REASON FOR WAR by Silver Moon Inuyoukai
by Silver Moon Inuyoukai
Summary: A prophesy had been foretold of a powerful being who could unite the four cardinal kingdoms. This being could become a powerful ally or a feared enemy. In the Western lands, a woman was found in the aftermath of a battle, with no memory of who or where she came from. Is this stranger the long awaited Shikon Miko? While in the future, Lt. Kagome Higurashi will become embroiled in a
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a dark version of the story. I've stepped out of the cutsie storyline for now. Throw away your previous expectations of the characters. We are going dark here.

2. There will be violence and rape. You've been warned.

REASON FOR WAR Chapter 1

"What is so important that you had to bother me?" The lord of the Western lands growled as he shrugged his naked form in a haori and belted it loosely. He grabbed a tunic on a table and threw it to the naked demoness sitting in the middle of the bed. The tunic hit her face. "Leave." The inu lord waited until the demoness hurried out of his tent before he turned to his 'intruder.'

The human followed the retreating back of the demoness and she didn't fail to see the female inu youkai's eyes rimming with tears. The human snorted; no matter how many times these females were warned they always fall for the taiyoukai. What will it take to make them understand that they were just the inu lord's concubines? Playthings. Entertainment. A way to relieve a hot blooded male's sexual urge. That's all.

The human took a deep breath to control her breathing and unclench her jaws. The strong odor of an interrupted rutting still hung in the air and if it wasn't proof enough the rumpled bed sheets and coverlet on the floor bear witness why Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood. She sauntered to the shut tent flap and rolled it back to let the fresh air in, it was a relief when the oppressive air abated somewhat. She saw the inu lord downed a cup of warmed sake in one gulp.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru thumped the sake cup hard on the table to get his adviser's attention.

She leaned her shoulder on the tent frame and faced the Western lord. "Your boys found something in one of their skirmishes with Kouga." She tilted her head on the side and sighed when the inu lord just lifted a brow. "They brought it in. You should go take a look."

"What is it?" The inu lord flipped open a heavy wooden box and took out a complete set of dark clothes and shrugged out of his recently donned haori, throwing it on the bed.

"It's a surprise." Rin turned her head away but not before she raked her eyes down the inu lord's magnificent form.

She had seen the inu lord disrobing in front of her countless of times but it still gives her a thrill to see him unclothed especially when he's bathing.

The advisor went to the other end of the tent and took down the two swords hanging in their hooks. To her knowledge only she and his retainer Jaken could touch the swords. It gave the human a sense of pride to have this honor.

Rin handed Bakusaiga first when Sesshoumaru finished buckling his armor followed by Tenseiga. The two powerful swords joined each other on Sesshoumaru's left hip. The inu taiyoukai gave his armor a slight shake of his shoulders to rest them well on his tall frame. Rin stepped forward to further tighten the leather ties holding together the heavy armor and adjusting the folds of the ten-meter long blue and yellow obi sash. She went behind him to pull out stray strands of long silver hair from inside his clothes and armor and lay them over his back.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and slid his eyes to his advisor; a strange look flitted in his eyes. "Let's go." he said and stepped out of the tent and out of the enclosure.

Rin stood there for a few moments with her hand still in the same position when the inu lord left, willing her breathing to go back to normal. Her mouth twisted in a grimace when the sour odor of the tent hit her nose. Her hand clenched tightly. _You must control your self!_ Rin lowered her hand then with a determined and hard look in her eyes she followed the Western lord out of the now empty tent.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The guards standing at attention at the portal of the commander's tent enclosure stiffened when their lord stepped out with a scowl on his face but the inu lord didn't pay them attention, his mind far away.

A puzzle has been plaguing his mind for months now. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but it has everything to do with his advisor. He didn't know when the occurrences began but then he saw a pattern and when it caught his attention he deemed it important to take note of when and where it occurs.

It happened just a few moments ago inside his tent; her appraising eyes and the lingering hands on his person. In other occasions a hand on his arm, or an accidental brush of her breast on his back or her legs brushing against his during war meetings. She thought that he didn't notice such things but he does. How couldn't he when he could smell her arousal even from afar and it is directed at him. He is sure that even some of the youkai around them could smell it. He sighed.

Her being of a different species didn't faze or displease him; she is beautiful no doubt about it, with an analytical mind as well as a lithe and lissom body. These are characteristics he likes in a female; demon or ningen.

Had he been in the mood for a human conquest he knew he wouldn't have to look far; she had been sending her intentions clear through. The right word, the right look and the right gift and she would be under him giving him what he wants with a minimum of fuss.

_Yes, it would be so easy,_ Sesshoumaru agreed.

But his body will not follow him for the idea doesn't sit well on him. It is revolting. It is a hair's breath away from being incest.

_I might be called many things but incest_, Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened, _incest is not written in my vocabulary. How could I? The girl grew up with me and I treated her like the daughter I never had. It is unnatural! _

I should have seen it. Rin is now of age and at the point in her life where she should be mated and having pups. A mate is the answer to this dilemma…and hopefully when she's settled into mated life and pup bearing she would forget her fascination of me.

Sesshoumaru felt a little optimistic at the idea and hoped he could quickly find a suitable mate for the girl. Even his unassailable control might slip in the face of a willing and determined temptation in the form of his ward. The inu lord is aware of his strengths and weaknesses in and out of battle. He is but a man with a man's strong urges after all but an 'accident' with his ward would spell a big catastrophe for him. A catastrophe he would deeply regret.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The makeshift holding cells and prison was right beside the barracks but to get there one would have to run the gauntlet of rowdy soldiers, cooking fires, sword smiths, the yowl of war beasts, assorted smells and a melange of other activities common in a war camp.

Usually after a victorious battle the wounded were tended in the infirmary just off the right of the barracks whereas the prisoners of war were thrown in the cells for later interrogation for the lucky and execution for the unlucky ones. The spoils of battle were spread out in the middle of camp and a scribe would be recording the items after which the whole lot will be carted back to the castle for later distribution to the soldiers as their spoils of war.

An uproar met Sesshoumaru's ear when he entered the enclosed camp. From the noise the men sounded as if they have been having a sport with some of the prisoners. The sound of jeering and amused howls were short of ear shattering. The noisy activity seemed to be focused in the area of the holding cells. He slowly approached and masked his aura so he would not interrupt the activity wanting to observe his men.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Give me the sword, wench. Now!" A clawed hand was almost sliced off when it came in visual contact. "What the fuck?" Growl. "Did you see that? The damn bitch almost cut me!" The speaker held his torn sleeves.

"Because you're too slow to avoid it, baka!" the jeer and the resulting laughter from the milling soldiers further infuriated the other.

"Shut your face!" the speaker with the silver hair spat out. The sound of fingers cracking were heard. "I can't believe I have to fight a girl!" The men sniggered and jeered again.

"You're afraid to fight a girl?" the speaker spat. "_I'm_ not afraid to fight a _girl." _The insinuation was clear.

Some of the men began to taunt and heckle the silver haired loudmouth while others tried to give support.

"Hey Inuyasha, what you gonna do, huh?

"Oh no, she's gonna get it now!"

"Show her who's the man, milord!"

"Don't let a girl say that to you, general!"

"No way, he's too stupid to retreat just wait and see!" more laughter.

**"SHUT UP!" **The shout effectively lowered the noise decibel as the one called Inuyasha strode in front of his adversary, actually, his prisoner.

The prisoner stood with feet braced on the slightly soft sod; a sword held in readiness.

"Look, just give me the sword and we'll forget what happened. All right?"

"How does one forget when one is being raped?" The prisoner's voice shook in rage, the eyes slits of blue fire.

"Rape? What rape?" The silver haired hanyou sputtered. "I was just checking if you're okay. Look, you're not exactly my type, you know?"

"Yes, I guess I am not your type. Is that why you stumbled out of the tent without your pants?"

All the men said: "Oooo!"

"They said the soldiers of the Western lands were honorable. I heard wrong." The last sentence came out from gritted teeth.

"Just shut the fuck up and do as you're told, bitch!" Inuyasha lunged for the woman but she wasn't there anymore. "What the…?" he help up his sword just in time to counter a slash to his stomach.

"So slow, Inuyasha!" came a voice from the crowd.

"Don't call me bitch!" The woman hissed as they exchanged blows.

_Damn, the bitch knows how to fight! _ Inuyasha was almost outclassed in swordsmanship. _NO way a girl is going to show me up! _"Then tell me what your name is, bitch!"

"My name's…." she gritted and then…name? The woman thought as she bloodied him on the leg. "My name is…" the thought suddenly became too important and she lost her concentration for a split second.

The hanyou took advantage of the woman's momentary lapse to swipe away her sword with his hand and trip her. The sword flew out and landed in mud a few meters away.

The woman landed hard on her back but she rolled away from him and was almost back up when she was straddled and her hands were caught and pulled up above her head. She struggled to escape but only saw piercing lights in her head and her vision swam.

"You wanna fight a man, huh, bitch?" Inuyasha spat as he slapped the woman again. "Fight me now, come on!" The hanyou began to tug at the front of the woman's haori, his razor sharp claws slashing the tie and exposing the woman's abundant breasts. He leaned forward and took one in his mouth while his free hand kneaded the other. "You should be glad I even paid attention you!"

_Stop! Please stop! Not this way! _Though bound, the woman fought mightily against her attacker. She tried to twist her torso away from his hand and mouth but she was slapped again. Her eyes lost its focus and she was only dimly aware when she felt a sharp tug on her hakama and then it came to her that she would be subjected to the ultimate humiliation a woman could endure…no…no_**…"NO!"**_

Suddenly the heavy weight on top of her was gone and there was a smell of burning when the weight lifted then she heard a thud of a body landing somewhere.

_Thank kami, someone must have saved me…_.the woman sobbed.

But the strain of the ordeal and the exhaustion from the events of the day proved too much for the woman and her vision swam. Before she lost consciousness she wondered why the silence was deafening in the compound.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a dark version of the story. I've stepped out of the cutsie storyline. Throw away your previous expectations of the characters. We are going dark here.

2. There will be violence and rape. You've been warned.

REASON FOR WAR Chapter 2

Previously on Chapter 1:

She tried to twist her torso away from his hand and mouth but she was slapped again. Her eyes lost its focus and she was only dimly aware when she felt a sharp tug on her hakama and then it horrified her that she would be subjected to the ultimate humiliation a woman could endure…no…no_**…"NO!"**_

Suddenly the heavy weight on top of her was gone and there was a smell of something burning.

_Thank kami, someone must have saved me…_.the woman sobbed.

But the strain of the ordeal and the exhaustion from the events of the day proved too much for the woman and her vision swam. Before she lost in oblivion her last thought was: Why the silence was deafening in the compound.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru felt anger rise in his throat when he heard Inuyasha's voice taunting the woman as she struggled under him. A deep growl escaped his throat when the hanyou began to hit the woman and slash away at her breast binds. What a disgrace to his family this bastard is!

No one has noticed his approach so he saw the fight and the struggle. When some of the men noticed him they began to back away; fear in their eyes, but those who have not continued to encourage the hanyou unaware of their lord striding in their midst.

Inuyasha began to tug down the woman's hakama. The woman by this time had been dazed senseless by the slaps and could not fight the hands as strongly as before.

The woman began sobbing, knowing her fate from the hanyou's hand. The inu lord could hear her say 'no…no' softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he felt a surge of panic when the woman screamed.

Then for Sesshoumaru things happened like it was in slow motion; with lightning speed Inuyasha went flying off from the woman to land beyond the enclosure.

Suddenly the compound was filled with a penetrating light; it hurt the eyes even from behind their eyelids or nictitating membranes. The smell of ozone was strangely present in the air, akin to a lightning storm.

Sesshoumaru raised his arm to shield his eyes from the light. He hissed in pain as the skin of his arm began to smoke! The inu daiyoukai clenched his hand from the agony. He felt Tenseiga throb faintly beside him and the pain went away.

He could hear some of the men screaming in pain as some of them ran away from the painful light. The beasts of burden and the dragons were lowing and howling in fear as well. Some of them escaped their harnesses and reins and they too bolted; their thundering hoof beats adding to the din.

It was pandemonium.

When everything came back to normal once again only Sesshoumaru and the woman were all that were left in the compound. Everywhere the inu lord looked the compound looked as if a horde invaded and ransacked the camp. It was deathly quiet; no breeze stirred, not even the birds were singing. He could even hear his own heartbeat. He looked at his rapidly healing arm. It smelled of ozone. His nose detected another stronger source of the ozone: it was the woman.

As he strode to the unconscious female he thought he saw a pink current flicker from her hands and body, he almost missed it when it did happen again but it was becoming faint. The daiyoukai never thought his eyes could open wide in disbelief.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin. She was running fast toward him. "My lord, what has happened here?" His advisor went to the woman on the ground. "Is she dead?" The advisor touched the older woman. "Dear Kami! What happened to her?" she looked up at the quiet Western lord. "I don't understand. She was inside the tent when I left her. What is she doing here? What's going on?" She looked around. "Where are the men and the soldiers?"

Someone groaned and stumbled out from under an upturned pile of shields; a kitsune wearing a general's rank. "What the hell happened?" the general wavered and held a hand to his head. He looked confused. Portions of his skin were burned but being repaired by his youki.

"That is also what I wanted to know." Rin dashed past the two men holding a discarded cape that she used to cover the woman's exposed torso. "Why is she outside the tent?"

"Inuyasha." The demon lord spat.

"Huh?" The advisor asked and then it dawned on her. "Damn him!" She hit her thigh in anger. "He just can't keep his hands to himself!" Rin's eyes flashed.

"Report, Shippo!" The inu daiyoukai barked out.

The kitsune general bowed. "Milord, it seemed that Inuyasha insisted on checking up on the woman after Rin left." the kitsune shrugged. Shippo winced when a burned part of his shoulder brushed his armor. "He came tumbling out of the infirmary tent half undressed with the woman hot on his heels with a sword."

"I told that idiot a thousand times to lay off the women!" Rin found a water bucket and was wiping the blood off from the unconscious woman's face and neck. "She was badly wounded and was half drowned in the river." She continued to gently minister to the woman. "I just left for a few freaking minutes and this is what happened?"

"Find the hanyou." The inu lord told the general after which he turned to his advisor. "How is she?"

Rin clicked her tongue. " She's just passed out but she had some lacerations on her chest, bruises on her face and wrists and maybe some bruised ribs as well." She sighed and shot him a glare. "If I were you, I'd kill that hanyou and be done with it."

"I will be the judge of that." Sesshoumaru shot his ward an equally sharp glare.

"I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after his messes." Rin stood up. "Aren't you?" She inclined her head sharply on the pair of quickly approaching men; the hanyou and the kitsune. "If you don't wanna kill him then keep him away from her."

"Hn,"

"What the fuck happened?" The hanyou began to yell even from the other end of the compound. The front of his shirt was still smoking. His hands and parts of his face looked as red as a shrimp.

"You happened." suddenly the hanyou was in a chokehold and being held aloft by Sesshoumaru. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The daiyoukai's eyes were cold.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! That bitch dared lift a sword at me!" The hanyou forced the words out from the side of his mouth as he struggled to release himself from the iron grip.

"Because she was defending herself from your unwanted advances, fool!" The inu daiyoukai said. "And from the looks of it she was trouncing you marvelously." The lord flung the hanyou away from him.

"Did you have to hit her so hard, Inuyasha?" Rin furiously shouted. "She's not a prisoner, you know!"

"Keh!" the hanyou sat on the ground and folded his arms. "Serves her right." the daiyoukai and the hanyou glared at each other.

By this time some of the soldiers have begun to come back to the camp seeing their lord in the midst of it. Quickly the servants attempted to put the camp back in order. Sesshoumaru never strayed far from the woman his advisor was tending to prevent the hanyou from approaching.

Then a disturbing development began when some of the commanders tried to locate members of the troop and found them missing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shippo asked as a commander reported the strange happenings. "Milord, we can't find some of our men. We have no explanation for this." Shippo shrugged.

"Maybe they ran away." The hanyou mumbled.

"No, they were here a while ago." Shippo pointed at where they were standing.

"Milord, look at this!" one of the soldiers raised his hand. Sesshoumaru and Shippo found the man pointing at a still smoking object on the ground. Upon closer inspection the object vaguely resembled a humanoid form.

Sesshoumaru bend down and took a pinch of ash from the smoldering form; it smelled of youkai and ozone. The inu lord was shocked at his discovery but his stoic face never betrayed his emotions. "There's your men." He looked at Shippo.

"What do you mean, milord?" the kitsune was confused. "He was burned? But how?"

The commanders and soldiers began to scour the compound and discover other smoking remains of their men and friends. Most were found near the periphery of the unconscious woman…they were the ones watching as Inuyasha tried to rape the woman.

Sesshoumaru strode back to the spot where Rin was ordering some of the servants to load the woman to the pallet to carry her back in the infirmary. As they touched the woman a pink current shot out and hit the two servants. They fell on the ground writhing in pain with their arms burned and smoking.

Rin's jaws fell open. "What was that?" Everyone's jaws were a slack apart from the demon lord.

"It's a barrier." Everyone turned to the voice. It was an older taka (hawk) youkai. "Aye, I've seen one before. It's a holy barrier."

"Holy…barrier?" Rin said slowly. "She's a miko?" Her words sounded like judgment from heaven. People quickly scrambled far back save for Rin, the Western lord and the hawk youkai.

"Aye, milady. Her power purified them." The hawk youkai nodded to the smoking remains. "Never seen power like that seeing she was weak from exhaustion." The hawk youkai shook his head. "She's a powerful one, she is." He nodded in assurance at the Western lord. "No youkai or hanyou," the hawk looked at Inuyasha. "could touch her now."

"Damn!" Shippo smirked at the hanyou. "Too bad for you, baka!"

"What the fuck? Miko? No way!" Inuyasha smirked and huffed in disbelief,

"Great." Rin stood up. "I can't carry her to the pallet and they can't touch her." Without a word the inu lord bent down to Rin's patient. "What are you doing Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Carrying her." Sesshoumaru slipped his arms under the woman where immediately holy power began to crackle. It elicited another panic among the people, sure that their lord will be purified right on the spot along with them.

"Stop my lord!" Rin shouted with hand outstretched. Tenseiga pulsed as holy power and youkai power met but instead of clashing, holy and youkai aura touched and fused then began to subside. "Now what?" Rin's eyes darted from Sesshoumaru and the woman not knowing what to expect next.

"Hn. Fascinating." Sesshoumaru tilted his head. The people looked at each other and their lord, amazed at him. The inu lord straightened with the woman in his arms.

"Where are you taking her, my lord? The infirmary's this way." Rin ran behind Sesshoumaru. The inu lord was moving out of the enclosure.

"To my tent." Gasps of astonishment sounded around them. "Send for the healer. Jaken!"

"Yes, milord?" The bug-eyed demon shuffled forward.

"Make another bedding for the miko." The toad remained blinking, _**"Now!"**_ The snarl shook the toad up and before he could ire his lord further the retainer almost flew in his haste.

"Masao." The hawk youkai was startled to hear his name from his lord. "We will talk later."

"Uh, yes milord." The hawk youkai bowed low amazed that the lord even remembered the name of a simple dragon wrangler.

A furious set of amber eyes never left the back of the departing Western lord carrying his burden. "Damned prick, why does he always get the women?" the hanyou clacked his fingers. "She won't get away from me next time."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly dark and different version of the story. I've stepped out of the cutsie storyline for now. Throw away your previous expectations of the other characters.

CHAPTER 3

Voices, they were around her. Sometimes clear but more often intangible and fleeting at times when she would surface from sleep. There are times she would hear someone talking with a deep voice…so cool sounding…it was soothing…and she would succumb to sleep once more surrounded by that voice.

Her dreams…yes, her dreams…uh, why are they so confusing? _There was a shrine…there was a roof of a …she was under the roof looking up…four walls around her…a tree…big and branches spreading out…_

A woman's face swam before her dream… she has kind eyes…_do I know her..? Who is this boy and this old man…grandfather? _ They were saying something to her…_what is that? What are you saying? Speak louder! What?_ The faces were getting smaller…receding in the distance…_Wait! Come back! What are you saying! Please!_

Another face…not so old…wise eyes…wearing strange clothes…dark jacket with white shirt and…and a tie around the neck…now he's wearing different clothes…a black haori and hakama…_I'm wearing the same_…they are fighting with swords? No, not fighting…practicing…_he's saying something and I'm bowing_; Y_es, I remember never turn your back…never…_

She fell…the light was beautiful…blue…as blue as the ocean…as blue as the eyes of…who? _He has nice eyes…naughty eyes…who? I need to go back…back where? I must come back…I'm not your woman…do be serious…you're impossible…_

Gold like the sun…angry gold…_stay away…what do you want? Don't touch me…! Get out..! Please someone help me...! Don't do this…! Stop…! Make him stop..! _

Red. _There's red above me_, she blinked. _Very fuzzy red. Was that blood? There's blood around me…maybe I'm upside down. Maybe I'm really looking down at myself in a pool of blood. What a stupid thing to think about…_

The woman looked to the side as her vision finally cleared up. _Oh, it's a tent. I'm in a tent, a tent with a red roof. _ She frowned and fell back on the sheets as her head swam when she sat up quickly. The woman massaged her forehead feeling a headache beginning but she stopped when she felt something constricting around her chest. Her hand instead went to that strange binding and crept under the clothes…_oh, it's for my ribs…oh, yeah…must be bruised… _

She caught her breath as she remembered what happened, she clutched at her neckline as her heartbeat began thudding in fear.

_Did he succeed? Oh, my god. Maybe he did. Is this his tent? _The woman looked around, her hands freezing in fear as they struggled to remove the sheets tangled around her. _I have to get out of here before he comes back! I must…_

The woman started when the tent flap was pushed aside and a woman entered carrying a tray. The woman, a servant, was equally startled to see light blue eyes staring at her like a scared animal. The servant's moss green eyes widened then she went out again.

The blue-eyed woman's hands finally cooperated with her and she flung the sheets away from her to make her escape. She was a little wobbly and queasy but she pursed her lips and swallowed hard to force the bile down.

_Don't be sick…whatever you do…don't be sick! Take deep breaths…deep breaths and walk! We can do this! Come on!_

Before the blue-eyed woman had taken three steps to the opening it was swept aside to reveal silver hair and golden eyes. Her eyes widened to almost popping out of their sockets as her eyes never left those golden orbs.

_It's him! Not again! Not again!_

She felt a whimper struggle to escape her throat. Her eyes were watering in fear, blurring her vision. She didn't realize that she'd been backing away from him and he'd been saying something to her, her blood thundering in her ears was deafening to her. Her eyes were blurry from unshed tears but her hands were trying to grope for something, anything to use as weapon.

This time when he comes to her one of them would die. The thought gave her some strength and fire in her eyes.

She almost cried in relief when her blindly questing hands found a familiar shape and she wrapped her fingers around it and swiftly pulled it out.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood stock still when the woman pointed the daisho at him. He remembered her skill in using a bladed weapon. Her wild looking eyes were not looking _at_ him but someone she thought _looked_ like him-_Inuyasha_.

The daiyoukai scrutinized the shaking woman at the corner of his tent and marveled that even when she thought that he was Inuyasha and she wouldn't win against the hanyou she would still fight for her virtue. It sparked some admiration from the jaded Western lord…but enough of it; she had pointed that thing at him far too long.

Her breath was torn from her lungs as well as the weapon and the next thing she knew she saw the red roof of the tent again. It only meant one thing…

"Let me go! Let me go, bastard!" She slammed her knee against his side and she heard him grunt.

"Woman, cease this!" Sesshoumaru managed to grab both her hands and pulled it up her head. The daiyoukai cursed when he remembered the hanyou doing this to her but it cannot be helped, she would hurt herself in her maddened state. "Stop this!" he growled as her knee once more connected painfully on his side.

"What's going on?" The voice was like cold ice water thrown at them both. They stopped their struggle and both looked at the figure standing by the tent flap.

The blue-eyed woman blinked at the familiar face of the young woman then she finally dared to look at the man holding her down and gasped.

"It's not you!" She was surprised when the man released her and he stood up and away from her. She scrambled up and took a karate-fighting stance. She hated being in the vulnerable supine position where they could look down at her.

"You are not making sense, woman." The daiyoukai glared at the illogical words as he straightened his clothes and hair.

_That voice! I know that voice! I remember that voice! _"It's you!" The daiyoukai scowled at the blue-eyed woman's incoherent sentences.

The woman by the tent opening laughed, a little bit sarcastically.

"Woman, who are you? Where do you come from?" The tall man commanded the woman who was still maintaining a fighting position, her eyes looking like a cornered animal.

"My lord, do you think she's rational enough to explain herself to us?" Rin folded her arms under her breast.

"I doubt she could string two coherent sentences together let alone tell us her name." The inu lord looked down his nose at the confused woman.

"I'm…" the blue-eyed woman stammered and swallowed. _I'm…I'm…What's my name?_ She looked to and fro at the two waiting people. _Why can't I remember my name? Do I have amnesia? Please don't tell me I have amnesia!_

"What is this 'amnesia' you are talking about, woman?" the daiyoukai asked. "You do not remember even your name?"

The blue-eyed woman realized she spoke out loud judging from their surprised faces. "Uh…yes…" she inhaled deep. "I don't know my name." her voice was husky as she angrily swiped away hot tears from her cheeks hating herself for feeling helpless.

"Well, we found you in a river looking half-drowned with a big bump on the side of your head. There was a battle going on nearby and one of the scouts found you and brought you here." Rin shrugged and looked at the blue-eyed woman.

The blue-eyed woman glanced at the daiyoukai and Rin after the explanation, her posture relaxing slightly but still wary.

"We need to give you a name." Rin sighed. "We can't go around calling you woman, wench or miko…" A warning growl startled Rin into abrupt stop but it was too late.

"Miko? What are you saying?" The woman blinked and she shook her head.

The daiyoukai glared at the advisor as she just shrugged and glared in return. "We can't keep this a secret forever, you know?' the daiyoukai growled in displeasure.

"So you think I am a miko, and if I am, what good will it do for me?" The statement surprised the daiyoukai and Rin at the woman's sharp mind.

"Woman, do not presume on something you have no clear idea of." Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Please, I might have forgotten my name or parts of my memory but I am not daft." The woman now stood straight, sure of herself. "Tell me what made you come into the conclusion that I'm a miko?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw at the brazenness of the woman's attitude.

"Will you or shall I?" Rin inclined her head at Sesshoumaru. Rin took his silence as permission. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"That bastard was about to rape me in front of your men. What a dishonorable way to fight! Tell me; is he a relative of yours? Because you share the same genes." _Where did that come from?_

"Do not compare me to that half-breed!" the blue-eyed woman was fascinated at the reddening of his eyes.

"Well you both have silver hair and golden eyes…but okay, sorry, my bad." she held up her hands apologetically. She frowned a bit at the spate of strange words she'd been using. She shook her head, _must be the after effects of the amnesia_.

"And then…?" Rin prompted.

"I was hit again and again and he…" the woman clenched her hands in anger. "he tore at my clothes then he was all over me, " Sesshoumaru and Rin were startled when the woman growled as her face reddened at the memory, she had to take calming breaths first before she could proceed. "then he was suddenly off me… and…and I passed out I guess." the blue-eyed woman looked at the two of them.

"Hn. Was that all you remembered?" His eyes bore into hers.

"Yeah, that's all." she nodded. "Why? Was there something else?" as the daiyoukai and the human exchanged glances. "What happened after that?"

"You killed some of our men." The inu youkai drawled.

The woman barked a laugh. "Yeah and I did that while I was out cold." she snorted. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, you did….before you passed out." the inu lord was looking at her closely to find any lie in her statement; but she was telling the truth.

"So, how did I kill your men again?" her expression was skeptical.

"You purified them." The woman raised her brows at the word.

"What does that mean?" she looked at Rin this time. "Explain."

"It is holy power; a weapon used by miko's or priestesses to kill youkai." Rin's eyes slid to the daiyoukai standing beside her.

"Oh, he's a youkai too, huh?" she tilted her head. "What kind of youkai are you?" The daiyoukai was a little affronted at the ease the woman could ask questions as if she's used to doing this all her life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a…"

"It matters not what kind I am. What matters is what we should do about you."

"Hey, I didn't choose to be here. Unless you are going to imprison me or kill me then I guess you should let me go." The woman folded her arms under her breast pulling the garment tight on her abundant chest. The daiyoukai flicked his eyes on that area.

"Yes, and not long after you'd be on your back with your legs open and raped by any man you happen to meet on the road." She reddened at the inu lord's coarse language.

"Must you be so graphic? I get the picture!" She began to pace in the confined space. "I need to go out." and made to head to the exit.

"You will stay here." The lord blocked the exit.

"I need fresh air to clear my head!" she managed slip away from his restraining hand by ducking low and she ran as if the hounds of hell were after her.

_This is all bullshit! Miko! What in hell are they talking about? _

As the miko ran past the tent guards and out of the lord's tent compound but she didn't know where she's going. She just knew that she had to get away from the oppressive atmosphere inside that tent. Her hasty passage wasn't unnoticed by the soldiers and servants milling and going about their duties, in terror they quickly parted the way for her. Some even yelling and shouting in fright like they saw a rabid animal escape from its cage.

_I just wish my memory would come back so I'm not creeping about in the dark here. _After a while, the woman began to slow down when the stitch on her side became too unbearable to ignore. She stopped running; gasping for air, sweat running down her forehead. She leaned her hand against a tree and it suddenly brought forth a memory…

_Higurashi, what are doing there? Get up girl. Do you want to lose to these ladies out here?_

_Higurashi, I will win this bet. Are you ready to buy five rounds of beer? I am running…bye-bye Higurashi! _ The voice of a young man taunted her, but in a friendly way. She saw him running on a wide circular area wearing white T-shirt, loose gray pants and white shoes. The back of his shirt said Tokyo Metropolitan Police.

_Get up girl! Uphold the Higurashi pride! _ She saw the face of the voice. She knew that face!

_Hai, captain! _Spurned by the challenge she gasped for air and sprinted after Keita…yes, his name's Keita….I remember…!

"Are you lost?"

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. Sorry peeps, I came down with a cold and it was kinda hard to focus when one's drugged out of their wits. ROFL!

3. Please enjoy this and if you have the time please do leave me reviews, cookies and lemons even; they will be much appreciated! ~ SMI

**CHAPTER 4**

Long after the sibilant hiss of the whip made contact with fragile flesh the echoes of voices in pain and agony continued to resound the rock walls.The muscular arm holding the whip pulled back once more to extract another round of punishmentand every time it completed its wide sweep the glint of cat o' nine flashed in the afternoon sun bringing out another whimpering cringe from the two wolf youkai crouching on the floor.

It was after several passes that the arm finally lowered to the relief of the two and their eyes looked beseechingly at an imposing figure standing off to the side while their punishment was being meted out.

"One hundred lashes of the whip completed, my lord." The gravelly voice of executioner rumbled then walked off after bowing to the blue-eyed youkai standing under the shade of a tree.

"You're both lucky you just lost some hide," said the blue-eyed lord. "it could have been worse." he said as he walked toward them.

"My lord…," the voice shook from the pain. "we'll do anything…anything to get her back. Give us another chance."

"Ye-yeah…we'll find her for you…" the other one winced as the wind stung the lacerations on his back.

_"Find her?"_ the voice shouted in their faces. "You both lost her you idiots!" the two cringed when the lord raised his clawed hand at the two of them, sure they'll be gutted alive. When nothing happened, they gingerly opened their eyes in time to see his hand grab them both by their lapels. "All right….I'll give you a chance. Your last chance, hear?" The two shivering wolf youkai looked at their lord's angry eyes and nodded exuberantly. "I will give you five days to find her and if you aren't back here with the girl…" both ookami gulped as the threat hung in the air then they were both released roughly on the jagged floor.

Ginta and Hakkaku hurriedly stood up to bow before their ruler. "We will not fail you this time, Lord Kouga." Ginta said.

"We promise, my lord." Hakkaku bowed again and again.

"So? What're you bozos waitin' for? _**A boot up on your asses?"**_ Lord Kouga smirked angrily when the two ran as fast as their sorry condition could allow. When the two wolves had left the open-air execution pen he trudged up the three flights of rock-hewn stairs to the main castle level.

_Damn it! You can't find competent help these days!_ The ookami lord gritted. If those two weren't so loyal they would have been dead by now_. Hmp, loyalty in people is even harder to find these days. _

Kouga, Lord of the South, paused at the top flight to look over at the panorama spread before him. _Somewhere out there is a girl that might be in grave danger from youkai and humans alike. It's not a good time for a woman to be out there with a war going on._

_Where could she be? What happened to her? _The wolf demon lord's smooth brow crimped in worry; he should be the one looking for her out there but he's tied up with the war himself. He sighed. What was the reason of this war anyway? Ah, yes. The lord of the West wants his land for expansion. Greedy asshole! What does he need it for? He has all the land he needs anyway!

Kouga felt bone tired. This war has been going on for far too long. It has been more than ten years since it began and there's still no end in sight. Resources are getting strained to its limit and the tentative negotiations with the other side had not been met with success. Neither one of them wants to give in which greatly frustrates their intermediary the lord of the East, Lord Masahiro. Sure there had been ceasefire once in a while, something that his friend Masahiro had been a little happy about but it's still not enough.

The Southern lord stepped away from the balcony to oversee the preparations for the upcoming battle in a fortnight. The last one was more of a skirmish than a full-blown battle due to an accidental clash between the West's scouting party and some of his men.

_And that's the day she disappeared_. The ookami lord frowned. The 'accidental' encounter was a little suspicious. His men were informed that no scouting parties were roaming that vicinity therefore it is the reason why they have dared venture into that area in the first place. It's the fastest way to the old miko's hut near the Goshinboku; but unfortunately the place is _IN_ the Western land.

_"Will you be okay?" Kouga stood near Kagome as she put away some of the provisions in her 'backpack, the woman looked at him and smiled. _

_"Of course." Kagome zipped up the bag and closed the latches. "I've done this before. I'll be fine." _

_"We could still send for the old miko here." The woman shook her head at his words._

_"Old Kaede can't travel far these days. She's far too weak." The woman slung her heavy bag on her shoulders. Kouga reached out and freed her hair from under the satchel; the woman stiffened a little from the contact but didn't say anything._

_Kouga moved nearer and cupped the woman's cheeks, his thumb caressing its softness. How he wanted to claim her for his mate! Every time he sees her, the feeling becomes stronger and stronger until it was like an ache in his loins. Goodness knows Kouga wasn't known for his restraint and it was a puzzle how he managed to hold off his ardor for this woman._

_"May I kiss you Kagome?" Kouga so hoped that she would acquiesce. It would soothe his yearning for just a bit. It would be days before he sees her again._

_The woman looked at him with those cerulean eyes of hers and nodded slightly. The breath in his lungs left him at the answer and a feeling of delicious anticipation ran up and down his body. His lips dove at hers like a thirsty man, such soft lips! His arms swept her closer to his body noticing that she didn't return his kisses with the same fervor. It matters not. His kisses would show her how much he wanted her and perhaps…perhaps in the end he would succeed in his persistence._

Now that possibility might not happen if she's not found. Ginta and Hakkaku said they were waylaid and separated by the men. They seemed to want to get the woman away from them. To hold her hostage? To use her as bait? That is a big likelihood. If so, then this war had just turned more personal for him.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The blue-eyed woman stiffened with a sharp intake of breath. For some reason, even without turning she knew the person behind her: even before she heard his voice, even before the crisp sound of clacking fingers made itself known in the silence of the woods.

"Are you lost?" she heard the glee in his voice akin to chancing upon a prey.

She knew this aura and the association with their earlier encounter. It was dark, a little malevolent and angry…so angry that it permeates his entire being.

"I don't think so." The woman frowned at the strong feelings she can read and sense from the hanyou. "I'm just taking a breather." Unconsciously, she assumed a relaxed but ready stance for fighting as she warily kept her eyes on him.

"Heh, a breather, huh?" he began to saunter near her spot. "Why? Is my half-brother after your ass too?"

"Half-brother?" The word set aside the crude question. She frowned then it dawned. "Sesshoumaru-sama's your brother?"

"Half-brother!" he almost shouted. The woman flinched at the tone. "Let's just get things straight here, you hear?"

"Sure, no problem." she shrugged in agreement. She furtively began to edge out of his reach knowing his speed. _Damn! Out of the flame and into the fire! How do I get myself into these messes? _ She could feel the hate and envy he feels for his brother. The dark aura he's projecting is overwhelming her sense of concentration; it was like a dark wave pummeling her aura.

She saw stars in her head when she was slammed roughly to the tree and before she knew it Inuyasha trapped her with his hands and body against the unyielding trunk. He lecherously growled his victory as his lips came down upon hers.

"Ow!" Inuyasha pulled back as her teeth bloodied his lips. "Bitch!"

Kagome's fisted arm blocked the hanyou's hand from connecting her face; her muscles protesting painfully. They glared at each other in a contest of wills growling like animals. As she gritted her teeth from the effort she felt something warm blooming in her chest. The woman chanced a glance at the sensation thinking it was the hanyou's other busy hand. She gasped. _What in hell's that?_

It's happening on the right side of her chest, just on the upper part of her right breast a pink glow began to manifest even under the layer of clothing. In disbelief, the woman's eyes and jaw widened at the same time. _Was that coming from inside me? _

She and the hanyou were equally surprised when her hands began to glow pink as well; and where the hanyou's hand touched, he burned but Inuyasha didn't let go of his quarry even if he hissed at the pain. _You bitch will be mine miko or not! _

Everything clicked in her head_. Impossible!_

_Is this what they were telling me about? Is this purification? Gods! This guy's gonna get fried if he doesn't stop! _ "Don't. Do. This." the woman gritted out the words as the hanyou tried to overcome her strength by bearing down on her. Then without warning the glow suddenly became bright. From nowhere, a glowing strip of energy wrapped around the hanyou and pulled him off the woman.

She went falling backwards at her sudden release from his hold falling hard on the rocky ground. A harsh cry was torn from her lips as she saw pinpricks of light at the back of her lids at the jarring pain on her right shoulder.

His footsteps were heavy and clipped as he stalked after the 'miko'. Hn, s_he'd have to make do with that title until she gets her memory back,_ he thought.

The lord of the West had never felt like gritting his teeth in annoyance in all his long life. Usually, such annoyances were given short shrift, mostly ending in the explosive splashes of blood, losing a head or two, some with limbs and afterwards the memory quickly set aside and forgotten. Never lingering. He's not sentimental about such things, never was and never will. He'd rather let other people handle such matters for him, like Rin. Its not one of his strong points. He's more direct, terse, succinct…it always work best.

Back in the tent Rin just lifted her brows at him when the miko slipped past his grasp.

_"Get her back." He commanded his advisor but she shook her head._

_"I have a feeling that she's gonna attract trouble so you're the best candidate to stop that." Rin's petulant voice made the demon lord turn around._

_"I have better things to do than run after disturbed females." the inu lord growled but his eyes kept returning to the direction the woman took._

_Rin looked at him with a slight anger in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're gonna pass up getting acquainted with the miko?" Her anger puzzled Sesshoumaru. " You almost never left her side when she was out cold." Rin swept the tent flap opening it wider. "Your precious miko might get damaged if you don't hurry." _

_"Do not use that tone of voice at me, Rin." The advisor gulped at her trespass, paling at the coldness of the voice._

_"I apologize for my impudence," then adding in an afterthought. "my lord."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his advisor's actions. "We will talk about this later. Now, leave."_

_Rin looked at him for a long time, his cold bearing stopped her in her tracks when she was about to step forward to him. He grimaced as he smelled the salty tang of unshed tears but instead turned away from her to pour himself some sake. Only when he heard the rustle of the tent flap fall at her departure then did he down the sake and sighed. _

_Jealousy, what a bitter mistress it could be. What a misguided fool his ward had become._

_The daiyoukai slammed the cup on the table and sped out of the tent to find an errant miko in the darkness of the night._

_He has done it again!_ The inu lord gritted in rage as he spied Inuyasha in a tight struggle with the miko. He smelled his blood in the air and assumed the woman had managed to hurt the hanyou in the struggle. He was right, for the hanyou was furious enough to lash out at the woman. It wasn't a surprise when the slap was intercepted but he was astonished when the woman began to glow with the familiar signature of purification. Sesshoumaru reluctantly decided to rescue his damn fool half brother from total annihilation. The hanyou managed to slash at the miko as the inu lord's whip dragged him away to crash among the trees.

Sesshoumaru noticed that something rolled away from the miko when she fell down; it was glowing pink and awash with the miko's blood when he picked it up.

The orb was radiating power.

The miko moaned as she tried to stand up but shooting pain from her right side made her cry again and she grimaced as she gingerly touched the wound on her right breast.

_This looked like an exit wound from a gun, _she thought. _Was I shot? _She reached behind her to find the entry of the bullet but found none, it puzzled her why she new these things. _Damn! Where do I get these ideas from anyway? _

"Can you stand up?" she looked up to see the lord of the West at her feet and holding something in his hand.

"Thanks." the miko said when he held out his other hand to help her up.

"Let me see your wound." His fingers pulled aside the fabric careful not to bare too much skin and it showed the jagged tear on her right chest. There was an indentation in the wound that matches the size of the orb he was holding. "Hn." Curiously the wound wasn't bleeding profusely. "I believe this is yours."

The miko frowned when he plunked the pink orb in her hand. "What is this?" her eyes were puzzled when she looked up at him.

"You do not know?" The demon lord ripped a long strip of cloth from his inner haori to patch the hole and staunch the bleeding. It was necessary to fully bare one shoulder to do the job and the daiyoukai was fully aware of the well toned muscles of the woman he was field dressing. Curiously, the woman wasn't disturbed by his nearness. Intriguing.

He had seen her fully unclothed when he was taking care of her for he was the only youkai who could touch her and have a modicum of medical knowledge apart from the healer. The healer was quick to note that the woman had amazingly well developed muscles for a human and a female at that. Sesshoumaru filed this in his head along with her fighting skills.

"No. No, I don't." the woman was rolling the sphere in her hand. "I've never seen anything like it. Why did you say it's mine? Where did it come from?"

"This came from your wound."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. Please enjoy this and if you have the time please do leave me reviews, cookies and lemons even; they will be much appreciated! ~ SMI

CHAPTER 5

"You know, I gotta hand it to Inuyasha though. He's tenacious." the miko winced a little as Rin changed her dressing. "He never takes no for an answer. But what's wrong with that guy anyway? I mean, when a woman said no, it's a no! Does he think it's a yes? He must have a hearing problem!"

Sesshoumaru's voice cut into her dialog before she finished. "Such is the way for females, miko, why do you talk as if this is foreign to you?"

"I just know that it isn't right. A woman isn't a plaything." The miko turned her head and glared at the daiyoukai sitting a few meters behind her. "And please do not call me miko."

"What do you want me to call you?" The inu lord glared back.

_Higurashi, what are doing there? Get up girl. Do you want to lose to these ladies out here?_

_Higurashi, I will win this bet. Are you ready to buy five rounds of beer? I am running…bye-bye Higurashi! _

_Get up girl! Uphold the Higurashi pride! _

"Higurashi…"

"What's that? Higurashi? Who is Higurashi?" Rin was looking at her intently.

The voices stopped. "Huh?" she blinked. "What?"

"You said 'Higurashi'."

"Higurashi…?"

"You suddenly got quiet there for a while and then you started whispering 'Higurashi'."

"I did?"

Rin nodded. The miko sighed and rubbed a hand to her temple. She could not yet commit herself if that name is hers. It would be a embarrassing to let people use that name and then have it revoked when she finds out it wasn't hers in the first place!

These visions began coming more frequently after her last encounter with Inuyasha. It comes like a kaleidoscope of events that appear when she least expects it. The spark off source would be anything and nothing. There are times when a scene seemed to be familiar but every time she tries hard to grasp the connection in her head it crumbles like dust. They might be memories but they're filled with such incredible things; faces of people, places and objects not even seen around these parts.

_I couldn't even tell if they're for real or not_, the woman thought. _Are they visions, dreams or hallucinations? I don't know! It's so frustrating to have this blank inside my head. Worse, I still don't know who I am. Oh, gods! Am I married to someone? Do I have kids?_

"No, miko. You are untouched."

Her train of thought skidded to a halt for the second time that day. "Excuse me?" she blinked again in confusion. Then her eyes widened as his words sunk in. "And how did you know that?" she asked incredulously as she felt her cheeks reddening. _Gods, I must have talked without noticing it again! _She slapped her hand over her mouth. _Damn it! My mouth's gonna get me in trouble one of these days!_

"Hn." the smirk from the daiyoukai was irksome.

"Hn." she copied the inu lord's expression. "What the hell does that mean, huh?"

"It means youkai have a strong sense of smell." Rin supplied but the advisor was looking at Sesshoumaru with a hard expression in her eyes. "They know if a female is untouched or not."

The miko shot a glanced at the advisor; her stinging riposte for the annoying lord forgotten for the moment. She had been noticing some things going on between the advisor and Sesshoumaru for the past days but most especially from Rin. She knew without a doubt the advisor is in love with the inu lord, her emotions were plain to see but it seemed the woman wasn't aware of it or probably didn't care if everybody knew. It wasn't hard to miss the subtle body language. She smirked in her head.

Now, the inu lord was another matter. His face never lost that stoic façade. It was kinda hard to predict what's going on inside his pretty head. He's a deep one. The thing is, she had never seen him do anything to encourage the advisor. The woman gave another smirk in her thoughts. Hell, he doesn't have to; just look at him. He looked like a supermodel. _Eh? Supermodel? What again? _She shook her head at the strange words that always pop up in her head.

She felt his eyes on her. He was looking at her with….Now_ what in hell's the meaning of that expression?_ She returned his gaze.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

He's doing it again! Sesshoumaru's eyes were on the miko once more.

For the past few days Rin was adamant in staying with and around the miko like a guard dog, only leaving the miko alone when Sesshoumaru was out supervising and fighting in the war. A deep feeling of unease was forming in her chest. It was like a small animal that keeps trying to claw its way out of the pit, screaming for attention. Her agitation would always intensify each time Sesshoumaru's eyes would find the miko. The lord was fully aware that she had caught him countless times doing this but he never ceased his intense perusal of the miko in spite of that. His blatant disregard for her feelings was like a stake being driven through her heart. What a callous bastard!

She was scared. Deep-in-her-soul scared. Her world is slowly falling apart.

The first time she noticed this change was when the miko had her first encounter with Inuyasha. It was the day when Sesshoumaru carried the miko inside his tent and wouldn't let anyone touch the woman save him.

"Everyone out!" His voice rang clear. The servants shuffled out quickly used to being ordered that way. Rin assumed he wanted as few people to view the miko as possible for modesty's sake.

_"You may go, Rin. Healer, come inside." he beckoned the healer in._

_"But why, my lord? I can help." _

_"It is not needed." Rin saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Was it excitement? _

_"Certainly an extra pair of hands would be a big help in this situation?"_

_"We can manage." Sesshoumaru made to enter the tent. "Go back to your duties." the tent flap was lowered and shut in her face. Rin was puzzled at his actions as she stood outside the tent. _

Two days after, still smarting at her treatment by the inu lord, the advisor suggested to have the miko transferred in a separate tent but the lord was not hearing any of it. He said the miko would be safer from Inuyasha or any youkai that would want to attack if she stays with him.

Why does he want to protect this woman so much? Rin looked more closely at the miko as the other woman's eyes were turned away.

The miko's waist length ebony hair was luxuriantly thick and glossy and her skin had that healthy glow; whose smoothness would rival even a youkai in clearness. She's tall for a woman, the top of her head almost reach Sesshoumaru's shoulders. What long legs! Rin sighed. She lamented her petite frame, delicate even. Also, Rin had never seen any female ningen like her with lean well-developed muscles. She looked strong and is probably strong for a woman. Rin wonders how the miko got that kind of physique.

She heard from Shippo's account that the miko had a sword fight with Inuyasha. Wasn't the miko aware that Inuyasha's stronger than her? More than that the hanyou could fight dirty.

Rin turned her thoughts back to her own topic.

Surely it won't be in his best interest to keep a miko in captivity? What would be the advantage in that? Mikos and youkai are natural enemies and besides the miko had incinerated his men in a flash. Shouldn't he be putting the woman in the holding pen instead of being given the best medical treatment? So what is she to him? The miko isn't a prisoner of war and she could go and leave after she had recovered and neither is she…

With a jolt Rin immediately remembered that it has been days since the daiyoukai summoned one of his concubines. It had been more than a week. What if…? Cold seeped in her heart at the not so far off possibility.

She had to do something to put and end to this. But how? What could I do?

"Rin?" The advisor was startled at the miko's touch. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh…yes." the advisor's smile looked forced. "If you'll excuse me, I remembered a missive I need to finish." the advisor began to gather the bits and pieces of dressing supplies.

"Ok." the miko nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Rin." she meant for dressing her wound.

"You're welcome, miko." _How could one be angry to a smile like that?_ Rin couldn't help but smile back.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The miko felt the younger woman's sadness as she rose and left the tent. She sighed and continued to look at the tent flap even after the advisor had left. The miko wasn't comfortable being in this situation. She knew Sesshoumaru's interest in her. It shows in the heated gaze he's been giving her for these past few days. It was like being the prey of a hungry beast: a very handsome beast. She sighed again.

Rin's the only human in this place and she doesn't want to lose that budding friendship they have. But what could she do? There's something she doesn't want to admit to herself because if she did she would be betraying that friendship.

The miko chanced a glance at the daiyoukai working at his table on the other side of the tent. He never ever lets her out of his sight and the confinement is giving her cabin fever. It feels like she's a specimen under a microscope or a suspect under interrogation. _Ah! There goes those ideas and weird thoughts again! _ But she knows what she's talking about. If she could use an appropriate example then that's it.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes downcast as Rin left the tent pretending to be immersed in the report from the shiro. He felt the advisor's pain as she noticed his wandering eyes.

It is not that he was blind to his ward's suffering but any attention he would give her would just fan the flame of her attraction to him. It is best not to give her any hopes that he could not and would not be able to provide what she wants from him. Ever.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"My lord, may I have a moment of your time?" the kitsune general strode alongside the Western lord. Another battle brews on the horizon and everyone was on a battle ready mode. Tensions were high and the men were itching to fight.

"Make it quick." the lord didn't break his stride as he stepped inside the armory and entered a cubicle at the end of it.

"I would like to ask your permission." the kitsune general paused. When his lord didn't say anything he pressed on. "I would like to ask permission to marry your ward."

"Hn." the Inu lord went to a table to inspect his armor. After satisfying himself that the repair was acceptable he nodded to Shippo to help him put it on. The Inu lord put the two mighty swords on the table and untied the blue and gold obi that would hold the two swords on his side.

It was the first time for Shippo to assist his lord in getting battle ready and he was surprised at the command. Nothing was said as the general tied and buckled the heavy armor on the tall daiyoukai. If Shippo could allow himself to assume that the answer to his request was a yes.

"Shippo." Sesshoumaru turned to his general after Tensaiga was placed on his hips.

"Yes, my lord?" the general bowed and looked at his lord. The Inu lord nodded. Shippo bowed once more in gratitude.

"Do not die before the marriage vows and the consummation has been done or I will resurrect you and kill you myself."

The kitsune didn't know if the Western lord was joking or not but decided on the latter. Instead, he bowed low.

"Come. The battle awaits."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Three cubicles away a clawed hand moved aside the curtain and golden eyes peered at the two departing figures.

"Well, well, well! The kit wants to marry the ward eh? Not if I can help it."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. The names of the guns mentioned herein are real but I have not included the specs and I have deliberately changed some things for safety purposes.

3. Please enjoy this and if you have the time please do leave me reviews, cookies and lemons even; they will be much appreciated! ~ SMI

CHAPTER 6

The deafening clang of weapons rang in the Western lord's camp as men spar and sweat in the afternoon sun their voices loud and raucous. On the side the onlookers shout encouragement at the fighters some making bets. Those who aren't due to fight were repairing their armor or sending the latest batch of letters to be sent to the shiro where their families could receive it. Since youkai do not recover as quickly as another those convalescing from their serious injuries were being allowed to walk around the compound to get some fresh air.

Fresh supplies were also arriving from the shiro and the arrival of the heavily laden dragons brought some excited activities in the camp with some of the men and servants rushing to help unburden the tired reptiles.

The Quartermaster was also taking the time to go through and set aside the old supplies at the far corner of the armory to be used first and make way for the new supplies. As he went back to his own small cubicle a big gray pack that looked incongruous amongst the other items in the armory caught his eyes. The Quartermaster rubbed his chin as if trying to delve into his memory of whom this pack belongs to.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"My lord." the Quartermaster had finally found the Western lord supervising the training of his men in the wide-open grounds near the barracks, his generals standing beside him. He laid a big gray pack with long handles on the weapons table with a thud. "This pack was found by the scouts with the miko. I neglected to give this due to all the activities in the past days."

"Hm." he nodded. "You may leave it with me." The lord turned his head when the Quartermaster didn't make to leave. "Something else?"

"I took the liberty of opening the pack and inspecting the contents…"

"And?"

"There are many items inside that I was not familiar with. You might want to see it as well. May I?" at his nod the Quartermaster opened the pack and carefully laid the items on the table. The generals looked at each other and moved closer.

The first items out are easy to distinguish: dried food, extra miko clothes (not surprising he thought)…but the next ones were obviously not. It got mixed reactions from the onlookers.

The Western lord lifted one item that caught his eye. He turned the thing in his hands; it was big and heavy. He was careful not to nudge anything among the knob-like protrusions on its surface. It was probably the alien feel of the object that made it look and feel dangerous. It was like a dormant animal; it may awaken and kill anytime.

"Ah, that one feels like steel but imbued with other kinds of metals. The craftsmanship in all of these items are superb but I have no idea what some of them are for." The man also carefully picked one of the dark items on the table.

"Could you hazard a guess about their purpose?" Sesshoumaru run his hands at the smooth silver top of the item, feeling it's cold surface. The length was almost as long as his hand and it looked very solid to the feel.

The Quartermaster shrugged. "Well," he rubbed his hand on his chin. "it seems that they're some kind of weapon…" the man pointed at some of the heavy items of similar shape and the one he's holding.

"Weapon?" the lord looked closer at the heavy bulky thing.

"Yes, milord. But it escapes me how they are used." They looked at the several metallic items spread on the table as well as something that looked like a heavy harness of some sort.

"Hn." The lord thought for a moment and turned to Shippo. "Call the miko."

"Aye, milord." the kitsune was gone quickly.

"Oi." Inuyasha picked up the only item that's easily recognizable from the strange items. "This one's nice."

"Aye. That is a beauty." The quartermaster smiled as Inuyasha unsheathed it and the men 'oohed'. "I think its one of the most wicked looking knife I've ever seen in my entire life." They all had to agree; the long serrated edges and the curved handle were crafted exquisitely.

"I'd never thought a miko could have a knife like this." the hanyou hissed when the surgically sharp blade cut his hand. "Fuck! I didn't even touch it that hard!"

"Miko's are also fighters and they could use any weapon they are comfortable with. But it think they usually use the bow and arrow as the weapon of their choice, for long range killing." the quartermaster said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes noticed a square thing near the metallic items. It smelled of leather. The item was folded in two. The lord was surprised to see the miko's face in it. The woman's likeness was serious and it was on a piece of stiff paper inside a clear barrier, perhaps a protection. On the other fold was a piece of metal roughly rounded; it looked like a sigil or akin to a badge of office. Sesshoumaru squinted at the strange writing on the paper.

"You called for me, Sesshoumaru-dono?" The men parted at the arrival of the miko not wanting to feel the power of the jewel and her aura emanating from her. The woman bowed slightly. They were surprised when their senses didn't detect her uneasiness around them, her aura only spiked when she saw the hanyou but she didn't balk. Her guard stepped closer to give her some assurance. She smiled at the boar youkai.

"Miko, Masaru has brought you your things." the lord stepped aside to let her see the items better.

"My…things?" she frowned. "What things? They're mine?" The miko stared at the strange pack and at Masaru as she went to the table.

The Quartermaster bowed but looked at the miko with a wary look in his eyes. "The scouts found this on the river bank near your body when they found you. I apologize it took so long to return it to…" the man stopped when the miko's hands curled around one of the heavy items he and the lord were holding a few moments ago.

The miko hooked her forefinger at the curve of the trigger, feeling the familiar heft of the Beretta 92FS pistol. She turned it in her hands while inspecting the weapon; her lips a little open, nostrils flaring a little and eyes glistening with a strange expression akin to excitement.

She raised her right hand and cupped her left hand under it as she squinted at the bore-line. Her thumb found the release and the woman deftly caught the magazine when it slid down smoothly; the action and the sound startled everyone. She counted how many bullets were inside before setting it aside.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, eyes sparkling; then out of their own volition her hands began to dismantle the weapon with practiced ease to the astonishment of Sesshoumaru and the observers. She laid the disassembled pieces in an organized fashion. When she was done her hands were shaking a bit and her cheeks were slightly flushed as if she was excited.

_"Damn it Higurashi, you beat me again!" Chin slapped his hand over his forehead. _

_"Yeah, this is the third time!" The speaker…his name's Allen…he's the youngest…_

_"This girl's a wonder!" …that's Pierce…he liked me…_

_"What speed!" the blond man clapped. Ah, that's Bear._

_"So, who's turn is it to pay up?" her voice challenged the loser._

_The men slapped Chin's shoulders as the latter groaned in mock lament. She heard her voice laugh along with them. Suddenly she and the men stood at attention as an older man in a dark suit carrying a clipboard approached the group._

_"At ease, girls." they relaxed their stand but they remained in line. "So, the result's still the same, huh?"_

_"Yes, sir!" they chorused._

_"Congratulations, Higurashi. You just showed what wimps these girls are." The man's eyes were hard when he looked at the men. They squirmed slightly at the regard. She couldn't help but giggle softly but she stopped when he glared at her but his eyes softened quickly. "And who is the lucky bastard who will treat us to burgers and beer tonight?"_

_"Chin!" everyone pointed at the poor victim._

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the woman as she was lost in reliving something in her mind, her eyes focused at a spot in the horizon but her mind somewhere else, _What could she be seeing in her mind right now? _The lord thought. _Has she remembered? _ The miko looked as if she was lost in her own world. _Perhaps her real world? _

The miko who, until now, seemed to have forgotten her amazed and stunned audience. Her hands returned to the array of metal as she quickly assembled back the big gun.

True weapons master that he is, Masaru's eyes never left the woman's nimble fingers as she worked. Her hands never wavered or hesitated, never dropped the pieces, it was an impressive scene to watch. The men had stopped sparring to see this display.

The quiet of the place was filled with the sound of metal on metal as they were snapped and clicked into place. Masaru wished he could see the entire process once more. The assembly was completed when the miko slammed the magazine back into the chamber and cocked the pistol. She flicked her finger on the safety.

"Higurashi…my name's Higurashi." the miko said a little breathless as she gulped, her throat suddenly dry, heart pounding. She looked at the heavy gun she still carried in her hand, muzzle up in the air.

"What do you remember?" Sesshoumaru felt a certain kind of trepidation at her answer, the unknown filling him with unease.

"Not exactly remember everything…just…just people calling my name and I know them and…this…is mine." she nodded at the weapon in her hand. She closed her eyes. "These as well. I believe I know how to use them." She indicated the things in front of her. "All of these."

"What are they, Higurashi-sama?" The Quartermaster indicated the gun she's holding and the other dark things arrayed on the table.

"They are weapons." She lowered the Berretta and pointed it in front of her. "They use projectiles to….never mind. Let me demonstrate." Her eyes caught the small square leather on the Inu lord's hand. "That's mine as well." The lord gave it to her. Like Sesshoumaru, she was surprised to see her face. But what's more surprising was that she could understand what was written on it. "Lieutenant Kagome Higurashi…Narcotics division, NYPD." she whispered. "My name's Kagome…"

She saw herself standing next to the same older man as before in front of a room full of men wearing dark clothing. All of them as well as she were wearing the same attire. All looked serious as they listen to the man.

_"Pierce has made contact with the dealer a few days ago and if all goes well, the deal will go down tonight in Club Helix. Now you all know what you're gonna do and where you're gonna be at…don't let me catch you girls peeing in your pants, you hear?" that got a chuckle from the room and lightened the atmosphere a bit…_

_Next thing she was leading her people in a drug bust and she pushed some people face down on the ground and looking on as Allen slapped the handcuffs on the drug dealer and read him his rights as the police car's lights bathe the area blood red._

"Miko…." the deep voice snapped her out of her trance. "Higurashi."

She blinked and looked at the Inu lord. "Sorry. I spaced out for a moment." she shrugged. "I see memories…I remember things." she breathed deeply. "Right. You want a demo. Uh, I will need to change clothes." She pointed at the dark clothing.

"Come with me, I will help you change." Rin stepped forward and told her assistant to gather the miko's clothes and things.

Higurashi was surprised that Rin was there. "I won't take long." the Inu lord nodded his permission. The servant grunted at the heavy pack and almost dropped the bag. Higurashi hastily grabbed the bag afraid that she might damage some items. "Here, let me. Its a little heavy." she slung the heavy back on her back and followed the advisor, with her body guard in her shadow.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The advisor led the miko inside one of the supply tents since it's normally vacant, Haru, the guard stationed himself outside the tent. Piles of wrapped and boxed items were neatly stacked on either side of the tent. The miko went to the end of the tent and took the dark clothing inside the pack and set it aside. She slid open one compartment and took out a strange item that looked like cloth. The adviser was surprised when the miko removed her breast wrappings and put on the strange item. The miko sighed in relief when it fit over her breasts snuggly.

"At last! Wow! That feels good!" she smiled at Rin as she adjusted the bra straps. "You should have one of these, Rin. They're so comfortable."

"I think so too." Rin blushed in spite of herself.

Then without much ado the woman completely disrobed before the advisor and began to put on the black one-piece garment. It fit the woman's height and body; it was neither tight nor loose.

The miko gathered up her long hair in a ponytail and tied it back with a black elastic tie. The woman bent down and picked up the black heavy harness then buckled the belt around her waist with a click. She took another harness in the bag and strapped it around her back and torso. She took out some of the other items in her pack and inserted it in the proper hooks and harnesses in the belt. When it was done she took two of the smaller black guns in the bag and slipped it in the double holster but not before checking if they have ammunition. She removed her tabi and took out a calf length black tabi-like garment in the compartments. When done she slid her feet in the boots and quickly donned them on.

Rin was surprised and could only stare in awe as the miko was transformed before her eyes.

_If she remembered who she is then perhaps she would insist on leaving._ The advisor's eyes glittered at the possibility of removing a thorn in her side. _Hm…_

"There's something missing…" the miko dug around inside the pack.

"What seemed to be missing?"

"I can't find my knife."

"Perhaps it was left on the table outside."

"Right." The woman thanked Rin's servant as she gathered her clothes and put it inside the training bag. "Let's go." and the miko strode out after taking a deep breath.

Rin noticed that the miko's gait and stance was different now; she's more aggressive and confident…and a little manly?

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Higurashi felt the eyes of everyone fall on her when she swept aside the tent flap. She tamped down the impulse to blush for some of the strong reactions she was reading from the men were due to her attire. Instead she scowled to show her displeasure. She knows the stares would scare some women and run away but she was used to being in the company of men. If this were to happen in her own squad they would have gotten a scalding remark and a misdemeanor memo from her.

When she was dressing inside she was again bombarded with more memories and the pieces of her broken memory were being pasted together quickly.

But it was far from complete. But for now it will do. She has a name and she knew she has skills and she was reunited with her life and friends in her other life if only in her mind. Kagome felt tears in her eyes at the revelation; she misses them. The fond memories would help sustain her, they would keep her company; her mind isn't blank and alone anymore. That is good enough.

For now.

Sesshoumaru traveled his eyes along the form of the woman. Marveling in the magnificent display of her physique. She was beautiful and she was bristling with armaments. The combination was exciting for him. But when the miko looked up at them with a scowl on her face and slightly tear reddened eyes, Sesshoumaru knew that the woman he saw this morning was gone; replaced by the imposingly clothed and aggressive dark female standing before him. There was awareness and purpose in her stand and her eyes…confident, intelligent but they were eyes that were foreign to him.

_Her memory came back, _the daiyoukai thought_. _He quickly ran all the possibilities and problems stemming from this new development in his mind. He didn't like it one bit.

The woman strode to the weapons table and instructed the servant to lay it there then she looked at each and every one of the people standing around as if looking for something. Her eyes were boldly scrutinizing them from head to toe and the feeling of being on the other end of the receiving line was uncomfortable at the least.

Her eyes stopped at the hanyou and extended her hand. "Give me back my knife, Inuyasha. I know it's with you." She pointed her finger on the front of his haori.

"Keh. How would you know?" the hanyou groused but when the woman didn't lower her hands and just glared at him he relented and removed the knife from his shirt. Some of the men chuckled. "Feh!"

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru's brow lifted slightly when the serrated knife was strapped at her left leg. "It wasn't hard to figure out. You were sloppy. Your haori was tousled, you were avoiding my eyes, your fingers twitched, and I can sense your unease from out here."

"What the f…?" the hanyou blabbered.

The recitation elicited an amused 'Hn' from Sesshoumaru, reminding himself to be careful around the woman from this time on.

"Come." The miko commanded and strode out to head for the sword practice area. She noted that Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the rest were all following as well.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to appreciate the swing of her hips displayed by the attire. He was hoping that Higurashi had some more these attires in her pack.

As she walked she paused to collect some things along the way. They were puzzled but never asked what those were for. They would know in a moment.

"Stay there." the miko's husky voice ordered them all. They obeyed without question; only Sesshoumaru frowned at the command but stopped nonetheless. She went to the sword practice poles and put the fruits she collected on top of them. Then she returned to their spot and faced the poles. She whipped out the Berretta so fast and fired four successive shots. When she re-holstered the gun there was nothing left.

Their ears were ringing at the reverberating sounds. Rin screamed a little. The others were startled and fell back.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked with raised brows. His eyes caressed the slim form encased in black. He was impressed despite himself. The weapon was obviously not of this time and she uses it with apparent ease. He was also correct in assuming the weapon was deadly.

She smiled as her hands crossed over and reached for the weapons on her chest and if the sound was loud before this was twice it. The weapons blazed destruction in a fast staccato burst pulverizing the remaining fruits; the muscles in her arms bunching in the recoil. No bullets missed.

It felt so good. It felt good to know herself again. It felt good to hold her things, her weapons, to wear her own clothes…to know who she is and what she is. But she will dwell on that later.

The miko brought together the smoking muzzles of the gun and blew on them before resetting them in their holders. When she turned she was not surprised to see her demonstration attracted the attention of some curious onlookers.

"Haru, come here please." The boar youkai approached quickly at the husky command, a little awed at the display of power. "Throw four of these up in the air one after the other over there," the woman demonstrated how the apples in the small bushel would be thrown and where he would stand. "then I need you to lend me four of your throwing knives." Haru gave her his knives, very much curious what she would do with them.

"Thanks." Kagome felt a little excited at having to do this. It has been years since she had to prove her skills to anyone, and she can't have her skills questioned by the arrogant inu youkai lord. Power and skills were important in this place and where women were treated as chattel and have no liberty to do what they want she must make a strong impression so as not to have a repeat with happened with Inuyasha.

It was Women's Lib all over again.

She flexed her fingers and grasped three knives in her left and one in the right. She flipped the knife in her right to get a better feel of its weight catching it on its end. She jerked her head sideways to loosen the muscles there and heard the clack of her neck bones.

She nodded to Haru to begin tossing the apples one after another. When Kagome ran out of knives they were quivering on four of the poles with an apple impaled in each one of them.

Still not happy about it she took her combat knife and hurled an apple in the air, the blade followed it and impaled the fruit, as the knife descended Kagome ran after the knife, jumped, flipped sideways and kicked the butt of the knife hurtling blade and fruit in the remaining pole.

Kagome inhaled deeply to catch her breath then turned to look at her audience. Wow, heavy silence. Jaws a slack, shocked expressions and a smile from Haru. Kagome smiled back at her bodyguard. Another day in the office…well, sort of.

She saw the Western lord smirking in…what? Satisfaction? Admiration? Disbelief?

"Well done, mik….Higurashi."

Kagome smirked at his correction. "Glad you approved, my lord." She strode to the poles to retrieve the knives but Haru had beaten her to it. The boar youkai was grinning as he wiped off the nectar on Kagome's combat knife.

"This is a beautiful knife, miko-sama." the boar youkai gave her the knife handle first.

"Thanks Haru but you must call me Kagome." the knife went back to its home on her leg.

"So you remember everything now, Kagome?"

"No, not everything but it's enough." Kagome sighed.

"Higurashi." Kagome and Haru turned at the voice of the Inu lord. "Come."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

As they were walking behind Sesshoumaru a familiar aura in the area of the barracks caught her attention as well as the commotion it is causing among the soldiers. The soldiers were holding two youkai struggling in their hold growling at the restraints. One of them got his arm free and slashed at the guard with his claws. The guard reared back at the attack and the youkai was now free then he turned to the other guards holding the other youkai and together they began to attack the soldiers surrounding them. The two youkai were unarmed and outnumbered.

Kagome's eyes got big when something about them was familiar to her. They were wolf youkai…

they were…

As she ran, her hand went to her gun as a soldier raised his sword. The shot flung the sword away from the man's hand. The soldier turned to where the shot came from and found the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. He swiped the gun away to claw the offender only to have his feet give way at him.

Kagome whipped out her expandable baton and swung at the legs of the soldier. When the man attempted to rise she slapped the baton on his stomach and he fell down again writhing in pain. She held the baton in a defensive position to protect the two youkai.

The soldiers stopped their advance for the Western lord was holding aloft on both hands the two wolf youkai on the throat.

"Please, don't kill them!" she pleaded. The two wolves were struggling but they can't break the Inu lord's unwavering hold.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red. "Give me a reason why." the hold became tighter.

"They…" but what could she say? They're her friends? They are familiar but she's not sure where she saw them before.

"Neechan…" Ginta whimpered as he looked at her.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, shocked.

The two shuddered a breath when the Inu lord drew them closer to him. They were being painfully buffeted by his aura. It felt like thousands of knives slicing their youki.

"You are Kouga's men." The inu lord snarled. "Are you spies?"

"No…we just want…neechan."

"Why?" The snarl was joined by a double dose of youki. The two were now feeling weak, more of these would render them incapacitated. "Do you have orders to abduct her?"

"No…we have to take her back to him." the other one said.

_**"Why?" **_

"She's his woman."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. Thank you Avidreader, Ceferadel, and Stell for your reviews! Love you all! Please enjoy this one!

CHAPTER 7

_**Previously:**_

_"You are Kouga's men." The inu lord snarled. "Are you spies?" _

_"No…we just want…neechan." _

_"Why?" The snarl was joined by a double dose of youki. The two were now feeling weak, more of these would render them incapacitated. "Do you have orders to abduct her?"_

_"No…we have to take her back to him." the other one said._

_**"Why?" **_

_"She's his woman."_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Shippo and Inuyasha had the wolves pinned on the ground the moment Sesshoumaru dropped them. The Western lord strode towards Kagome; his aura flaring and whipping his clothes and hair. In reaction to the swirling youki buffeting her, Kagome's miko aura flared up as well. Kagome looked around the compound suddenly concerned that her power might endanger the other youkai around her just like the last time. She backed away from the group. Instinctively she clutched at the jewel around her neck and the woman was surprised when a barrier formed around her. The half sphere shielded her from Sesshoumaru's youki as well as containing her power within.

"Is it true?" Sesshoumaru's voice changed into a rough feral snarl. The Inu lord wasn't even stopping even when the barrier was up. "Are you his woman? Tell me the truth."

"I have no idea what they're talking about! I don't even know them!"

"They seemed to know you. They called you 'neechan.'" The Inu lord had broken inside the barrier with ease.

"Then why don't you ask them how they know me? I can't help you there!" In her exasperation Kagome dropped her barrier and in a second Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her almost toe to toe. His presence had her reeling. Sesshoumaru had been this close to her before but this was the first time that his youki was overwhelming in its strength.

"Hn." he breathed deep. _She's telling the truth._ As sudden as his anger came is as fast as it left; his youki curling on itself, Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared out into his golden orbs.

"Come on. If we want to find answers then let's talk to them." Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand restraining her. "What?"

"Don't you know what they are? They are dangerous. They are wolves." The word was spat out full of loathing.

"Well, if they called me neechan then I don't think they meant me harm." Kagome gently pulled her arm out of his hand and walked to the wolves.

"You are far too trusting." but the daiyoukai was not far from her heels.

"I trusted you, didn't I? I put down the barrier."

"Hn. You formed the sphere to protect the youkai around here. Why?"

"I did not want to harm anyone." she spoke quietly. "Not after the last time."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru marveled at the complexity of this woman. They were youkai, she's a powerful miko but she didn't want to use her power to hurt them. Intriguing.

"Please let them go." Shippo and Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru before obeying. When the wolves were free the two sat on the ground massaging their backs and shoulders.

Kagome went down on one knee to stay on eye level with the two men, her arm resting on her knee. "Hi, my name's Kagome. You are…?" with a smile she looked at one and the other waiting for their answer.

Ginta and Hakkaku were stupefied as they looked at each other and at Kagome. This is bad, really bad.

"Uh…I'm Ginta," said the one with the dark triangle of hair on his head. "and this is Hakkaku."

"Kagome-neechan…we're so glad you're alive." always the weepy one, Hakkaku was almost on the verge of crying. "What happened to you?"

"Well, that's also what I wanna know." she smiled sadly at their surprised expressions. "It seemed I lost my memory and Sesshoumaru-dono was kind enough to take me in."

The two wolves were shocked at the news. "But…but you're wearing your clothes!" Hakkaku pointed. "does that mean you now remember everything?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "No, I remember some things, part of things but not everything."

"So you don't remember us?" Hakkaku sniffed when Kagome shook her head again.

"We were so worried about you. When we were attacked at the ridge their soldiers cut us off from you." Ginta explained as he wrung his hand in agitation.

"They chased us all the way back in the South and it was a day after when we got back to look for you. But you were gone, neechan. We thought you were dead or worse." Hakkaku finished.

"It was worse." Ginta sighed.

"What soldiers are you talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Your soldiers!" Ginta pointed at the soldiers. "We were told that the West don't have people in that area and it was safe to travel…"

"What ridge was it?" the kitsune cut him off.

"The Broken Path ridge…the one near the river."

"I know that place. We had no soldiers stationed in that area. You must be mistaken." The kitsune general stated.

"Well, the men who attacked us were wearing your colors. Believe me, we weren't there for anything but to bring neechan to the old miko."

Hakkaku butted in. "You know if we're telling the truth. We're all youkai here…eh, except for neechan…"

Kagome decided to sit lotus style and join the wolves on the ground; it's more comfortable than being on one knee. The action made every inu youkai nearby on alert. "Guys, just chill okay?" she raised her hands as she addressed the inu's. "They're not gonna hurt me." The two wolves nodded enthusiastically. She turned to the wolves. "So…you were gonna take me to an old miko…for what?"

"Old Kaede lives near the Goshinboku, she's training you for your powers but she can't travel far…"

"She's very old now…we've traveled to her house many times before, neechan." Hakkaku reminded Kagome of Allen in her squad. Since he's the youngest Kagome has taken him under her wings after she got promoted to Lieutenant.

"So why didn't I just stay with the old miko instead of going there to and fro?" Kagome spread her hands.

"Well…." Ginta looked at Hakkaku. "Because lord Kouga is your guardian and he's uncomfortable with you in the West."

"…_and_ he also likes you." Hakkaku wiggled his eyebrows at Kagome who blushed.

"Yeah! He said that you're his woman." Ginta smiled widely.

"Yeah, he also said that he's gonna mate you…" the wolves stopped talking when a growl came from the Western lord. The wolves cringed when they saw the red-rimmed eyes of the Inu lord.

"Uh guys, better not say those things in front of him, okay?" Kagome furtively slashed her hand on her neck as a warning but she can't help smiling at the two wolves. "So, do you happen to know where I come from?"

"Eh…all we know is that Lord Kouga found you near the border and you looked lost. He said you tried to kill him with those…" Hakkaku smiled as he pointed at the guns on her chest.

"I guess he liked you immediately. Lord Kouga likes strong women." Ginta stopped again at the growl from the Inu lord.

Kagome sighed. "And then do you know how long have I been in this place?" Kagome's hand indicated the whole place, meaning this era.

"For many months now…perhaps eight months?" Ginta shrugged.

"We don't exactly know how you came to be here. Maybe you said something to lord Kouga." Hakkaku shrugged as well.

Kagome sighed again as she hit another blank wall in her memory. _Eight months! I'd been here that long! _Plus the time she's stayed in the Western land…_and goodness knows how long I'd been wandering all alone that time when I first came here. _

"Are you hungry?" the out of topic question from Kagome put everyone out of loop.

"Uh…yeah? I guess so." Ginta and Hakkaku nodded.

"Great! Stay here, okay?" the wolves nodded. Kagome stood and went to the Inu lord. "Sesshoumaru-dono…"

"No." the Inu lord's eyes were hard.

"No?" Kagome frowned. "What do you mean? You're going to starve them?" the Inu lord was silent. "That's just cruel."

"You must have forgotten, Higurashi that we are in a war. Those men are from my enemy; they are soldiers from the lord of the South, Kouga." Sesshoumaru stiffly pointed a clawed finger at the wolves. "We have been at war for ten years now."

"Oh I get it." she braced her hands on her hips. "Now that you've got his people you'd like to take your anger out on them, right? So what, are you also gonna torture or kill them?" He didn't answer her. "That explains this war. You can't stop retaliating with each other."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." he looked down at her with cold eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I don't." she shrugged. "You heard them: they're not here for you. They just want to take me back to my guardian."

"You cannot go." he gritted the word.

"Why? Am I prisoner here?" Kagome crossed her arms. "You're gonna keep me here against my will?"

"I can make you. I have the power to do so." his eyes were as hard as flint.

"Yes, I know you could and can keep me here. But what's your reason?" Silence again. Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, unless you tell me a good reason why I can't go I will fight you for my freedom," she pointed at herself. "and for their freedom." she pointed at the wolves.

"Is that right?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head a bit on the side as if a great idea suddenly lighted up in his head.

"Yes, you know I will." Kagome straightened her shoulders not yet seeing the implications of her statement.

"A fight for freedom, you say?" his voice sounded like trickles of honey, almost purring and his eyes began to gleam. Sesshoumaru looked like a cat that swallowed the proverbial canary. But who's the canary?

_Probably me. Why do I get the feeling I backed myself into a corner here?_ Kagome thought. "You heard me."

"If you lose…"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute!" she held up her hand. "Why are you talking about me losing? Am I gonna fight you?" Shippo, Inuyasha and the other soldiers laughed at her question.

The Western lord snorted. "Higurashi, if we are to fight then your defeat is ensured. I am one of the few strongest and oldest youkai in this land. More so, you cannot use your power against me." He smirked. "No. I will not be your opponent." Sesshoumaru folded his arms inside the sleeves of his haori with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Okay, then show me who I need to fight." Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"You will fight" Sesshoumaru's hand pointed, Kagome's eyes widened, "them."

The wolves.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_**"She is where?"**_ The frustrated and shocked yell of the Southern lord was followed by a loud crash that startled the servants in the Southern shiro. More crash was heard. They looked at each other worriedly. It sounds as if the lord were destroying the study! The servants decided to avoid that area for the meantime until their lord calms down. They would need their strength later to repair the room.

"Kouga, my friend. Please...please calm down…" The blond haired man ducked as a writing well was thrown on the wall where the ink stained the beautiful silk tapestry hanging on it.

_**"How am I going to calm down?"**_ Kouga panted as he clenched his fingers. _**"He's got her!"**_ a frustrated whine came out from his throat. Kouga began to pace in the room and kick the broken pieces of his table out of the way.

"Then shouldn't you be thinking of a plan to get her back?" the man stepped aside when half of a bookshelf toppled on the floor, it's edge torn apart by Kouga's claws. Precious scrolls and manuscripts rolled and tumbled on the litter-strewn floor. The man shook his head at the loss of priceless items.

_**"I wanna kill him!" **_

The roar hurt the ears of the lord of the East. He wiggled his finger in his pointed ear to clear his hearing. "Yes, I hear you." The man walked to the only remaining chair with four legs in the room intending to take a seat but Kouga beat him to it and hurled the thing out of the veranda with a shout. Masahiro looked on as it sailed out of the window falling slowly in the air before it hit the rocky floor at the bottom of the mountain fortress. "Ah, standing room only."

"Since when has she been there?" Kouga remained standing at the window.

"Excuse me? Were you talking?" the Eastern lord walked to Kouga. "With all that yelling I'm afraid you've damaged my ears."

"Masahiro, how long?" the Southern lord was still panting not from his exertions but from anger.

"Give or take it has almost been three weeks."

"Tell me how…" Kouga couldn't complete his sentence for he was gritting his teeth so hard.

"My informants say they felt a great surge of holy power in that area. When they asked around they heard that a miko was being held captive in the camp." He heard the sharp intake of breath. The Eastern lord braced himself for another outburst. "It would seem that she was almost raped…"

_**"She was what?" **_ The Eastern lord closed his eyes as Kouga pushed him against the wall, his clothes fisted in the wolf lord's hands. _**"Who raped her?"**_

"Almost! I said 'Almost' raped!" Masahiro pushed Kouga away form him. "Will you listen for a moment?" Masahiro straightened his clothes in a huff. He continued when Kouga didn't do anything but just glared at him. "It was Sesshoumaru's half-brother, Inuyasha, that's who."

"That mutt will die…I swear it…he will die, oh so very painfully…" Kouga clacked his claws as if he's already imagining the hanyou's neck writhing in it. "Is she…is Kagome all right?" Kouga's heart began beating hard in concern for the beautiful miko.

"Yes, she survived the attack." Masahiro lowered his head as if looking down at the precipice outside the Southern lord's window.

"But…?" Kouga knew there was a 'but' there somewhere at the hanging statement. "What?" his brows knotted.

"Nothing. She's being taken care of. Extremely well I would say." Masahiro nodded but he fidgeted.

"Damn it! Spit it out, Masahiro!"

"You won't like it." He looked at the Southern lord seriously.

"Masahiro…" Kouga's fingers clacked again. Masahiro sighed.

"Since the attack happened she has been living under the protection of the lord of the West."

"And…? Say it!"

"The miko has been living in the Western lord's tent since then." The words came out rushed. Masahiro pursed his lips.

"In. His. Tent." Each word was clearly and quietly intoned. Masahiro saw the cold transforming the blue in Kouga's eyes.

"Yes." Suddenly, Kouga turned around and strode out of the study. Masahiro heard him call his right hand man Kozaku.

Masahiro waited until the Southern lord has turned the corner before he let a smirk appear from his mouth.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

SMI ~

If you have the time please do leave me reviews, cookies and lemons even; they will be much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. I really wanted to make this story dark but I can't seem to do so. My heart doesn't want me to go there, psychological self-preservation maybe. But there still will be scenes of violence and I will warn you guys if there will be rape and such in the future.

3. I apologize for not rating this story properly. It has been corrected and I hope the lapse will not put off other readers.

4. Please enjoy this and if you have the time please do leave me reviews, cookies and lemons even; they will be much appreciated!

5. Thank you my readers, you all inspire me to write! ~ SMI

CHAPTER 8

"I was wrong about you." Kagome finally found her voice after a long minute of staring at the cold impassive face of the Inu lord. "I honestly thought that you were different. I was so, so wrong." Her sea blue eyes pierced him to the quick.

Sesshoumaru felt guilty in testing her honor and resolve by asking her to fight the wolves to keep her here…to keep her with him. It was dirty, it was reprehensible…it was desperate. He felt the waves of anger and disappointment coming from her.

"What is your answer?" he just hoped his face would not betray him his inner turmoil.

"Fight me." Kagome curled her lips at the challenge for she had never been so mad in all her life. The bastard!

Everyone stared at the woman as if she was mad.

"No, neechan!" The chorus of two struggling wolves cut the silence as Shippo and Inuyasha held them down by their shoulders, the guards closed in with weapons drawn.

"Are you serious?" Sesshoumaru snorted in disbelief but inside he was chortling with glee. _This is good. She will fight me. She will lose and I will get to keep her here. _

"If I win…" she heard him snort again. "If I win you will let us go." her voice took on a dangerous tone. It was slow and deliberate.

"If you lose…what then, Higurashi?"

"I will stay here. I will serve you. I will fight for you. But…" she cut in before he said another word. "you must release them. They were here to fulfill an obligation to me."

"You demand too much for a defeated opponent, Higurashi." He looked at the two wolves who were watching the exchange with apprehension in their faces. "Done. I will release them when you lose. But I have enough men to fight for me. I do not need your assistance."

"Then what would you want me to do?"

"You will be mine."

"Say what?" she whispered and blinked. She heard someone laugh.

"I do not repeat myself."

"What does that mean?" Kagome looked around at the assembled people for clarification. "Tell me!" _I hope he didn't say what I thought he said._

"It means wench, you will be his next bed warmer." The hanyou was grinning and looking at her from head to toe probably imagining her in bed with Sesshoumaru.

"Over my dead body!" she clenched her hands. _You gotta be fucking kidding me!_

"Kill them." Sesshoumaru's order shocked Kagome. The soldiers moved in to the two helpless wolves.

"Stop!" Kagome's hands flared in holy aura as she ran to the wolves.

Some of the soldiers who stood in her way got burned and was flung away violently by her power, the rest of the men parted quickly to avoid the same fate. With her hands out front she stood between the wolves and the soldiers like a mother protecting her children, her hands crackling with holy power.

"Don't do this. Sesshoumaru, you know I could use my power to get out of this place. Ask me anything but that. I couldn't and I won't be what you ask." She pleaded. Her voice shook.

"Woman, do you have a death wish?"

"If I have to die for my virtue then I will do so," she gritted. "it is not up for negotiation."

"Hn." the Daiyoukai's hands glowed with his dokkasou. "You leave me no choice."

"Neechan…" Hakkaku clutched at her pant leg in fear for Kagome's life. This couldn't be happening.

"Just forget about us, neechan." Ginta said. Hakkaku whimpered in fear but nodded in agreement.

She turned her head and smiled at them. "Don't be scared. It'll be okay boys, just stay there." The wolves wondered at her calm as Kagome formed a barrier around them. The soldiers moved further away as the barrier expanded. When the barrier was up she quickly stepped out of it.

"Neechan!" the wolves called out again and again desperately but they couldn't follow the miko their hands get zapped when they touched the barrier. She was alone. She would die in the hands of the Western lord. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other in defeat. They failed in their mission…and they have failed Kagome.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The Western lord watched the miko leave the safe confines of the barrier wondering if she truly had lost her senses.

He was surprised at the way her decision turned out to be. He thought the woman would choose the easy way out if he would use the wolves as leverage but he had grossly underestimated her resolve.

Being an Inu youkai he was raised with a different set of morality rules; he wasn't used to women with courage, skill and obstinacy like Higurashi. He was puzzled at her; most women would readily accept his proposal. Some females even go through great lengths just to catch his attention to be the next concubine or future mate.

Some human women are afraid of youkai and run at the sight but judging at her friendliness at Haru and the two wolves she had no racial prejudice to his kind, now it might change.

Sesshoumaru had thought at first that something was between them. He wasn't oblivious to her glances that she felt some attraction to him but she remained aloof but comfortable around him. Now, he's unsure when his desire to possess her was rejected with vehemence. He doesn't know what to make of it.

"Haru, please keep them safe for me." She removed her guns from her person and gave them to Haru for safekeeping fearing it might set off the bullets if it got in prolonged contact with holy powers; she was left with only her knife. She also removed the shoulder holster and the bodyguard placed them in her pack slung over his shoulders.

"Kagome-sama…" Haru whispered.

"Yes, Haru?"

"Please do not be angry at my impertinence. Sesshoumaru-dono had offered you prestige as his consort. Is that not acceptable to you?" Haru asked with a bewildered frown.

Kagome smiled at the strapping young boar youkai, who, at two hundred years old, was a mere teenager in youkai standards and totally clueless in the modern human female psyche.

"In my time it is not the man who chooses, women are free to decide as to whom they would consort with. To be possessed like a mere object or a piece of property is unacceptable to me and to the morals my society hold dear." she whispered as she looked intently at her friend and bodyguard.

Haru didn't fully understand how the miko's society works but he understood the determination in her eyes and it was enough. "Then I will be praying to the Kami that you succeed."

When her things were secured the miko faced Sesshoumaru, he was taken aback at the anger and hardness in her eyes.

The daiyoukai had a bad feeling that no matter what the outcome of this event, he, Sesshoumaru, would emerge the loser.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Shippo, with his usual levelheaded calm was able to convince Sesshoumaru to hold the duel elsewhere to spare the Western compound and their inhabitants undue damage from their fight.

When Kagome walked briskly out of the compound with her bodyguard, he followed them quietly and stole glances at her straight back. Sesshoumaru felt a heavy weight on his chest in this particular duel.

Sesshoumaru could hear from this distance that Haru was instructing the miko what to expect about the duel. Since it was a challenge fight some rules were to be laid down and announced to the combatants and the spectators. Failure by the combatants to follow such strict ruling would render the fight null and void. The win would be awarded to the affronted party.

"Higurashi." he called her but she seemed determined to ignore him and continued to walk beside Haru. "Kagome."

"What?" she didn't turn to him and didn't slow down. Haru was leading them to the lower slope where the side of the mountain could sustain whatever damage they could inflict.

Haru had stopped and was waiting for them. Their followers stayed in the upper slopes to watch the fight.

As she looked up at the curious faces Kagome felt she was like one of the gladiator in the Pantheon about to fight for their freedom. She had a sudden understanding how those men felt so long ago. The only way out of this is to win and walk way or end in her death.

So be it.

Everyone was uncommonly quiet; it was a little unsettling.

"You need a sword."

"No, thanks." she curtly said, her brows in furrows but she didn't look him in the eye.

"Take it." Sesshoumaru grabbed the offered weapon from Shippo and held it out to Kagome.

'No." the miko turned her back from him. The daiyoukai growled at his dismissal. He watched as the miko methodically rolled up her sleeves up to her forearm while walking to the far end of the clearing and sat lotus style.

Everyone watched and waited as the miko closed her eyes and began to breathe deep in preparation. She tuned out everyone and everything around her.

Unbidden, she saw an old woman wearing red and white clothes, her gray hair tied behind in a simple white ribbon…Kaede. In a blur, she remembered her lessons from the patient miko and the avid faces of the two wolves as they sat nearby during Kagome's training, their faces reflecting the glow of the cooking fire. She smiled at what she remembered.

When she opened her eyes she stood and nodded curtly at the Inu lord that she's ready.

As the duel master, Shippo stepped forward to explain the rules and how many times they will fight. The combatants were asked if they understood the rules, they nodded.

"The first part of the duel is hand-to-hand combat. Reiki or youkai power will not be used." Shippo stepped back a safe distance and shouted to signal the start of the combat. "Commence!"

The spectators began to stir when the two mismatched combatants faced off. They had been snickering at the ridiculousness of the duel. They had speculated that the woman could be trying to raise her importance in the eyes of their lord by resisting. No matter what, this could prove to be an entertaining afternoon. Bets swiftly changed hands with fervor.

Sesshoumaru pounced when Kagome motioned with her hand he attack her first.

He aimed a punch at her midsection to avoid unduly damaging her. He was surprised when she reached out for his arm and with a sharp shout, grabbed him and flipped him over.

He quickly stood up, snarling.

Higurashi faced him several feet away with her hands on her side just waiting for him: her face a picture of calm and serenity rivaling his usual stoic demeanor.

She sidestepped gracefully when he swiped at her from the left. She grabbed his arm, twisted under it and before he knew it she flipped him on his back, again!

It happened over and over, in different attacks and in different speed. She would side step and twist her body taking him along when she turned. Before he knew it he was looking at the sky yet again. Sometimes she would just push him away effortlessly and his eyes would widen at how it could be.

Her hands would always reach for his hands or his arms or his neck or his chest to land him on his back. Her movements were deceptively easy but Sesshoumaru could feel the precision in her step and in her throw.

Each and every time he fell on his back she would back away from him waiting for him to make the next move.

To the spectators it was like watching Kagome execute a very fluid, graceful, and elegant dance. She had sent her opponent on his back with barely a minimum of movement even if her opponent was bigger and stronger.

He tried to use a crouching run attack to take her by surprise but instead of waiting for him he was the one taken by surprise when Higurashi met him at a run. As they drew near her arm shot out from her side and slammed him backwards in the dirt.

When he looked up she was still standing and not even breaking a sweat. She didn't even land any hard blows on his person but she had defeated him countless times. He had to admit it was an impressive fair fight.

Shippo shouted again to signal the end of the first part of the duel. "Kagome-sama won the first heat in hand to hand combat. The second heat will be battle between reiki and youki aura. Are the combatants ready?"

"No, they are not."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Masahiro inhaled the sweet aroma of the warmed sake poured to him by one of the serving women as he lounged in the softness of a veritable mountain of silken pillows and bolsters, his eyes languidly following the graceful dip of the woman's waist and imagining his hands spanning their narrowness as his fangs nip her slender shoulders…

"My lord!" a breathless male servant rushed in the room and bowed. The woman hastily removed herself from the room at his wave.

"Speak."

The servant went closer and whispered to the ears of his master. Masahiro's emerald green eyes narrowed and in his haste to stand shoved the servant aside. Masahiro let out a string of profanities as he ran as fast as his youkai speed could take him.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

They all turned as one at the deep and arrogant voice that came form deep within the darkness of the trees. The Inu youkai and other youkai began sniffing the air, their deep growls resounding in the slope as they recognized the scent.

"Wolves…" Shippo growled while standing near his lord. He blamed the wind for masking the scent. The wolves were downwind.

"Yeah and there're a lot of them." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Too many." the hanyou clacked his claws in preparation, his eyes scanning the area.

The Inu youkai began to gather behind their lord as a show of force. They were not surprised when wolves and wolf men spilled out from and between the trees. They swaggered as they approached the dog demons.

"Kouga," Sesshoumaru growled the name of his battle opponent - his real battle opponent. "did you lose your way?" the soft inquiry didn't fool the blue-eyed ookami lord. The inu demons could also be arrogant in their own way.

"Nope." The ookami lord stood with feet apart and arms crossed in the middle of the duel site. "I came here to get what is mine." Kouga's eyes feasted on the woman he had been looking for for many weeks.

"Is that right?" Sesshoumaru turned to the miko.

Kagome suddenly felt uncomfortable being the heated focus of two superbly handsome males. In another time and place she would have been jumping up and down in giddy happiness but the timing was inappropriate when this encounter could mean a bloody all-out-drag-out-brawl.

"Yup, and am I so glad to see how she had you on your back. That was some sight!" the ookami lord chortled. "Right boys?" The rest of the wolves howled their approval.

The Inu lord smirked. "It pleased this Sesshoumaru be under the miko many times." The inu lord smirked when the ookami lord reddened in rage.

"Why you…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kagome planted herself between the two dog demons. "If you boys don't mind, keep me out of your testosterone hosing contest, all right?" Kagome turned to Kouga. "You're Kouga, right? Hey, your…"

Kouga was taken back at the innocent question. "Kagome? What…what happened?" he turned to Sesshoumaru. _**"What have you done to her?" **_

Before Kagome knew it the two sides went after each other in a flurry of fangs, claws and reddened eyes. She was saved from being minced to pieces by Haru's quick grab.

When they were both out of harm's way she watched helplessly and cringed each time she saw blood spattering and spraying here and there from the thick melee of inu and ookami, their movements too fast for her to see who was fighting whom. The sound of pained cries, growls and snarls of the clash was deafening to the ears.

**Sometimes a wolf will get thrown out of the melee with a crash on the trees but as if nothing happened the wolf would immediately jump back into the fray****.**

"We've got to stop them! Give me my guns!" Haru took them out of her pack then he immediately clapped his hands on his ears as she pointed both things up in the air.

The deafening staccato burst of her guns effectively broke up the fight, the dog demons cried out and covered their ears at the abuse.

**"Everybody freeze!"** she yelled and pointed the weapons at the two groups, her police training kicking in. "Step back or you all gonna get it!" Kagome walked slowly towards the two groups motioning with the barrel to separate.

The dogs and the wolves began to divide. Their chests heaving and claws stained crimson but they listened to her.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga weren't listening to her but the two bullets that slammed near their feet got their attention, grass and dirt spewing violently. The two demons turned to her. "Think twice before you do anything stupid." Kagome pointed the guns at their heads. "You know what these could do. The next would fry your brains." As the space between them widened her gun followed them, "That's better." she glared at the two men.

She waited at least ten seconds before she returned her spent weapons to Haru. She thanked Haru when he handed her the Berretta but kept it in her hand barrel up, safety off and cocked.

"Kouga, listen well. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything to me. I lost my memory and Sesshoumaru gave me shelter and protection after…an incident." Kagome saw Kouga's reddened eyes glanced at the hanyou. _Did he know?_

"Yeah. I trust you Kagome but not this dog." Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at the wolf. "What was happening before we came?"

"We were…" Kagome tried to find the words. "practicing."

"Yeah, right. That's not what I heard from fox boy here." Kouga nodded at Shippo. "What's the duel for?" Kouga's indigo blue eyes bore holes at the inu lord. "What? Cat got your tongue dog?"

"The miko and I were settling an old score."

The wolf lord took note of Kagome's carefully averted gaze. "Really?" he said disbelievingly. "What score would that be?"

"Perhaps you'd like to ask the miko that question instead." with a complete and total show of arrogance Sesshoumaru began to lick his hands off of Kouga's blood.

"I'm talking to you, dog!" the wolf advanced again at the dog.

"Hey! Hey!" Kagome rushed to intercept the wolf. "It's not really important…" Kagome began when she found her free hand clasped into Kouga's rough ones and the ookami lord's face inches from her own.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm really so glad to see you're okay. You had me so worried!" Kouga stroked Kagome's cheek while looking deep into her sky blue eyes.

"Uh…" Kagome stared at lovely deep blue eyes framed with sooty dark lashes. "Uh…thank you for your concern but as you can see, I'm okay." Kagome tried to gently extricate her hands from Kouga's ardent kisses to the amusement of the wolves. They had seen this scenario countless times.

Kagome let out a small scream when she was unceremoniously pulled into Kouga's chest. "Tsk! You're always so independent, Kagome. I told you I'd take care of you but you don't listen. When are you gonna agree to be my woman, huh?" In the background they heard the growl of the inu lord and Kouga smirked at the jealous inu.

She broke away from the ardent wolf lord and pointed the gun at him. "Look, I don't know you, and right now, I don't trust anyone not even him." she pointed the gun at Sesshoumaru. "So just move away, okay?"

Thankfully the ookami lord got her message and stayed where he was with a deep sigh.

"Thanks. Now, I think you'd better get your two buddies."

"Buddies?" Kouga frowned. "what buddies?"

"Yeah, Ginta and Hakkaku, ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah." Kouga clicked his fingers. "Where are the two idiots, anyways?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Would you promise you won't attack each other while I get the boys?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "If the wolves won't make the first move this Sesshoumaru will not."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the daiyoukai's annoying third person quotes. "How about you lord Kouga?"

"I'm cool with it, baby." he said with a roguish smile.

"Don't call me 'baby.'" her eyes sent daggers to him but stopped when she felt an enormous amount of dark youki approaching. She turned to the horizon at the specks of bird-like shapes. From the distance they looked big, enormous even. "What in hell is that?"

Everyone turned to follow her pointed finger. In the blink of an eye, fire rained own from the skies.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

P.S.~ Kagome used Aikido for her hand-to-hand fight with Sesshoumaru.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. Please enjoy this and if you have the time please do leave me reviews, cookies and lemons even; they will be much appreciated! ~ SMI

CHAPTER 9

The noise was horrendous. The late afternoon sky was filled with…beasts. Screaming and shrieking monstrously grotesque creatures with their wings flapping, diving, and swooping at the unsuspecting Inu and Ookami throng.

Some reptile looking youkai were spewing fireballs down at the slope and everyone was horror-struck to see Inu and Ookami get flung up and away so much like dolls as the fireballs rained down like bombs.

A few men were plucked up in talons to be borne in the air and ripped into pieces by razor sharp beaks.

_**"Take cover!"**_ Kouga's deep-throated command galvanized the startled crowd and they ran to take refuge behind trees and rocks when the winged beasts descended once more.

From their hiding area behind the trees, Kagome caught sight some of the Inu and Ookami archers and spear throwers pick out the beasts from the air. Some are also fighting fire with fire.

Fortunately, many in the Western camp had different kinds of youkai with a variety of skills and power.

_**"Let's get them boys!"**_ Kouga waved his hand and rallied the dog demons from both pack.

Kagome and Haru raised their brows in disbelief when both parties shouted their agreement. The creatures that were struck down were slaughtered posthaste in a surprising united Inu and Ookami attack with the Southern lord leading the scrimmage on land.

But it was hard to fight an airborne enemy with so few long-range weapons. Not only that, there were a few youkai in Sesshoumaru's army who could fly like the Inu lord. And the Ookami, though fast, is a land-based youkai.

Kagome felt a buzz in the air and she turned her face up to see Sesshoumaru high in the sky holding the glowing Bakusaiga aloft, in a blaze of light the daiyoukai released its unstoppable power at the advancing horde. The demon sword flashed golden in the sky like sheet lightning of destruction.

It decimated a portion of their number. But there were many, too many of them, and the Inu lord, though powerful might find himself overwhelmed at the sheer numbers if the onslaught would not abate.

Kagome took her bag from Haru and quickly reloaded the guns. Haru observed the miko and copied her actions perfectly to Kagome's surprise. As they got busy both of them could hear the wail of the injured and her heart clenched at the sounds of pain and suffering. She wanted to go to them.

"We need to get the wounded into safety, Haru." both of them felt frustrated at the sight.

They ducked low as an explosion from a fireball landed near them throwing rocks, dirt and some people everywhere. Another explosion resounded with the bellow _**'Windscar!'**_

Inuyasha. The hanyou and his transformed sword were relentless and vicious in battle. It blazed a searing course, gouging the earth with claws of fire.

_**"Inuyasha behind you!"**_ Kagome shouted to alert the hanyou. Inuyasha ducked but he turned a little late and got smacked from behind by another winged beast. Inuyasha sailed all the way behind Kagome and Haru's hiding place. The hanyou stood up shaking his head with a growl; he was just winded from the fall.

As he passed them by he threw her a gimlet eye and said "Keh!" before diving back into the fight.

Kagome and Haru exchanged glances and the boar youkai shrugged, "That's a 'thanks'. I think."

Kagome snorted. In spite of what he did to her Kagome couldn't help but have a grudging respect for the hanyou's fighting ability as he dipped, ducked and jumped over the mammoth-sized monsters.

They turned when one of the long-necked creatures, looking like a grotesque dinosaur, landed on the clearing and began stalking a fallen Inu soldier. Kagome's heart skipped in fear.

"It's dangerous out there, miko-sama." The youkai guard warned her. But as Kagome readied herself, the guard drew out his sword with a sigh knowing the miko wouldn't have listened to him anyway.

"I'm not gonna let those beasts take them." she slid a glance at her guard. "Whatever happens stay behind me, okay?" She said hurriedly, the boy nodded; he will not be purified as long he stayed behind her.

As the man was slowly backing away the creature reared its head…

"Let's go!" She was gone before Haru could gather himself, shouting and running at breakneck speed with guns blazing at the reptile. Haru saw the guns glow pink, as the bullets slammed on its leathery side it ate at the creature and was purified leaving nothing but smoke.

"Get him!" Haru scooped the man up to safety while Kagome targeted other smaller youkai bent on making a meal of other fallen soldiers.

"Move boys!" The surprised soldiers took advantage of the protection she's providing and followed Haru's example and picked up their fallen comrades. The air was filled with smoke of purified remains but soon both semi-automatic weapons had run out of ammunition leaving her with the Berretta.

She gasped when she felt a slight pain on her arm. She absentmindedly grabbed whatever it was and threw it away; she didn't even look at what had stung her.

A shriek from Kagome's left got her attention and a mouth as big as a six by six truck opened it's jagged maws intending to swallow her whole, its jaws dripping with saliva. Kagome's eyes widened but she raised the gun and fired at the monster. It disintegrated, but right behind it another one was just waiting for a good opening and dived at the miko when its way got clear.

Kagome started to back away from it but she tripped on a rock.

The fall actually saved her and the monster sailed by with a frustrated shriek. It rose up in the air again, gathering momentum as it's huge eyes never left her. When it reached the right altitude it then made another free fall dive. Kagome tracked the bird as well with the bore line, her hand steady. A squeeze of the trigger ended the shrieking banshee.

Kagome felt her breath taken from her as Sesshoumaru scooped her up while at the same time she heard Inuyasha's _Windscar_ blow up another a reptile-like youkai sneaking behind her. She felt the swift rush of wind as the Inu lord carried her away and into a cave on the side of the mountain.

"Thank…" Kagome never had time to finish her words when Sesshoumaru's lips crashed against hers. His lips and tongue were hot and insistent against her startled ones, his hand cupping the back of her head while the other holding her close around the waist. Before Kagome could respond the Inu lord had backed away.

"Raise a barrier, miko. I will be sending the wounded here." Sesshoumaru only stayed long enough for her to do as he commanded then the Inu lord was gone in a burst of speed.

Kagome raised shaking fingers to her lips feeling suddenly weak in the knees. She needed to lean against the side of the mouth of the cave for support. "Damn!" was all she said as she strove to catch her breath.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Miko, you will not go beyond this line." The commanding voice startled her and Haru held her back from rushing out to meet the wounded. Sesshoumaru landed outside the mouth of the cave wearing more blood on his person than she had ever seen. Even the tips of his silver hair had dark congealed blood plastered on it. The evidence of slaughter hung on his person making the Western lord look more imposing than ever. He looked like the god of war incarnate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you injured?"

The Western Lord was surprised at her concern though they had been adversaries as few hours ago. "Do not concern yourself on my behalf, miko." He saw her worried countenance. "The blood wasn't mine."

"I'm relieved to hear that." she frowned when a nagging fear surfaced. "Sesshoumaru-dono…"

Sesshoumaru sensed her apprehension. "What is it?" He stepped near the mouth of the cave. Kagome's heart did a little jump when she remembered the kiss.

"It's Kouga-sama. His men have been looking for him and we haven't seen him since the end of the battle."

"Where was he seen last?"

"He led some Inu and Ookami soldiers over that area." Sesshoumaru raised his brow in surprise at the information as Kagome pointed the way.

"Hn." and the Western lord was streaking away once more to find the Southern lord.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back at the unyielding cave wall; she was bone tired and very thirsty.

It was now evening and a headache was digging its way in the back of her head using a drill bit and was worsening steadily by the minute. There were times when she would feel a little dizzy but she chalked that up to fatigue and the stress of the early afternoon before the attack happened.

But, she thought to herself, her condition wasn't any worse than the injured and the broken bleeding men that had passed in front of her in the past three hours, she and Haru and some of the less injured had tended them as much as they could. She looked around at the injured Inu and Ookami who were sprawled side by side inside the cave that served as their temporary shelter against the attack of countless base (shitano) youkai.

Who would have thought….she shook her head.

The attack had been over for more than an hour now but they didn't dare risk lowering the barrier unless Sesshoumaru come back to give them the 'go' signal.

Earlier in the afternoon as the battle was still raging outside, everyone shouted in rejoicing when the dragons from the Western camp mobilized and rushed to the conflict site. From inside the protection of the barrier in the cave they 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the magnificent dragons with their iridescent scales fight with the freaky looking reptiles.

The reptilian aerial 'dog fight' lasted almost an hour then the base youkai decided they had been overwhelmed and retreated. It was the only time everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kagome." everyone turned at the cool baritone voice of the Western lord. Kagome trotted to the entrance to let down the barrier.

At the entrance Inuyasha was supporting a limping Shippo while other men from both pack were setting down the injured on vacant spaces in the cave. Help also came with the return of the Western lord as medical supplies and healers with their assistants rushed in.

The Western lord was carrying an unconscious Kouga in his arms. He deposited the Ookami lord at a space Kagome prepared for the wolf leader and stayed nearby.

Kagome knelt down at the unconscious Ookami lord and began to staunch the bleeding. He was the last to be taken in. But upon closer inspection Kouga had another injury: a broken leg bone bent at an odd angle.

"Where did you find him, Sesshoumaru-dono?" Kagome's hands were busy patching up the big injuries first to prevent blood loss. Although as a species youkai has fast recuperative powers but they are still not invincible to blood loss and infection if a wound is not tended to immediately and a broken bone not properly set, will and can cripple human and youkai alike.

"At the ravine. They were ambushed." Sesshoumaru also indicated the other Inu and Ookami soldiers.

"We need to set the bones." She turned to Haru and took her bag from him. She took out her miko clothes and struggled to tear the white haori into strips for bandage.

"What are you doing miko?" Sesshoumaru's hands grabbed hers. The contact was like touching an electric current similar to the kiss he stole from her earlier.

"I need bandages to tie up his leg…."

Sesshoumaru rescued the haori from her. "Bandages will be provided." At his call a servant came with a pile of white cloth. Haru took them and used his claws to tear it to strips

"I also need two pieces of wood for splint." She saw one of the men run to the fire to pick up twigs for the splint. She instructed him to remove the splinters as she carefully removed the boots and cut open the lord's dark tight-fitting pants up to his knees with her combat knife.

"Here you go, neechan." Kagome looked up at the Ookami man who got the splint. All of them, Inu and Ookami alike had been addressing her as 'neechan' since they had holed up in this cave on the side of the mountain. It was kind of endearing to be held in such regard.

"Good. You could help me." She pointed at the man who spoke to her.

"I'm Kozaku, right hand of Kouga-sama." the man said. Kagome acknowledged him with a quick smile and a nod.

"Kouga-sama, can you hear me?" Kagome's soft voice called out. Her hand swept aside the wolf leader's bangs with a dampened piece of cloth. She was glad when the man opened his eyes. "Your leg is broken. We are going to set it. It will be very painful. Do you understand?" The Ookami lord nodded.

"I hear you, Kagome." Kouga said hoarsely. "Go ahead." Kagome had to smile when Kouga grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Okay, I need you to hold his leg over here, okay?" she pointed to Kozaku where. "Don't let Kouga-sama move, this will be painful." Two wolf men went to Kouga's head and held out their arms for their lord to grasp for anchor.

Kagome nodded to her assistant to tighten his hold around Kouga's thighs while Kagome knelt and grabbed the ankle. "Don't let go of his leg, okay? I'm going to pull it back," she slowly and gently manipulated the leg in its right position before pulling back the ankle. Kouga let out a small grunt but didn't move. "Just a little bit more…" Kagome whispered, she felt sweat running down her forehead and between her breasts and her hands trembling at the exertion. "…and there!" the miko felt the bones slid in place. She bound the leg into the splints with Haru providing assistance by taking over the binding for her.

"Thank you, Kagome, my love." Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at her patient as he kissed her hand again; even under pain Kouga could never resist flirting with her. Unbelievable.

The other Ookami chorused their gratitude and bowed in respect.

Kagome winced when she felt a sickening wave of dizziness at the point of standing up; her heart began to beat like a trip hammer. The miko panicked as her vision became blurred and begin to darken, blinking doesn't help in any way. She swayed.

"Kagome!"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when Kagome suddenly dropped like a stone on the cave floor. Shippo was giving him his report of the ambush when a commotion and Kouga's cry turned other people's head to see the miko fall unconscious on her back. Sesshoumaru was instantly at the miko's side cradling the limp woman.

"Kagome!" Kouga was struggling to get up and reach Kagome as well ignoring the pain in his leg.

Sesshoumaru turned Kagome's head and gave a sharp intake of breath. Kagome's lips were a shade of blue. Peeking just below the collar, from her neck and possibly all the way down to her chest, the veins were standing out prominently. Her skin was shot with red angry streaks. Sesshoumaru could see it slowly spreading up to her face.

"What the hell's that?" Kouga hissed.

"Poison." Now that he's near Sesshoumaru smelled the toxin racing in her bloodstream.

The daiyoukai began to search for the puncture wound where the poison was administered. He hoped it wasn't in an area where they need to strip her clothes off. With a cave full of males this would be a problem. He sniffed closer to her skin. He traced it on her right upper arm. The Western lord ripped open the right sleeves.

Everyone gasped at the sight. The puncture wound on Kagome's upper arm was rimmed with black with red streaks branching out from it.

"How in the world we didn't smell it?" Kouga snarled.

"There was a lot of blood…" Haru began.

"Hn. The blood masked the poison." The Inu lord was still covered with blood and gore and the cave as well, and he didn't dare say it, the wolve's musky scent was also the culprit.

"How do we get the poison out?" Kouga raised anxious eyes at the Inu lord.

If they hadn't been worried for Kagome's life both lords would have found their conversation too bizarre. They were at war for more than a decade, bitter enemies even, and just a few hours ago they were literally at each other's throats…but now they were united in fear for a woman's life; a human woman at that.

"I will suck out the poison." Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome closer to his chest taking care not to transfer the gore to her.

"Do it." Kouga nodded. He didn't like it that Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome that close to his chest but Kagome's life was more important than his feelings or his jealousy.

The whole cave was suddenly very quiet as the Daiyoukai lowered his mouth to the wound; his nose flaring at the strong odor the poison was giving out. As he began to siphon the acid out Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the bitter taste mingling with Kagome's blood. He spat out the blood and poison on the cave floor at least four times, and then he realized that it wouldn't do any good because unlike youkai Kagome couldn't replenish her blood that quickly, she would die of blood loss with the poison is still making it's way inexorably up her brain.

She already looked dead; the only woman, and person, who had ever challenged him in a duel and won. A woman with a fierce determination to defend her virtue had chosen death instead to keep her self-respect intact. A woman in form but sometimes childlike in her actions, all soft one moment and next a fierce lioness protecting her cubs. A being of immense power who could kill his entire army in one blast of her holy power but choose to contain that force to avoid inflicting pain to anyone. She's a mystery and a revelation…

"I understand you now…" Sesshoumaru whispered as he swept aside the stray wisps of hair clinging to her clammy skin. She feels so cold. There was suddenly a painful, descending feeling deep in his chest like a sword thrust between his ribcage but more intense and more excruciating.

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru felt helpless to do anything.

"What's that?" Kouga glared at the Inu lord. "Why did you stop?" Kouga demanded.

"It won't do any good. The poison is already in her system." Sesshoumaru looked down at the pale miko.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, why don't you give her your poison instead?" Inuyasha stepped forward to hunker down beside the Inu lord.

_"Are you out of your mind, mutt?"_ Kouga shouted at the hanyou. "You want her to die sooner?"

"Keh!" The hanyou glared at the Ookami. "One toxin can neutralize another. Sesshoumaru's poison is the deadliest of all. I've seen it."

"Hn. He's correct. I know what poison was used." As Sesshoumaru's forefinger glowed green, yellow viscous venom began to gather at its tip. He pricked the outside perimeter of the wound with his razor sharp nail to deliver the poison under her skin then he let a drop of poison fall in the wound itself. Afterwards, Sesshoumaru laid the woman down on a pallet spread by Haru.

Everyone forgot how to breathe.

Nothing happened at first, then they gasped when Kagome's wound began to glow with pink aura fighting the demon poison from her blood. Slowly, the glow began to spread out until it completely covered the woman, the play of beautiful undulating cocoon-like aura rising from Kagome's skin had them hypnotized.

Tenseiga commenced to pulse in reaction to the holy aura when the jewel came alive.

"Back away." Sesshoumaru withdrew Tenseiga from his side. The glow began to steadily rise higher and with more intensity.

"What are you doing, dog?" Kouga stood, thankful that his legs are now strong enough.

"If he says back away then we back away!" Inuyasha waved his hands to make them retreat to the back of the cave. _Keh, for all the good it will do._ The hanyou thought. _We couldn't get out with that barrier still in effect. Damn!_

They gasped in shock when Kagome suddenly opened her pain-filled eyes, fear evident from its depths, as she looked around at all the youkai trapped with her.

The miko lifted a shaking hand at the barrier and it flickered out of existence. "Get…out!" She whispered hoarsely, insistently, her hand falling limply as if the exertion of removing the barrier drained her remaining energy.

"You heard the wench!" Inuyasha yelled to get them moving. Everyone didn't need to be told twice.

"My lord! Let's go!" Shippo shouted from the mouth of the cave.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out.

The power was progressively mounting. White-hot current of power was flickering out of the mouth of the cave. A finger of current flicked in their direction and the kitsune and hanyou hastily moved away to prevent getting speared by the energy.

"You must go…" Kagome writhed in pain as she pleaded at the daiyoukai. "I can't control this power…" tears streamed from her eyes as the holy power began to build up with deadly intensity.

"Put up the barrier, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's soft voice tugged at the miko's heart. "No…please go…don't want you to…die…"

The daiyoukai kneeled on one knee at the miko, the sheathed Tenseiga clutched in his clawed hand, his face bathed by the light.

"You will not be alone." With that, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand in his right hand. His left hand struck Tenseiga into the ground. The sword pulsed.

And then the light was everything.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

**CHAPTER 10**

"Sesshoumaru-dono?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to Shippo's baffled voice. He was lying down. Why? He remembered the…

With a gasp he hurriedly stood up. "Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw….the inside of his tent. He turned around, his brows knotting in confusion and became a little disoriented when he looked down and saw he was wearing a simple sleeping haori and hakama.

"What happened?" He snarled as he grabbed at Shippo's armor.

"Hah! About time you wake up, dog!" The tanned and brawny arm of the Southern lord brushed the tent flap aside. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and reddened at the appearance of his nemesis inside his tent, of all places.

"What are you doing here, wolf?" the Inu lord snarled and flexed his claws ready to dismember the annoying wolf.

"Never mind that, dog." the brash Ookami lord rested his hands on his waist. "I'm not here to fight with you."

"Where is Kagome?"

Kouga repeatedly stabbed an accusatory finger at the dog demon. "I should be asking the same thing from _**you**_, dog. _**You**_ were with Kagome in that cave. _**You**_ tell me what happened."

"How long have I been asleep?" he turned to Shippo hoping it would put off the wolf from butting in.

"Two days, dog. She's long gone." The Ookami lord looked as if he hadn't slept at all. His hair was disheveled and stringy.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Kagome's dead?"

"Nope. She disappeared. Just gone." Kouga waved his hand in the air.

Sesshoumaru wanted to curl his fingers around Kouga's neck just to squeeze some answers from him and perhaps along with his life. "Explain."

"There this light exploding everywhere and then when it stopped, she vanished, and you were left inside the cave." The wolf crossed his arms and looked away from Sesshoumaru.

"Where did Kagome go?"

"We have no idea." The wolf walked at the entrance and leaned against the post.

"The wolves have been here all this time?" Sesshoumaru turned to the kitsune general.

"Don't worry, dog. We didn't slaughter your army while you were asleep." the Ookami bragged. "But now that you're awake…" Kouga chuckled at his gallows humor when the Inu lord narrowed his eyes at him in warning.

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the jab for the moment.

"Report!" the Inu lord commanded the kitsune. Sesshoumaru waved away the food he was offered by a servant and instead went into the closed in dressing area and opened the big ornate trunk that held his clothes, choosing his usual garb from the pile. By the time Shippo finished his litany of what had transpired during his slumber aided by snippets of comments from the Southern lord, Sesshoumaru had both felt thankful and irate at the loss of control over the events as he tied his obi with a jerk.

The wolves had chosen to remain to find the missing miko. Strangely their battle with the base demons had changed everything between the two groups. Both parties didn't like the intrusion and decided to remove the interloper among them. Due to their unity they have defeated a common foe. They were brought together by a common enemy and just like that their association from enemies into a combined "alliance", what a strange word, Sesshoumaru noted, and due to the disappearance of the miko.

His thoughts went back to the miko. Did he really choose to remain with the woman in that cave where the blast of building holy power could annihilate him? What was he thinking?

Why did he want to be with her? He didn't exactly need another female in his life; his concubines could assuage his sexual needs and apart from that he didn't need much by way of female companionships. Or did he?

_What did you feel when she was near you these past few weeks? _His inner beast asked him.

I wanted to take her.

_Hm, such a simple answer. You just wanted to take her? Are there any other reasons? _

Sesshoumaru could feel his beast prowling inside his head like a teacher demanding answers from its pupil.

What else is there? She's beautiful and powerful and that's enough for me.

_Ah, but isn't there much more that you wanted from her then? Was I wrong to assume that?_

I do not know what you are talking about.

_Yes, you do. _The beast pushed its head in front of his face. He could almost feel its breath on his skin.

Explain.

_Your heart. _Its claws pointed to the general area where his heart would be.

What of it?

_What does it feel when Kagome was with you? _

I do not repeat myself.

_You cannot deny to me what you truly feel for the miko, Sesshoumaru._

Why don't you tell me instead since you know me well.

_I'll leave you to figure it out for yourself since even the Kami couldn't knock some sense into you._ And the apparition that was his beast faded into the background with an irritated snort.

Stupid beast.

What does he want?

No, I wanted to be with her. I said she would not be alone but I failed. She is now on her own, wherever she is.

But why does he want her?

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Dog, come here." Kouga called as Sesshoumaru landed. Before them the ravine overlooked at a silver sliver of river meandering to the west.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the affront. "Wolf, learn to address this Sesshoumaru in the proper manner or I will teach you how."

"Whatever." The Ookami lord smirked, the arrogant threat lost to him. "We got word that there was a holy energy felt around here somewhere." The Ookami lord swept his hand at the connected mountain spine to their left.

Sesshoumaru followed the finger directing him to a nearby mountain range; its dark col almost black with thick forest growth, mist rising in the early morning sunrise.

"When was it first felt?"

"A few days ago at most." Kouga and Sesshoumaru raced towards the tallest ice capped mountain.

"Was?" coming back to the previous statement of the Ookami.

"It had dissipated somewhat. You feel it too, don't you?"

"Hn. Spread out." At once the youkai went with their respective leaders and explored every nook and cranny. Sesshoumaru shot to the sky to better see the placement of the troops.

"Show off." Kouga snorted. He looked up at the Daiyoukai who was his enemy. _Heh_, the Ookami lord thought, _we're still enemies. This is just a cease-fire of sort. I bet when all this is over we'd be back slashing and gouging at each other's throats again._

_Kagome…where are you?_

The Ookami lord felt that the miko was like water running away from his grasp. Why didn't I just made her mine all those months she was with him, living in his castle, under his protection…he could have done it but he didn't. The wolf didn't know whether he would call himself a gentleman or a fool. He snorted, more like a fool.

She's a weak female and that didn't usually bother him if he wanted to get a woman or a female for that matter. He could have subdued her, marked her as his and that would be it. His for the taking…but he didn't.

I wanted her. She would be perfect for me. Such an intelligent and beautiful woman. Her pack had accepted her almost immediately. Even he was surprised at the ease she insinuated into their lives. Kouga shook his head in disbelief. Look at Ginta and Hakkaku, both of them adored Kagome; the idiots wouldn't deny her anything. The two were crying like babies when they found them in the middle of the Western camp and asking about the miko.

She protected them from the Western lord's wrath. In return for their freedom Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to be his woman but she rejected him.

Could she have done that because of him? The Ookami lord hoped that she had.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_"Hey, Higurashi. How about joining me for lunch?" Pierce stopped to let an officer and a struggling perp pass by the latter's voice loud and shouting obscenities to the female officer._

_"Sure. Who's coming with us?" She shoved the drawer shut and turned the small key._

_"Well, I was hoping it's just us. I've been wanting to treat you to that Japanese restaurant three blocks down. I hear they got great tasting udon. I knew you love udon so…"_

_Kagome had a memory of eating udon inside a …tent? A red tent…? She frowned. But where? _

_In her mind's eye Kagome turned around and saw…there's a white haired man…ah, not white haired…silver-haired…long silver hair…his eyes are gold… I know…_

_"Kagome? Hello, Kagome?"_

_"Uh..huh?" Kagome blinked twice, the noise inside the police station suddenly loud in her ears. "What? Sorry, did you say something?"_

_Pierce laughed softly. "I said…ah, never mind. So, you wanna grab some udon with me or not?" His blue eyes crinkling in amusement._

_Kagome smiled brightly as she hooked the keys to her side. "How could I say no to udon?" As she stepped around her desk she felt goose bumps on her arms and she rubbed her skin to warm it._

_"Are you cold?"_

_"I don't know." Kagome frowned and then she shrugged sheepishly. "Don't worry about me. Here, let me grab my coat." Kagome smiled as Pierce took the garment from her and help her into it. "Thanks. Let's go?"_

_Pierce smiled and let her go ahead of him._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A shiver shook the being. It's hands grasping around bare skin and its body tightening into a fetal position. Its black hair tinted violet as it floats around the female's head, the porcelain smooth forehead frowning in the coldness of the air. It whimpered.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The place had always reeked of mold and mildew aided by the constant trickle of brackish water drenching the walls and ceiling. Luminescent algae gave the whole place an eerie glow but without its faint greenish light navigating through the slippery and rocky path would have been treacherous.

High up in the jagged ceiling between the dark cover of the stalactites, faint screeching sounds could be heard from its flying denizens. One by one the creatures suddenly became stirred up as they picked up an aura in the air. The noise increased drastically as the creatures flap their wings faster in agitation.

The aura stopped at the maw of the cave looking around as if checking if he was followed, his aura flaring in circular patterns seeking other auras in the surrounding area. Satisfied he was alone except for some forest animals, he entered the liana-covered entrance of the cave; the lush drooping vegetation hid the entrance effectively from prying eyes.

Down below, footsteps echoed in the walls and a shadow blocked the dim light flickering inside this cavern. The voice of its occupant could be heard as if talking to itself, and most probably is, the visitor thought. Weird idiot.

The visitor negotiated the slippery stone steps with ease, each foot sure of its destination but the owner of the footsteps had often been annoyed to go down to this place due to the strong moldy scent and other unusual odor from inside the cavern.

He lifted its nose as he neared the bottom steps, his slim-lipped smile flashing in the dimness, a tongue flicked at sharp tipped fangs as if savoring the new scent in the air. The smile got wider as it entered the inner chambers glowing with violet radiance.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd grace us with your presence." a youkai with black hair bisecting his shoulder length orange hair stood just in the middle of the spacious semi-circular room.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." the newcomer was rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Yes, I know. Well, there it is." A gloved hand motioned at one corner of the chamber where the glow was coming from. "Delivered as promised." The poison maker, Sune-ku, a snake youkai, noticed the dilation of the pupils from the violet man's eyes, his blonde hair flowing as he trotted to the corner of the cave.

"There 'she' is, you mean." The blonde man corrected, throwing the snake a sharp look.

"Hmm, yes. Anthropomorphize that as much as you want. You've always been the whimsical one." The poison maker sarcastically retorted as he turned is back and bustled inside his laboratory lifting vials here and there from the crowded shelves and peering into their glassy depths.

The other one, robes rustling as he strolled over the enclosure peered into the shimmering barrier.

"That'll fry you." Sune-ku warned the blonde man without looking. The robed one stopped his hand just in time and the poison maker gave another snort.

"Is this necessary?" The robed one pointed at the barrier.

"Well, you have two options; this," the snake pointed at the barrier. "will keep 'her' dormant and out of my hair _**OR**_ I pump it full of drugs until you get a worthless piece of meat to work with. You choose."

A growl and a clenching of hand expressed the other one's dissatisfaction. He looked at the resident inside the container; she looked so still and so pale. His eyes hungrily caressed the form of the quiescent but naked creature hovering within.

His forehead creased when he noticed a scar marring the smooth skin on her right shoulder, just above the swell of her breast. The scar was fresh, perhaps a few weeks ago. Where did the scar come from? Did she get this from the hanyou's mauling?

His face lingered at the face, _how silky it must have been to touch_, he thought. Perhaps her whole body is as smooth as the skin on her face. His hands itched to run his hands up to her lean and silky thighs and the cup the proud breasts modestly covered by her hands. He wanted to remove the cover and bare the proud twins to his gaze. There will be time….he has lots of time.

"Did you remove…?"

"Of course, as per instructions!" Sune-ku snorted as he busily arranged some things on the table, the items clinking as he put them down.

"All right." it finally decided.

"_**Thank you!" **_but the show of gratitude was heavily tinted with sarcasm. "You can bring her with you after I'm done with this." The gloved one pointed at the various bowls and vials spread on the rough-hewn table. "Now, if you're done 'ogling' the specimen, do you want to know what I've come up so far?"

The blonde man gave the content of the barrier one last gaze then turned away to listen to his accomplice's report.

When he moved away he failed to see a spark of life twitch at the eyes of the creature floating inside the circular pen.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_The restaurant smelled new but for Kagome it was fantastic for the owner didn't spare a cent in bringing a little bit of authentic Japan in central New York. When Kagome bowed to the hostess after they have removed their shoes in the reception alcove she got a pang of nostalgia and homesickness. It was like back in Tokyo. She couldn't help but gulp down a lump in her throat._

_"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Pierce looked down at the sudden silence of his lunch date._

_She nodded and turned away so he won't see her misty eyes. "Yeah, no problem. I was just admiring this scroll." Kagome went nearer the scroll so she could secretly wipe her eyes away._

_"Ah yeah, they said that's a genuine antique scroll from the Edo era." Kagome felt Pierce's warmth beside her but her eyes were nailed to the scroll._

_Edo…Sengoku Jidai…there was a big tree…and the Bone Eater's well….youkai are alive there….Inu…youkai…_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the details in the scroll…a gigantic dog was flying over a village. Its head was turned toward her. It has Prussian blue crescent moon tattoo…not tattoo, that is his heritage marking on his forehead._

_I know this…I know him…tall and so handsome in his bone armor and red and white haori and hakama…amber yellow eyes with magenta markings on his cheeks…two magenta markings…his hands were so gentle when he was healing me…_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The twitch became a shiver…the shiver that passed along her body made her aware how cold it was, the violet light around her painful to her skin. Her aura began to strike out at the demonic bonds surrounding her, fighting with it, pushing it away. The barrier shook.

The robed one suddenly stopped talking and frowning, turned towards the enclosure.

"What was that?"

"What was 'what'? the snake scratched his head and looked at the violet eyes of his guest.

The violet eyed man turned and walked to the barrier-enclosed pen and looked closer. "I thought…" his head jerked back when the barrier wavered like waves on water. The blonde man ran his eyes up to the top.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A memory flashed….

_I was at mom's house…I said my goodbye's and mom gave me a plastic bag full of food, as if I wasn't already burdened with my own training bag, well, but that's mom._

_The guys were waiting for me in the van down at the Shrine steps…then…as I was walking I heard a noise at the well house…then…then…yes, I opened the well door…Hm, there's nothing there…huh? What was that? "Hello? Is someone here?" Strange, what was that noise? Maybe my imagination. Huh? There it goes again. Oh, maybe one of Buyo's kittens got lost inside. Oh, poor baby…_

_Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…where are you? I stepped down to the middle of the shed and looked around and under the stairs for the missing kitten. I turned and saw the well cover was moved away. Grandfather told Souta keep the well covered since Buyo got kittens. Who could have removed it? The groundskeeper?_

_Whatever, I sighed, okay, let's just cover it up or Gramps will have fit. _

_Hm, that's strange, there were supposed to have been sutras pasted all over it. Where did it go? I went near the well and…_

_A shadow fell behind me…I turned and…then there's pain and a blue light and then blackness._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The woman opened her eyes in a snap, making the blonde man step back in surprise. When their eyes locked the flash of recognition in her eyes scared the man. Fury hardening the blue orbs.

His mouth opened in shock.

"She's breaking out!" the violet eyed man backed away as the force of the barrier began to concave and give in to the greater force pressing against it, the barrier creaked with a glass-like sound.

"Impossible!" the snake grabbed something on the table before he joined the blonde in front of the pen.

Quickly, her power surged around her and pushed against the barrier seeking freedom. The two men saw the barrier bulge out, it's spell becoming brittle at the onslaught.

The snake fumbled to scoop something from a bowl he held in his hand. He raised his cupped hand and blew a yellow powder-like substance at the corral. The dust burrowed its way inside the cracks and to the woman. She coughed as the acrid smell of the powder, some of it got inside her nose and mouth; it stung where it touched. She coughed harshly and struggled to take in air, she clutched at her throat and shook her head at the burning inside her throat and lungs.

_Air…I need air…!_

"Don't worry," she heard the orange haired youkai tell the blond one with a nod, "when it takes effect she won't give us any problems."

"But she's choking!" the blonde haired youkai pointed.

"It will pass. Don't worry!"

When it began to break apart, the slivers of holy power straining to be liberated got through a crack and caught the two youkai, searing their chest black. The force slammed them to the cavern wall their chests smoking where they fell with a loud thud.

The blast she released was enough to break the damned barrier so she pushed her power some more. She fell hard on her side when the barrier finally broke the spell vanishing in the air. The woman gasped for breath, the raggedness of the sound filling the cavern, her hair falling in front of her face untidily. She struggled to push herself off the ground to get away from the two unconscious youkai on the floor not far away from her.

Masahiro. He's the one behind all of this. He's more of a snake than that snake youkai, the woman thought.

The thought sent rage boiling over her again but she contained it and instead hurried to grab something of dark clothing on a chair and wrapped it around her shaking body. For a moment she wanted to purify them both for what they did to her and what she heard but her desire to escape won instead.

She wavered a little bit as she run up the rock-hewn stairs, using the wall to hold her up. As she reached the half part she was thankful that her legs didn't shake too much now but she almost lost her footing three times from the slippery rocks.

She would stop from time to time to listen if the two were running after her but when she didn't hear anything she continued her climb until she reached the opening with the weeds covering the entrance.

It would have been beautiful if it weren't hiding something malicious inside. The woman looked around a bit and then took a path that would lead her to the valley and hopefully to a village where she could ask for help. She hurried away and the soft spongy grass hid her tracks as if nature too was helping her to make her escape.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine.

1. This is a slightly different version of the story. Some of the characters will have different personalities.

2. Some profanity and lemon in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 11**

"Get up!" Masahiro nudged the unconscious Sune-ku with his boot.

"Ah! Stop shaking me fool!" The snake batted the foot away but it returned to badger him. The snake shortly thought of slicing off the foot from its owner.

"She's gone!" Masahiro shouted and grabbed the snake by his shirt and hauled him up. "She got away!"

"What?" the snake stopped rubbing his chest in shock. The barrier was destroyed, the remaining spell slowly drifting up in the air like smoke. "How…?" the snake had a brief memory of rage filled eyes before he was blasted by holy energy. "How long have we been out?"

"I don't know. She couldn't be far away. Come on!" They hurried to get to the top and sniffed the air as they go but they couldn't catch her scent anywhere. They decided to split up, Masahiro going to the left and Sune-ku going to the right.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sune-ku felt the strong youkai signature as he was leaving the cave. Few youkai he knew, well actually, few Inu youkai he knew had this energy signature.

Sesshoumaru.

_What bad timing_, cursed the snake as the demon lord landed nearby. "Sesshoumaru-sama." The snake bowed low.

"Sune-ku." The Inu lord stood relaxed.

"What brings you to these parts?" The snake asked the demon lord amiably.

"A search." Sune-ku was a cold-blooded youkai but the icy gaze of the demon lord could give him a run for his money. The snake tried not to shiver.

"Oh? What have you lost?"

"Who said we lost anything, snake?"

The new voice made Sune-ku turn around. A wolf. Not just any wolf, the Ookami lord of the South.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it would seem that your enemy had followed you here. Would you like some assistance in disposing him?"

"Disposing '_him'_? _Me_, you mean?" Kouga pointed at himself and chuckled. "Hey Sesshoumaru, snakey didn't know the latest news." The Ookami lord grinned as he crossed his arms over his brawny chest.

"Your assistance is neither needed nor useful, snake."

"May I inquire as to why is that so, my lord?"

"There had been a truce."

"Truce?" Now Sune-ku was truly surprised. "That is truly remarkable, my lord. I do hope it continues." _Not good._

"It is truly remarkable when an untruth is exposed." The demon lord regarded him with icy orbs.

"I do not believe I understand…"

"Kagome was here." Now the Inu lord had begun to approach the snake, his youki flaring slowly but gradually increasing in tempo, a threat.

"Pardon me, who?"

"How did you know?" The Ookami raised his brows and pushed away from the tree he was leaning on.

The Western lord pointed at Sune-ku's chest. "She tried to purify you. You carry the mark of purification. Her scent." The mark of holy power had left a scar on the snake's chest. Unfortunately snake youkai are not as quick as Inu or Ookami to heal.

"I don't think I understand what my lord is saying."

The Ookami positioned himself downwind. "He's right. She was with you." The Ookami lord had not the chance of sampling the purification powers of the miko but her personal scent was familiar and it reeked of fear and anger.

Sune-ku looked at the two daiyoukai and his eyes reddened.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru flipped over at the head of the snake as the Ookami lord zigged and zagged to avoid being slammed senseless by the snake's tail.

_Damn, this snake's fast!_ The Ookami lord thought as he attacked in turn when Sesshoumaru backed away after making a fly by at Sune-ku's head with his whip. Kouga could still feel the power of the lash as the air was displaced, the wound sizzling and bubbling with the acid. The snake screamed and shook its head when the acid made a burning path down to his eyes.

Kouga hit the same wound that Sesshoumaru's sword dealt to the snake earlier down at the left flank of the reptile. The Ookami lord raised his hand and 'Goraishi' appeared from his fingers and raked five deep parallel gashes at the tough hide of the snake. The snake writhed at the double wound it took.

'Goraishi', the magical Ookami weapon, handed down from generations of Ookami lords, had to be bested before a new Ookami leader could wield it. It wasn't easy getting this weapon, Kouga had to learn the hard way that might doesn't mean right. He came to the Ookami testing ground ready to do battle with the spirit guarding the magical weapon only to realize that the Guardians were testing not his strength but his heart. He threw everything at the spirit guardian and battled it for three days without relent. But in the end when the two loyal idiots, Ginta and Hakkaku was put in danger and he had to choose between becoming more powerful and saving his loyal followers the weapon attached itself to him and he successfully battled the spirit guardian and assured his leadership as the Southern lord of the Ookami lands.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, aren't we gonna kill 'scaley' soon?" But the Inu lord didn't answer, Kouga was by now used to the stoic demon's silences and non-answers with his "Hn." But by the viciousness of the demon lord's attacks Sesshoumaru was venting his anger and frustration at the snake.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Hm, Kouga thought, perhaps the dog has a point. Instead of battling each other we'll just take it out on someone else.

The two Daiyoukai took turns bloodily harassing the hissing snake.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

From a hidden lip on the mountain surrounded by vegetation Masahiro watched the battle from afar. His youki signature masked. He felt bad leaving Sune-ku alone to battle the two Daiyoukai but he has to consider the bigger plans they both had. Masahiro knew that the snake youkai would not be a match to the two no matter how fast the snake was.

He thanked the Kami that he didn't meet the two lords. He didn't want to have to explain what he was doing in the vicinity. Whatever ruse he would use might be his downfall if the sensitive nose of the Western lord gets a whiff of it.

The Eastern lord's violet eyes narrowed in grief as the snake was finally cut down by the two Daiyoukai; anger rimming his eyes red. The Neko lord suppressed his anger and instead turned his back away as the power of Tenseiga sent his friend's carcass into the void.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Look at this place!" Kouga turned around at the cavern and went about poking here and there at the various strange lethal objects leaning against the wall. Some of them are items for bondage and inflicting pain and some of them of indeterminate purpose.

Chains hung from the rocky rafters, clinking. Rusty metal cages of all sizes line the walls, fortunately empty. Kouga wondered at what unfortunate fate the creatures there had met. There was also a big table in the middle of the room wide and long enough for a human or a youkai to lie down on; it had wide leather straps with buckles for extremities and for the head.

_What kind of sick perverted fuck is this guy?_

_And here I thought that Sesshoumaru was the sadistic one, but this snake's something else. _Kouga thought as he lifted one item, grimacing at the gruesome contents of the glass vats. He thought about pointing this out to the other Daiyoukai but his thoughts seemed to be occupied at the moment.

The Ookami lord might think that the Inu lord wasn't paying attention but Sesshoumaru knows what discoveries the other lord had been unearthing on the other side of the room.

While the Ookami lord was distracted at the various items on the far side of the room Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn to a circular area standing near the back of the cavern. It looked familiar to him, similar to a holding pen used to cast spells in order to hold any being in stasis. Closer inspection proved him right.

The area was still emitting some spell that had been erected around it, albeit weakly. Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling when he saw the pen. What or who was it holding before?

Sesshoumaru went closer and was rooted to the spot when the very familiar scent whose owner had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams welled up from the interior of the holding pen.

His eyes bled red.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kouga stepped back and leaned on the rock wall as the Inu lord went on a rampage inside the cavern. Instead of using his whip to lay waste to all the nefarious looking items inside Sesshoumaru was slashing everything in sight right and left with his poisoned claws, scattering and breaking numerous vials and vats with their sickly looking contents.

Containers of all shaped and sizes went flying in all directions their revoltingly smelling liquids splashing on the walls and the floor of the cave looking like some crazy artwork made by an angry child; their live and dead contents spilling on the floor to writhe upon contact with the air.

Kouga turned his head at a noise behind him and saw Sesshoumaru's two generals, Shippo and Inuyasha with Ginta and Hakkaku standing outside the opening wide-eyed at the Inu lord going berserk. The typically impassive mien of the Western lord now bore a feral and ferocious snarl as he continues to demolish everything within eyesight and within reach. The silver-haired lord was emitting a steady stream of youki akin to the steady thump of a heartbeat.

Shippo and Inuyasha as well as Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances and decided to let the Inu lord vent his frustration without their audience. They thought better to avoid the brunt of the Western lord's aggravation sure that he will take offence at them having seen his loss of control. One never knew if the Inu lord would deign revive them with Tenseiga after his temper boils over.

The four nodded to each other and beat a hasty retreat to the top of the cave to wait for the two Daiyoukai.

But Inuyasha gave a parting 'Keh!" at what he would call his half-brother's 'hissy fit'.

_Keh, all of that for just a female, _the hanyou thought. _Idiot! What would you know the ice-prick was melting! My high and mighty arrogant bastard of a half-brother falling for a ningen; if that wasn't poetic justice I don't know what! Now you suffer, asshole! _ Inuyasha gave a last look at the cave before bounding up ahead of the others, feeling good about this surprising turn of events

After using his claws to destroy the laboratory Sesshoumaru next used his Dokkasou to melt the place down. Kouga had to back away steadily as the acrid stench and smoke of the poison and acids began to spill out of the cavern. He decided to wait topside.

_Heh, I'm sure the dog won't get sick of his own acids. Serves him right if he comes out of there green._

The four beta were standing far away from the cave but the four didn't approach Kouga when he emerged from the liana covered fissure. _Scaredy cats._ The Ookami lord snickered and chose a tree to lean upon.

Kouga was getting impatient at waiting when he saw the red and white clothing of the Inu lord cut through the yellow green haze, looking like the Kami of vengeance with his red-rimmed eyes while the cloud eddy around him. As soon as Sesshoumaru was free of the liana-covered entrance he shot to the sky. Once aloft he drew out….

"Shit!" Kouga leapt away from the tree and shot to the back of the tree line.

_**"BAKUSAIGA!"**_

The Ookami lord jumped behind a giant tree, the only one that could give him enough cover from the destruction. _Damn dog!_

_**"What the hell, Sesshoumaru!"** Shit!_ Kouga almost jumped out of his skin when a whole tree fell nearby. "Cut that out, dog!" Kouga shouted as pieces of the small mountain hideaway of the snake youkai exploded and pelted the entire forest with good-sized boulders, branches and mud.

From above Sesshoumaru surveyed the destruction he had made but it did not make him feel better. He had a lot of questions but no forthcoming answers. They had found a lead but the connection was cut. The snake was adamant in denying his knowledge of Kagome's whereabouts but they knew the reptile was lying, and if she was indeed in there and if she escaped that torture chamber then her trail was long cold. The only small consolation he got was that in ending the life of that vermin no more hapless creatures would suffer under his hands and be incarcerated in that hellhole.

"So, care to tell me what's that rampage all about, huh?" Kouga glared and twirled his finger to include the whole place. Ginta and Hakkaku were busy removing leaves and mud that landed on Kouga's head and armor.

"Relaxation." Sesshoumaru still clutched Bakusaiga in his talons, gripping it tightly. The sword was still crackling with power as if it too would like to wreak more havoc, spill more blood.

"Yeah right. I think that's a tad overkill, _don't you think?_" Sesshoumaru couldn't deceive Kouga if the red-rimmed eyes would be an indication. "You're not fooling me, dog. I know you're…."

"The snake had Kagome inside a stasis pen." The Inu youkai gritted out with bared fangs.

"What the…" The hanyou couldn't finish his sentence.

"What is a stasis pen?" But Kouga was already talking to Sesshoumaru's back. "Hey! Come…." Fortunately before even Kouga's patience run thin Inuyasha stepped in.

"Let him go, wolf. I'll tell you." the general leaned against a tree with crossed arms. "Sesshoumaru had an uncle…we had an uncle," the hanyou amended with a shrug, "who was into sorcery. He was a sadistic freak. He likes to trap any being inside that pen and play with them. The pen could be adjusted to any size of creature and the spell could hold the creature for long periods of time and when the spell would wear off. We were glad that one day one of his playthings turned against him and killed the bastard."

"Damn him!" With a shout the Ookami lord unclenched his hand and with a silvered swipe of the Goraishi slashed the tree into half. "Revive that snake again and let me kill him!"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulders and snorted at the Ookami. "No need." He turned back to the smoking remains of the cave. "The Meidou is inescapable."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru looked up at the glowing orb that dangled in front of his vision and threw a glare at Rin. The flickering light of the candles turned the orb into violet.

"We found that inside the cave in the old camp." Rin whispered as she sat seiza beside him, too close for comfort. But the advisor either pretended not to notice his warning glare and neither moved away. "It was inside her clothes."

A servant set down a tea tray nearby and served the Inu lord and the advisor, when it was done and both nodded in approval the servant left as quietly as it came.

"It has been more than a week since the miko left, my lord. What are your plans?" the advisor looked at the Inu lord over the rim of her teacup.

Sesshoumaru cradled the glowing orb in the palm of his hand as if hoping that the stone would yield its secrets and tell him where to find Kagome.

"We continue the search. The miko was abducted, Rin, she did not leave." Sesshoumaru took the jewel and put the orb around his neck. The silver chain was long enough to hide the glowing sphere inside his haori.

As the orb settled on his chest he was surprised at the sudden warmth he felt from the jewel. What was it? But before he had time to worry if he would be purified the jewel stopped warming up. He felt…what…accepted? And…the feeling was like being near the woman whose body it came from. It smelled like her as well.

He sighed at the remembrance of their last time. The stolen kiss and how she felt so wonderful cradled in his arms. Since then her face never left his dreams and his body would betray him nightly from wanting her and only by transforming into his beast form would his torture abate as his humanoid form would be taken over by his Beast temporarily erasing the images.

Often he would return from his solitary search tired in body but not in mind and he would curse his memory for not letting that single encounter slip from his recall. He would find himself back in that place standing alone on the precipice of the highest mountain as if being there he would divine her location it would point him to the right direction and his search would come to an end.

"I apologize for the mistake, my lord. It was just this bivouac is taking you away from the Western lands for an extended period. Leaving Jaken to take care of matters in the shiro is not a wise act in the long run." Rin settled her cup down and faced the Inu lord.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that day after day no news had reached them and Sesshoumaru's own search yielded nothing as well but neither camp wanted to give up.

Since the non-verbal truce had been accepted by both parties most of the soldiers were sent home to recover until they were summoned. The current camp only boasts the necessary retinue of servants and guards and two platoons of fighters.

The camp of Inu and Ookami had been moved two days prior to follow the search, it is now settled on a wide base of a col high up the mountain. From this vantage point they could see any activity from the valley far down below. Previous to that they have camped near a ravine following a trail that led them to the cave of the snake youkai, Sune-ku.

"Then as advisor you should take care of matters back in the shiro in my absence." Sesshoumaru heard the woman's sharp intake of breath.

"I…I was thinking more of returning to the shiro with you my lord. Your presence is badly needed there. The court…"

"I neither care or give a damn about what the court will say. I am their lord. They listen to my commands and act on my behest."

"My lord, please do not send me away back to the shiro. I will stay here and manage everything for you, just let me stay." Rin leaned closer and grasped Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Rin, stop." The Inu daiyoukai gently pulled away from the advisor's grasp.

"Why not Sesshoumaru? Why is she more important than your lands?" Sesshoumaru was suddenly surprised at the hostility in her voice at the mention of the miko.

"The miko is my responsibility. I am honor bound to…"

"The miko is Lord Kouga's woman, my lord or have you forgotten that?"

"She is not his. She is…"

"She is yours? Is that it?"

"Rin." The Inu lord's voice was icy.

"Yes. You want her. I know, Sesshoumaru" The Inu lord threw her another icy glare but she was past caring. "I have known for a long time now. But she is gone and I am here. I have always been here."

"What you suggest will never come to pass, Rin." Sesshoumaru stood up to put distance between him and his agitated ward.

"Why?"

"Because you were…"

"I am not your daughter." The woman stepped back and loosened her kimono. The garment pooled around her feet. "Am I not desirable in your eyes?"

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Inuyasha and the creation of Rumiko Takahashi isn't mine. **

_**1. There are lemon scenes in this chapter as well as profane words so if you're not 18 I can't tell you what to do if you wanna still read this. **_

2. Thank you all for faithfully following my story. I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter.

~ SMI

**This chapter is dedicated to a precious little boy named Ryotaro/Ryo Shinohara. **

**CHAPTER 12**

The advisor's lips felt soft as she peppered his cheeks and neck with kisses, one of her hands curled around his neck while the other glided along the broadness of his chest, her warm fragrant breath teasing the sensitive skin behind his ears, her slim form moving sensuously, sinuously along the length of his body.

"Rin cease this foolishness." Sesshoumaru pushed the advisor's bared shoulder away in a half-hearted attempt.

"No. No I won't, Sesshoumaru." As she came back to claim him again the advisor nudged his hand away gently, her breathy voice sending shivers of excitement in his ears. "Let me show you how I could love you."

With a yank Rin tore open the front of his haori and wrapped her arms around his waist, her small hands meeting at his back. He could feel the softness of her breasts pressing on his bare chest, the nipples distended in arousal.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, Sesshoumaru." Her sultry voice making his manhood stir in response. Her lips locked onto him and her hands found his...

Oh traitorous flesh! How it could even vanquish the fiercest of warriors and bring them to their knees! His tortured groan further gave courage to the advisor to explore further, her tentative caresses became bolder, her hands more confident as she held him in her warm soft hands, kneading him and sliding along its tumenescent length though the fabric of his hakama. He found his knees going weak at the pleasurable sensations, his control slipping like a leaf bobbing at the strong currents in the river.

Voices in his head were whispering opposing guidance like two warring groups fighting for supremacy for his control.

_Give in to her… stop this insanity…go, take her in your arms… just let her go…go for it…no, you must not…yes, this is good…stop, this is not right…I want this… it's been so long…step away…just step away…_

Warning bells were ringing inside his head, telling him of the danger this path he's treading on. Every time he tried to say 'nay' her hands and lips would find something new to distract him and the thought would be towed away by the maelstrom of feelings inundating him. His swift intake of breath and groans and the soft sounds as she kissed his body were the only sounds to be heard inside the tent.

As she once more pushed his haori away with a silken rustle from his shoulders her lips and hands were tracing a molten path from his chest, to his nipples and down to his waist, her mouth and tongue following where her hands carved a path.

His eyes closed at the heat coming her hands and moist lips, her slick tongue. He could smell her excitement and his body betrayed him some more as he found himself arching his hips towards her questing hands…offering himself to be explored. His body wanting her to release the ties that held his hakama…the last barrier between her and him…his head rising up in anticipation…

_Eyes like the blue of the sky swam inside his head framed by long silky lashes…soft alabaster skin that blush every time she felt his gaze on her…her beautiful well toned body under his ministrations to make it whole again, well again…her shy smile each time he dressed her wound and the blush every time his hands lingered…_

Sesshoumaru's body stilled at the memories flooding his mind…distracting him and erasing the sensations happening to him. He felt himself softening and the ardor washing away. He closed his eyes once more as Rin began to pull his head down to her lips.

…_her lips parting in a smile when she held her weapons…her unswerving courage in defending her virtue, her beauty and strength when she defied him…the grace of her body when she fought him….the first time he tasted her lips and of her slim waist under his hands as he took her in his arms in that cave…her pain-filled eyes…her tears moments before she wrapped him in a barrier that saved him from being annihilated by her holy power…_

_Kagome…_

In a quick twist of his body the Inu lord had removed himself from Rin's grasp standing a few feet away from the advisor, the long sleeves of his haori trailing down on the floor. With golden eyes glittering coldly Sesshoumaru tugged his shirt back to his shoulders, angry at himself for letting his body control him. This was what he was afraid of happening.

"Do not take another step, Rin." Sesshoumaru said softly, averting his gaze and turning away from Rin as he heard the advisor's tentative steps toward him again.

She stopped. Rin took shuddering breaths willing her heart to beat slowly, gulping down her pain of his rejection, her empty hands still extended to him in the expanse…wanting him…needing him…

"She's not coming back Sesshoumaru." Rin saw the Inu lord's back stiffen at her words. "She's gone…until when are you going to wait for her, to want her?" Rin hated herself for the tears that began to pool in her eyes while her aching body was only shouting for his touch…to feel him on her, in her…

"I…do not want…her." he said softly in negation. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side, a sad expression in his eyes.

"Liar." Rin's equally soft words stung him.

A tear fell from her cheeks, then followed by a torrent as her heart broke in pieces. She knew she couldn't have him not even if she gives him her body, her mind…her soul. No amount of begging would make him hers.

Sesshoumaru felt Rin's arms wrap around his waist once more but this time he let her. He could smell the bitter tears and feel the ache and desire not for him, but for something she couldn't fathom as of yet, the only difference in this instance was that she didn't cling to him in a sexual way, she sought his body to find comfort in them like a lost child.

He too grieved for losing his child.

It saddened him to see her cry. He almost changed his mind about denying her. _Almost._

He could take Rin the same way he took his concubines: with no emotion apart from getting pleasure for his body, having his urge satisfied under a warm and willing female. Yes, she's willing…more than willing…and perhaps even if she couldn't have him wholly; heart and soul, she would be happy with having his body to claim night after night.

But his whole being only wants one woman; not even Rin's overwhelming love for him could fill that void in his life. He couldn't use Rin as such. Sesshoumaru is certain that each time he would take Rin another face would swim in his vision and he would be making love to that vision and not to Rin's body. His lips would betray him as he would whisper that name as he moved above her, as his seed spills in completion…he would want someone else…he would scream her name…

He sighed deeply.

Better her suffer heartache than become bitter in the end knowing no matter how many times he gives himself to her a phantom would come between the two of them, always hovering in the fringes of his mind and clutching at his heart.

His heart…yes, he does have a heart after all; and his heart felt her loss. He could feel her hot tears trickling down his chest as she sobbed her heartache and unrequited love.

His hands began to reach up…

"What's going on in here?"

The tent flap opened up some more revealing four pairs of eyes with four various expressions of surprise, dismay, wicked glee and rage at the damning scene bared in front of them inside the Western lord's tent.

Shippo took one look at his lord and his intended and felt himself choke, his blood freezing in his veins, paling his olive skin. His feet was rooted at the entrance beside the Ookami lord, unwilling to take the step to walk away from this scene. His eyes kept on going to Sesshoumaru and to Rin's bared back hugging the Western lord's equally bared chest. Have they been doing this for sometime now? Why? Have I been blind all this time?

Haru was confused for he couldn't understand how his lord could offer Kagome-sama to be his consort if he intends to claim the advisor as well. Was it his plan to take both females as well? Was Kagome-sama correct in rejecting his lord for she knew that she would just become a part of his harem, just one of the many women in his life to be used and discarded? What is Rin-sama to his lord?

_I knew it_, the hanyou thought. _This sanctimonious prick was just pretending to care for the miko. 'Care' my ass! Keh! The bastard doesn't even know the word! All that rampage in the cave was just show. Yeah, just a show. Got 'ya with your pants down you bastard!_

"Oh Kami…" Rin went white when she raised her head and noticed the four men at the door. She suddenly remembered her state of nakedness and she became afraid of the implication of what this scene would do to everybody, to the truce. "It's not…"

"Rin, go now." Sesshoumaru removed his haori and wrapped it around the advisor all the while keeping his eyes at the four men looking like statues at the tent door as he secured the haori with his obi.

"But it's not…" Rin looked at Shippo and Kouga but their eyes were focused on the Inu lord.

"Go." Sesshoumaru laid his hand on her back and gave her a gentle push to the door.

"Forgive me." Rin whispered to him as she ran outside not looking at any one of them. _Dear Kami, what have I done? _

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kagome kneeled down to the riverbank and scooped cool water to her face and neck scrubbing and rinsing the grime of travel. She was lucky to have taken the right turn and saw this clear flowing river. She had been traveling for days now plucking berries and ripe fruits from overhanging branches. So far she had not seen or even encountered any living being since she escaped that wretched cave.

Sighing as the water cleansed her she briefly argued with herself if she could risk taking a short dip in the river. It has been days since she had been clean and she had been itching to wash the robe she had on; the only garment she had on.

The young woman looked around and sat still to let her senses feel the immediate area, so far no dangerous animals were nearby and no youkai as well. If there were they must have been masking their scent. _Anyway, if they wanted to harm me they could have done that a long while ago._ She found a place where the reeds surrounding the rocks could at least shield her from prying eyes while she's in the water. She went in the water robe and all. She took off the heavy garment in the water and began to scrub it wishing she had some soap plants to clean it. She slung the dark robe on a flat rock to dry as she turned her attention to cleaning herself.

After she was somewhat satisfied in her cleanliness, sans soap and shampoo, she sat back and savored the water and the feeling of being clean in as many days.

Where am I now? Is it any near Kouga's or Sesshoumaru's lands? If only I could find some people to ask for directions. I miss cell phones…my car with its GPS…the Internet…maps!

_Ah, stop girl, you won't get home this way._

_Home…I bet they panicked when I disappeared like that. I could just see it: mama was shouting on the phone and gramps was banging his hands on the table in frustration and start chanting to ward off evil spirits, Souta would be bewildered because the adults don't want to tell him anything so he's gonna sulk inside his room, the guys…Oh no, the guys are gonna comb the entire area and ribbon it with caution tapes and bring the cavalry in. Papa would be doing that grim lip-thing of his making the guys more nervous than they already were. This would be national news in both countries. Not._

_And then Grandfather Andrew (her mother's father) would be bringing in the experts, CSI. Oh gosh! _

_Better get going or I won't get anything done much less find any village to ask direction if I stay here longer._

Kagome wrapped the robe again this time a little bit cleaner, dry and warm from the sun-baked boulder, tugging the makeshift belt tighter. She picked up the staff and followed the river downstream.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Please do not hurt her."

Kagome's head jerked up at the direction of the male voice. The shadow before her became clearer and she found herself looking at light brown eyes.

"My lord..." the woman under Kagome's arm trembled in fear at the fierce woman holding her pinned against the wall.

"Where am I?" Kagome extended her other hand with the dagger at the male. There were other men on either side of him holding sticks but only one with a sword.

The man held up his hand in a universal gesture that he means no harm. "I am Takemaru. What is your name?" he smiled slightly at her.

_**"Where. Am. I!"**_ Kagome repeated and pointed the dagger at the woman, her eyes narrowing. The woman shook again and let out a small squeal.

"You are in my town, this is Setsuna. I am the headman here. We found you unconscious near the forest." Takemaru pointed south where the forest was located but never taking his eyes off Kagome. Takemaru pointed at the woman with Kagome. "Please let her go."

"Are you human?" Kagome's ice-blue eyes bored into Takemaru.

"Pardon me?" Takemaru was surprised at the question, his brows meeting in the middle.

_**"Are you human?" **_

"Yes! Yes, I am." He answered quickly when the dagger dug a bit at the woman's neck. "Are you?"

Kagome looked at the side and noticed that one of the men was missing. The hair at the back of her neck stood up and turned just as the man's hand was about to grab her shoulder. Before the man knew it, the terrified village woman was running away and his arm was painfully twisted behind with the point of the dagger under his chin.

"Tell them to back away or I will hurt him." The man let out a small scream of pain as she applied more pressure. Very quickly Kagome wedged the dagger in the wood behind her, not removing her eyes from the shocked males, grabbed the man's sword from him and laid the blade behind his head. The man shuddered in fright. "No tricks this time."

"All right." Takemaru motioned to the men to back away. "Do as she says." The men shuffled back a decent way from Takemaru. "Now, please let him go."

Kagome looked intently at the man, Takemaru, trying to gauge him. He is handsome in a serious kind of way, and very tall with lean muscles, much like Sesshoumaru. His eyes are the lightest brown she'd ever seen.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked her hostage, giving him a slight shake to get his attention.

"Yu. My…my name is Yu."

"Okay, Yu, give me the sheath." The man complied with shaking fingers. Kagome released the man at the same time giving him a push. Takemaru motioned for the man to come to him.

"Thank you." Takemaru took note that the woman kept the sword but settled the sheath on her left hip and the dagger on her right. "We do not want to hurt you so please do not hurt us."

"Good, then we understand each other." She stood with feet planted a little apart with a hint of fighting stance, looking deceptively relaxed. "Why was I in this shed?"

"Because the people were scared when you were brought here. You were wearing a youkai robe of the snake." Kagome and the rest turned to the new voice,

A young monk holding a shakoujou was standing apart from the group of men; his violet robes reflecting the same shade of his eyes.

"This is our resident monk, Miroku," Takemaru told her by way of introduction.

"I am your humble servant, my lady." The monk bowed after a long time of staring at Kagome. "It would seem that you are quite strong and have a lot of skills," The monk was looking at the destroyed door. He also witnessed her disarming one of the men.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Takemaru said. "I apologize for the scare we gave you."

"Do you people hate youkai?"

Takemaru had been baffled by her non sequitur; it makes him wonder if she's a little mad. "What is the reason for these questions?"

"It would help if you would answer the question."

Miroku was thinking about the same thing but nodded to Takemaru to answer the woman.

"No we don't hate youkai per se." The woman relaxed a bit at the answer.

"Good." Then Kagome whistled to her left at the thick stand of trees at the edge of the town. The woman frowned when nothing happened at first and then a smile broke her lips. They all exchanged bewildered looks.

A flapping of wings stirred the wind and a dark shape rose from the treetops. It swooped low and checked its descent, landing softly beside the woman.

The dragon let out an ear-splitting screech at the gathered humans and everyone stepped back in fright, screaming.

"Shh! Ryo-kun, stop that!" Kagome patted the dragon on its side soothingly, the end of its long sinuous tail wrapping itself around Kagome's waist loosely, akin to putting its arm to her shoulders in protection.

"It's all right." But the dragon was still growling and glaring at the humans with its baleful slitted green eyes. "His name is Ryotaro, but I call him Ryo. He's a fire dragon and my name is Kagome." The woman continued to stroke the dragon's reddish-blue side while making murmuring noises.

"Yes, I see." Takemaru swallowed down the fear but he kept his eyes on the dragon.

"He's the reason why I asked if you hate youkai. We found each other in a youkai slaver's hut and we barely managed to escape with our lives." Kagome rubbed the dragon's snout on her shoulders his warm breath softly blowing her hair. She saw in his mind how the slaver cast a spell at him so he could control the dragon.

"Where was this slaver's hut?" Takemaru's interest peaked at the information.

The dragon growled again at the mention of the slaver, it calmed down when the woman patted it softly. "It was in the east of here, five days travel; it was near the village." Kagome thumbed the direction.

"We know the man, we have been trying to look for him as well. He tried to take some of the children here and young women as well."

"Don't worry. He won't be bothering people anymore. He has been…" The woman and the dragon looked at each other, "taken care of." The dragon gave a satisfied grunt and nuzzled the woman as they shared a knowing look.

They remembered how the slaver's eyes widened in shock when Ryo suddenly transformed and snapped his head off. The slaver didn't know that Kagome removed the slaver's controlling spell until Ryo attacked.

Takemaru, Miroku and the other men exchanged glances. Their eyes reflecting on what the woman said.

"Kagome-sama, you are a miko, are you not?" Miroku butted in.

"A miko?" Takemaru's eyes widened. "Truly?" he looked at Miroku for confirmation.

Miroku nodded. "You didn't believe me when I told you that, Takemaru, just because she was wearing youkai clothing."

"Snake youkai, if you remember, that youkai slaver was a snake as well. How would we know that she isn't his accomplice or youkai in disguise?" One of the older men said heatedly.

They found themselves rolling on the ground when a strong downdraft slammed into them. Next thing they knew something heavy landed, but more like 'thudded' on the ground. They quivered in fear when the fearsome face of the dragon snapped its jaws at them.

"No, Ryo! They didn't mean it!" The woman Kagome stepped in front of the dragon and hugged its neck. "Come on, calm down. That's a good boy." The dragon calmed a bit but it didn't let up growling. "He understands what you're saying. You're lucky he can't breathe fire yet. He's just barely out of toddler. But that'll change next month." Kagome glared at them while pushing the dragon back little by little.

The dragon stood at seven feet high and five times the size of the woman but it obeyed and listened to her. Takemaru thought if this is what a toddler dragon looked like what more if this creature is fully grown, how big could an adult dragon grow? The image blew his mind away and he shuddered in fear.

"Then we should count ourselves lucky." Miroku smiled as he dusted himself as he stood up a little shakily apparently thinking along the same lines. "On behalf of this village I would like to extend our hospitality and invite you for a meal, both of you, of course. Would you both grace us with your presence?" the monk doesn't know how the dragon would ever fit inside the town hall.

"Really?" The woman was visibly surprised. "What do you say, Ryo?" Kagome looked up fondly at the young dragon. "Do we accept?" The dragon looked at the recovering men and answered by rumbling. Kagome and the dragon touched foreheads. "He wants to know if you have goat meat."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine. The characters Masahiro, Haru and Ryotaro were my original creations.

Thank you all for faithfully following my story and for the great reviews. I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter.~ SMI

**Warning: Profanity abounds and lemon scenes**

**CHAPTER 13**

"What do you want, Kouga?" As if nothings been amiss before the men had stepped into the awkward tableau, Sesshoumaru lifted a hand and run it though his hair, removing the tangles from its perfect length.

Although Kouga tried to rein his rage but the real thing he wanted to do was to carve a new mouth to the arrogant Inu lord. The bastard was in all intent and purposes his rival for Kagome's affections even though the supercilious fool tried hard to deny it and now he's trying to land another female in his bed. _What a super greedy bastard!_

Kouga's character could fool people in thinking he's not the intelligent type due to his explosive nature but those closest to him especially his men would attest that the Ookami lord is both cunning and shrewd and his mind is always grinding its proverbial wheels in his brain. And right now that wily wolf brain of his is working overdrive with what he had seen a few moments ago.

"My scouts came back with news but now I'm wondering if you're still concerned now that you've got a new 'interest'…" He inclined his head to the door but Kouga's eyes were still glaring at the dog demon. He saw Shippo stiffen at the words but kept silent with eyes politely downcast.

Shippo and Haru kept their eyes lowered in deference to their lord. It wasn't their place to voice any opinion on anything they might have witnessed inside or outside their lord's tent, most especially when it comes to females-he's the Alpha after all and everyone and everything is his property.

"It is irrelevant. What was the news?" Sesshoumaru turned around dismissing the comment and went deeper inside the tent.

_Irrelevant, huh? _Kouga raised his brows at the aside. _Hot damn, this fuck's one cool motherfucker._ _We caught him with the naked 'advisor' of his in a compromising position and he calls it irrelevant and from the look of things the kitsune general was involved with it as well. Hmm, the kitsune has an emotional attachment to the advisor…Ah-ah! Interesting!_

Kouga shook his head in disbelief, smirking all the while. "Some of my boys detected a spike of miko power along the north east area. They feel its Kagome's"

"Have they investigated it?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind the dressing area. They could hear the rustle of cloth and the swift clink of armor being tied and snapped into place.

"They did but the trail suddenly vanished. My boys don't know what to think of it. It was there and then gone. No residue, no smell, nothing."

"Then we should scout that area. We are leaving." As he left the tent Sesshoumaru turned to Shippo. "Stay here. Guard the camp." The Inu lord waved at Inuyasha and Haru. "Come."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A small beautiful boy-child sat beside Kagome, his ginger red hair turned his alabaster smooth skin pale by human standards. The boy, who at first glance could be mistaken for a seven-year-old child looked like any cute child save for the twined blue and red fire sigil on his forehead that attests to his youkai heritage and the pointed elfin ears.

Ryo looked up at Kagome and smiled in contentment, his green eyes looking at her with trust. They have taken a bath and were given fresh clothes by the houshin and have been fed as well. Kagome had never felt so good in many a day.

It had been hard for both of them because none of the villages they've come across wanted to entertain a youkai or even a youkai child. Some people also threatened them and Kagome didn't even have a knife to defend them. In one village that rejected them the people threw stones at them and called her a youkai whore thinking that Ryotaro was her child. Stupid people! If she gets pregnant then her kids would be hanyou. People's prejudices run deep when it comes to half-breeds.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had been the brunt of those prejudices as well when he was growing up. If he had been, it would explain a lot about his behavior. They had been subjected to that treatment only for a few times but the hurt of the harsh words and violent reactions to their presence angered her. Too bad her miko power doesn't affect people for she would have been tempted to purify them right there and then.

Kagome and Ryo giggled when the little dragon boy burped, his full tummy shaking with mirth, Miroku joined in with a low chuckle. Kagome couldn't resist grabbing the boy's chin and giving him a nose-to-nose kiss, making the boy chortle some more, his small fangs glinting as he pushed her away when her nose tickled his neck. He was just so precious! He looked like a wood nymph as he plays with the remainder of his food, smacking his lips as he licked off the excess blood from his fingers.

Kagome smiled and smoothed back the errant auburn hair from his eyes, affection softening her cerulean orbs. True to his youkai nature, Ryo meticulously cleaned himself with Kagome helping a little by wiping the excess blood under his chin with a soft cloth. All that cleaning tired him and the boy yawned widely, snuggled in Kagome's lap and was soon asleep, his arms wrapped around the woman's legs as if he's scared that she would disappear while he was asleep.

"He adores you, Kagome-sama. I heard that fire dragons aren't very trusting of all youkai." The houshin commented a soft look in his eyes.

"Yes. Actually, he tried to bite me when we first met." Kagome giggled at the houshin's surprise, but she abruptly became serious. "he was inside a cage covered in filth and was so thin."

She couldn't forget the boy's fear-filled eyes as she tried to give him half of her bread. The slaver doesn't give enough food for all of them and when he does its usually unpalatable, sometimes spoiled and served in dirty plates. The boy was wasting away in front of her eyes. Unlike the other captives in the hut who fight for remaining scraps the boy doesn't even care if the others take his own provision. Turning his nose up at the smelly thing of an excuse for food.

After a few tries he took the remaining bread from her but with distrust in his eyes. He snarled and snapped a little when he felt her miko aura but calmed down when she didn't do anything to him, blinking his green eyes at her. He stuffed the food in his mouth hurriedly and Kagome had to stop herself from crying when she saw the fresh welts crisscrossing the boy's body. The slaver likes to make use of the whip liberally especially when one of his captives tossed the food on the floor.

"I am saddened to hear that. Children shouldn't have to endure such harsh treatment." The monk sighed deeply when Kagome finished telling them of their ordeal inside the slaver's hut.

"Yes, there were also other youkai and human children there but they had families to go back to except Ryo." Kagome raised her sad eyes to both men. She noticed that since they had begun their meal Takemaru had been unusually silent. She had not thought much about it so as not to worry Ryo but now that the boy's asleep she found herself feeling uneasy at the headman's scrutiny. Instead of eating the man had been drinking sake all the while and looking at her as if she's a disgusting piece of specimen under a microscope.

"Does the boy remember where his home is?" Takemaru asked while using the sake cup to indicate the sleeping youkai boy.

"I'm afraid not. He and I had the same circumstances when I came to the Western lands. I too had lost my memory. It came back in bits and pieces and sometimes slowly. I just hope that Ryo could do the same."

"Kagome-sama, may I ask where you plan to go?" Miroku asked her with hope in his eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Well, the Western lands I believe. I'm sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would allow Ryo to stay there. He has many youkai working and serving for him in his lands, even a human."

"A human you say!" Miroku's eyes lit up in surprise but Takemaru snorted accompanied with a smirk.

"Yes, she is Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. Her name is Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru adopted her when she was a small child of eight. She is now serving him as his advisor."

"Very intriguing." The monk put his hand on his chin in a contemplative fashion. "I heard that Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans too much. But I didn't know he adopted a human, she's his advisor no less!" Miroku straightened his back to indicate his surprise.

"I believe that taking Rin in has made Lord Sesshoumaru understand humans more. He took care of me when I met an…accident."

The sharp eyes of Miroku noted Kagome's hesitation and it piqued the monk's interest but before he could make a comment the headman cut in.

"_**He**_ took care of _**you**_?" Takemaru's brows rose. "How did he take care of you?" the headman stuck his chin unpleasantly in her way, his voice a little rough from sake.

"Yes, that's right. When I was injured it was only Sesshoumaru-sama who could touch me. The others were in danger of being purified. He made sure that I get the best possible medical care and his servants are at my disposal." Kagome strove to answer politely although the headman's etiquette left much to be desired. "I was also given a personal guard for my safety."

Kagome suddenly missed Haru. The guard's devotion was for real and he was shocked to encounter a real miko who didn't want to purify him upon meeting.

"Why do you feel so comfortable with them?" Takemaru stopped rubbing his chin. Miroku and Kagome both reacted at the headman's grating hard tone.

"Like I said, I've lived with them for a long time when I was lost. I was previously under the protection of Lord Kouga of the South before I went missing. They took me in, cared for me."

Miroku was deeply impressed at the notable names that Kagome was mentioning. To be protected by these powerful daiyoukai would bring prestige to anyone considering youkai are quite selective in their associations be it human or mikos, even with their own kind. More over, mikos and youkai are natural enemies but here this woman was making friends instead of foes, being protected by the West and South daiyoukai. Remarkable. In spite of himself, Miroku was intrigued.

"As a miko you should be purifying them, not taking care of them,' he indicated the young dragon. "or becoming their whore…"

"Headman…!" Miroku was visibly shocked at his leader's choice of words.

"Excuse me?" Kagome was taken aback at the insult.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." he spat.

Miroku raised a pacifying hand to the woman as he turned to the headman. "Takemaru-sama I do not think that is polite to say to our guests…"

"Takemaru, youkai aren't exactly different from people."

"They're beasts…they're barbarians…"

"So are humans." Kagome answered back. "We are no different from them…"

Takemaru took in a sharp breath, not believing what he's hearing. "You side with them?"

"No, I do not, I'm just stating facts. It's unfair to judge everyone that way." Kagome's brows almost met in the middle in her ire.

"They're all the same!" Takemaru slashed his hand in the air as if including every youkai in his diatribe.

"I beg to disagree." Kagome retorted slowly with the same heat.

"You have been corrupted by them. They have put a spell on you." The headman pointed a stiff finger at her.

"You're wrong." Kagome looked at the headman and then Miroku in confusion.

"What's his problem?"

"Please excuse our headman's opinion on this, miko-sama…" the houshin looked at the headman with an expression as if he knew this was going to happen.

"You fell in love with that youkai lord, didn't you?" Takemaru's eyes were spitting venom in her direction, his face dark. "I can see it. Your eyes change when you say his name. Do not deny it. You loved him!" His face contorted in anger. "You make me sick!"

Kagome's face darkened as well. "I don't have to take this." She stood up, stuck her weapons in her belt, lifted the sleeping boy in her arms and gathered their things. "We are leaving. Thank you for your hospitality." She said quickly. Kagome pointedly avoided looking at the headman as she head for the door.

"Yes! You are in hurry to go back to that demon lover of yours, am I correct?" Takemaru hurriedly rose from the floor and intercepted her at the door.

"Move aside." Kagome perched Ryo higher in her arms and leveled a deadly look in her eyes when the headman took a step near them.

"Takemaru-sama, stop this. Control yourself!" Miroku grasped the headman's biceps as he tried to push him away. The monk smelled the overwhelming sake-laden breath making the usually quiet headman strong.

"You are all the same! Everyone of you!" Takemaru's finger was shaking as he pointed at Kagome, his voice rising, his face reddening.

A deep growl rumbled through Kagome's chest. Knowing it was Ryo, Kagome looked at the boy in her arms and sure enough she saw Ryo's slightly reddened eyes as he faced Takemaru. Kagome hugged the boy tighter in case he jumps down from her arms and attack. She couldn't even pull the dagger at her waist to keep Takemaru at bay.

Kagome felt Takemaru's heavy hand on her shoulder and as she twisted out of it she heard cloth ripping away. Kagome made for the door and ran outside in case she couldn't control Ryo and the boy transform near the humans.

That would not be good. Ryo had killed before and as long as the boy's with her she would prevent him from killing again no matter if its in self-defense.

"Stop it! You're scaring him." She continuously backed away from the man as he advanced to her and the boy. She tried to cover her shoulders but the ripped yukata was hopelessly damaged down to the sleeves.

Now the boy began growling in earnest, his fingers curling, the red in his eyes deepening and Kagome knew he could transform very quickly. Ryo's youki began to rise in anger, his features changing.

"Shh! No Ryo. It's okay, baby." Kagome bounced him a little in her arms to distract him a bit.

"You are like Izayoi! She was a demon whore just like you!" Two village men had come to Miroku's assistance in subduing Takemaru.

"Oi you bastard, why are you abusing my mother's name, eh?"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Rin burst inside her tent and dismissed her handmaid.

The servant was surprised to see the advisor out of her own kimono and coming back wearing only the Western lord's haori. Oh dear, what could have happened? Did their lord take the advisor against her will? The youkai handmaid sniffed the air from the advisor's passage and smelled the arousal scent of their lord. The handmaid quickly ran out and hurried to find her friend to spread the latest news. In a few minutes the supposedly tryst of Rin and their lord would have made the grapevine rounds within the servants rank and spilling over to the lowest soldiers up to the generals, who will be the last to hear of the 'latest' news.

The advisor sunk in the softness of the futon and wrapped the thick cover around her shaking shoulders as hot tears of shame fell from her lids. Her hands and feet felt cold, her heart felt cold and broken sinking in the abyss.

_What have I done? I tried to seduce him like a harlot, a common whore! Dear Kami! What have I reduced myself into? Have I been totally blinded? Led astray by my feelings?_

Rin felt dirty in her own skin. She felt immoral and base. She had become like one of those concubines of the Western lord that she had despised, simpering and cooing their desire for the daiyoukai. The same daiyoukai who raised her like a father.

_Oh, how could I face him again? I couldn't…I can't…. _Rin burrowed deeper into the thick blanket as if it would hide her perfidy. She closed her eyes tightly and to will the images away, while shrinking inside her own skin.

"Rin…"

The advisor lifted her tear stained eyes to a pair of black boots and magenta hued hakama. Her eyes beheld Shippo's long legs as her eyes traveled up to the kitsune general's bottle green eyes. In her misery Rin didn't even hear the tent flap rustle.

"Go away, Shippo." Rin's voice sounded rusty as she clutched the cover closer to her as she struggled to half recline from the futon.

"What happened in there, Rin?" Rin had to look up again at the pain she could see in his eyes and she found she couldn't look at the handsome kitsune straight.

Shippo knelt on one knee his hand reaching to touch her cheek but Rin jerked her head away from him. "Don't! I feel dirty."

Shippo took a sharp intake of breath. Her voice sounded flat and unemotional. He felt rage surge up in his blood, heating it. "_**Why?**_ What did he do to you?"

"If you're thinking that he raped me, you're wrong. He didn't. It was the other way around." Rin smirked at herself when she heard her own words. _It was the other way around… _she laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all…the shame of it all. She had become what she had despised. The Kami had taught her a painful lesson.

"What?" The kitsune couldn't even believe his ears. The sound that escaped Rin's throat made Shippo wince. Rin's laugh sounded demented; it rang inside the tent like glass shards, broken…unhinged.

It was bad enough that he thought the Inu lord touching Rin but if Rin…Kami…

"Rin!" Shippo grabbed the woman's shoulders and shook her; Rin's dark locks tumbled over her face and shoulders like a dark shroud. The action stopped the laughter. "Why?" Shippo ground out, he was afraid of her answer but he wanted to know, he had to know.

The advisor sighed, her voice sounding broken and dejected. "Stupidity. What else?"

"Are you in love with him?" Rin averted her eyes. Shippo clenched his fists.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whipped around at the familiar voice. The silver haired hanyou was leaning against a tree near the houshin's dwelling and standing near him was…

The red and white blur was instantly standing between Kagome and the ranting Takemaru, the man had been held up by his neck so quickly that the houshin and the village men thought the demon lord just materialized into thin air. The three men subduing the headman fell back with a cry.

"Please don't kill him, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome begged as she went behind the demon lord. Ryo stopped growling, thankfully, his arms wrapped around Kagome's neck in fear of the Inu lord's tremendous power flowing out of him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko with the boy in her arms and his brow rose and his eyes reddened when he saw the miko's state of dishevelment. He could smell her clean scent but with the underlying fear for the young boy held protectively in her arms. Her hand was lifted in the air as if to touch him. He was getting a bit distracted by the show of milky white shoulders and the tantalizing curve of her breast she was trying to cover with the tattered remains of the front of her yukata but her back was bared for all to see.

"Miko." He nodded in her direction. "Why would you want to spare this filth?" The Inu lord gave the man in his claws a slight shake.

"So… you're the youkai vermin…. she's… in love with." Takemaru struggled to get the words out. Sesshoumaru was surprised at what the man said as Kagome let out an embarrassed exclamation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I think he's delusional. Don't listen to what he's saying." Kagome dared touch the Inu lord's bicep fearing for Takemaru. Her touch sent a low jolt of current through the cloth to him.

"My lord, I am called Miroku. I apologize in behalf of the whole village. Our headman has a …" Miroku stood up from the ground and immediately prostrated himself in front of the magnificent Inu lord.

"What is your name?" The Inu lord growled at the struggling man in his claws.

"Get your hands off me, youkai!"

"His name is Takemaru of Setsuna, my lord." supplied the monk.

"You do not even have the right to insult the miko let alone put your filthy hands on her person!" Sesshoumaru grated the words in anger and threw down the man in disgust. Takemaru landed heavily on his back. Some of the village men rushed to his help.

"Keh, he should be gutted and fed to the fish. How did you know my mom, turd breath?" Inuyasha sauntered near and brandished the transformed Tetsusaiga in the man's face. The others scrambled away in fear at the gigantic sword swirling with demon power.

Takemaru looked at the face of the hanyou and saw the image of someone he knew.

"You are Izayoi's half-breed son?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Say that word again and your head would go rolling down this ditch, bastard!"

"Hmp! And how is dear Izayoi, hanyou?" Takemaru stood and dusted his clothes, violently shrugging away the retraining hands of the men.

"I warned you…" the irate hanyou began to swing the demon fang to smite the drunken headman and possibly take the whole village down along with him.

Miroku ran forward and prostrated himself once more at the feet of the half inu-youkai his shakujou forgotten. Though he's a monk with considerable power he didn't want to begin a bloodbath. "Please…please spare his life, my lords." By now Miroku was really shaking with fright from the rage of the hanyou. "I apologize for him."

"Inuyasha." The name softly spoken but full of authority was enough to make the silver-haired hanyou cease his threat.

The hanyou general lowered the fang and grumbled all the way back to his tree, slinging the sword on his shoulders. "Keh! Stupid ningen…"

Miroku stood when the daiyoukai commanded him to rise and the monk asked the men to take Takemaru back to his house and guard him there.

"Hold."

Miroku and the rest turned with surprise at the tall daiyoukai and saw him looking at Takemaru with narrowed eyes as if trying to remember the face of the man from the past.

"Takemaru of Setsuna…the general who was the hime Izayoi's guard." Sesshoumaru's words caught Inuyasha's attention and the hanyou walked back to where his half-brother was.

"You were in love with her and when she fell in love with Inu no Taisho you killed the woman."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. "So you're the asshole my mother was telling me about!" The hanyou reached his hand back and his razor sharp claws swung.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine. The characters Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku and Ryotaro were my original creations.

**Warning: Profanity abounds as well as a rape scene. **

**CHAPTER 14**

"Hello beautiful."

Kouga's presence had made itself known even before Kagome heard his deep rough voice. When she senses him his aura could be compared to a knight in shining armor, well, albeit an amorous one but strangely all his declarations of making her his woman has not come to reality.

Now the Ookami radiates joy and a little bit of arousal in seeing her again and probably due to the fact that viewing the expanse of her bared back affected him. Nevertheless her smile of happiness at seeing the Ookami lord once more almost took his breath away. He draped a pelt like cape around her bare shoulders to shield her from the cool air and the prying eyes of the gawking villagers and to stop him for doing something stupid to the girl just because he saw a little bit of skin.

_Damn, if that smile didn't make my day! Who's that kid with her now? Can't be hers, though that's for sure._

The villagers had exclaimed in surprise when the Ookami lord entered the town and stepped near the miko. The wolf lord was quite different from the refined looking Western lords; he was more rugged looking, looking more like a nature spirit than the two silver-haired dog demons. He was imposing in appearance as well with his tall muscled stature and brawny arms, long dark hair up on ponytail, dark clothing and his blazing blue eyes. They were further baffled when the Ookami lord was greeted joyfully by the woman, who they were told, was a miko. The woman's behavior wasn't natural towards the youkai and vice versa. Youkai do not generally behave respectfully to humans but these two daiyoukai's had exhibited affection and protectiveness towards her, not to mention the youkai child clinging to the miko's neck like she's his mother.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kouga-sama!" Kagome noticed that the pelt was the Ookami lord's own vest. It was still warm from his body and the material was very soft to the touch. Kagome carefully slid her arms inside the armholes careful not to accidentally show too much skin for as it is Kouga's eyes were always drifting down to her back or to her partially exposed chest. It took all her concentration just to hold Ryo and keep her modesty at the same time. It was a relief when the vest covered what it needed to be covered.

"Kagome, how is it that other men could take off your clothes but I couldn't, hm?" Kouga jokingly murmured and chuckled at Kagome's fiery blush, the play of color on her alabaster skin was a breathtaking sight for the Ookami lord. Kagome couldn't help but give a nervous laugh.

"Kouga-sama, shame on you!" Kagome remembered the Ookami lord's fondness for teasing her just to see her blush. She didn't fail to notice how his hand lingered on her shoulders or how his eyes caressed her bare back before he covered her with his pelt. Despite of his behavior Kagome felt a thrill run through her body at his appreciation of her femininity.

If there's one thing about Kouga is that he's easy to read. He doesn't hide his feelings and he shows it, sometimes too much. But he doesn't have any hidden agendas up his sleeves and he lets you know that he's pursuing you. He's very verbose about it too but there's no other person or youkai that she's more comfortable with than Kouga. Now Sesshoumaru…that's another matter all together.

"Hm. Something has changed…" Kouga looked at her intently and then clicked his fingers. "Uh-huh! You got your memory back!" He smiled that incredible smile of his and Kagome felt her blush deepen.

"That's right, Kouga-sama…eh, Kouga." Kagome amended with a bright smile when Kouga mock glared at her.

"That's better. I'm happy for you, Kagome." Kouga peered closer to the boy hiding his face in Kagome's neck. " And who's this?"

"This is Ryotaro, Lord Kouga. He's a fire dragon. Say 'hi' to Kouga-sama, baby. Come on." The boy shyly took a peek at the wolf lord and promptly went back into hiding in Kagome's hair. Kagome and Kouga chuckled as she bounced the boy a little to comfort him. "He's shy and scared of people."

"Cute little fella.'" The Ookami lord smiled then glanced at the silver haired half-brothers confronting the headman, he clapped his hand once and rubbed it as if he had decided on something. "Well, since they are still busy with them I think we should find a nice place to camp…" Without much ado the Ookami lord swung Kagome in his arms, dragon boy and all and raced out of the village.

"Wait! Where are you taking us Kouga?" Kagome patted Ryo's back when the boy began to growl softly in confusion at the new face but he wasn't showing any hostile actions toward the Ookami lord, yet.

"Getting you out of there. Don't tell me that you're worried about that Takemaru guy! I'm gonna be jealous!"

"No, that's not it! But we need to go back!" The trees were passing by them in a blur, the wind sweeping Kagome's hair like a dark banner.

"Nah, don't worry about those two pups. They can take care of themselves." Kouga raced down to a narrow gulch and Kagome's stomach lurched at the steep incline but Kouga traversed it so easily. She couldn't even hear his breath change as he run.

"I'm more worried for the villagers. You know, Inuyasha might hurt them." Kagome tightened her hold on Ryo but the boy's eyes looked thrilled at Kouga's speed as the ground sped past them, his lips open in a smile, his eyes bright.

"Nah, Sesshoumaru won't let him do that." Kouga leapt at a boulder and used it to speed up his momentum to jump across a ravine.

The boy clapped and yelled a "whee!" at how high they were from the ground but Kagome closed her eyes when she saw what's below them, clutching the boy a little tighter; not she doesn't trust Kouga's strength but she hate heights.

Kouga laughed at the youkai boy. "You like that pup, eh?" Ryo nodded enthusiastically, his eyes twinkling.

"Kouga, they might look for us." Kagome was so glad when Kouga's feet touched ground, he didn't even pause as if he didn't just jump over a chasm but raced ahead kicking up dust behind him.

"Keh! They could easily find us. Don't worry!" Then Kouga looked down at her. "Why, are you scared that I might take you off somewhere and ravish you?" Kouga lowered his head at Kagome's hair and smelled her fantastic scent. He had missed her all these weeks and it felt like months!

"You know," Kagome smiled as she looked up at the handsome Ookami lord. "this reminded me why I need my knife with me all the time!" The miko and the Ookami lord shared a laugh, their easy banter coming back as if it was like yesterday.

Kouga's heart felt his chest would burst with happiness hearing Kagome's laughter again and at having the miko back in his life, and for now, in his arms. He had half the mind to whisk her away back to his fortress and mate her, if she would have him, that is. But he couldn't do that to her, he respects her too much to force her into mating him or making her do something she's not ready to. The Ookami lord almost smirked when he imagined the fury in Sesshoumaru's face when he finds out that Kouga's gone and swept Kagome away right under his grimy two-timing hands. Tempting…very tempting.

Kouga was almost driven insane when the miko vanished inside that cave and Sesshoumaru wasn't any help for the damned dog was out cold for days! He wanted to tear apart the entire place to find Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku were equally useless since they were inside that barrier and couldn't give any answers.

When they had settled down to their new camp the wolf tribe was shocked and awed when Ginta regaled them about Kagome's challenge and how she protected them from the Inu lord's wrath. They never knew she could fight that well and knows how to use weapons with deadly accuracy, everyone was left open mouthed when they had come upon the duel in that clearing.

Then it took his betas (Ginta, Hakkaku and Kozaku) to drag him back to their own camp because he almost went into a berserker rage after he heard from Ginta and Hakkaku about Sesshoumaru's 'conditions' to force Kagome to become his woman. That damned dog doesn't even know how to properly proposition a woman! How crass! How dare he insult Kagome with that 'condition', my ass! If the arrogant bastard weren't unconscious already he would have slashed the idiot to bits!

Maybe that dog had been dropped on his head when he was a pup if he thinks that his ideas were brilliant! He took consolation that when she faced Sesshoumaru on the duel she trounced the Inu youkai hands down with her strange fighting style

Come to think of it, the Ookami thought, he had never seen Kagome use that skill the whole time she was in his keep or hear what those metal things she called 'guns' could do. Kouga was more enamored of the miko now that she had displayed those devastating talents of hers. Who would have thought that within that drop dead gorgeous package is a lethal weapon?

Kouga was a great admirer of strong women. That's his weakness. He care not of pretty faces or fantastic bodies that could bore you to tears in minutes or, heaven forbid, cling to you and whine all day about trivial things, what he wants is a woman who could fight her way out of any form of adversity.

That's why his heart was filled with pride when he saw Kagome standing in the middle of the dirt road in that village, the shoulder of her yukata torn down to her back but she proudly stood her ground against that village headman as fearless as a warrior on a battle field. Yup, his kind of woman.

As Kouga skidded to a stop near a river they were met by the ecstatic Ginta and Hakkaku who dropped everything they were doing to meet their lord and his precious bundle.

"Kagome-neechan!" They chorused and jumped up and down in delight.

Kagome had to put Ryo down on a log to dash to the pair of wolf youkai who had been like her brothers. The two might be way older than her, perhaps by fifty years or so, but from their behavior she sounded and acted more mature than them. But it doesn't matter, for family could be found in the unlikely places and in this place and with these people she felt at home and accepted.

"Oh!" Kagome gushed as she hugged the two wolves in both arms. "I missed you both!"

Ginta and Hakkaku almost choked to death in the boa constrictor tight hug. Kami! Neechan was as strong as a youkai! "Nee…ack! Neechan!" Ginta and Hakkaku could feel they were getting quite blue in the face and going cross-eyed.

"Oh!" Kagome quickly released the two. "He-he-he! Sorry boys!" But she took them back in her arms and gave them a far less fatal hug. The three looked silly locked in each other's arms, laughing while bouncing up and down.

Kouga chuckled at the scene and turned to survey the camp pleased to see that it was done to his specifications; nodding with approval at the arrangement the two betas had set up under a tree. This is the reason why he was delayed because he decided to prepare for Kagome's return and surprise her. He doesn't want Kagome to return to the dog demon's camp just yet. Kagome would be comfortable here with him where he calls the shots.

"I am glad that you're back with us, Kagome-sama."

Kagome turned with a gasp when she recognized the voice. "Haru!" She opened her arms wide to enclose the boar youkai who was putting down some kindling for the fire. The young youkai smiled and stepped into her embrace.

"Come here, you!" Kagome grabbed the boy, sniffed a little and the youkai smelled her tears. "I missed you, Haru!"

"I as well, Kagome-sama" Haru patted his ward's shoulder and noticed the frayed cloth peeking below the hem of the wolf pelt cape. "Were you hurt, Kagome-sama?"

"Uh no, why Haru?" Kagome followed Haru's eyes and realized with a jolt that she's half naked under the pelt. "Oh, that…uh, I had an accident…." she finished lamely as her cheeks got redder again.

"Would you like to change clothes Kagome?" Kouga came up behind her saving her from further embarrassment. "You will find your things inside." The Ookami lord escorted the woman to the tent, Haru automatically taking up his role as her bodyguard again and was right behind her. "This is yours." He pointed with an open hand at the tent.

"Really? Oh…Kouga thank you so much!" Kagome felt fresh tears well from her eyes at the thoughtful gesture from the Ookami lord as she embraced him tightly.

It was unknown to the miko if the emotional travails of the past months had finally caught up with her but she was horrified when she felt something snap inside her heart and tears ran unchecked quietly on her cheeks. Without Kouga's support she would have sunk down to the ground and wet the earth with her tears. Haru stepped away from the pair to give his ward some privacy.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped preparing dinner when they smelled the salty tears but Kouga motioned for them to relax. Even Ryo stayed away after seeing that his surrogate mother is trusting with the Ookami lord. Instead, the boy trotted on chubby legs to the two wolf youkai his mother hugged before. He only trust who his mother trusts.

Kouga wrapped his arms around the waist of the crying woman and kissed the top of her head tenderly, his hand cupping the base of her neck happy that he had done the right thing. It was so easy to make her happy. But he was also sad to see her cry; he knew the reason of her tears but it tore his heart so. She'd been so brave surviving on her wits and knew how terrifying it was to be lost on your own in youkai territory.

He felt her hot tears soaking his haori, glad that he'd forgone his armor so he could feel her womanly softness and warmth through the fabric. They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting her vent her pent up emotions.

"Hey." Kouga softly said as he lifted Kagome's chin and stroked the tears away with his thumb. "If you'd cry like this every time you're thankful I'm not gonna do it again!" he said with mock irritation.

Kagome gave a shaky laugh at his words and the Ookami lord was glad that he was successful at getting her out of a potential super long crying jag. Not that it made him uncomfortable, but dwelling on the past isn't healthy for anybody and he wouldn't let his Kagome sink into that deep pit of depression.

"Now, personally I'm so happy that you're back in my arms, you know." He sighed, while tightening his hold on her. "And if you don't release me I might think that you're ready to be my woman…"

"Oh! You're impossible!" Kagome pulled away a little, sniffling and weakly swatted the wolf lord's arm. "You're just looking for a way to take advantage of me!"

"Me? Take advantage of you? I think it's the other way around! What could a helpless youkai like me do?" He shrugged his shoulder theatrically. "You always accost me…I couldn't fight you, you know." When he looked at Kagome with a 'woe-is-me' expression the woman began to giggle helplessly.

"Stop, you!" Swatting at him again. Then she took a deep steadying breath and looked at him straight and serious. "Thank you, Kouga."

"You're more than welcome, Kagome." He murmured. His thumb caressed the smooth chin and when he looked at her eyes he felt helplessly drawn in…

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_"Rin!" Shippo grabbed the woman's shoulders and shook her; Rin's dark locks tumbled over her face and shoulders like a dark shroud. The action stopped the laughter. "Why?" Shippo ground out, he was afraid of her answer but he wanted to know, he had to know._

_The advisor sighed, her voice sounding broken and dejected. "Stupidity. What else?"_

_"Are you in love with him?" Rin averted her eyes. Shippo clenched his fists. _

Shippo looked at the woman he loved, the woman he had been promised with and realized that he didn't know her. The kitsune suddenly pounced on her when she didn't answer but the silence was damning enough.

"Get off me, Shippo!" Rin's small hands tried to push away the heavy kitsune general on top of her but with her petite frame she felt like a kitten pushing an iron muscled 6-foot tall tiger. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he latched his lips on them. She swung her hand to slap the kitsune but his free hand caught both her hands and held them immobile above her head. The woman snarled in anger at her puny attempts to free herself from Shippo's iron grip.

Rin tried to scoot away from him but his other hand swept her back under him. She grunted when her ribs smacked against the armor, she curved her body in reflex against the pain, grimacing. She got a jolt when the kitsune pushed aside the haori to cup and squeeze her breast. Rin caught her breath when his touch burned a path down to her core. It would have been a pleasurable sensation if the fear had not been foremost. Her cries of protests were muffled when his hand grabbed her chin and succeeded in capturing her mouth, his tongue probing and conquering her objection.

Shippo nudged Rin's flailing legs apart and the advisor felt a rush of fear as she felt his hardness through his clothes. Her heart was hammering against her ribs when he ground himself against her a sob of helplessness was torn from her lips.

"You are mine Rin, hear me?" Shippo's voice was shaking with his movements as he hurried to untie his obi and dispose of his garments. As his armor was freed he tossed it aside with a clang beside the futon. The obi fell away followed swiftly by his hakama. When Rin glimpsed him untying his fundoshi a fresh burst of fear made her panic.

"No!" Rin snarled and twisted against his hands and got successful in freeing herself. She quickly rolled out from under him and struggled to stand but he caught her ankle and she went down hard again. She winced as his other hand scraped the tender skin of her leg as he held her tight.

Her other foot lashed out and hit Shippo in the face but he just batted it away. Shippo half dragged Rin back to him by her ankle, the loose haori bunching under her and displaying her naked body fully to him.

Rin cursed her stupidity for the second time that night as she remembered that she had nothing on under Sesshoumaru's haori.

The sight of her tiny form like a delicate statue excited him and he didn't notice her tears at first as he aligned himself to her. Rin realized it was hopeless to fight his superior strength. She could not fight him like Kagome and burn youkai with her holy power. She was just an ordinary weak human, no fighting skills, no weapons at her disposal there's nothing for her to do but admit defeat.

"Go ahead."

The flat soft words were more effective than a cold bucket of water to a blazing fire. Shippo's ardor fizzled out when he realized what he was about to do. He looked down at the woman under him and saw Rin's blank look. He felt his cooling blood drain from his face in shame. Shippo had often seen that expression enough in his practice opponents or enemies in actual battle: it was a look of resignation bowing to an inevitable fate in death or degradation.

Shippo sat back and away from the woman avoiding her gaze. He almost took back his hand when she flinched but he was just going to cover her with the haori. Rin was puzzled as Shippo gathered the haori and began to cover her with it but she remained still.

"So, aren't you going to finish what you started?" Rin's voice was full of fury and recrimination at his actions. Shippo could hear her teeth grounding at each other in rage.

Shippo leaned back and covered himself with his own haori. He couldn't form any answer for her, he was just too disgusted with himself. He didn't know what came over him.

"Come on!" Rin sat up. "Here! Take it!" With angry jerky movements Rin opened the haori and bared herself to him. "You want it, right?"

"Stop Rin." Shippo closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Stop? Why? Didn't you want it a while ago? So you get your kicks raping? You like it when you have to take by force? Is that it?"

"No…" Shippo flinched each time she hurled the accusation at him.

**"So what?" **

"I got jealous…."

Rin felt her breath still in her chest. "Why would you be? We do not have a…."

"You were promised to me."

"I was what? What do you mean by that?" With those words Rin felt cold running down her spine and she began to pull back the haori around her shoulders and backing away from Shippo.

"Sesshoumaru-dono…." Shippo found it hard to tell her what he and her guardian had agreed upon.

"He what? Tell me!"

"Sesshoumaru-dono promised that you be mated to me."

"When did he say that?"

"Before the last battle."

That long ago…that long ago and he never said anything to her. Rin felt more abused now that she did a few minutes ago. She felt like a commodity to be wrapped and sent away to its new owner…just like that. She hung her head in despair.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine. The characters Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku and Ryotaro were my original creations.

**CHAPTER 15**

She stood very still as Kouga's eyes peered at her with such intensity that she couldn't turn away from his eyes and his mouth as the latter began to dip lower to hers. Kouga wanted so much to feel her lips and to taste her. She was like a drug to him; addicting, captivating…

"Lord Kouga, is it customary in the Southern land to abduct females and whisk them away from their savior?"

They both turned as the Western lord landed a few feet from them with a baleful glare at the smug looking Southern lord. Sesshoumaru was so pissed when he noticed that the miko had been missing yet again and this time the scent of Kouga was strong in the air mingling with the miko's. The whole village sighed in relief when the tall Inu lord left in a hurry taking with him the loud mouthed half-demon. And now the mangy wolf was about to taint the miko with his scent. He came back just in time.

"What savior nonsense were you talking about? Fuck off, dog! You're just jealous! Admit it…."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the behavior of the two. Well, she won't get between them for sure. No matter what's the topic those two were at each other's throats at every opportunity. She walked away towards Ryo sitting by the fire.

"You hungry, baby?" Ryo stopped sucking his thumb with a pop to nod at his mother. "Let's get some dinner, you like that?" The boy nodded enthusiastically and toddled after Kagome. He hungrily eyed the big catch the wolves dumped at the second fire near the river. As his mother prepared his dinner he focused his wide-eyed attention at the two demon lords battle.

Ryo was happily munching on his third helping of raw roe deer stag while watching the ongoing fight when he felt his mother suddenly become tense for no apparent reason. The feeling coming from her was sudden it startled the boy. Since the two big demon lords began their fight his mother just plain ignored them; her power didn't even spike with all the demon aura flying around the area as the two demon lords engaged in swordfight beyond the camp.

He blinked when the feeling became more and more intense. The red-haired haired boy turned his head this way and that until his eyes fell on Inuyasha as the hanyou strolled in the small encampment and spotted Kagome near the fire with the small boy, the golden eyes raking the woman's body from top to bottom.

Ryo began to growl when Inuyasha looked at his mother, the boy didn't like the way the half-demon was doing. He glared at the dog-eared demon sensing the creepy feeling his mother felt every time the hanyou glanced at her. His mother doesn't like this man. The little boy was a little jolted in surprise when Kagome lightly laid a hand on his head and he sensed her reproof of acting rudely to a guest.

"Why mother?" the boy asked from the crook of her arms as she carried him away from the glaring hanyou. "I don't like that man."

"He's dangerous." Ryo felt another prickle of chill from his mother at her words. "Don't come near him."

"I can take him down!" Kagome chuckled softly at his ferocious growl. They entered their own tent and Kagome laid the little boy dragon down on the lush futon. She removed his shoes and socks and changed him in his sleeping clothes that the monk Miroku had the kindness to provide for them. The monk said they were from a boy of Ryo's age who died last spring

"You won't stand a chance with someone like him, baby." she bent down to kiss him on his cheeks.

"I took down that slaver didn't I?" He stopped when Kagome put a finger on his lips.

"Yes I know, but you won't because I say so." She shot a motherly glare at the boy.

"Why not, mom?"

"Ryo, remember this okay? I don't want you to be in danger. Mom can take care of herself." Kagome reclined on the covers facing the boy.

"I can take care of you too!" Ryo turned his intense green eyes on the woman who had become his rescuer.

"I know that, baby, but if something happened to you I could and would kill them." Kagome buried her face in the little boy's neck.

Yes, Ryo remembered how Kagome killed the slaver's son when he began to hit him mercilessly for not eating the food. The slaver's son didn't know that Kagome got herself freed from the chains, the miko just reached out with her glowing hand and the boy quickly turned to dust. He had never seen Kagome so angry before her eyes flashing with the dark pink of her aura. Kagome collapsed on the floor of the hut, her strength spent with the surge of power and lack of food.

The slaver saw what she had done and dragged Kagome by her hair out of the hut to tie her to the whipping post. Kagome couldn't fight back, couldn't flare her power out and couldn't even stand. Ryo felt so much fear in his small body. Kagome! He gripped the chains that bind him from the wall.

The man had roughly pushed Kagome up to the post, her head hanging down. She looked so pale and weak as she was tied high up at the post, her feet dangling. The man slapped her many times until her mouth bled. Ryo thought the man would snap Kagome's head off but he just shouted invectives at the woman. The slaver was chortling as he readied the blade tipped whip. Kagome wouldn't survive that punishment. It would not only flay her back but could slice her in half! He couldn't let her die!

Ryo didn't know what happened but as he gripped the chains tightly his hands began to change in shape and color. He felt power coursing through his small form, his body began to grow until he filled the entire corner of the hut and it began to collapse in on itself from his growing bulk, the chains had long fallen off, freeing him.

The boy rushed to where Kagome was tied and the last thing that the slaver saw was Ryo's jaws descending on him when the dragon boy bit the slaver's head off in a violent spray of blood. With the untamed youki running rampant in his blood the young dragon went on a killing rampage in the compound butchering anyone who came to the help the slaver. His shrill battle cry echoing in the clearing as he crunched bones and severed heads.

Silence reigned on the compound when the last man died and the other weaker youkai working for the slaver ran away seeing their master had perished. The dragon boy went to the woman who risked her life for him and clawed at her bindings. She looked up at him after she fell into a heap on his feet.

"Ryo?" She gasped when she recognized his eyes. "Is that you?" He only rumbled in answer, his speech apparently non-existent during transformations. The dragon boy lowered himself to Kagome's upraised hand. He could feel not her fear because he changed, but her sorrow at what he'd done. The boy was bewildered, he thought she would be happy as most youkai would be but here she was, tears streaming from her swollen blue eyes and sobbing on his iridescent scaled chest.

His empathic senses felt that she cried for him, cried for his loss of innocence, for spilling blood, for tainting his childhood with blood and death. He felt her deep distress but he got an earful for what he's done when her tears abated and then she enfolded him in her arms. She made him promise not to do that it again; to spill blood for her. He sighed, he never knew mothers are sometimes strange.

As he looked at the tormented eyes of his new mother he was filled with an overwhelming love for this miko who took him in her life and cared for him. No matter what she says, and this is the only rule he will break, he will be there to protect her. He will kill for her if necessary. This he vows.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The miko walked out of her tent, an exasperated expression on her face as she looked at the two demon lords just beyond the tree line. She let her holy aura flare up in sharp angle towards their direction when they didn't pay attention when she called their names. The two men stopped in mid-slash and saw the miko standing near the river bank with a totally annoyed expression on her face, arms crossed and tapping her foot. 

"Are you both done? My son is sleeping now and you're creating a lot of ruckus." She turned frosty cerulean blue eyes at the two daiyoukai approaching her spot. "Instead of fighting may I catch your attention about a problem that both of you should be aware of?"

"Hell, sorry about that Kagome." Kouga had the decency to be abashed and sheathed his sword. "Just practicing." He gave her one of his cocky smile that he was sure to melt her ire.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the word. "Forgive us miko, it is difficult to maintain civility with a tiresome character like him." The Inu lord glared at his counterpart.

"Well, if you would both care to listen what I'm about to tell you is way over than your war against each other." Her serious tone effectively interrupted their bickering one more time.

"This sounds serious."

"Oh yes, it is Lord Sesshoumaru. You have no idea." Kagome went to the campfire where four seats were placed around. "Ginta, Hakkaku, Haru guard the perimeter and make sure no one disturbs us." Kagome said in brisk command.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other but they managed keep their jaws closed. The two lords were surprised at her command to the three beta when the three stood straight and without a word obeyed her command.

Sesshoumaru belatedly remembered the scene on that clearing where she was pointing her weapons at them and commanding them to cease hostilities. Yes, her voice takes on a different timbre when she's in that commanding mode. He noted with a bit of irritation that the betas had not even looked to him or Kouga for permission.

Kagome went to the flat pillows resting upon tatami mats surrounding the campfire. "Take a seat my lords, this will take time." She each looked at them until they all nodded in acquiescence.

"Do you want me to go and take guard too Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha noted that Kagome didn't include him in the order for perimeter guard. He was surprised at the respect she accorded to him.

"Do as you wish." The Inu lord was leaving the decision up to the hanyou.

"Keh, I guess I'll know the details later. I'm off."

"Inuyasha." The soft husky voice made him turn around in surprise. "Be careful out there."

The hanyou was struck into silence at the caution, he felt his cheeks warming up a little. Damn! Why is it he feels like he's molesting his mother whenever he thinks of the miko in a sexual way? Fuck! "Keh!" the slightly reddened hanyou bounded off into the night.

Kagome sat on one of the pillows near her tent to keep an ear at Ryo if he wakes up and cries. The boy often wakes up at night from nightmares and calling for her name.

The two lords followed her each choosing a position on opposite sides by the fire. Kagome lifted the teapot and poured for each lord, the last being hers. She waited until both men had taken a sip before she did the same.

"How long have you been at war with each other my lords?" Her eyes going to both demon lords, "About ten years?" The warmth of the teacup cradled in her hands was like a balm for her frayed nerves.

"Yes, miko. About that time." Sesshoumaru folded his arms inside the sleeves of his haori. He let his eyes travel to her face and down to her 'new' clothing; it was all black, not dissimilar to the outfit she was wearing when she disappeared but now it was made from silk. He surmised that this was the doing of Kouga. When he glanced at the Ookami lord he saw that the wolf was grinning at him as if he's saying "score one for me."

The Inu lord was a little miffed at himself for not thinking straight for the past few days. His hurried departure from the camp after that encounter with Rin had left him out of sorts. He made a mental note of confronting his ward when they get back to camp.

"Tell me, what was the reason for the war? Lord Kouga?" Kagome already know the answer, having lived with the Ookami lord for more than seven months in his castle.

Kouga crossed his beefy arms around his deep chest and frowned. "Territory for the most part. Sesshoumaru had been wanting to get a piece of my land near his border."

"I assure you, Lord Kouga. I have no need for your 'land.'" The Inu lord's deep cultured voice stated coldly, his lips curling at the edges. "You, on the other hand, keep on encroaching at my territory at every opportunity."

"Really now?" The Southern lord turned to the Western lord. "You don't seem not to need my land with how you fight for it _**and**_ for your information I am not in the habit of encroaching to any one's property. Never have and never will."

"You are both right." Both men turned their eyes at the miko.

"Huh? What do you mean we are both right?"

Kagome pointed at them. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want your land and you don't encroach on his territory."

"You believe what this dog is saying?"

"Do you call me a liar?" Sesshoumaru stood up and bared his fangs at the wolf.

"What do you think?" Kouga stood slowly but there was a feral glint in his eyes as he stood from across the dog demon. Sesshoumaru and Kouga began to get into a growling match all of which gave the miko a headache.

She sighed as she massaged her temples. "My lords, please! Let us not start fighting."

"This Sesshoumaru will not have his words and honor questioned." The red in the Inu lord's eyes began to manifest.

"Likewise, dog!" and the Ookami lord's Goraishi appeared on his hands, glinting in the firelight.

"I repeat, wolf. Learn how to proper address me or else…" the green of the Dokkasou began to glow eerily in the dark, demon aura flared stirring the leaves of the trees and making the flames dance higher.

"Oh yeah, bring it on, dog!" Kouga stepped back as he prepared to leap.

_**"Enough!"**_ The two daiyoukai heard the familiar clicks and when they turned to the woman she had each of the monster guns trained at them, the barrels of which began to glow with holy power. **"Both of you sit down!"**

Sesshoumaru cursed Haru and Masaru's efficiency in replenishing the miko's weaponry. He hated it when those things are turned to him. The weapon's master was beside himself with joy when he got to duplicate the ammunition but when they tried to fire the thing Masaru had shot his own feet. What an idiot!

He decided to confiscate the miko's entire effects to keep his men from their insane plans to surprise the miko when she comes back. He shook his head at his men's actions because it would seem his people were treating the miko like she was the Lady of the Western Lands.

It was a relief when the two lords backed away from each other and resumed their seats. Sesshoumaru picked up his teacup and Kagome offered to refill it for him. Not to be outdone by the other, Kouga also offered his cup to be filled up as well. She sighed, the Chamomile tea doesn't seem to be working its magic.

"How confident are you about what you claim, miko?" Sesshoumaru looked at the miko over the rim of his cup.

"As sure as I was in that cave, naked and controlled by a demonic spell inside that pen, in that chamber with two men, one of which is Masahiro."

The name was like a bomb falling on the two lord's ears. The two daiyoukai stopped drinking and looked at her disbelievingly.

"You heard me correctly. Masahiro. He was there. I was lucid enough for the most part to have seen him and overheard what he and the other man was talking about."

"Let me guess, the other man had black and orange hair?" Kouga raised his brow.

"Yes! That's the man, he's a youkai…"

"Snake youkai. His name is Sune-ku." Sesshoumaru informed her with a sneer that eloquently expressed his contempt for the demon.

"I see. He and Masahiro were planning to up the ante on the war."

"Up the ante?" Kouga raised his brow.

"It means to raise the risk or activity or the stakes. Only this time it's about the war between you two."

"Masahiro had been a trusted friend…" Sesshoumaru protested but with anger in his tone.

"Yeah, that's what he wanted you to think. He's a traitor and he wants you both dead and your lands his." She sighed. "Masahiro had been duping you two into fighting with each other."

"I do not believe you." Sesshoumaru gritted out.

"Fine, don't. But I was there and I heard everything. Had I not awakened and broken out of that cell I would have found myself in Masahiro's castle by now as his concubine."

_**"WHAT?" **_

Kagome nodded at Kouga as she sipped her tea while the Inu lord growled. "He was behind my attack. He and that snake youkai must have been there all the time during our duel," she saw Kouga scowl at Sesshoumaru. "From what I have heard the poison was meant to be a link so he could transfer me to that cell."

"That bastard!" for once Sesshoumaru was in agreement with the Ookami lord.

"One thing I regret was that I didn't zap, I mean, purify them completely when I had the chance."

"You need not worry about that, miko. We took care of that vermin."

"Good. Thank you both."

"Kagome, how could you sit there and be so calm after what happened to you!"

The woman shrugged. "I guess I'm used to it. I've seen worse in my line of work, Kouga."

"Explain to us, miko. What exactly is your occupation in your 'time'?" If the miko is truly from another time in the future it would be prudent for him to get to know salient facts about her and her culture. Being a long-lived creature he is confident that he would be alive that far and any information he could gather could prove propitious for his future decisions and plans to prosper his kingdom.

Looking at the miko, he is not yet entirely clear where he figures in her life. He couldn't make his claim again for he was defeated in their duel. This thought rankled him constantly, frustrating him to no end. He wanted her. But how do you approach an independent minded female like her who doesn't seem to need any male to provide and protect her?

This conundrum excited the Western Inu Lord; he would gladly rise to the challenge in making the miko his at the soonest possible time. his rival notwithstanding.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**


	16. Chapter 16A  MODERN ERA

A/N:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations.

C. **AND…** Marron5's not mine as well but I LOVE their music so much!

D. _**I'm running the Sengoku and Present time stories parallel to each other until that day when Kagome disappeared and when she came back to her time meet. I wanted to write about the events that happened prior to Kagome's disappearance from the modern time. This conundrum gave me grief…I got quite a writer's block from this!**_

Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 16-A**

**THE MODERN TIME-PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

The music was pounding its usual sensual beat at Club Helix, the waitresses and waiters were busy bustling here and there bearing trays laden with colorful concoctions for its clientele. The usual Friday night drove was waiting outside to be let in. Only the interesting and the powerful were let in without any question. Everyone wants to be seen in one of the most prestigious club in the Big Apple and they would wait until they could go in.

At a corner table near the entrance two men sat, at first glance they looked like two businessmen relaxing after a hard days work in the office but if one would closely look one would notice that instead of focusing their attention to the gyrating ledge dancers like the other male patrons their eyes were locked at a table near the center where the patron's booth were situated. It's filled to capacity tonight especially the front booth near the center ledge where the most beautiful and the sexiest ledge dancers were featured.

One by one the spotlight focused on one of the stage and the dancer in the cage got down to her sinuous dance for the audience, the music changes according to each dancer's preference. Their performances sparked a frenzy of clapping, whoops, catcalls and raised hands to attach bills of money to the dancers scantily clad bodies.

The middle stage is still empty, awaiting the appearance of the featured dancer, Alynna. The patrons in the first booth were clapping and chanting her name. The man in the middle began to whistle loud and clear.

The two light haired men exchanged glances and nodded. One of them, the blonde, lifted his glass of scotch and pretended to take a sip and said something to his companion.

"Keep your eyes peeled." The younger one inclined his head in acknowledgement.

The people in the club began to clap and chant her name and soon the club's pulsing and flickering neon lights heralded the beginning of the show, the main event. As the loudspeakers blared the song "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon5, the performer rose from under the stage. Her bare back was turned to the audience but her rear end covered in tiny white leather shorts was mesmerizing to watch as she made love to the music and athletically twirled at the gleaming pole in the middle of the stage. The men in the club went wild and the sound was deafening.

The younger one with the red hair has his green eyes trained on their quarry but he found himself occasionally darting it to the stage and at the dancer called Alynna. He felt his older companion's eyes doing the same thing but hosting a different reaction. He could feel the blonde man getting turned on at the dancer's movements. He knew why. He felt some sadness at his companion's feeling but he reined it in when the older man's eyes turned back to him and glared. The red-haired one quickly returned his eyes to surveillance.

The blonde man looked at the woman and yearned to go to her and in one bound pick her up and take her away from this place but his blasted duty made him tamp it down. Besides, if he did that he knew he might get a knee in the groin or worse…yes, worse. She wouldn't go without a fight and her legendary temper often had disastrous endings.

And he's not here to ogle her, he reminded himself harshly. Damn it, but how could he not when every movement, every turn, every sway try his best to not think of her in various stages of undress in his arms than focus on his job. He growled in frustration as his eyes lingered at her deliciously long legs encased in knee-high white leather boots.

But he could wait; he has already waited patiently for centuries to this day. Now here she was doing her siren dance, not for him, but for these perverts. He wanted to tear all of the men's eyes from their sockets. His hands, with its blunt fingernails, curled on his knees under the table, his jaws clenched and his blue eyes flashed in anger. He breathed deep to control himself.

He must not lose focus, the blonde man reminded himself for the nth time that night. His group had waited years to track this man and if things go according to plan then they would be able to trace and identify the one they call Blue Serpent-the most notorious crime lord in Asia and North America. When that happened all they needed to do was wait eight months until that certain date and then, only then could he take care of personal matters. It won't be long now.

The red-haired man beside him was having the same thoughts. Yes, it still concerns the woman but of a slightly different nature, of a more wholesome nature. He too, yearned to go to her and feel her embrace once more and breathe in her wonderful comforting scent. He longed to see her smile at him and kiss him on the forehead as he falls asleep, safe in knowing she'll be there when he wakes up. He wanted to smile for he's not a small kid anymore. He wondered how she would take the news, most likely she'd freak out and cry buckets and then crush him in her arms until his lungs couldn't take it anymore. Yeah, he sighed. That would surely make up for all the years they were separated…but this is not the time…not yet.

It's hard not to growl at the men converging the stage; their filthy and slimy hands trying to grab at her, their hands offering money as if it would impress her. Only the hired muscles around the stage prevented them from doing that. The younger man thanked the gods that this is not her real job for it would surely test his resolve not to kill and maim and even behead some of these bozos leering at her or even, …he shuddered at the thought, touching her.

Alynna hoisted herself upside down on the pole and opened her legs wide, how she could do that without being in pain or toppling over in a heap was a baffling mystery to the younger man but it made him concerned about her costume; he hoped she wouldn't have a costume malfunction or something…damn, that white vest was too tiny to hold her fully…

Alynna's blue tinted lips smiled as she righted herself up. She knew they'd like it and it was the perfect move for a diversion. She rolled her hips in tune with the music as she slid up and down the pole, luscious mouth open, eyes closed as she raised her arms high as if waiting for a lover to open his arms for her. She knew that her rippling muscles was fascinating to behold and did a belly dance…

The younger man blushed when she performed a totally provocative move that had the men groaning, It made him so uncomfortable and he found himself squirming a bit in his seat. It was a good thing that he decided to turn his eyes towards the booth for he saw the man whispering to his other male companion and even that far he could read their lips. He stiffened in his seat when he fully realized what they were talking about. He turned and nodded to the blonde man beside him. He in turn looked down as if looking at his watch.

Instantly, the red-haired man saw choreographed movements around the club; people strategically positioning themselves as the music blared its crescendo and all eyes were still glued to the raven-haired goddess of dance. Their quarry stood up and headed for the back door with both of them heading for the front instead so they won't catch attention.

The blonde man gave a last look at the stage as the last notes of the music reached his ears. He turned and followed his younger associate through the door bowing to himself that the next time he sees her he wouldn't waste time.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**"POLICE! Everybody freeze!" **

The harsh glare of the club light turned on and people stopped and raised their hands obediently when gun barrels pointed at them. Screams were heard up the balcony as the undercover agents posing as waiters pulled their guns at the 'drug buyer' and his contact and shouts of "hands up in the air!" could be heard but something went wrong when gun shots rang in the tense atmosphere.

Down at the booth, the area they call 'The Pit,' the dark suited 'patrons' also pulled guns at the undercover agents.

Alynna deftly caught the gun a 'hired muscle' threw at her and dived from the stage on to a table as the Narc teams stormed the front door.

Bullets ricocheted everywhere. Glass shards pelted down from broken neon lights. People dove for cover. Women screamed.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Down at the dark alley, almost a quarter of a mile away, the red-haired man skidded to a stop and turned his head with a snap when he heard gunfire in the direction of the club. The blonde man running beside him also stopped and turned to the same direction, worry creasing his smooth brow. His mouth silently formed a name. Two of the men also with them had the same expression. The older man pointed and the one with the mohawk turned back to the opposite direction, back to the club. Fleet of feet, in moments he was gone. The blonde pointed to the other dark-haired man and he went ahead so as not to lose their prey.

"She will be alright." The blonde man voiced the answer that the younger one refused to ask.

The younger man nodded but it didn't erase the lines that mar around his eyes. The older man clapped him at the shoulder and pulled him slightly to the direction of their prey. The senior was relieved when the junior followed him and together they blended in the shadows.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

From behind the cover of the upturned table she picked at targets hiding behind the booths but her location was at a disadvantage. She looked around and saw one of the 'waiters', an agent, from behind the stage, her stage.

She snapped her fingers to catch his attention, mouthed the words "Cover for me!" and motioned with her gun. The 'waiter' nodded and began to fire at the booth.

Alynna ran as fast as her four inch heeled boots could allow, low to the ground. She dove for the right and spied one of the goons trying to pick at one of the officers from the bar. The goon howled in pain as he lost a finger from her shot. She lunged at him and kicked him back inside the booth. His fall foiled the shots of three of the other goons inside and they all fell on each other in a confused tangle of limbs and loud curses.

She didn't see the one under the table and a hand snaked at her leg and she fell with a hard thud.

"You bitch!" It was one of her 'admirers' who tried to stuff money down her shorts a while ago "You're a damned cop!" She kicked away the gun leveled at her face and kicked his face in, his blood spraying out from a broken nose then the Narc team swooped down at the booth.

"Sorry to let you down, honey." the woman tossed the gun at one of the 'waiters' and another took the man in half nelson and forced him down on top of the table. The gun battle didn't last that long and the front door crashed open with the arrival of the NYPD to take over the arrest, dragging the perps in the middle of the club and making them kneel for proper identification.

"Are they all here?" everyone involved with the arrest turned and saluted the tall gray-haired man striding in their midst. The crowd parted for him.

"We will know in a minute, chief." The woman didn't salute the man when he stopped in front of her but no one made a comment. "But the guest of honor got away."

NYPD Chief of Police Richard Higurashi looked the woman over and his eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, it's being taken cared of. We'll take it from here. Good job, lieutenant." The woman now saluted the senior officer and the chief looked up at the stairs leading to the balcony as his officers escorted one of the handcuffed perps down. "Bring that one over here!" he commanded to the undercover officer.

Alynna felt a tug at her sleeves and turned to see one of the 'waiters' incline his head to the back door. She accepted the NYPD jacket from him.

"Hey bitch!" The nasal voice called at her. _Ah, broken nose perp_. She walked over and looked down at him kneeling on the floor with the other perps.

"Yes, asshole?"

"We'll get you for this." and he lobbed a bloody spit on her boots.

"Oh yes, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. She used his head to keep her balance as she wiped her boot off his own spit on his pant leg and blew a kiss in his direction as she walked away.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Tell me that you got the bastard tagged." Her booted feet beat a staccato on the hard pavement.

"Yep." The 'waiter' tugged off the cravat from his shirt and showed her a blinking GPS locator pad. "That's him."

She looked at the location where the red blinking dot was going. "Good job, Allen!" They both went to the back of a black Porche and popped open the back. The short dark wig was tossed in the trunk and her dark long hair cascaded down to her waist. She quickly pulled it up again and stuck two chopsticks to hold them tight.

They changed clothes quietly; Allen sometimes glancing at the beautiful woman changing clothes right beside him on a darkened parking lot. He laughed when he got a swat upside on the head, not hard but enough to shake him off the pervy thoughts.

"Hey! I'm not looking, Kags!" But he was blushing like crazy.

"Yeah right! Remind me to change partners tomorrow, okay?" Her voice sounded upset but her eyes were amused at him. "Perv!" she zipped up her heavy-duty leather jacket.

"Okay! Okay! I fess up!" Allen raised his hand in the air. "Don't get your panties twisted 'coz of that, sheesh!"

"Are you coming or are you waiting for a rapist out there?" Kagome stuck her head out of the driver's seat as she gunned the powerful engine into a purr. Allen scrambled to get inside the car with a yelp.

"You squeal like a girl." Kagome smirked.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	17. Chapter 16B FEUDAL ERA

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters of Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Ryotaro , Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen, Erin Bennet and were my original creations. **_Please do not copy their characters!_**

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).**

**D. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I don't usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what's happening in the story you have to read everything _in tandem. _**

**CHAPTER 16-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

On a small rise on a hill not far away from the small camp, the creature opened it's golden orbs and sighed as the stirring images he had conjured came back to haunt him and tore at his loins. He clenched his fingers and fought not to satisfy himself. His sensitive ears picked out the stirrings of another being from that distance. He could even smell how the dream affected her. If he was successful he could count on her actions that would follow in the next few minutes.

He rose gracefully from his perch deep inside the lush foliage of a magnolia tree and landed as quiet as a cat almost right in front of the camp.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The miko sighed and left the tent using the faint illumination from the campfire to guide her. Kagome has since gave up on sleeping since she woke up from that disturbing dream of kisses, silver hair, amber eyes and being pulled into rock hard chest…

_Ah! Stop torturing yourself, girl!_

She clutched her things in her arms not wanting one of the smaller items to fall as she headed for the misty area of the hot spring.

"Miko,"

"Aw, damn!" Kagome gasped as she emerged from the tent. The pale Inu lord was standing a few meters away, his silver hair swaying in the light breeze.

"Where do you go?"

"I…I would like to..." Kagome cleared her throat as the Inu came closer, his piercing golden eyes making her falter like a high school girl in front of her crush. "I'm going to the hot spring."

"Couldn't you sleep?" Kagome couldn't help but follow the movements of the Inu lord's lips and she almost didn't catch what he was saying.

"Uh…" a small smirk began to form at his lips when the miko began to stutter but he reined it back.

"Come. I will escort you there, miko."

His touch made them both jump in surprise. "Hn." the Inu Lord looked closely at the woman's face as her breath caught and her blood rushed to her cheeks. His canine eyes could see it making its way up from the tiny veins down at her chest; in his youkai eyes it illuminates her skin and body so beautifully especially from areas where his sight were blocked by clothing. His hands itched to remove those barriers…

"Sesshoumaru…?"

Like the first kiss they had in the cave it made Kagome feel like her body was lifting off the ground, rising and so light. The heat coming from his hands and lips were making her forget everything else.

Sesshoumaru growled in approval when the miko's arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed closer to his. His hands couldn't help but incessantly clutch her yielding softness as if his hands wanted to reassure themselves that the miko is indeed in his embrace.

A shiver of pleasure ran to his back as her soft but strong hands raked the back of his neck and the other was digging around to get inside the neckline of his haori. He wasn't disappointed that the vision he had conjured in his mind a while ago was so much more than what his imagination could create.

Without breaking their kiss the Inu lord lifted the miko in his arms and started to lift off into the sky intending to hie away for a place where they couldn't be disturbed.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

From down the ground a pair of blue eyes tracked the direction of the pair. He growled in frustration and anger. With a burst of speed the dark haired Ookami lord sped to follow where the Inu lord is taking the woman.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Hey, stop Sesshoumaru! Put me down." Kagome broke the kiss when she felt him lift them up and fly to God knows where.

"You cannot deny me again, miko." He pulled her back to his chest but did not stop his flight.

"Where do you think you're taking me? This is not a good time! My son is alone in the tent, I just cant go off like that." She was holding him at bay with her arms but his iron limbs around her waist kept her from falling to her death.

"Haru, is with him, miko." He looked deep into her eyes to assess the truth. "Are you afraid?"

Kagome decided to be honest with him. "Yes, okay, I admit I'm afraid. This is going much too fast for me."

"You cannot deny what your reaction is directing you."

"And that's why I am heading for the other direction…so please take us down." Kagome thought Sesshoumaru would keep her against her will but after a few seconds of looking at her in the eye he lowered them down in the forest.

"Thank you." Kagome said in all honesty but the handsome Western lord still stood so near, looking down at her.

"What must I do to gain your hand?"

"What? 'Gain my hand?'" Kagome was momentarily confused at the words and then it hit her. "Do you mean…you want to…to court and marry me?"

"Mate." Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru smelled like the spray on waterfalls; fresh and bracing and there was even a hint of mint.

"What?"

"It is called mating." Sesshoumaru kept on gazing at her as if mesmerized by the play of moonlight on her skin.

"I see." She took a deep breath. "So…you mean, you want to …_mate_ me." She rolled the strange word in her tongue. "Is that it?"

"That is what I said."

"Why?" Kagome grabbed the demon lord's hand that was stroking her cheeks; it was driving her crazy and distracting her to hell. She almost melted into a puddle when he pulled her wrist closer to him and his soft lips graze at the tender skin sniffing it like a wine connoisseur.

"You have many admirable qualities that I couldn't find in youkai…or even ningen." Sesshoumaru sighed when Kagome successfully pulled her hand away from him and put some distance between them.

"Really?" She took a deep breath to bring her breathing back to normal. _I just wished he'd stop advancing! _Her steps stopped suddenly when her back met the unyielding trunk of a tree. She cursed at the tree. "What would those qualities be?" She looked down at the barest distance separating them.

"Motherhood, for one. You are good with pups…"

"Whoa there!" She held out her hands in a T-shape. "Stop right there! First of all, in my time women don't need a husband to have kids…"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru was stricken. _They could have children without the mating mark? Or a proper ceremony of a temple? What kind of culture allows that?_

"We…I mean, women have choices. I told you this before, remember? I need my freedom and I'm happier by taking care of a child."

"But no husband or mate? You are averse in taking a mate?" _What could be wrong in having a mate?_

"It's not important…" She shrugged.

"Then why do you hesitate to have a tryst with me?"

Kagome frowned at another strange word. "Uh, you mean tryst…as in have sex?" she blushed like a strawberry. "Hey, I'm not that kind of girl! Don't confuse having kids with sleeping around, okay?" Kagome's eyes flashed blue fire as she advanced at him with a raised finger pointed at him like a dagger.

Sesshoumaru had never been confused in his entire life. It showed with the deepening frown that's marring his forehead by the minute. He was trying to wrap his mind at the concept but his upbringing couldn't simply comprehend the complexity of what she's saying. He wanted her to be his mate but she doesn't want to be one and since she doesn't want to be mated then surely she's more interested in trysting…but she's not into that…and taking care of a child that she did not pup is infinitely more satisfying….ah!

Kagome giggled at the myriad emotions flitting on Sesshoumaru's face and took pity on the befuddled lord she took his hand in hers. "Come here." she said softly. The man looked shocked when she also gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Hey, that's not written in stone okay? I'm not saying that I wouldn't wanna have a husband in the future. I am flattered that you think I am worthy of marrying, I do. I really do…" She sighed as her hands tightened in his. "But right now I need to focus more on Ryo and me because it's not easy for the boy if he'd have to deal with having a daddy as well. Do you understand?"

Could it be that she's saying that he has a chance with her? A spark of hope began to blossom in his chest. "Kouga…" He hated to ask…

"Oh, that guy…' She rolled her eyes, snorted and shook her head. "He's gotten into his head that I'm his woman but no…no, Sesshoumaru I don't have feelings for him. He's more of a friend, nothing else."

Relief flooded his entire being at the miko's words, he believed her words not because of what he could scent from her but her actions as well. Her honesty and attitude was more admirable now that he understood her reasoning. He was filled with respect for this woman who could love and defend a child not birthed from her own body.

"Kagome…what is the custom in your time regarding pledges of troth?"

_Oh dear, not another arcane word_…she dug deep in her mind…"You mean betrothal? Engagement?" The Western lord nodded. "Uh, I came from a mixed ancestry. I'm like Inuyasha, you know. My dad's a Japanese and my mom's American. In Japan kids like me are called _gaijin; _half-breed or mixed blood." Kagome tugged at his hand and led him to a flat rock near the stream. It didn't register to him that their hands were still linked and the miko doesn't seem to want to relinquish their hold. He tightened his hand around hers and felt happy for many a day.

Sesshoumaru felt excited in learning about her family, it did not affect him that she's of mixed blood. In spite of what people think he's not insulted at having Inuyasha as a brother, his issue with Inuyasha was about his attitude and character and not his ancestry. Pack is pack and his hanyou half-brother is loyal to a fault.

"Well, before an engagement a couple has to get to know each other first…"

"How long does that take?"

She chuckled at his eagerness. "It has no timeline. It depends on the couple if they feel that they're meant for each other, you know?" She looked at him to see if he's getting it. "They go out on dates…uh, that means they have dinner together, do things together, take trips…"

"Hn." Yes, he understands the concept. It was much simpler than Inuyoukai mating rituals and much more interesting it would seem. It was good that he made some inquiries about human mating rituals when all his attempts in showing his interest were met with failure.

Kagome knew that the Western lord had reached a decision when he focused his laser-like attention to her. "Kagome, would you accept my proposal that I am interested in courting you and if I meet you're approval would you consider this Sesshoumaru as your future mate?"

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	18. Chapter 17 A  MODERN ERA

A/N:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine. The characters Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations.

B. Some of the places mentioned in New York City might not be as accurate as I could make it. But hey, this is an AU so the places could also change. I'm not out for accuracy, okay?

C. I'm running the Sengoku and Present time stories parallel to each other until that day when Kagome disappeared and when she came back to her time meet. I wanted to write about the events that happened prior to Kagome's disappearance from her time.

**D. CHAPTERS WITH AN "A" SUFFIX IS THE MODERN TIME STORY, WHILE THE "B" STORY IS THE FEUDAL ERA STORY. **

Thank you for my readers and for the reviews!

**CHAPTER 17-A**

**MODERN TIME-PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

_"Turn at the Hutchinson River Parkway, at Exit 7 to your right."_ Intoned the electronic male voice of the GPS locator. The efficient-sounding voice kept them apprised of their location. They were able to arrive at their destination faster than expected. It definitely was a big help since Allen needs his eyes to follow the blinking dot on his own GPS tracker.

"Where's he now?" The track became a little bit bumpy when they reached an unpaved area in the parkway. Kagome regretted not taking the maneuverable SUV instead of the low-slung Porche.

"He's slowing down and parking near the rotunda. We'd better park over this way," he pointed to a spot where there was a thick collection of trees.

Kagome killed the lights and drove using the faint illumination off of the nearby bridge and some buildings. They could only hear the distant noise of vehicles way up from the tollway. There were no people around, not even walkers on the bridge.

"This is far enough." Allen saw that their 'breadcrumb' had gone to a full stop. "I think he's still inside the car."

"We're moving." Kagome killed the ignition and they both got out and closed the doors as quietly as possible. They run behind the relative direction of their mark to avoid being detected.

"He's in that black Lexus, between the trees." Allen whispered as they both hunkered low at the base of the tree. They could see the faint taillight. "Seems he's not scared to be detected." he noted.

"Good for us, bad for him." Kagome made sure the coast is clear before they moved again thankful that the trees made it easy to sneak in. She looked at the device. "He's still there?"

"Yeah. That area's free, no other cars."

Kagome was about to dart to the next tree when she felt a tickling sensation at the back of her consciousness. It felt like goose bumps dancing inside her head. She didn't know why she looked around as if SHE now has a GPS locator inside her head for…what? _What am I looking for? _

"Kags?" Allen tugged at her sleeve. "What's up?" he too was looking around. He followed where Kagome's eyes were focused in the dark but all he saw were trees. It creeped him out when she suddenly got very still. "Hey…"

_The sensation was like when she and her family went on that Sahara trip when she was twelve, they were hoping to see some lions but the savannah was relatively empty of the great cats that morning. As they were going back to the Masai camp, Kagome felt eyes boring at her back. When she swept her eyes around she spied a pair of amber eyes looking at her from behind the screen of the tall grasses seventy meters away. It was a big male with brown beige mane. He was camouflaged so perfectly that she would have missed him if not for that tingling at the back of her head. He was beautiful. _

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _There's a predator out there, _her instincts were telling her. She could feel eyes in the dark. Just like in the savannah.

"Shh! Don't move…" She whispered soft and slow. She felt movement behind them but there was no sound or visible proof, just a feeling of movement. Now goose bumps were definitely dotting her arms. Her fingers tightened around her Berretta and she released the safety…quietly.

"What's happening?" Allen was surprised when Kagome faced him, still hunched down and pointed the gun past his shoulders. "What do you see?" his heart began to pound fast.

"We are not alone…" Allen could see her eyes moving this way and that as if she could see an invisible enemy and he couldn't.

"He's still inside the car…" he checked the device again and was relieved when the dot remained blinking on the same spot.

"It's not him…something else…" Kagome was sweeping her gun left and right and he could feel her breath on his shoulders, fast.

"What?" _What in hell does she mean by 'something else'? _"Where?" Now their whispers were lower and softer.

"Out there."

"Kags, you're creeping me out." his eyes also began to sweep the darkened area in front and behind him but there was nothing. It was then he noticed the absence of sound in the area; no bug sounds since Kagome felt it. The silence was eerie. "Shit, now I'm seriously scared, Kags."

"Shh!" Allen had never seen Kagome so shaken right now.

In the squad she was often called the "Ice Queen", not because she's sexually frigid, but because she's as cool as a cucumber even when bullets were whizzing past her or getting a gun pointed at her head or driving like a maniac in a car chase. Nothing fazes the Ice Queen, no one scares her, nothing stops her. But for something to affect the Ice Queen this way must really mean they were in danger…mortal danger. But damn, there's nothing out there!

"Let's move…now!" Her breath blew inside his ear as she pulled at his jacket and slowly moved them away from their spot with Kagome walking backwards gun pointed out to cover him. He wanted to pee in fear. He breathed a little easier when they reached the next tree sending them nearer their mark.

"Are we safe now?" He kept glancing at the device and the time…but now he also could feel something's wrong. If this is a 'meet up' then it's taking an inordinately long time for the other party to arrive. Delays were seen as a potential danger in the crime world and they have been waiting for more than 10 minutes now. Ten minutes that seemed like ten years since they parked.

"For now." Kagome breathed a little easier. "Something's not right."

"Yeah, I hear you. What do we do?" No one knew where both of them were and they couldn't ask for back up since they didn't bring their mobiles with them. Fuck! The chief's gonna kill them!

"You cover me and I'll creep near."

"Wait." He reached out and pinned a button under her collar then fiddled something on the device and a blue dot started blinking. "That's you. You're good to go." he gave her a thumbs up. Kagome nodded briskly and made a zigzag trek to their quarry.

Kagome looked around as she hid behind another tree, the Lexus a few meters to her far right. It has all the mark of an ambush; she's just not sure if it's for a rival or for them. The probability leans that's for a rival. Kagome peeked out and saw that there's still no activity in or around the car. She gripped the gun and breathed to three before making a crouching run behind the luxury car…

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"So far so good…" Allen whispered. "Go get them momma." he said to the blue dot that was Kagome as she reached her target. Suddenly the hairs at the back of his head stood up and he stiffened. He slowly turned his head as he raised his gun to someone or 'something' behind him…but he was hit from behind and he collapsed in a heap at the base of the tree.

The specter chuckled at how easy it was to sneak up at these cops. He was about to pick up the unconscious officer when something red flashed in front of him. There was a pulling sensation around his neck then his eyes bulged. He was gagging as he backpedaled, clutching at his throat.

"Speechless! I wonder why?" The specter lifted his head to behold the owner of the honey-smooth murmur. It was holding out his bloody trachea in its claws. Before the specter succumbed to death the last thing he would remember as his brain shuts down from oxygen deprivation was the remorseless look on his killer's emerald green eyes as the red-haired man turned his hand and dropped his windpipe to the dirt. "Filth."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kagome crouched and slinked carefully towards the rear passenger door of the Lexus. She slowly got on her feet up to sneak a peek inside from the corner window but it was dark inside. She slid back down and pulled open the left passenger door, pointing the gun.

It was empty.

Kagome inched closer but there's no occupant…except for the jacket….

Her head violently snapped around from the force of the punch. She almost lost her balance but her arms held on the roof and door of the car. Her foot shot out and kicked the dark suited assailant square in the chest. With a jump her foe was up and they exchanged a fury of blows; they were almost evenly matched even in dirty fighting. Their grunts and body blows echo clearly in the deserted parkway.

Kagome couldn't see anything from her opponent's face covered as it was but she got a hint of its gender. Her opponent was good, very good. Kagome had been trained early in the martial arts by her grandfather. He maintained that as a priest it is his duty to pass down long held traditions in its entire purity. As Kagome's the first-born she got the honor of being the heir to these traditions and in mastering the five fighting skills required in their temple: aikido, jujitsu, judo, ninjutsu and sword fighting. Kagome was glad she had taken her training a bit further.

Her foe has now resorted to weapons; it must be getting impatient, Kagome thought as she dodged a knife thrust to her neck. She grasped the knife hand, pinched and twisted, the foe dropped the blade with a cry. She didn't let go but kicked the torso repeatedly in quick succession. As her adversary began to slump she twisted and slammed her foe down with a judo throw. Not giving it the time to recover from the fall she twisted its arm as she kneed it on its armpit.

Kagome reared back when something powdery hit her face and her eyesight blurred and her tear ducts opened up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, coughing out the dry powder. The irritation persisted, she also felt a little woozy. She was blinded and she couldn't coordinate her movements and the other fighter got her on her back with a kick on her shoulder blades.

Kagome was straddled and a hand grasped her neck, squeezing to hold her down. She heard the scrape of the dagger as it was slowly lifted from the ground. The rough rasp of her opponent's breath was loud in the still of the night; from the broken ribs she inflicted. Blinking furiously she could finally make out its blurred shape, with a shout she intercepted the blade as it came down. Kagome gritted her teeth as the assassin bore down with its weight, the pointed tip almost at her jugular. There were growls and Kagome was surprised to hear it coming from her as she strove to push back the tip from nicking her. It made her foe almost afraid at her face's feral expression.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

NYPD Police Chief Richard Higurashi was pacing outside the pub, his face pinched in worry. It has been two hours and he couldn't find Kagome. She and her partner were nowhere in the precinct or in any places they hang out with. He was sure that the two weren't working on in anything right now and the celebratory party in their favorite pub had been going on for quite a while.

He thumbed his iPhone off. He couldn't get through. All he got was _'the subscriber has either turned of their phone or is out of coverage area' _bullshit for the fifth time. He had tried her partner's phone as well but got the same answer.

"Where in hell did they go?" He entered the darkened pub. "You!" he called his assistant. "Get a BOLO on my daughter's black Porche, pronto!"

"For Kags?" The young man asked, his mug of beer raised halfway to his lips.

"No, for Lady Gaga!" He shouted sarcastically. "Of course my daughter, who else!" As the young officer left another officer approached.

"Problems, chief?" a thin balding officer ambled close.

"Kagome and Allen haven't been seen for more than two hours. I got this bad feeling, Ed." The chief's daughter has a habit of always checking up on her father. It was even a joke that the chief is really the one in shackles in the precinct and not the perps in the cells, so for her not to call him for more than two hours is really worrisome and out of character for the lieutenant.

"Maybe she went with some friends…"

"Without calling me? You know my daughter, Ed. She drives me crazy with her calls and texts and now, nothing! Where is she?" he turned as his assistant came back.

"Chief, someone saw the lieutenant with Harris right after the bust; looks like they were headed north of here but no one knows for sure. We can get a traffic chopper up and scan that area." the clean-faced officer suggested.

The chief nodded, "Great idea. Let's go!"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

His eight-chambered heart pounded in fear as he heard her shout. He was delayed as he disposed of the body and made sure her partner was safe at the back of the van. In the thicket of trees he could see his senior fighting off his own adversaries. He closed the van with a thud and raced to rescue her and hope he's not too late.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A dark shadow loomed above and behind her foe and the lieutenant thought that she would now be a goner now her foe's back up came. Apparently not, her opponent jerked its head around, surprised at the intruder. 'Oh, Allen came' was her last thought as her strength gave in from the drug in the powder.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The redhead was almost too late. He fought the temptation to blame himself as he was wont to do. His senior would not be pleased if he found out that he's back to giving himself into 'guilt trips.'

He pushed away the dead weight of the assassin from on top of the lieutenant. He laid the black clad figure right beside her and hurriedly checked the officer. He sniffed out some kind of drug that he wasn't familiar with. Her pupils were dilated but her breathing was normal as well as her heart rate. That's good. Aside from the finger marks around her neck and a shiner on her right cheekbone she's okay. He allowed his hand to linger on her cheeks and fought another temptation to cry this time and bury his nose in the crook of her neck. He took her hand and lifted it to his own face. He could feel himself shaking in longing. Her hand felt good on his skin but he couldn't 'feel' anything from her. He could remember how she would grasp his chin and rub their noses together. _Damn!_ The redhead sniffed back a tear but it refused to obey and it tumbled down to his cheeks.

"How is she?" The redhead jerked around at the smooth vibrato of his senior. The blonde man has that skill of sneaking up on you no matter how sensitive your senses are.

"She's gonna be okay, don't worry. She was just knocked out by some drug." The redhead moved over to give room for the older man so his senior could have some privacy of his own. He turned his attention to the other figure beside him.

He was surprised to find a dark haired young woman under the black hood. She could have been around eighteen or nineteen. With a start he thought that his mother and this girl looked like sisters, their similarity was uncanny. She was very pretty with long elegant neck and fine smooth skin. He made sure he had removed all the weapons she had on her person, his hands knowing where to look and dropped it all inside her hood.

"We should go." His senior stood up with the lieutenant held very close in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck and headed for the direction of the van.

He picked up her dagger and slipped it inside his coat. He gathered the unconscious young woman in a fireman's carry; his neck pinch would keep her quiet for four hours and followed his father.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The chopper bounced and touched down at the rotunda in a maelstrom of wind. Chief Higurashi and two men came down and ran towards the Lexus. A few minutes later police cars came barreling down the parkway like a noisy parade, red light bathing the entire area in surreal color.

The Chief flashed his light inside the open door of the Lexus and grabbed at the black suit jacket on the back seat. It wasn't hers. He sighed, not knowing whether it was from relief or not.

"Chief!" He walked over to Ed when the smaller man beckoned him over. "Over there." the police officer swept his flashlight over at the ground.

He noticed the telltale scratches on the dirt and surmised that two people had been fighting here. The small foot size was evidence enough. He crouched down at an indentation; it turned his blood cold when he saw a small button on the ground. He picked it up and he knew that it was of Allen's. The boy was fond of high tech gadgets.

"Chief!" His assistant came running over. "We found something behind the tree line over there. Come on!"

"Have forensics dust this car and get prints!" The assistant nodded and spoke to his radio soon a forensic expert was crossing the yellow police line. It was only then that the chief left the scene.

"Look at this chief!" The assistant, an excitable new police officer named Hank pointed at the ember patch of ground. Something had been burned in this area not long ago but no smoke was seen from the chopper and the burn was limited to a certain area only; roughly oblong in size. Another smaller patch of burn was near and some drops of blood stained the grass. He nodded in approval that someone had been gathering evidence.

"Chief, looks like this is the scene of four different fights; One over here, one near the river, one over here and the last one at the Lexus." The man cleared his throat.

"What Owen? Spit it out!" The delay was making Higurashi tense.

"Kagome's car was here but someone drove it away. Another set of footprints were left at the scene."

Higurashi took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. Hoping that where ever his daughter is at right now she's alive, that's all that matters. Everyone visibly started when his phone rang shrilly.

"Higurashi." His back stiffened as he listened to the other person at the end of the line. "Yes…okay. Okay. I got it. Good." The chief ended the call. "Ed, secure this place. After forensics is done give me all the papers and results ASAP." Then without saying anything more the chief walked out of the crime scene, commandeered a plain police car and drove like a bat out of hell with his officers looking at their chief in total bewilderment.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

**F.Y.I.- BOLO (be on the lookout)**


	19. Chapter 17 B FEUDAL ERA

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters of Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Ryotaro , Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen, Erin Bennet and were my original creations.

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).**

**D. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I don't usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what's happening in the story you have to read everything _in tandem. _**

**CHAPTER 17-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

Previously:

_"Kagome, would you accept my proposal that I am interested in courting you and if I meet your approval would you consider this Sesshoumaru as your future mate?"_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kagome was startled from her romantic reverie when Sesshoumaru's hand shot right in front of her face; a silver dart in between his fore and middle finger.

"What in hell's that?" Kagome whispered.

The Inu lord swiftly placed himself between Kagome and the trees where the dart came from. He could feel eyes in the darkness; assessing, calculating the best way to kill them fast and clean.

"Hn." His eyes narrowed as he recognized the kind of demons they are confronted with. The dart was just an assessment of their skills; his and the miko's. The next few minutes will prove very interesting…

Holding his arms straight out he lifted the dart at eye level to show their adversaries that their challenge had been accepted. His fingers glowed green as he melted it with his venom.

Her senses began tingling and she turned toward the trees. She belatedly remembered she left her weapons in the tent. Her head whipped around as she felt them…_there are demons out there…_

"Stay behind me, miko. There are assassins about." There was a rustling among the bushes and it was getting closer. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru tense in readiness but outwardly he looked calm and collected.

"No way!" _Yeah right. Damsels in distress are so passé', buddy_. She got up and stood a few meters away just to the left of the Western lord. Power bloomed from her slim fingers and in an instant she went from zero to battle mode. Air stream began to swirl around and a solid barrier surrounded her much to the relief of the Inu lord.

"There are about six of them." Kagome felt them moving around, not staying in one area.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't want to leave the miko's side for it would weaken their position. If he was alone he would have used his speed to rout the assassins very quickly. As an assassin of high caliber, he knew the tricks of the trade and he's not falling for a simple ruse of divide and conquer; he and the miko have to make a stand here. Now.

Sesshoumaru was moving much too fast for Kagome to see what's really happening but she could follow where he's turning for she could feel the demon's movement. She threw several balls of holy power at the phantoms. It exploded the area around the constantly moving targets but one of them was dislodged from its perch way up in the trees with a short scream and a heavy thud.

"Yeah!" Kagome let out a victorious shout as she let go of more 'power orbs', as she called it.

Weapons began coming out of the trees almost from all directions, the attack intensifying but it didn't even make him break a sweat. His youki whip made short work of the projectiles; breaking them apart, the metal sizzling from the acid. From the corner of his eyes he saw the miko using her power to pick out the weapons with great accuracy.

Sesshoumaru turned to the left, his hair swirling and again intercepted a hurtling throwing star towards him and the miko. He snatched the weapon in the air and gracefully hurled it back into the darkness using only the flick of his wrist. The miko's orbs followed his attack in the opposite direction. He was surprised at how efficient that scheme could be: Sesshoumaru would attack and when the foe would back away on the right or on the left the miko would attack that way. The success result was eight to ten. He was amazed at how well coordinated his and the miko's fighting method. It was as if they are of one mind.

Sesshoumaru saw holy power streaking behind him and disintegrated three throwing stars in rapid succession. The projectiles would have wounded him but it wouldn't be fatal, nonetheless he was grateful that the miko was also watching his back. The assassins have concentrated their efforts on him since their weapons couldn't penetrate the miko's barrier. He gave her a quick shadow of a smile and a nod and she winked at him in return. He smirked at the miko's brazenness.

The Western lord was finding this exercise an irritating and rude interruption of his proposal to the miko. It made him freaking angry and decided that he had had enough as he caught another sai sword on its way for his heart. He stood very still and as the phantom moved he released the weapon back to its owner or someone unfortunate enough on the receiving end of it. He smirked in satisfaction when a hiss of pain was heard from that direction. Sesshoumaru could smell its blood flowing copiously. Good, he had damaged it seriously.

Kagome wished she had brought her gun in spite of her miko power. _Note to self: Always…and I mean, always bring a weapon with you! No wonder people carry swords out here! _She's getting pissed off at these people. _What do they want? Whoever they are they are going to regret crossing paths with me!_

Sesshoumaru was surprised when the Shikon no Tama around his neck glowed and he was surrounded by the miko's familiar barrier. He lowered Bakusaiga for he couldn't use it now that he was inside the jewel's protection. He turned and saw something so beautiful it caught his breath. It was out of this world.

Her hair was lifting from her nape and flowing up like dark flames, her eyes were glowing with the same holy power crackling around her body, her fisted hands held out on her sides, her chest heaving and her mouth slightly open in concentration. The barrier blinked out of existence. The power kept surging higher and the miko was getting ready to unleash her power to their opponents, the air was thick with ozone and blazing power. Any demon outside of the barrier will be fried to a crisp. For some sick reason Sesshoumaru felt himself getting aroused at the miko's show of power.

This would be catastrophic, more cataclysmic than Bakusaiga could ever create.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kouga's heart nearly stopped when he emerged from his run through the forest. He almost met his death face to face from the wave of Kagome's power as she lifted her hands up and directed its blast high in the air. An energy-heated blast of wind slammed him against a tree pinning him there. But when he thought he was going to get fried a barrier surrounded him and healed the first-degree burns on his skin.

Kagome's power lit up the dark sky like a thick pink column of laser light show in Hong Kong. They all gaped at the horrifying magnitude of her power. Thunder and lightning flashed and deafeningly boomed as it punched through the upper atmosphere and beyond. Kouga could still feel holy power sizzle in the air.

"Whoa! Stand down guys!" He skidded to a halt when Sesshoumaru swiftly pointed Bakusaiga at him when the barrier released Kouga. The Ookami lord held up his hand and backed away. On the way he saw the battle going on. At first he thought Kagome was resisting the dog by using her power but along the periphery of the forest he felt several demon's presence. It made his heart skip in fear knowing his ward was in danger.

Kagome sighed in relief that she didn't hurt the Ookami lord, her hand was shaking as she wiped her hair away from her forehead, breathing deep. She evaded him just in time. She tiredly hung her head, a little worn out. Seeing the miko about to collapse in exhaustion, Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her shoulder to support her and clasp her near him. She smiled at the Western lord and rested her head on his chest, her slim hand clutched at the Inu lord's armor.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Kouga's eyes narrowed at the tender show of affection between the miko and his rival. They looked like a couple already.

"Yes, Lord Kouga. And you? I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway?" The miko moved away from Sesshoumaru's arms now that she had regained a bit of her strength.

"Don't worry about me. You protected me, did you know that?" Kouga swept an errant lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her face.

"Thank Kami that I had the presence of mind to put a barrier on you." The miko sighed deeply.

"You came at just the right time, wolf." The Inu lord still clasps Bakusaiga in his hands. The six demons encased in the barrier were getting agitated. He nodded for the miko to release the barrier. Sesshoumaru trained his weapon at the six strangers. They were all kneeling on the ground and some of them looked shell shocked at the awesome purification power that almost consumed them.

"Eh, really now? What's happening here? Who are these guys?" Kouga whistled at the number of weapons scattered on the ground around Sesshoumaru and the six demons.

A red haired male raised his head, his forehead wrapped in red silk. "We are from the Northern lands, servants of…"

"…Lord Herensuge, the Northern Dragon. I know." Sesshoumaru filled in. "Your lord was assassinated a year ago."

"That is correct, Lord Sesshoumaru." The servant bowed his head in anger.

"Your name." the Western lord commanded tersely from the servant.

"This servant's name is Yori, commander of the Northern armies and right hand man of Lord Herensuge."

"You know my name and my reputation. Why did you foolishly attack?"

"Forgive us. It was not you, Lord Sesshoumaru who is our target, but the miko."

"Why? I don't even know you people. What do you want with me?"

"An attack on the miko is an attack to this Sesshoumaru." The servant cringed at the words. They were actually surprised that they were still breathing and talking to the Western lord. His power and ruthlessness was legendary.

"Do I have a bulls eye target painted on me?" Kagome shouted to no one in particular as she tossed her hands in the air. She startled the six on the ground. She sighed exasperatedly "Okay. I get it that you're after me but what for? And why! What's your beef with me?"

The man was a little confused at the strange words she uttered but the meaning was clear. "It is a test. A test of your worthiness."

The miko spread her arms wide. "For what?"

"For our prince, Lord Ryuu." Yori bowed his head.

"Lord Ryuu?" Kagome shrugged and looked at Sesshoumaru and Kouga. "Doesn't ring a bell. Who's that?" she frowned.

"The new Lord of the Northern lands who was of late had been missing." Sesshoumaru supplied.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what it has to do with me." She half kneeled near the warrior and was gratified when he made to move back to avoid her. His eyes wide in fear. Good. "You had better give me good answers. I'm afraid I don't have a lot of patience when people are out to get my ass." Her voice lowered and hardened which was more frightening.

"You are his protector and the new regent of the Northern land." Yori said in a rush, all the while never taking his eyes off the blue one of the miko.

"Whoa!" Kagome's eyes dilated in surprise as she backed away; holding out her hand as if to ward off an attack. "Hold on! What in hell are you talking about?"

"A year ago our reigning lord was cut down along with his mate Lady Akane; their one and only son and the heir to the Northern lands, prince Ryuu abducted. We had been looking for him ever since." The man bowed his head and clenched his hands. "Then two months ago we felt his Aura of Awareness bloom. We tracked down that aura in the south, in a slaver's village…" They heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath but Yori continued.

"But we were late, it vanished. No one was alive there to tell us what happened. A day ago we found a faint trail of it again in Setsuna and once more it vanished. The only scent prevalent was your scent, my lady, and this is where we tracked it. We have been observing you since you camped." His eyes looked straight at her.

"Wait…those places..." She felt everyone's eyes on her. "I've been to those places…" Kagome stood still, her heart pounding. "You're not saying…Ryo…"

"Yes, my lady. The boy that you are calling your son and Lord Ryuu are one and the same."

Kagome felt as if she had been dumped inside a tub of ice water. "Holy mother of god…" she whispered. She didn't realize that she had been backing away from the clearing and running away. "Ryo…" Strong hands caught her and amber eyes filled her vision. "My son…take me back to my son." Without a word Sesshoumaru carried her shaking body and lifted off back towards the camp.

Kouga rounded at the six dragon youkai he was left with. "Tell me that this isn't true."

"I do not lie, Lord Kouga." Yori stood up, looked at the flying Inu lord with the miko and faced the Ookami lord.

"What's gonna happen next? Are you gonna take the boy and Kagome with you?" He frowned when the commander just looked at him with a blank stare.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	20. Chapter 18  A  MODERN ERA

A/N:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

_**B. The characters and names Yori, Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. **__**Please do not copy their names!**_

_**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).**_

**CHAPTER 18-A**

**PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

A lone occupant on a boat off the Hutchinson River trained its two video cams intently on the activities happening over at the shore. The man adjusted the scope and panned it over at the movements between the trees. The night vision equipped camera recorded everything clearly. If the river patrol ever question his presence in that area he would look as if he's an avid fisherman out for a little night fishing with his fishing rods, an ice bucket full of beer, ample fish bait and the requisite fisherman's get up.

While the cameras, if confiscated, would reveal just the man's previous fishing expeditions, a lot of innocuous videos of children with his grandkids and family pets. The two videos he's taking right now would be directly fed to a satellite and not remain in the memory drive.

The man stayed taping everything until just before the cops arrive at the Parkway then he snapped the video cams off. He carefully wrapped them and put them away in their especially made compartments. After looking back at the now red-bathed sliver of land he gunned the motor and leisurely sped out.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ivan (ee-van) Danilov's footsteps made a high squeaking sound each time his shoes made a sharp complete turn as he paced the bright hallway. He wished he smokes for he badly needed one right now to calm his nerves. His eyes kept going back to the closed double door where the physician was giving the lieutenant a complete medical.

He ran his long tapered fingers through feathery wisps of his fashionably cut hair; messing it up and putting some of the carefully waxed locks askew. Maksim wanted to snigger at his son's disheveled appearance.

"Sit down. You're making me dizzy." The older Danilov sounded bored and looked at the opposite end of the hall, averting his eyes.

"What's taking so long?" as if he didn't hear his father speak, he stopped before the infirmary and glared at it, his hands framing the door.

"You don't rush these things." Maksim Danilov leaned back on the wall; arms and legs crossed, eyes closed. "You told me she'd be okay. By the way, you look like an expectant father at the way you're pacing,"

The younger man stopped and shook his head. "Really?" his father nodded. Ivan snickered at the image then cast a baleful eye at his father. "Don't you have a report to write?"

"Yes. But I can do that in a snap." The older Danilov made himself more comfortable on the hard plastic seat, if that was possible. _Hell, the back's digging on my shoulder…_

"How could you be so…so calm?" Ivan threw his hands in the air then dug his hands inside his pockets. "She's **here** you know." he pointed at the floor for emphasis and lifted his brows with meaning.

"Of course I know," With his eyes still closed his brows rose. "I carried her in. Besides hysteria won't help."

"I'm **NOT** panicking!" he stopped, took a deep breath when he realized what he did. "I'm just….excited."

Maksim opened one eye and looked at his son. A lot was communicated in that look.

Ivan growled softly and plunked himself on the seat beside the older man, his long legs splayed out in front of him. "I don't know how you do it." he grumbled.

"Hn. Years and years of practice." Maksim closed his eyes once more.

"Yeah right." The boy snorted with a smirk. "For all I know you're also a bunch of nerves like I am. You're just good at hiding it."

"Hn. Years and years of practice." a smirk played on his lips.

Ivan chuckled softly at the words but then he sobered. "I was almost late, you know. Again." He looked up at the ceiling and fought the reddening of his eyes.

"But you weren't and she's still alive. Beating yourself up won't change anything."

"What will you do now?" Ivan turned his head to the man.

"_**WE**_will do nothing, pup." He replied with a deep sigh. "The events have to run as they are. This is not the right timeline. _Remember_ that."

"Okay! I get it!" The boy rolled his eyes and hit his thigh in irritation. He began hating these terms 'timelines' and 'polluting the time loop" jargon more and more each day, it was so scientifically cold.

But what about his feelings? Where does it come in?

It was better when he couldn't be near her; only getting intel from the operatives or 'watchers' as they call it in the 'company' (what they call their organization). Ivan was jealous of the 'watchers' as they could interact with her and see her everyday, for real. While he had to satisfy himself on reading the daily reports about her.

He once demanded Maksim that he wanted to be a watcher and he was turned down cold. They had a big argument (more like a shouting match with a lot of growling). He was warned that his disobedience would result him being pulled out from the project in the USA so fast his head would spin.

_"I forbid you to go near her, is that clear?" Maksim stood over him when Ivan was thrown on his back in the dojo. _

_"I can do that job better!" He shouted back. "Who else would do that job better than me? I could protect her!"_

_"Not if you're letting your emotions rule you, pup!" Maksim's eyes began to redden. "Your skills are better utilized here." Maksim looked down at him and pinned him with his cold stare. "They have their job and you have yours. Do it well."_

_"It's so unfair!" Ivan slapped the tatami mat. He didn't care if he sounded juvenile, he was just so frustrated and angry and shackled. _

_"Yes, it is." Ivan was too caught up in his own misery that he didn't hear the melancholy tinge in his father's voice as he walked out of the dojo. "Nothing is ever fair."_

_Ivan sulked for one week before his godfather got him out of his funk. Sometimes he envied his father's stoic resolve. He both envied and hated him for that. _

"But…I know how you love her." He hurried when he felt his father tense. "I'm a guy too and I know how hard it is to stay away from someone you love."

"And you know this from experience, hm, pup?" Maksim almost smirked at the seriousness of the younger man.

"Bug off…" Ivan looked surly for a few moments but then he smiled. "So. I bet you want to visit her as soon as she wakes up, huh?"

Maksim sighed as he looked at that lopsided smile. The boy had a strange way of getting pissed one moment then in a second he's back in his old sunny self again. _So much like his mercurial tempered mother. _Maksim felt a deep ache in his chest.

_Damn. For two people who aren't even related by blood they sure do look and act so much alike._ Everything about this boy reminded him everyday about her. It was both a balm and a knife twisting his insides.

"Perhaps."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"What in hell went wrong?" Chief Higurashi walk briskly beside Danilov along with Ivan and Kevin Spencer, Danilov's American partner along the long hallway. The place looked like one of the Wall Street office buildings; all in metal, glass and concrete replete with all the high tech amenities and equipments. But with one exception: it is located deep underground.

Chief Higurashi arrived at the meeting place by following specific directions. He had done this before numerous times so he was not unnerved by the cryptic messages and strange places to receive the next prompt. The direction was always different, always surrounded in secrecy. Never in the same place or time. He never met anyone but he knew that people were around him and were watching him as he follows direction.

The final part of the trip would be to go to a secluded location; blindfold himself, sit on the chair provided and in a few minutes someone would come and guide him inside a car to be driven to the rendezvous. There he would be met by the mysterious Danilov.

Maksim Danilov introduced himself as a Russian secret government operative with connections in Europe and Asia. He and his organization were after the elusive Blue Serpent who control the biggest drug smuggling syndicate in almost half of the globe. When Blue Serpent decided to begin encroaching in the United States Danilov met up with his friend Kevin Spencer a former SEAL and a billionaire in his own right. They have been ensconced in this massive underground complex ever since.

"We were as surprised as you were." Maksim led the group inside the conference room and all of them took a seat around the long oak table. Maksim leaned back with a sigh on the plush swivel chair at the head of the table and he suddenly felt tired.

"It was an ambush and a decoy. They were caught up in it." Ivan settled himself at the farther end of the table and stirred his coffee.

"Your daughter wasn't supposed to be in that area." Spencer was built like a WWF wrestler, more like a walking tank with the bluest eyes Higurashi had ever seen. His official title was Chief Outsourcing Officer. Loosely translated, it means he oversees the operatives and handles the intel of the entire operation.

"How's my daughter?" the chief looked pale and wan.

"She will be fine." Maksim assured the police chief. "We just came from the infirmary before you arrived. Our physician guaranteed that she only needs twenty-four hour blood detoxification and she'll be as good as new. She sustained a bruised cheekbone and some strangulation marks…"

"Strangulation marks?" Something hard pounded the table rattling the coffee cups. The exclamation came from Kevin Spencer. After Danilov shot him a quick look he quieted and clenched his fists, his nose flaring.

Chief Higurashi felt something was exchanged between Danilov and the red-faced Spencer but decided to let it pass but his forehead knotted. He glanced at the younger Danilov but the boy's eyes were looking down at the table.

Danilov continued as if nothing happened and turned his attention back to the police chief. "…on her neck. She will be ready to leave the infirmary by early afternoon tomorrow."

Higurashi's color came back with the good news and the police chief heaved a relieved sigh. "Her partner, Allen, is here too?"

"Yes, as soon as he wakes up we will prepare the guest wing. He'll be comfortable there."

"I need to debrief him and my daughter as soon as possible."

"No problem. We will provide accommodations to you as well, chief. You can call your people from a secure channel so no one will suspect."

Chief Higurashi nodded.

"What happened at the Parkway?" Kevin Spencer leaned over at the table with clasped hands, his eyes going to Maksim.

"We got there early before the bust but we were surprised when the lieutenant arrived with her partner. We couldn't do anything lest we give away our presence. We just watched and waited. Then we realized that someone other than us had arrived there and we had to eliminate them."

"They were lucky you were there." The chief shook his head. "I'll take care of the paper work. Who are they?"

"Probably people of the Blue Serpent." Once more the two men glanced at each other.

"She and her partner destroyed all the months of planning and intel." Spencer leveled Higurashi with a stare, his beefy arms on the table.

Chief Higurashi rubbed is hand over his face in a gesture of frustration and lowered his eyes on the table. "Dammit! Now we have nothing!"

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned to look at the younger Danilov. Maksim lifted his brow for his son to continue.

"You're forgetting that down in the infirmary security cell lies an assassin who almost killed Lt. Higurashi." Ivan looked smug.

Maksim smiled and pointed his fingers at Ivan. "Right!"

"We'll interrogate her to get information." Spencer nodded.

**"Her?"** Chief Higurashi repeated. "A girl? A woman?"

"Girl. She's about eighteen or nineteen." Ivan wavered his hand in approximation.

"Dear lord…." Chief Higurashi shook his head and mumbled something about _'what this world is going to'_. "These people have to be stopped. We still don't have a lead about that spate of gang killing last month. We strongly suspect its Blue Serpent's work."

"I agree chief." Spencer nodded. "He's pitting them against each other and in the process he's killing off his rivals so he could control everything."

As soon as the words left his lips Spencer's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Maksim who also looked as if a bolt of lightning hit him. Both men's expression were like they have seen a ghost.

"We need that girl to tell us where and who Blue Serpent is, ASAP!" Higurashi tapped the table unsuspecting of what transpired.

"I have an idea if you'd care to listen." Ivan leaned forward when all three older men looked at him. They all nodded.

"Let's hear it kid." Spencer encouraged.

Ivan smiled.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

High up in another super modern building in Singapore is an office surrounded by beautiful mahogany furniture gleaming in the muted lighting. It could be any office in that small progressive city-state in Asia where offices like these are a dime a dozen. Here the blare of traffic and city noise didn't reach, didn't disturb important business transactions that could make or break the economy of a small country. The quiet hum of the centralized air conditioner was the only sound in the luxurious surroundings.

Behind a large office table flanked by state of the art computers sit a well-dressed man on plush leather swivel chair. His well-pressed Armani suit accented with dark violet tie brings out the same shade of his eyes. Immaculately groomed pale fingers slid on the smooth surface of a control pad to pan in and out of the picture with a few light taps. Satisfied with the resolution, the man tapped the 'play' button on the touch screen and leaned back.

The video from the satellite feed was a little grainy but considering it came all the way from the other side of the globe and was taken at night the shot was superb. The video ran for more than twenty-five minutes and then it stopped. The man tapped the touch screen and blanked it out.

The dark haired man stood up and went to stand by the window but his eyes did not focus on the breathtaking day time view of one of the most prosperous cities in the world. His mind was still on that video.

He reached inside his suit jacket for his mobile phone. He thumbed a pre-selected number. "It's me. Prepare the jet, we leave in two hours." He clicked it off. He didn't need to hear the person at the other end of the line to confirm his order. They would do so. They have to.

He went back to his office table and tapped the screen and pulled up a still picture from the video. He looked at the face on the picture so intently as if by looking at it he could make it come alive in front of him. His hand touched the LCD monitor and his fingers traced the lines of the face, the eyes and the luscious lips. He could feel himself swelling thinking about those lips.

Another quick tap on the touch screen cleared up the picture. He leaned over at his table and called his secretary in as the printer came alive and spat out a colored print of the same face on the monitor. He straightened and went to get the finished product from across the room. He heard the heavy mahogany door open and close. The muffled footsteps stopped near his table. Waiting.

He slid the printed-paper inside his jacket as he went to the slim dark-haired woman. He pushed her back as her luscious red lips open in pleased surprise. He then lifted her up and deposited her on a clear area on the table. Her micro-mini skirt rode high up exposing black lacy undies. A tug removed the fragile undergarment to fall on the thick beige carpet and was forgotten. In a moment the table was shaking with the force of his thrusts. His hands grip the woman's hips tightly as his lips chant the same name silently.

But it's not the woman's name under him he calls; who he knew were faking every mewl of pleasure as he raised her legs over his shoulders, his rhythm and speed increasing. He doesn't care, it doesn't matter. She's just a means to an end.

No, it was the name of the woman resting inside his suit jacket. It was the face of that woman he wanted and desired. It was her body he wanted to plunder and possess…to thrust like this and hear her cries of pleasure.

Soon…very soon…he lifted his head and howled his release.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	21. Chapter 18 B  FEUDAL ERA

A/N:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

**B. The characters and names Liliana, Yori, Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. **_**Please do not copy their names!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).**

**CHAPTER 18 - B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

A lone rider sped to the lofty shiro of the East, it's face covered in black silk. The guards manning the tower immediately recognized their guest and with a shouted order the heavy gates of the fortress was opened. With a thundering of hooves the lone rider sped through the gates without breaking speed.

The horse barely made a full stop when its rider jumped down in haste on the cobbled courtyard. The dark robed visitor passed by the guards and deep into the palace. The captain of the guards met the guest and soon it was being conducted into the receiving hall.

"My lord." the captain knocked on the heavy wooden doors. "Your visitor is here."

The captain heard the rustle of bedclothes and his master's footsteps. "I will be there shortly, Takeda."

"Very good, my lord." The captain returned to the receiving room and relayed the message. The visitor had removed its outer garment and is now standing near the window. A scroll had been laid open on the marble table. "The master will be arriving soon." Takeda didn't wait to be acknowledged and shut the door. Soon Masahiro breezed through the door held open by the captain. After his master's passage Takeda shut it once more and dismissed the guard and stood beside the door to ensure privacy for the master and his guest.

"This had better be good. I left a very warm bed with a very warm companion." Masahiro went to the side table and poured himself a liberal draft of wine.

"The prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

"What prophesy?" He rounded to his guest. "Please be specific, Liliana." he gestured with the goblet. "There are dozens of prophesies. Which one are we talking about?"

"The Shikon no Miko and the Regent of the Throne of the Fire Dragon. It has come into reality! You must mobilize your army in two days!"

"Why in two days?"

"Have you not read the scroll I gave you?" The woman swept the scroll and shoved it in front of Masahiro's face.

Masahiro snatched the offending scroll and languidly went to the divan near the window. He read. _'On the night of the full moon in the year of the fire…a pillar of power it glows… the heavens rent asunder…the loyal wolf to save…the Shikon no Miko and the heir and of dragon scales…' _ He looked at the prophetess and shrugged, totally clueless.

The prophetess jabbed at the line. "There!"

"Huh? he frowned at the words.

"The miko will become the regent of the Northern lands. SHE has the heir to the throne of the Fire Dragon."

"The boy lives?" The wine sloshed and spilled on the brocade cover as Masahiro stood up quickly.

She nodded. "He lives. And…who do you think has him?"

"The Shikon no MIko…"

"…and when that happens…." the prophetess urged.

"She will unite the kingdoms…."

"Yes…and together you won't be able to destroy any of them." She took the scroll from the Eastern lord's hands. "It's all here, Masahiro. You didn't believe me. You didn't listen to my plans." Liliana circled the Eastern lord. "In two days time what it says here will happen and when you fail to stop her…say goodbye to your dreams."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Only one name echoed in her mind as the powerful daiyoukai carrying her on his youkai cloud sped back to Kouga's camp. She has to see him, clasp his small body in her arms and engulf him in her protection. Her heart clamped in fear and she leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's warm chest. The Inu lord turned his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. He could see the worry in her eyes. Kagome looked up at him and their eyes reflected their own fears.

When Sesshoumaru let her off after touching down the small encampment Kagome quickly ran inside the tent. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the sleeping boy inside the barrier. He's safe. He was sleeping spread eagled in the middle of the futon: a red-headed chubby starfish.

Kagome felt tears swell in her eyes as she knelt by the edge of the barrier. She removed the half-sphere and crawled beside the boy. She tenderly gathered his warm tiny body in her arms and wished they could stay this way forever.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Oi, Sess. What's going on?" Inuyasha strolled over to his half-brother standing by the fire. He saw his brother take the woman up in his cloud maybe to rut with the miko away from the camp. The wolf took one look at the two and followed suit. With a big smirk the hanyou knew trouble would be afoot. He wanted to go after them and see the fracas that would surely follow but he had to stay and guard the camp.

Then what's up with that enormous blast of holy power? He, Haru and the two Ookami boys felt that power from afar. It shot to the sky as a wide pillar of light and holy energies. Inuyasha could still feel the blast wave washing on his skin as thunder and lightning crashed around them. Ginta said one name and he knew.

_Damn! I hope Lord Iceberg didn't fry his ass just to get a piece of tail. _

"A snag in my plans." Sesshoumaru intently stared at the dancing flames. Inuyasha glanced at the rigid stance of the Inu lord. _Whoa, what's gotten him pissed?_

"Bummer." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Do you wanna remove the wolf in the equation?" he quietly asked. "I could do it if you want me to."

"It is not the Ookami I refer to." Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled even deeper in vexation.

"Then what?" Inuyasha paused then frowned as his ears twitched and moved like a motion detector. "Hey, that's Shippo's…."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head with a frown. He also sensed the familiar aura of one his generals approaching fast along with the Ookami who was also arriving at the camp with the six dragon demons. _What could bring the kitsune here in a hurry?_

"What the fu…?" Inuyasha asked in surprise again. "Are those dragon youkai I sense?" Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be bothered so the hanyou didn't assume battle readiness.

"Yes. They are the royal guards of the new regent of the Northern lands." Inuyasha wondered why his half-brother was gritting his jaw in anger.

"A new regent huh? Hey, good for them. So, who's that?"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Kagome."

Kagome lifted tear-stained eyes at Kouga's form blocking the tent opening. She swiped the damned tears away and stood up. They both looked at the sleeping boy on the futon for a few minutes.

"Lucky boy." the Ookami lord said with obvious longing. "I envy him. He has you."

"Kouga…" she slowly turned and looked straight at the Ookami lord. "I'm sorry…" Kagome saw and felt Kouga's pain at her words wished she could take them back.

"Come here." Kagome couldn't help burst into tears when Kouga opened his arms wide as she stepped into his embrace. "Hey…don't cry. Shh…I understand, Kagome. I had my chance with you but you can't dictate love."

Kagome sniffed. "When did you become wise all of a sudden?" Tears were still falling on her cheeks but there's a teasing look on her face.

"Since I met this miko who gave me a lot of headache and sleepless nights…" Kouga let the last two words hang and the miko blushed when the meaning became clear. It was enough for Kouga. In his heart she's still his.

"I haven't told him yet." Kagome laid her head back on his chest, enjoying his presence and warmth and his hands stroking her hair.

"Better do so quickly." Kagome looked up with a jerk at the Ookami lord's tone, questions in her eyes. "We're at war."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

After they arrived at the small camp, Yori and the royal guards were granted access to inform the miko of the conditions and what is expected of her as the new regent. They gather around the fire with the Western and Southern lord in attendance.

"That is not possible, my lady." Yori found his voice after listening to the new regent's plans of taking the young lord to live with her at the old miko's village.

"Why?" Kagome crossed her arms and fixed the commander with a hard stare.

"The young lord needs teachers to train him on many areas; academics, leadership, diplomacy, combat training, harnessing his powers…" He stopped when the miko held up her hand.

"Well, I've been teaching him some basic things. I can do all that and more except the 'harnessing-his-power' part." The miko decided. "Bring someone in to train him in this area."

"Pardon me my lady, did you say you could also train him in combat?" Yori was skeptically looking at Kagome, refusing to believe what he heard. He and the royal guards were surprised when she read the missive from the Eastern lord. She could read and probably could write as well! Furthermore both cardinal lords talk to her as an equal and they listen to her ideas.

But teach their lord combat skills?

"Your heard right. My grandfather is the resident priest and as first-born I was trained in five fighting disciplines since I was four years old in our shrine. I am an expert on three lethal fighting skills, including kenjutsu (kendo)," They heard Inuyasha exclaim, "Fuck!" in awe. "and one on non-lethal combat." She glanced at Sesshoumaru and he frowned, remembering his defeat. " As well as on various weaponries and among other things." Kagome ended casually.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru raised their brows on the "among other things," both men became intrigued. Yori fought not to gape again. He vowed never to underestimate this woman from now on.

"Are these skills satisfactory for you, commander?" Kagome challenged the leader of the royal guards. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Rest assured, commander," Sesshoumaru intoned when he saw the leader of the royal guard hesitate. "the miko does not exaggerate her skills. I, as well as my men could attest to her words." Haru, Inuyasha and Shippo nodded in affirmation.

"Oh yeah, she could fight, believe me." Kouga was nodding as well as smirking and stroking his chin while glancing at the Inu lord. The Ookami lord suppressed a cackle when the Inu lord growled audibly at him.

"I am convinced, my lady. But wouldn't Lord Ryo's training be more convenient if it is done at the Northern palace?" Yori argued.

"I disagree. He's much safer here. No one knows he's here." Kagome shook her head firmly.

"Correct. Out of sight out of mind. Besides, we have a war to fight and no place is really safe in a war." The Southern lord reasoned.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is obvious that the Northern palace had been infiltrated with spies planted by whoever killed Lord Ryo's parents."

'Yori, bringing Ryo back there would expose him to the same fate his parents fell into." Kagome looked at Yori's shocked expression and nodded. "Ah, I see that you also have your suspicions."

"What better way to protect Lord Ryo than having two daiyoukai and a powerful miko around him?" Kouga swept his hand at the three of them. "Kagome won't let anything happen to the little fella."

"But Regent…" Yori stopped when Kagome frowned at the word and Kouga chuckled. "My lady, this place is hardly comfortable for the young lord." The royal guards nodded in agreement.

"Your lord is a lot tougher than you think, Yori." She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Did you know what happened to him? Where we found each other?"

"No, my lady. Please tell us." Yori and the other royal guards nodded and listened attentively.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Damn!" Kouga exclaimed right after Kagome finished. They never really got to hear the entire story and Kagome's stark way of retelling what happened to her after she vanished made it all the more upsetting for him. _What he would do when he gets his hand around Masahiro's neck…._

And the Inu lord, after the initial shock wore off from Kagome's story Sesshoumaru felt such guilt that he didn't increase his efforts in searching for the miko. He cursed his double-mindedness during that time. His obstinate mind could sometimes be a drawback in these matters. He was also afraid of the novel and atypical emotions that began to surface when he met Kagome. His psyche just couldn't sift through the reality of what he's feeling or even admit what he really feels.

"I will guard that boy with my life, Yori. I do not care if he's the ruler of the world. He's mine." Kagome's eyes flashed blue fire. "Not the Northern land's or the Dragon throne but mine. Do you understand?" Kagome stood up and pierced the commander and all of them with a death glare. "I will kill anyone and anybody who dares take my son away from me, even you Yori. Is that clear?"

Kouga smiled and leaned back his head in pride at Kagome's ferocity. "Yeah! That's my girl!" and shot his fist in the air as a salute. He knew Sesshoumaru would wonder at his words. _Let that stuck up excuse for a youkai dog stew for a bit. _

Sesshoumaru growled and nodded in approval at Kagome's threat but shot the Ookami lord a glare at his words. _That damn wolf's up to something in his sleeves again just to irritate this Sesshoumaru. Just wait, mangy wolf. One of these days…_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Yori was most moved at the revelation from the miko for he felt responsible for the downfall of the Northern kingdom. His lord and his lady were killed on his watch and the heir to their kingdom snatched from under their noses. If not for the heavy responsibility of finding and restoring the missing Lord Ryuu back to the throne as well as overseeing the smooth running of the palace, the commander of the Northern army would have committed seppuku (ritual suicide) long ago.

He and the rest of the royal guards were alarmed when they discovered their young lord was in the company of a miko: a miko whose power emit strongly even from afar. Her aura was always dominant all throughout their search, her and the aura of the young lord. They didn't know what to make of it. Is the miko hunting the boy? Is she after his trail? They hasten and they were able to track their movements.

Every place they go was the same. Their auras and scents were mixed together. Dear Kami! The miko had captured the boy!

They feared for the young heir's life. They do not trust her kind. They were suspicious of her motives in keeping the boy alive. There were mikos who enslave youkai to do their bidding. To capture and keep a fire dragon under her spell would make her invincible. If the miko decide to turn the young lord against them their search would be for naught and their kingdom would fall. If they have to lose their life in wrenching their lord from her grasp then they would die to the last man and kill the miko.

They found and followed the trail left by the Ookami. Instead of attacking directly they agreed to spy the camp. They decide to observe the two from afar as the miko and the young lord settle in the Ookami lord's camp. This development was a big surprise to them as well as the appearance of the Western and Southern lord. The other youkai in the camp seemed to know her well and they heard two of them call her _sister_.

They were very much surprised as they intently observe how the miko treated the young lord. She was tender hearted and gentle in her conduct of the young boy. The miko's affection for the boy was obvious, her aura and action radiates this.

Lord Ryuu was not under duress. He was free to roam and play in the camp under the watchful eyes of the miko. He was also strong and healthy. Yori and the royal guards could feel the young lord's aura: he loves the woman like a mother, protective of her even. Lord Ryuu looked content and happy with the miko, and the other youkai; Inu and Ookami, were very attentive to his needs.

The two powerful daiyoukai seemed to be courting the miko. The Southern lord had provided for the miko's comfort while the tall Western lord looked very jealous at the attention the Ookami lord was giving her. After a brief heated exchange of words the two daiyoukai were soon engaging in a fierce swordfight. The royal guards were momentarily afraid that the boy might be in danger but the two lords took their fight away from the camp. It was perplexing. They were not really fighting but more like showing off for the miko. And the miko in question doesn't seem to be affected in any way. She looked…bored!

Now they have a difficult decision to make. When the miko and the boy retreated inside the tent to take a nap Yori and the guards decide to have an intense discussion about their next step. In the end they all agreed to give the miko a test. If she pass then the regency would be turned over upon her shoulders.

If she failed…they all hoped that she would not. They had no other alternative.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Yori bowed formally by placing his hands on the floor and leaned forward until his forehead touched the ground. The rest of the royal guards followed his example. It was a show of respect and total submission to their new regent. The happiness and well-being of their young lord is first and foremost for the royal guards. The regent had done more than they could possibly be indebted to. The kami had blessed them.

"My lady, upon my honor as the commander of the Northern army and the whole kingdom of the Northern lands we hereby pledge our life and our loyalty to you-Lady Kagome, Regent of the Dragon kingdom, protector and mother of Lord Ryuu, heir to the throne of the Fire Dragon. We are yours to command." The rest of the royal guards shouted their acceptance.

"I accept your pledges." Kagome inclined her head to formally accept the offering, glad that she was able to remove that entire obstacle aside. Her head is still reeling at the long title.

Kouga stood up and got their attention, his hands on his hips. "All right! Now that all of that's been squared away, we must next talk about the war. Masahiro has massed his army and they're on their way. We need to prepare."

"Since it has befallen to the three of us to convene for this war let us plan how to stop him once and for all." The golden orbs of the Western lord gleamed in anticipation: spilling the blood of the treacherous lord of the East.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Since I've begun this story Kagome's face and how I wanted her to look like has never left my mind. I wrote here that she was beautiful but I know it's hard to imagine how Kagome or the other characters look like, right?

I went on an 'extensive' casting search and finally I believe I found the perfect people for the cast. This is how I want you all to imagine them whenever you read my story. I decided to use movies stars and musicians as a basis of these characters.

**_CHARACTERS:_**

1. Kagome Higurashi - Liv Tyler (Armageddon)

~Kagome's a Japanese-American in my story and Liv has that look. And besides I love Liv!

2. Sesshoumaru - Maksim Mrvica (Pianist Extraordinaire) OR Andrej Pejic (Supermodel)

~I wanted Sessh to have a more matured look since it had been more than 500 years and looking a little older than Kagome would be great.

3. Ryotaro - Alex Pettyfer (Beastly - with red hair)

4. Kouga - Ian Somerhalder (Vampire Diaries, TV series) ~ Imagine him in ponytail, leather and fur and he's yummy!

5. Rin - Ashley Greene (Twilight's Alice) - I myself am not sold on Ashley but I got no idea as of yet so she's IT. Give me some input if you do, peeps. I'd appreciate it.

6. Masahiro - Takeshi Kaneshiro (Red Cliff)

P.S. ~ I was torn between Alex Pettyfer and Gackt Camui but Gackt looked so girly.


	22. Chapter 19A  MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Yori, Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their names!**_

C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

**CHAPTER 19 - A**

**THE MODERN TIME-PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

Maksim peered from the corner and watched his son and the police chief enter the infirmary. Unlike his son, he couldn't step away from the demands of running the bureau. He sighed; nothing has changed. There were always paperwork and meetings to attend to. These things will always be the bane of his existence. Fortunately he got everything down pat. Yes, years and years of practice would do that.

More often, there are days when he would find himself sometimes yearning when he could just leave and not tell people where he's at and he would escape to his favorite place until they track him down. There on that rock where they used to sit and talk….

Maksim smirked and the word-Talk.

How it all changed when she came into his life.

There used to be a time so long ago that whenever he summoned a woman she would have disrobed, be under him and in about thirty minutes or so the sex would have been done and over with. Very minimal talk would be exchanged.

In all the women he had kept before and those that he had known platonically apart from his mother she was probably one of the few women he even deigned to listen to and respected; he wanted to hear her voice and understand what is going on inside her head-for hours. To see her expressive eyes change in emotion, he's totally fascinated in them.

_Hm,_ he mused as a pleasant memory was remembered, _when she listens to me she would tilt her head, that would bare her smooth neck and her scent would waft over and I could just bask in that scent… _he remembers how she looked like with the moonlight dancing on her alabaster skin, how she gently took his hand and led him to a soft grassy area where the tinkling sound of brook was their only witness as they reveled in each other's bodies. He still remembers how his hands slightly shook as she smiled at him and guided his hands where she wanted to be pleasured.

Maksim smirked at the memory of himself as he walked the halls. That woman had the power to reduce him like a wet-behind-the-ears youngling about to get his first experience.

He didn't notice the changes in him until she disappeared for the first time. It was suddenly as if a sizable portion of his heart had been yanked off of his chest. There was a void. A cold void…

Ah, her fresh virginal scent is around this place now. Maksim inhaled deeply and felt his spirits lifting.

In his deep contemplation he didn't notice people glancing at him with amused and surprised looks.

Maksim was smiling. He _**never**_ smiled.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Spencer opened the door of the spacious office but didn't find his friend behind his desk. The neat pile of paperwork was abandoned on the steel and glass monstrosity of his desk, for once. With a frown, Spencer checked his watch and confirmed that this _is_ paperwork time. Spencer was infinitely glad that he didn't have to endure all those damned paperwork all by himself: he has an assistant do that for him. The American stepped further inside and felt a breeze it was then that he noticed the open balcony door.

Their base of operations might be sunk deep underground but the façade that they maintain for the outside world is as one of the best security outsourcing company in the world with a conglomeration of other companies that had merged with the mother company: _**West Resources Inc.**_ One hundred fifty feet high above ground is a different matter. The balcony of the executive floors could even fit a sizable looking house and have room to spare for a pool. The American couldn't imagine his friend in that scenario the thought emitted an amused snort from the big man.

"Are you trying to plan some ghastly joke on me again, volk (1)?" The Russian turned his head to the dark-haired man.

"Now, why would a good friend do that huh, kobel (2)?" Spencer leaned against the railing and threw a glance at the dark suited man standing beside him.

"Hn. The last time I trusted your words I ended up in a room full of half-naked women." The American guffawed at the memory, clapping his hands.

Spencer promised Maksim two years ago that he would not spring a surprise birthday party for the latter. So, believing that promise, Maksim breathed a sigh of relief.

The day started normally. He attended his meetings, made his rounds of the complex, he checked the various training areas, and over a cup of coffee at the dining area, he had a great time talking shop with their weapons master. Sure, there were people who greeted him on the special day and they were accepted graciously.

And that's how he liked it, thank you very much.

Spencer could still perfectly remember Maksim's face as he flicked the lights in the dojo and was immediately swamped with not one but thirty sexy women in bikinis. Spencer almost pulled a muscle laughing so hard at the death glare Maksim had been throwing at him from across the room as the women sang the 'Birthday song'. He still had that video hidden in his drawer. The look of panic in Maksim's face was so hilarious. He looked like he'd rather take on an army barehanded than endure getting pawed and kissed by a multitude of women.

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me, Maksim. Blame your son." Spencer was still chuckling.

"Hn, pointing fingers, huh? I wonder what your godson will say when he hears you betrayed him?" Now it was the Russian's turn to smirk when the big man's grin fell away.

"Keh!" Spencer waved his hand as if swatting a flying bug in front of his face. "Serves you right for being stingy on your birthday, dog!'

"Hn." The former became pensive at hearing the insult but wasn't offended. "I have not heard that word in a long time, wolf."

"Hm. Not in English, that is." Spencer smirked. The Russian nodded and sighed and the American knew that kind of sigh. It brought him back to the reason why he sought the Russian out. "Blue Serpent." Spencer whispered. "What a fitting name." Spencer clacked his knuckles and for a while a ghostly vision of steel claws encased his hands then it vanished. "The serpent part, that is."

"Hn." Spencer looked up and saw his friend's gaze at the ghostly apparition. "We should begin to prepare for our encounter…" The big man's breath caught in his chest in realization of his partner's words.

"He's coming here." Both of them nodded unison at Spencer's words.

It begins. Again. Their never-ending battle against a common enemy; a common enemy that both of them had thought they had vanquished years and years ago. Now it would seem that they are about to relive the same fight all over again. And this time, who, they wonder would emerge the victor?

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The raised voices could be heard five doors down the hall. One was male, older and authoritative and the other: female, headstrong. All that ruckus would have been greatly disturbing if there were patients in the hospital wing. Small blessings it would seem.

He felt the eruption happening as he was introduced to the just awakened patient. The chief didn't waste time interrogating his daughter. Ivan was the one who decided to leave and give them some room to yell to their hearts content.

Ivan snorted. Yeah right, privacy. His perfectly good hearing got every juicy word so, he reasoned, it wasn't actually eavesdropping.

_Quite insightful, _the redhead thought.

Ivan found the verbal battle between the chief and the lieutenant quite entertaining and eye opening. Their argument would gravitate from professional to personal, professional and back again. He couldn't help laugh softly when the chief even went as far as go digging back to the past to make his daughter feel guilty. The indignant screech followed that almost tore the redhead's ears off. Whoa, his…uh, the lieutenant has some lungpower at her disposal!

The noise and the spat weren't the only reason why Ivan decided to keep his distance. The negative waves of anger and emotional hurt batter at him. Even from this distance he could feel the burn fly around his skin. It was uncomfortable and it made him want to claw at his epidermis. He walked about fifty more feet away from the door. He's sure that other people in the complex could 'feel' the sensation and would try to stay away from this area.

The loud noises in the room indicates that the lieutenant would be dressing soon and leaving. The chief didn't let up with his reprimand and even threatened slapping a memo of suspension for insubordination and gross negligence for putting a subordinate in harm's way. The pitch of the voices rose once again.

The redhead thumbed the 'call' button on his cell phone. "You better come down here, pronto."

Kagome banged the bathroom door close and went to the stand-up armoire and grabbed her knee-high boots and socks, "Look Dad, I understand where you're coming from," slamming the door with as much force as she could to vent her anger. She dropped the pair on the floor and plopped down at a bench. "You do your job and I do mine!" Kagome was so angry that she had to do the entire lacing of her right boots for the second time. She shook her hand at the offending item and growled in frustration. "I'm an officer so quit breathing down my back! Just because you're scared for me isn't going to make me stop."

"Who said I'm scared, lieutenant?" The chief crossed his arms and turned away. "Do not forget, I am still your superior officer." Kagome glanced at the older man's back and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, I do not forget that, chief." She straightened and with a soft expression in her eyes looked at the man who she calls boss during the day and father when the day is done. "What I'm trying to say is that just try to trust me sometimes."

The chief's stiff back lost a little of its rigidness. "You almost got killed." He whispered but his voice still had a hard edge to it.

"Dad, we both know the risks. Hey, you weren't this scared when I went to that katana championship." Kagome tried to find some comb or brush to tame her bed head around but she couldn't, she began to comb her fingers through her hair instead. "That was more dangerous than what happened last night. I could have been hacked to death!" She stood behind him and leaned her chin on his shoulder. The chief turned his head and their heads touched.

"Hmp! It couldn't be, you took fifteen opponents down, didn't you? At the same time!" The chief looked at his firstborn and gave her a smug smirk.

"Yeah I did." She went back to the bed and began to shrug her arms inside her leather jacket.

"_**But**_…" She held up a finger. "I think this happened because of the lack of coordination on _your _part and _our_ part." She was determined to get the last word from her father and superior officer.

"And I believe that you are correct in that aspect, lieutenant." Kagome's head whirled around at the new voice. Suddenly the small space just got smaller even. An elegant hand was extended to Kagome. "Maksim Danilov at your service."

Kagome's eyes traveled from that hand, up to the broad shoulders and to a pair of the most gorgeous ice-blue eyes she'd ever seen._ Dammit Kagome! Why'd you have to be tongue-tied now? _ Kagome cleared her throat. "Glad you agree. Lt. Kagome Higurashi, Narcotics Division." She grasped the hand firmly. _  
><em>

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The assassin woke up almost at the same time Kagome did. Contrary to the lieutenant's noisy wake up she forced her body to stay still and let her senses tell her if she's alone in the room or not. _Hm okay, I'm on a bed, covered with a thin sheet, cotton from the softness. At least I'm also wearing something and not naked under the sheets. _The girl thought. _I must be in a hospital. Fuck! Why didn't it have to be in an alley or something? I hate hospitals!_

Her nose didn't pick up any other scent in the room apart from the usual hospital smells. The sharp disinfectant smell almost made her gag. Her ears didn't also hear any breathing or movements around her except for the gentle hum of the AC.

The tried to remain still as she opened her eyes slowly and for the first time see the place she landed herself into. _Yes, definitely hospital…a better looking hospital but a hospital still. _ She let her eyes do the roaming for her, trying to remain still as a statue. If someone came inside it would be easy enough to closer her eyes than arranging herself into stillness again. Fortunately she's lying on her back and so she could roam her eyes fairly easy.

She's alone.

The young woman turned her attention next to her body. She remembered the fight last night and of her opponent. The other woman was really good and really did a number on her. Her ribs were still numb; which was a good thing for it would not hamper her escape.

Who would have thought that a simple cop could fight like Jet Li/Steven Seagal? _Damn, when I get out of here someone's butt is going to get kicked. Now to get out of here…wherever here is._

She threw back the covers and the assassin frowned deeply at the strange bangle around her left wrist. It was two inches wide with a smooth black finish. It was neither tight nor loose but could not and cannot be pried loose from her wrist. There were also four lights blinking on its smooth surface. She couldn't find the clasp or lock; it was a perfect finish.

_What in hell is this?_ She shook her hand. The bangle moved around a bit but it stayed. After a few seconds when nothing happened she put her hand down. _Must be a high tech blood pressure monitor or something. This place certainly looked high tech enough._

She opened the drawers quietly looking for clothes, anything…nothing. _Nevermind. I'm wasting time._ She cracked open the door and peeked but the halls were deserted. It made her suspicious. This could be a trap.

Taking a gamble and a deep breath, the dark haired girl hugged the walls pausing every few feet to stop and listen to any activity. She froze and plastered herself on the wall when some people passed by the hall talking quietly, she stayed put until she couldn't hear their voices. Thanking the kami that they didn't even notice her presence she continued her careful passage sometimes tiptoeing, sometimes trotting, sometimes crouching low.

Her breath caught when she spied a door that that showed the outside. She swallowed the constriction in her throat because her first instinct was to rush to that portal. She waited for a heartbeat and then she dashed to the light and to freedom…

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

On the outside Maksim was the epitome of control and coolness but who would have thought that deep in his core hides a molten lava pit, boiling and about to incinerate everything in his path. _What an irritation it could be_, he growled inside his head.

He instantly regretted getting in close contact with the lieutenant. He felt ridiculous. That simple handshake had his control slipping away. Thankfully years and years of practice helped. What would the chief think if he shoed the older man out of the room and ravish his daughter right here? Hn, that wouldn't bode well for his future plans for him and the lieutenant.

"This here's Maksim, daughter. He and his son, Ivan, the redhead, saved your hide last night." The chief looked at his daughter meaningfully, in a way reminding her that her 'rash actions' had gotten her in danger again.

_**But… **_though people think she's quite reckless she gets the job done. It's not her fault that some people hate her guts and they think that she just wants to get out of her father's shadow.

"Really?" Kagome smirked and stood with thumbs hooked on her black jeans, her eyes on the newcomer. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything okay?" She titled her head with raised brows. "But if you two are into this and you forgot to include me and the department in this 'covert operation'…" She wiggled her hands in quotation, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she gave a sideways glare at her sire. "then the loss of lives should be your fault, not mine." Kagome stood defiantly with head back.

"Hm," Maksim grunted in reluctant agreement. "I must admit we were amiss in that area."

The chief stepped closer to the middle of the room. "This all happened fast, daughter. I never thought we had an ally in this fight."

"So, what's your role in all of this?" Kagome twirled her finger to encompass the place.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Spencer frowned as one of his tech people's hands flew to the keyboard, her hands fluttering like an arachnid in pursuit of prey. Being in this kind of business entails having the best and advanced equipments. Their computer systems could compute and search an amazing amount of data in the shortest time possible. It was rumored that is was as fast at the Cray computer used by the government or maybe faster. The said database was trying to compare the mug shot they got from the assassin and get background info.

"Bingo!" The tech exulted when the flickering monitor froze. The woman turned to look at her boss. "I'm such a genius!" The girl said her striking blue eyes twinkling as her monitor flash 'Match Found'. Spencer ruffled her short hair in affection.

"Grr! Lay off the hair, pops!" The girl batted his hands away and murmured "damned parents…"

Everybody in the room gathered around the desk.

"Wow, she's pretty!" One of the guys said from behind Spencer.

"Keh! Pretty my ass! That bitch almost killed Kagome!" Spencer accepted the printout his daughter peeled off from the printer, clipped it on a board and studied the bio.

"Really? Whoa, then she must be good." The tech guys nodded to each other and crowded nearer at the monitor.

"Hold on, I think her face's familiar…" A shaggy haired techie with five ear studs squinted at the photo. He clicked his fingers at the face on the monitor. "Yeah! She used to be that gymnast who was…"

He never got to finish his sentence when the entire complex erupted with alarm bells.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Hey man, who wouldn't like to look at her, you know?"

I don't know what you're talking about." Ivan answered coldly at the officer following him. Allen could barely match his long-legged strides. The officer was almost trotting just to catch up with the redhead.

"Don't get me wrong, man. I respect her. She was my mentor. I was just a sniffly kid from the Bronx when she took me under her wings…but she's…damn!" Allen jerked his hands in front of him as if the gesture would be an explanation in itself.

Ivan looked at Allen with a bored look in his eyes. The younger man stopped his words awkwardly as a thought lit in his brain.

"Uh…you're not like….into guys, right?" Allen held up his hands when Ryo looked at him icily.

Ivan sniffed, not the least bit affronted. "No. But I'm not into treating women like they're some piece of meat, _you know_?" Ivan had a way of looking down at people even they are of the same height. Allen could feel that at this moment.

"Ah…so you're into the knight in shining armor thing, huh?"

"I said what I said."

"Hm. Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" The silence was answer enough. "Man! You need a girl! Loosen up!" Allen took back the playful jab to the bicep he'd like to give Ivan with a wan smile. The cold look once more stopped him. Allen was sure that something bad might happen to his hand if it connects. Ivan is a dangerous sort of guy, a force of nature wrapped in cool and elegant trappings-tall, handsome and all lean muscle. He moves with grace like a dancer but he's not someone Allen would have wanted to encounter in a fight.

"Oh damn! Wait a fucking minute!" Allen slapped his forehead. "I'm such a dufus!" Ivan raised a brow at the officer's words. "You…" Allen shook his head as he wagged a finger. "You like the lieutenant!"

"I beg your pardon?" the redhead stopped abruptly like someone who saw a snake on his path.

"Yeah! You like her!" Ivan recoiled in disgust at the insinuating expression of the younger man.

"I do not!" Ivan used the coldest and snottiest tone to the officer and turned up his nose while walking away. _If Allen only knew what Kagome's relation to me is, he'd fall flat on his face. _

Both men suddenly froze as the hallway was bathed in red whooping sound. Ivan's head snapped quickly as a small figure wearing a hospital gown ran past their corner intent on reaching the door four hallways down to their right.

Ivan streaked past the startled Allen after the assassin. The girl's reflexes were good and she managed to weave out of his hands, turning away like a ballerina, Ivan's his breath came out with a gust from a roundhouse kick at his belly. It slammed the tall redhead against the wall, he came down slumping, his feet sliding on the slippery floor.

Allen got over his surprise and even if he didn't know what's been happening instinct told him this girl's behind this. He ran past Ivan and tried to grab the girl by the waist but her elbow jabbed sharply at his chest. Allen exclaimed in pain but tightened his hold on her. She did something painful to his arm and he lost his grip, slumping on the cold hard floor in agony. Ivan was back on his feet she almost lost her footing when he twirled twice in quick turns his feet trying to trip the girl.

She smirked at Ivan when she got tangled in his hold and gave him a kick that would send his future kids into oblivion. Ivan turned just in time to deflect the painful kneeing on his thigh but it hurt just the same. It loosened his hold. She braced her feet and thrust both her hands on his chest with a strength that surprised him. She ducked and scrambled to run on hands and knees. She was so nimble that she was back on her feet like a short distance sprinter; bare feet pattering on the cold floor, hands pumping to propel her to freedom, breath coming in spurts and eyes not seeing anything but the portal.

"Stop!" She heard the redheaded man call to her-she could even feel and hear his breath behind her. She's almost there…!

Ivan desperately reached out to snag at the neckline of her gown running like crazy, his eyes at the blinking light on top of the door. The portal is loaded with two thousand watts of electricity, enough power to prevent human and 'non-human' prisoners alike from escaping the final barrier. The blinking increased in intensity as they got nearer to the double red line on the floor…it's powered up. _Shit!_

With adrenaline feeding his blood he felt his nails elongating and showing claws as he reached out to the girl, heat began building up behind his eyes as they reddened, his skin changing…becoming iridescent…a tattoo of flames shimmered on his forehead…

With a final burst of speed Ivan stretched and jumped for the girl barely ten feet from death.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

SMI'S NOTE:

_(1) Volk - (Russian) - male wolf _

_(2) Kobel - (Russian) - male dog_

P.S. ~ I bet you're all saying "Ah!" (giggle)


	23. Chapter 19B  FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Yori, Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their names!**_

C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

**CHAPTER 19 - B**

**THE FEUDAL ERA**

This is the second day of their trek back into the border of Western lands to meet the three combined armies of the north, west and south. Sesshoumaru had led them into this spring. Everyone thanked the Inu lord for his decision to stop for a few hours so they could have a meal and let everybody rest. They had agreed to bathe first and eat later. After hunting the men went down river for the other hot springs leaving Kagome here in her own private spot.

The day was so clear and bright, few puffy clouds dotted the blue sky. The woods were dappled with golden rays of sunshine. Kagome sighed with contentment as she sunk deeper into the warm water, her eyes closing. The combination of hot water and the wind softly stirring the bamboo fronds behind her made her feel sleepy. Her body never felt so relaxed. She leaned back to the rocks lining the hot springs behind her.

A sigh escaped her lips when she smelled the aromatic soap that Mako, one of the female royal guards, shyly presented her. Wow, it felt so _good_ on her skin! The gift earned the startled guard a squeal of delight and a hug from the regent. The female dragon youkai blushed when the other guards chuckled at their regent's reaction.

Kagome languidly scooped up some hot water and let it trickle down her shoulders. _Now, I think, to complete this perfect day the only thing missing is a foot spa, manicure and pedicure, an avocado facial, a full body massage maybe from Sesshoumaru…hmm, oh yes…_She giggled at the wayward thoughts her mind had wandered into.

Kagome's lifted her head a little when she felt a presence coming near. _Is my wish going to come true that quickly? _A blush began to travel up her cheeks…

_Or it might be Ryo, you naughty girl!_ She chastised herself. She was about to turn with a smile thinking it was the boy for she had finished bathing him earlier. Mako had taken her son to play to give her some time to enjoy the bath. Or maybe…just maybe it's Sesshoumaru. _Oh, I hope so…_

But her smile left her lips when she felt a familiar _**but **_strange aura.

Suddenly a dagger came to her throat. Her back bumped and scraped against the rocky edge of the spring, it stung from the hot water. She was roughly lifted halfway from the hot springs; dripping wet and naked.

"Ayame-sama!" Kagome gasped against the hold of the female wolf. A particularly sharp piece of rock dug painfully at the soft skin of her hip. She was leaning back against the hold of the wolf female, struggling to avoid that rock could incite the female to cut.

"Hello, miko." Ayame chuckled darkly. "Long time no see." The Ookami princess whispered behind Kagome, she tightened her hold around the miko's waist as the dagger pushed a little closer to the miko's slim neck-its cold edge bit sharply against her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome stayed calm and fought to control her power. She racked her brain about that hostage negotiation seminar she went to in Germany three years ago.

She let her body slack so her hostage-taker wouldn't become more excited than she already is.

The Ookami princes sniffed. "Take a good guess, miko."

"What do you want with me, Ayame-sama?" She remembered. Ask what the hostage-taker wants.

The Ookami princess chuckled darkly as she jerked at Kagome. "Don't you remember? You're my rival, miko." She smelled Ayame's breath as it blew in her ear in a hiss. "I do not share. I want you out of the picture."

Kagome frowned. Ayame's different but she couldn't put her finger as to what. "You think Kouga-sama and I…"

"Release the miko this instant, woman." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees.

_Oh damn._ Kagome thought. _Not now!_

Kagome glanced to her right as Ayame froze. "Ah, Sesshoumaru!" Ayame's voice purred in amusement. "Come to save a damsel in distress, have you."

"It is you who will be in distress if you do not relinquish her posthaste." The Inu's hand began to glow. He snarled in frustration for the distance between him and the miko was too great. Even with his speed Ayame would have slit Kagome's neck by the time he made a move.

"Just stay where you are Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru was surprised at Kagome's command. In her opinion, the Inu lord, if ever, had any experience in these situations. He probably would have sliced and diced and whipped his way into his own rule of engagement. Threatening Ayame isn't a good idea. "I can handle this." She raised a hand to stay him.

As the Western lord was contemplating whether to heed the miko's words Kagome's eyes widened in dismay when Kouga came barreling out of the trees. _Great,_ she thought, _now everyone's here for the burlesque show. Just wonderful! Come one come all! _

The Southern lord stopped when he saw the two women in the middle of the hot springs. His blood turned to ice as the he took in the dangerous tableau. "What's going on here…!" Kouga froze when he recognized who was behind Kagome. "Ayame!"

"There you are, my love! Glad you could join the party." Ayame lifted Kagome completely out of the water, the warm water sloshed against their legs. Ayame was slowly but steadily backing away toward the bamboo thicket.

"What do you want with Kagome, Ayame?" Kouga's hands began to shimmer with his Ookami weapon; all the while he and Sesshoumaru walked forward to mirror her movement.

Kagome had to agree that Kouga's questions were good, he was getting to the root of the issue and stalling Ayame but... "Kouga, put your weapon away…"

"There could only be one of us for your affection, Kouga. Sharing isn't in my nature." Ayame snarled. "You have to honor your pledge to me!"

"Pledge? What the fuck pledge was that?" The miko was relieved a little when the weapon disappeared as Kouga was distracted.

"How short could your memory be? You pledged to mate with me when I reach 'Acceptance Age" and now I hear that you are taking this ningen as mate? I will not be set aside!" The princess' voice turned shrill, her body shaking with anger.

Kagome tried once more to gather some information since she had become her own negotiator. "Ayame-sama, when did Kouga-sama made his pledge…"

"Shut up, miko! I know what you're doing. You wanted to distract me." The dagger dug again and Ayame's iron hold made the miko gasp as her ribs were pushed in. "I'm not an idiot."

"If you want to see another day, hime, you will release Kagome. Now." Sesshoumaru growled at seeing Kagome abused and exposed. _But the distance is still too far…_

Kagome's eyes rolled in dismay and she shot him an annoyed look. It made the daiyoukai frown in confusion. Why is she angry with me? What is the miko's intent? Why is she not scared of this situation? Didn't she want him to rescue her?

Kouga was also very intent on protecting Kagome that seeing her in her naked glory didn't even manage to get a rise from the Ookami. Sesshoumaru was at least spared of that other concern. He could feel his anger about to boil over but the miko's determined eyes told them to keep his distance.

"Oh no," Ayame's pearly white fangs glinted as her lips curled at the threat. "If you don't want the miko hurt or worse I suggest you both stop following." The two men stopped when they smelled blood from Kagome's neck. Both growled. "My, my, my…" Ayame purred, letting the blade ease up a little. "How touching!"

"Kagome fry her!" Kouga shouted to the miko but Kagome only lifted her hand again in 'stay'. _She could end this impasse if she wanted to. So, what's stopping her?_

"Kouga, you know how tender hearted the miko is…she couldn't even harm a fly." The beautiful Ookami sarcastically said, her eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Ayame-sama, what would you like me to do?" Kagome fought to concentrate on keeping her powers under control but she could feel it building up under coercion.

Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru's steady gaze. _Hey, why the hell is he smirking…? _WhileKouga crossed his arms on his chest with a smile on his face and stepped back. _What are they up to?_

A low rumble behind the Ookami princess made them turn. Suddenly Kagome was free. Ayame's body broke and flattened the fast growing grass. A blue blur followed the long pathway Ayame's passage had made when the princess was lifted and went flying through the vast bamboo thicket.

Kagome tore through the grove following the break, she forgot that she was butt naked and there were two male daiyoukai fast on her heels. There was loud growling and trashing a distance away. Ayame was screaming, more growling then a shrill cry. A huge red and blue blur was all she could see. Red dotted and splashed the pathway and the bamboo stalks. Her heart jumped. She hoped she would get there in time.

Ryo and Ayame faced each other but the Ookami female was no match for the strength of the young dragon. He was circling and slashing at the female, playing with her like a cat with a mouse. The princess was getting desperate. When her skills failed her she tried her best to elude him but a lot of blood had dripped from the many wounds he had quickly inflicted on her plus the numerous splinters that protrude from her body. Her reflexes were slowing down. It was just a matter of time.

Ryo wrapped his whip-like tail around the Ookami princess' legs and Ayame was thrown like a rag doll with a deceptively languid flick. The princess screamed in pain as sharp bamboo slivers stabbed at her body. It seemed that she was flying in the air forever. The bamboo didn't even slow her flight. There was a loud sickening sound as Ayame landed quite a distance among the bamboo canes. The boy shrieked in satisfaction, his eyes blazing in righteous anger.

Kagome was gasping for breath when she reached him before he followed the female to finish her off. She tightly wrapped her arms around his expansive torso and called is name all the while to distract him from his blood lust. "Stop Ryo, I'm okay…mommy's okay…it's over…" Kagome never stopped rubbing and patting the boy's chest, it usually made him calm down. Kagome winced when Ryo let out another shriek. "Ow! That hurts mommy's ears baby!" Ryo bent his head and looked at his mother as if apologizing, he closed his eyes when Kagome patted and kissed his cheek.

The boy tensed and with a surprising sensitivity for someone so young Ryo quickly bent his dark broad wings to shield Kagome's naked body from the men's gaze as the commotion brought other people in. The dragon turned with a strident snarl when Sesshoumaru approached with his haori, warning him away. Ryo snapped at the Inu lord, his long neck stretching. Sesshoumaru's hand withdrew rapidly when it was almost bitten off. He snarled in return, his eyes reddening.

"They're just trying to help, baby. Calm down. Shh!" but the boy was much too upset to be pacified that easily.

As Sesshoumaru backed away from the pair he and the other youkai sensed several dark and malevolent aura approaching from all sides. Everyone became on edge, senses alert, heads turning from left to right. The sound of weapons being drawn echoed in the bamboo woods. Everyone instinctively surrounded the mother and son for protection; feet braced and ready for anything.

"Kagome. Enemies. We are being surrounded." The Inu lord quickly walked towards the pair more concerned about the approaching danger than the boy's wrath. "Ryo," he called out to the boy, he threw his shirt. "get the haori. Quickly." Sesshoumaru never took off is eyes at the boy. His outer shirt landed at the feet of the dragon.

Thankfully the boy's anger abated when he also felt the in coming danger. His tail snagged at the garment and held it for his mother. She hastily slipped into the Inu lord's capacious garment and belted it tightly, her heart beating fast. Ryo made sure his mother's modesty was secure before he opened his wings.

"Haru, give me a weapon. Fast." Kagome blindly held out her hand until a heavy weight settled in it. She flared her power to see if these were like Ayame. She gasped. "Sesshoumaru, they are being controlled like Ayame but these are different…let's not kill them if we could avoid it." She slid the sword to her left and grabbed the guns Haru pressed into her hand. She checked the guns and slid them into the ties.

"I do not make any promises, miko…" Sesshoumaru nodded "but this one will try." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for confirmation. A grudging "Keh!" was his answer but he wasn't happy.

Kagome looked at Kouga with the same request in her eyes. "For you, Kagome, anything." and he winked at Kagome. It earned him a blushing lopsided smile.

An ululating cry resounded in the woods and they all tensed for battle.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

His green eyes were daring them to taste death.

Ryo's prehensile tail, which extends far longer than his body, kept whipping around to keep their enemies at bay. It made a loud, sharp swooping sound. Its arrowhead tip caught a cluster of bamboo it sliced the mature stalks cleanly. It scattered the attackers as tall grass tumbled down at them. It made the attackers wary but unafraid. As his tail began circling Kagome and Haru moved farther from Ryo so the boy would not be hampered.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, his Tetsusaiga remained by his side, unused. He kept spitting out a steady stream of curses and foul language as he evaded another attack from a human. He punched and shoved them but they kept on coming. He couldn't understand why they can't kill these assholes.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! I'm getting tired of evading!" Inuyasha leapt and kicked a youkai away.

"I suggest you improvise, Inuyasha." The moko-moko replaced the whip, it wrapped around a human and he flung the mortal against his friends. They fell like bowling pins. Human swords were useless at his whip and he used it liberally to break them apart.

Inuyasha snarled and picked up a long bamboo pole and twirled it around like helicopter fans, it took down about twenty people. Next, the hanyou flipped a neko high up a tree, the cat rowred in aggravation. "Stay there kitty!" he taunted the cat.

Kagome's sword lies unused like Inuyasha's so she had to resort to using an arnis stick fighting style. She found two broken spear handles and it helped to keep the body count down. Still, she left behind a lot of unconscious, bleeding and disabled opponents. The hanyou's brows hiked up.

"Oi, I like that style, miko. Teach that to me, ne?" The sticks were always moving, blocking, striking and disarming her opponents as she twirled the sticks in a crisscross pattern. It doesn't kill but the strikes were agonizingly painful. She was untouchable with that skill.

"Sure," Kagome said aside as she decimated three opponents. Inuyasha broke the pole in two and practiced the technique she was using. "Just don't grab the stick too tight. Use your wrist and follow through." She shouted sharply as she twirled around her opponent, another taiji-ya. The man went down grabbing his arm. The hanyou heard the bone crack. _Shit! _

He grunted in satisfaction when he toppled the big boar youkai who rushed at him with a sword. His foe dropped his weapon and he followed it up with several strikes at the arm and legs. The technique was good.

He found himself fighting side by side with Kagome. She has a cool head and never once did he feel any fear from her. It's the first time he'd seen her in action with multiple opponents. Her duel with his half-brother was different, it was controlled and bound by rules. He found himself changing his feeling and seeing her in a different light. He felt a grudging admiration for the woman he had been obsessing about. He still liked to look at her, hell who wouldn't, but it was less in lust.

The only strong emotion he felt from her was the immense concern for the boy she adopted. No matter how many people she's dealing with she would always turn to see how her son was doing. Due to their history she and the Northern lord had bonded very strongly, more so with the boy. He had imprinted with the miko and vice versa. Dragons were worse than any other youkai in their anger and notoriously over protective. It was another reason why Inuyasha thinks his opinion began to change. He lost his mother at a young age murdered by that Takemaru and if he wasn't hanyou he would have perished long ago. He wished there was a Kagome who had taken him in when he was growing up.

Meanwhile Ryo used his tail to sweep off the people rushing at him, flapping his powerful wings also kept them away. Kagome could see the boy had been tiring and he will be vulnerable when he transforms back. Yori and the royal guards also transformed and fought from the outer reach of their lord's tail giving him protection at the same time allowing him to fight. The lord would kill them if they interfere with him.

"Hey dog, we can't do this all day. Any ideas?" Kouga wasn't even trying his best to fight, he looked bored about the entire thing.

Everyone was bewildered at the variety of the foes that were after them. The group of about one hundred or so mixed humans, youkai and some taiji-ya were just attacking without any strategy or leader to direct their attacks. Their eyes looked dull and blank. Kagome said something about 'mind-control' and they agree that these people looked like the walking dead.

"I can, wolf." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kouga's disbelieving snort.

"Show off!" Kouga sidestepped two humans who were rushing at him with a spear and a katana. He grabbed them and slammed them at each other. They fell down groaning.

"We should disarm everyone and put them in a holding pen." Sesshoumaru admitted the wolf was correct, they couldn't do this forever.

"I could put up a barrier for the youkai." Kagome suggested. She crossed the stick above her head as a katana swept down, she kicked the taiji-ya away. The man tripped over at the two that Kouga had knocked cold.

"Keh! What about the humans? What do we do to them?" Inuyasha was having a tug of war with about seven people with the poles and with a big yank he tossed the seven up and through the woods.

"I will create a barrier with Tensaiga for the humans." Sesshoumaru said smoothly releasing Tenseiga.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A brace of sutras flew and stuck a group of advancing enemy. The attackers fell from the holy power. A twirling shakoujou grasped between armor-covered hands stuck the ground and released another blast of power, it swept the ground as a dark miasma rose from the 'mind-controlled' group. It hovered and began to form into the shape of a snake.

The violet robed monk untangled the beads around his left hand and spread it out at the cloud. A strong wind pulled the miasma inside the howling hole in the middle of his hand. A cry from the miasma was cut off suddenly as the wind stopped when the beads once more settled around the hand.

Everyone stood breathless at the sudden quiet that settled in the woods. The monk's violet eyes closed briefly as he murmured a short prayer and faced the group.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	24. Chapter 20A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Yori, Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their names!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

_**D. This is still a parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. **_

**CHAPTER 20-A**

**MODERN TIME / PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

_**Previously on Chapter 19-A**_

_The portal has enough power to prevent human and 'non-human' prisoners alike from escaping the final barrier. The blinking increased in intensity as they got nearer to the double red line on the floor…it's powered up to maximum. Shit!_

_With a final burst of speed Ivan stretched and jumped for the girl barely ten feet from death._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

With adrenaline feeding his blood Ivan felt his nails elongating and tapering into claws as he reached out to the girl. Heat began building up behind his eyes as they reddened, his skin shifting…becoming iridescent…twin tattoo of flames flickered on his forehead. He must reach her…

The portal lay blinking and deadly. His speed picked up. He would make it! His lengthened claws snatched her medical gown, tearing holes. That gave him purchase to pull her back, but their momentum was much too fast to break away. As he pulled her back he became the foremost target. He will hit the door. No doubt about it. His heart beat fast. Damn!

He flung her behind him, screaming as she fell. He shot his aura hoping it would destroy the mechanism. The control box began to sizzle and sputter and blink out. The door loomed huge.

There was a loud crash and mind-shattering pain swept throughout him as he slammed on the portal.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"So where's Allen? Was he okay? I didn't know what happened to him last night." She asked the two men with her. She smiled at the server who set a plate of food in front of her.

"Do not worry about him, lieutenant. Ivan is escorting the officer here. They will be along." Maksim nodded to the server as their food was delivered to their table. The woman bowed with a sincere smile and left but was ignored. His eyes couldn't seem to help themselves from gravitating towards the dark-haired woman from across him again and again. Technically, this is their first time to meet but he could already feel her attraction to him. It worried him.

As Kagome sipped her coffee she reflected on Maksim. Kagome noted the reverential attitude of the people toward the handsome Director. It wasn't just the nods of greeting but the tone as well. Not even CEO's or company presidents garner this much respect that she had been seeing since they walked out of her room. They all bowed and smiled as he passed by, murmuring their greeting. It was obvious that he was a beloved figure in the complex.

She also couldn't help but note how the man's eyes kept on lingering on her. Her father would be talking to him but his eyes were on her. She knows he tries not to be obvious about it. Well at least he's not some kind of pervert, but she couldn't help but feel his eyes. She didn't mind. _Am I stupid? A successful gorgeous man like this having the hots for me and I would mind? Of course not! _

When Maksim's eyes caught hers from across the table she gave him a soft smile. _Damn! Those eyes were so intense! Whoo! _She wanted to fan herself.

"You'd know everything after we debrief both of you about last night, Kagome." The chief interrupted her thoughts as he dug eagerly into his plate of roast pork and potatoes, oblivious to the light sexual tension between his daughter and the director.

"Did you take your meds, dad?" Kagome pointedly looked at the food her dad was scarfing down.

"Leave me alone." The chief sounded petulant. "And don't tell your mom." He pointed the tins of the fork in her direction and continued eating.

"Don't eat that!" Lightning fast, Kagome reached over with her spoon. It had probably been the strangest scene for Maksim to see two adults having a scrimmage over an oily looking slice of fat on a plate. The slice fell on the table. An inch of her pink tongue stuck out at her father's glare.

Maksim almost spit his coffee but a snort escaped anyway. He picked up his napkin to hide his smile and dab at his lips. _Is this how they are at home? Dear kami. They act like two siblings instead of father and daughter!_

"Eh! Look what you've done! Go away!" The chief moved his plate away but Kagome had a smug look on her face. "This is not our house, remember?" he hissed at her under his breath. "Sorry, Max. Can't take her anywhere." The chief apologized but his eyes were still on his daughter as if fearing something ontoward might befall his meal. "That one's my wife's spy and she fancies herself my nurse."

"Nope, I'm worse. I'm your daughter." Another sticking of the tongue; Maksim had been getting fascinated at that darting pink tongue. _What the…?_ It's making him salivate!

"Come next year I'm gonna have that one transferred to another precinct." The chief continued to eat while shooting daggers at his child.

"You wish, jefe. I'm gonna spill the beans." She warned then she sipped her coffee. She smiled at Maksim when she saw the man was looking at them with a totally amused look in his face.

Her mouth opened in surprise when she heard Maksim growl. She froze in sipping her wonderful cup of frappuccino as everybody stood up, tense. She blinked in confusion. She started when the tastefully designed cafeteria was inundated in red alarm light and the siren wailed.

"What's happening?" She looked around as the people quickly emptied the place with grave expressions, running to the exits. The once bustling dining area was left only to the three of them.

"Please, stay here." Maksim didn't get to get another step when Kagome's eyes rolled up her head and she slid off the chair, her cup crashed on the floor.

"Kagome!" Chief Higurashi's knife and fork clanged on the table as he dove for his daughter on the floor, he pulled back when she began to convulse on the floor. "What's this?" His dark eyes were filled with fear.

"Come!" Maksim scooped up the woman and broke into a run for the infirmary.

"My lord, there had been an accident!" A dark suited guard ran beside him. "Your son…"

Maksim didn't hear anymore. He understood. Throwing caution he sprinted to bring his son and his…this woman to the infirmary. The chief was left far behind in his haste.

"What happened?" Maksim felt his jaw gritting in fear for the boy and the woman in his arms. "Shut off that infernal noise!" The guard touched his ear and said a few things on the earphone and the red wailing banshee ceased its racket.

"Master Ivan hit one of the ERP's (External Restraining Portals)," the guard held open the double doors of the ER. They could hear the commotion inside the infirmary as the doctors and nurses rush to resuscitate Ivan.

"Revive her!" Maksim deposited Kagome's slack body on a gurney.

"But my lord, Ryo-dono…!" The doctor gaped at the command as he defibrillated Ivan. _Saving his son is more important than reviving an unconscious female!_

"Do not question me!" The doctor was stunned when the typically gracious CEO snarled at his face. He was grabbed by his lapels and was almost thrown onto the lieutenant. "Obey!" A burning flare of power subdued his protest. The medical staff gasped in pain at the force they have never been subjected to. It galvanized them into action plus the red-eyed glare of their director.

Chief Higurashi had at last caught up in the infirmary. He forgot his concern for his daughter at the horrible sight of the young man being tended by the emergency staff. "My god! What in hell?"

Ivan's face and fifty percent of his body was a smoking ruin. More than half of his head of hair had been singed away baring red scorched scalp. He was in a shallow transparent container filled with green viscous liquid. But what shocked the police chief was not the burn on the boy's body but the metallic-looking scales he could glimpse from the exposed neck and chest. The staff had cut away at the clothes to reveal more of the scales and burned skin and muscle. The room had a sickly smell of barbequed flesh. It made the tough police chief gag.

The heart monitor was on a flat line: a grim monotone signal of death.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Chief, you can't come in there!" The guard blocked the chief's view. He gently but firmly led the chief away.

"Wait! But my daughter…!"

"She will be fine, sir. She might still be feeling the effects of the drugs. The doctor will just give her a counter effect drug for that." The longhaired guard assured the chief.

"What…" Chief Higurashi stopped and gulped. "Ivan…he's…what's that…?" His hand shook as he pointed at the emergency room door. He couldn't properly form the words into a question from the shock.

"Chief Higurashi, look at me." The older man felt compelled to look at the guard. He felt the gentle touch of the man on his shoulders as he was led to a bench. The man got on one knee in front of him. His soft voice was hypnotic and his bottle green eyes were all that the older man could see. "He will be all right. You didn't see any scales on his body, is that right?" The police chief nodded. "Good. You didn't see anything out of the ordinary, correct?" Another nod. "Mr. Danilov's son just suffered a minor burn that would heal fast." Nod.

So far so good, the guard thought. "Lt. Higurashi will also be all right. She will be treated for residual drug effects but she is fine. She did not convulse but was just dizzy." He murmured softy. The man leaned closer to the quiet police chief. A blue glow came from his forefinger and settled on the older man's forehead. He leaned back and stood up.

"Chief?" The man touched the police chief's shoulder to bring the man back out of hypnosis.

Chief Higurashi looked up at the guard as if nothing happened. "I said I hope young Danilov will be okay."

"Ah, yes sir. I hope so too. I do believe he only sustained minor burns." The green-eyed guard nodded. "I will tell Director Danilov that you're waiting for him out here."

The chief nodded. "Okay, thanks..Mr…?"

The guard turned. "Shippo. Just call me Shippo, Chief Higurashi."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Only five cc's? But…but that would not…" The bewildered and scared doctor stammered as he filled the syringe with the requested dosage. He hesitated to hand the instrument.

With an impatient snarl Maksim grabbed the syringe and a cotton ball with alcohol and administered the drug himself. Even without touching Kagome he knew that her blood pressure was picking up. He looked over at Ivan and felt pity for the boy's condition. It was a miracle that the boy was even intact. The ERP's were just one of the many defense barriers installed around the complex. He didn't know what happened or why Ivan got caught in one of them. What's important is to bring them back.

While the drug took effect on Kagome he pulled the gurney closer until he was between Ivan and Kagome. He heard Kagome's heart beat steadily. Ivan's still nonexistent.

"How long ago did his heart stop?" He asked the doctor. He held Kagome's hand in one hand and Ivan's in the other. He brought them together and held the clasped hands in his broader ones.

The staff exchanged glances at what the lord was trying to do.

"About ten minutes ago, my lord." The doctor had recovered from his surprise and is back to being the epitome' of professionalism. "My lord..."

The heart was still silent. _Nothing's happening. Nothing! _ Maksim didn't feel any power coursing through. _Why? _

He slid Kagome's eyelid open and was shocked when her pupil didn't dilate to the light. "EEG! Now!" He ordered.

The doctor quickly placed a device on Kagome's temple. The monitor on their right beeped indicating the machine is working but the brain pattern showed flat like Ivan's heart.

Maksim felt a sense of panic. His blue eyes looked down at two of the most important people in his life. _I cannot…I couldn't lose both of them!_

_Kami! Tell me to slay a thousand foes and I will do it with nary batting an eyelash. Tell me to give up my lands and title and I will turn it over without any protest, but not this! Not this! _

Maksim ignored the speculative look of every person around him. They couldn't take a step for fear of his deadly censure. He leaned forward on the gurney looking down at Kagome with sorrow filled eyes. She's gone. They're gone. His family. His life.

Maksim could feel the grief and rage suffusing his entire being…he felt so helpless. He wanted to kill…

As he cupped her cheek he felt something warming on his chest, under his shirt. When he looked down he was surprised at the glow. His heart suddenly skipped in hope above that object.

He roughly tugged and discarded his necktie. The buttons of his shirt went flying in all directions, fabric ripping in his haste to open it. He drew out a small round object on a silver chain. It glowed even in the harsh emergency room light. He heard the startled gasps of the medical staff. They felt the power and knew what this object is.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The Shikon no Tama.

The legend of the Jewel of the Four Souls was the stuff of mythology that they and their parents have told and passed down. Folklore.

It tells of a fantastic story of a beautiful and powerful miko who was prophesied to unite the four cardinal lands using the Shikon no Tama - a jewel of immense power that could grant anyone their wish: power, riches, love…anything. The omen of its arrival was carefully chronicled and noted by seers and prophets as well as power hungry humans and supernatural beings.

No one knows where the miko would come from or how the jewel would come about, or how the jewel would be any part in the unification. One day she just appeared in their lands along with the jewel. But her bravery and fighting skills became renowned and it caught the eye and heart of two powerful rulers.

From there the stories became all the more muddled somewhat from being passed down from generation to generation. Some stories said she mated one of the lords and she bore him a son - a full-blooded youkai…or was it she got pregnant by one of the lords and they need _to be_ mated to restore the miko's honor? People shrug. Nobody really knew.

Another one tells of the miko adopting a boy who turned out to be the missing prince of another kingdom and she became the ruler for a time until the boy was old enough to reign for himself. Did she marry afterwards? Did the boy become a wise leader? Did she give him the jewel?

But one thing was consistent in all the stories - no one had ever seen the fabled stone. Many thought it was but a myth. _That it never existed._

But here it is, right in the hands of their Director. Everyone wondered how long he had been carrying the Shikon and why it was in his possession.

It was told that the bearer of the jewel could wield immense power. But if the bearer is not of pure heart the stone would consume them: driven mad by the darkness within the jewel. Therefore only a miko of considerable holy power and purity of heart could protect and guard the jewel throughout her life. There was a rumor that the jewel and the miko were lost and presumably died more than five centuries ago after a particularly big battle.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Director Danilov lifted the orb from around his neck and placed the jewel in Kagome's hand. Immediately the stone and the woman glowed. He could see the orb infusing its power into the unconscious woman. The EEG monitor began to beep and the graph began to spike with brain activity. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"My lord…she's…she's the Shikon no miko?" The doctor looked pale and shaken as was the rest of his staff. They backed away to the farthest corner of the room when the orb glowed. They murmured excitedly to each other when Danilov nodded.

A shimmering caught their eye as the figure of their Director transformed. They beheld one of his true manifestations. They know the second alternate form could not be contained in this complex. Everyone gasped and went down on one knee as the persona of Maksim Danilov, Russian aristocrat and government operative wavered away.

His long silver hair fell way down his back, the elegant curve of the moon on his brow branded him as nobility among them and the double pairs of stripes on his cheeks bespoke of his lethal origins.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West was revealed before them after centuries of hiding behind camouflage.

The doctor returned the cool golden gaze of the daiyoukai and swallowed in fear as the full power of the ruler was now, unshielded, for all of them to feel. The youki of their lord had become more powerful as the centuries passed.

"Doctor, take your people out of here until I call. The Shikon might purify everyone. I could not guarantee your safety."

The doctor visibly shook at the thought of being purified. "But what about you my lord?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I had been immune to its effects. It will not harm me." He turned his back to everyone to shield them from the jewel. "Go. Now."

When the entire emergency room was vacated Sesshoumaru checked Kagome's EEG monitor one more time and placed Ivan's hand on top of Kagome's, the jewel between them. Power from the miko's hand flowed to the boy and enveloped him in a gentle glow - like a mother's caress. His youki blended with hers recognizing her aura.

Sesshoumaru was left breathless and wide-eyed as the broken body of his son began to heal in a faster accelerated pace. It was better than watching the birth of a child.

It was amazing to see burned muscles regenerate and connective tissues held. Torn capillaries and veins reached for each other and became interconnected. Next, the endodermis and the epidermis began to cover the repaired tissues and body hair grew until the boy looked as good as new even down to his fashionably cut hair that Sesshoumaru hated.

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of immense relief when the heart monitor began beeping and Ivan's chest began to expand in respiration. The half a dozen noisy monitors coming alive were like music to his ears. His jaw unclenched and the muscles of his back relaxed from tension.

He removed the intubation tube slowly when Ivan woke up gagging and jerking. The boy coughed roughly and took a deep pull of oxygen.

"Dad?" He rasped and coughed again. He blinked and frowned at the harsh light right in front of his eyes. Sesshoumaru turned the lamp away.

"Hn. How do you feel?" Sesshoumaru would have shouted for joy at hearing his son's voice.

"Like I was fried…" Ivan rasped and coughed to clear his throat.

"Well, you were." Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly as he lifted Ivan off the tub and transferred him onto another gurney.

"Huh?" Ivan blinked. "Really?"

"Hn." He grabbed sheets from a table and dried the solution from his son.

Ivan frowned again. "Uh, why are you out of disguise?"

"I took off the stone." The boy was still feeling weak from the ordeal, his muscles shaking a little but the brisk rubbing Sesshoumaru was giving Ivan helped in the circulation. He tied a medical gown on Ivan and put a sheet around his shoulders.

"Oh." Ivan said in understanding but…"Why?" Then he gasped when he saw who was next to him. "Mom!" He made to get down but his legs were still weak. _Damn!_ Ivan grimaced. Sesshoumaru pushed him back on then gurney and he didn't protest. "What's wrong with her?"

"She collapsed when you had the accident…your pain shut down her brain function. She was brain dead." Ivan sucked in his breath, shocked beyond words. Sesshoumaru dragged the gurney closer. Ivan reached over and clasped her hand. It was warm.

Sesshoumaru took the jewel from Kagome's hand and showed it to Ivan. "The jewel restored her neural pathways and revived her power to regenerate you and bring you back to life."

"Mom…" Ivan choked as he gripped Kagome's hands, caressing it with his thumb. He was amazed at her love and how the jewel had healed him. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"She will wake up when her body has finished its own restoration. Remember, she is not youkai, son." Sesshoumaru slipped the chain around his neck once more and arranged his hair over it. His visage wavered and returned to the façade of Maksim Danilov.

"Don't you even want to stay that way for a while?" Ivan slipped down from the gurney, glad that he could stand without his knees knocking against each other like an old man.

"It is better this way."

Ivan went to his mother and planted a kiss on her forehead. He didn't care if his father would scold him later for breaking the rule. He gathered the unconscious woman in his arms and buried his face in her hair murmuring 'thank you' and 'I love you' over and over.

Sesshoumaru sighed. The feeling of loneliness and yearning emanating from his son was an echo his own. He laid his hand over his son's head. Ivan lifted his eyes and father and son held each other's gaze. Ivan understood his father's feelings with that single contact: he wanted more. He wanted his mate. He wanted his family: whole.

Sesshoumaru reached out and caressed Kagome's cheek. _Soon, my love. Soon. _

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	25. Chapter 20B  FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

_**D. This is still a parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well.**_

**CHAPTER 20-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

_**Previously on Chapter 19-B**_

_"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A brace of sutras flew and glowed as it stuck a group of advancing enemy. The attackers fell from the holy power. A twirling shakoujou grasped between armor-covered hands stuck the ground and released another blast of power. It swept the ground as a dark miasma rose from the 'mind-controlled' group. _

_The violet robed monk untangled the beads around his left hand and spread it out at the cloud. The force of the wind pulled the miasma inside the howling hole in the middle of his hand. The cry from the miasma sounded eerily like a human's as it was cut off. The wind stopped when the beads once more settled around the hand. _

_Everyone stood breathless at the sudden quiet that settled in the woods. The monk's violet eyes closed briefly as he murmured a short incantation and faced the group. _

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The group tensed and readied for more battle as one by one their attackers began to stir, groaning and staggering on their feet, looking around quite surprised at the place they suddenly found themselves into.

"Where am I?" everyone asked to no one in particular as they wake up from whatever power or force that controlled their minds and bodies. As they gathered their wits about them the humans and youkai gathered among their own group looking at one another in suspicion.

"They're all youkai!" A tall man, a taiji-ya exclaimed when he noticed the telltale signs on Sesshoumaru's face and the others around him. The man backed away guardedly as he further noticed the other members of the daiyoukai's pack-an Ookami lord, dragon youkai, a kitsune, a hanyou… _Huh, is that a houshin? What a strange bunch. _

The rest of the human men picked up any weapon they could find, even the broken ones. "You all picked a good day to die!" one taiji-ya shouted. The rest of the humans shouted in agreement.

"There will be no more fighting!" Sesshoumaru called out to the two group. "Who leads here?"

"Why are we here?" The tall taiji-ya demanded as he looked around warily, pointedly ignoring the question. "Are you planning to kill us, daiyoukai?"

Sesshoumaru growled and the men backed away a bit. "Had I wanted you dead, you would have been speaking with the lord of the underworld right now, taiji-ya."

Kouga snorted. "Actually, you and your buddies here" he thumbed at the youkai group "attacked _us_, not the other way around."

"You lie!" The man couldn't believe what he's hearing as he tried to hide the pain from his injured arm. "We do not consort with youkai!"

"And we do not consort either with ningen!" A neko youkai bared his fangs at the human, stirring the other youkai to back him up.

A wall of blue fire cut a swath in the middle as the two groups almost clashed in a bloody encounter. Every one quickly backed away to avoid the flames. The ground shook from a high-pitched shriek followed by a growl.

"Stop this insanity _right now_!"

They all turned to see a huge dragon, actually, seven dragons! They all gasped as six of them flew out of the bamboo thicket and landed behind….Dear kami, their eyes bugged out. If that image were not striking enough then the sight of a miko glowing with holy power _BESIDE_ one of the smaller dragons would strike fear to anyone's heart. Almost everyone gaped, particularly the assembled youkai. The taiji-ya was glad to see someone this powerful had come to help them eliminate this scourge of humanity in one big flare of reiki. _Her power must be great to command even dragons to do her bidding!_

"Yes miko-sama, help us end this insanity right now! Send these youkai vermin into oblivion!" The humans echoed the tall taijiya's words noisily. Sesshoumaru snorted and exchanged an amused glance with Kouga.

"Be quiet!" The miko shouted back while striding forward angrily.

She was wearing a dirty, blood speckled, ill-fitting haori that looked as if it belonged to someone bigger and taller. The taiji-ya quickly noted the same pattern on the taller daiyoukai's hakama. Her hair was tousled and she had an overall look of dishevelment on her person. _Dear kami, were they raping her before they arrived? _

"Miko-sama, are they keeping you against your will?" The taiji-ya worriedly asked. _Have these demons no honor? To defile the purity of a miko…_

"No, they are not, but it is you and your friends here who are under control." The miko threw a pair of sticks away.

"What? Controlled?" The taiji-ya frowned as he was totally taken aback at her words. The taiji-ya was further surprised when the silver haired Inu lord stood beside her and placed a protective and proprietary hand on the miko's shoulder. _What in seven hells…?_

"She is correct, taiji-ya." The houshin also came forward. "My sutras are a testament to that." The taiji-ya and the others looked down in surprise at the sutras still pasted on them.

"Who is this person then?" The neko youkai angrily crumpled the sutras and marveled that it did not burn him. "I will part his head from his shoulders when I meet him!"

Kouga nodded to Kagome. "You have to thank Kagome for sensing the controlling power. If she hadn't then you all would have been dead."

"You told them" the taiji-ya pointed to Sesshoumaru and company "not to kill us? Not to kill them? Why?"

"Are you stupid or something? If I could I'd purify you right now!" The man's jaw dropped. Kagome snapped at the man. "Didn't you hear what Kouga-sama said? You are all under control! "You" she indicated them all "were being pitted against each other by the lord of the East, Masahiro."

"Do you have proof of that, _ningen_?" The neko youkai stiffened when the tip of a glowing sword came under his chin.

Yori spoke up. "Llearn to properly address the regent of the Northern lands, _youkai!_" Kohaku and the other human's jaws dropped in surprise. _A miko as youkai regent?_

Kagome held Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled it down to lower Bakusaiga. "Please, what is your name?"

"I'm Yoshio, from the south east…my lady." The youkai didn't remove his eyes from the fabled demon sword of the equally legendary daiyoukai of the Western lands.

"And you?" she turned to the pale taiji-ya.

"I am called Kohaku, Kagome-sama." The man was glancing at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, still uneasy standing in front to a youkai this strong and this close but he complied. "We are from the taiji-ya village from the east."

"Listen well, all of you." Sesshoumaru's voice rang clear. "We are at war against Masahiro. You may stay and fight with us or leave. It is your choice. But…" his cold golden eyes swept the group "if we meet in the battlefield…" the Inu lord let the threat hang.

"If you want to fight with us I suggest you choose a leader among you. There will be a war meeting later. Your leader or leaders are welcome to join us." Kouga informed the assembled groups.

"You may hunt and rest." Sesshoumaru added. "We will assemble here at sundown." They watched as the group began to disperse walking in the opposite direction.

The monk turned to Kagome and bowed. "My best wishes on your ascension to the title, Kagome-sama!" Kagome nodded. "Congratulations to you as well Ryo-dono!" Miroku raised his hand to the young dragon standing a distance away. Ryo softy rumbled at the friendly houshin.

"It is surprising to find you here, houshin." Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword. "But your presence was welcome."

Miroku smiled and bowed at the acknowledgement of his assistance. "My purpose was to see and talk to Kagome-sama, my lord."

"Me?" Kagome raised a brow. "Why, Miroku-sama?" Kohaku and Yoshio were stunned when Kagome turned as Ryo ran to her after re-transforming and picked the boy up. "Can it wait? I have to tend to someone. You are welcome to help."

"He…he's just a boy?" Kohaku couldn't help exclaiming.

Kagome kissed the boy. "Yes, he is and he's my son." The miko looked at him pointedly. The taiji-ya got the non-verbal _'keep-away-from-my-son-or-I'm-gonna-hurt-you'_ message in her eyes. "And" the miko looked fondly at the boy "I believe this boy can now breathe fire! Yay!" The boy giggled helplessly when the miko nuzzled his neck.

Kohaku looked at the miko and the laughing boy and has a feeling that many of his misconceptions would be shattered from this day on.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's arm as she approached the female wolf demon. "Let Kouga take care of her, Kagome."

The miko sighed in annoyance. "I need to check on her, Sesshoumaru. She was hurt." After a few seconds he reluctantly let her go. The Inu lord just sighed at her foolhardiness.

"That woman is your assassin, miko. She should be executed." He could never understand magnanimity for a foe even if he lived up to four thousand years. He felt the flare of the miko's irritation.

"You don't always execute people whenever you like it, Sesshoumaru." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Besides, I don't think she's herself. I felt something strange about her…I don't know what it was…" She murmured an incantation and the barrier around the wounded Ookami princess blinked away. She knelt at the wounded Ookami female softly calling the female wolf's name.

Kouga was shaking his head. "What's gotten into her head to try and kill Kagome?" But like him no one had the answers.

Yori was shocked as Haru assisted the regent in removing the imbedded bamboo from the hime. "My lady, it is not your duty to take care of the wounded most especially enemies. Your guards could do that." Yori beckoned two guards to replace her but the regent shook her head.

"I am used to doing this, Yori. _**I **_am not some fragile flower that would wilt at the slightest wind." She was saying this but her eyes were on Sesshoumaru and Kouga. The two looked clueless at her words. "If you would like to help, set up a tent for Ayame-sama and bring her there after I'm done. She would need a place to stay while she recovers."

"Hai, my regent." Yori reluctantly acted upon his mission.

"So, Kouga-kun" Kagome glanced at Kouga "what is this pledge Ayame-sama was talking about?"

"Yeah, I was also thinking about that…" The Ookami lord scratched his head. "Damn! What the fu…" He stopped at Kagome's glare at his foul language. Ryo clapped his hands over his mouth and giggled because his mommy made the big Ookami scared. "eh-heh…_funny_ she said that. It must be the promise I gave her when she was young…but…"

"Does 'Age of Acceptance' mean anything?" Kagome continued to remove some big splinters from the Ookami female's back and legs. Sesshoumaru took note of Kouga's blanching face in the implication of that promise long ago.

"Hn, then it would seem that the hime was right. You _are _betrothed to her." Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at Kouga in surprise.

"My lord, could you kindly explain what 'Age of Acceptance' is about?" Miroku turned to the Inu Lord.

"It is a period in an Ookami's life where pledges of troth between families were honored." Sesshoumaru supplied.

The houshin's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah, it is similar to our 'arranged marriages'!"

"Whatever. I am _not _mating that woman!" Kouga gritted his teeth in annoyance. He stomped over and examined the female's bandages. "She's gonna be okay, the wound will be healed by tomorrow. Let's get to the bottom of this. Ayame…Ayame, wake up!"

"No, Kouga-sama, she's still hurt!" Kagome protested when Kouga began to roughly shake the female wolf. She pushed the Eastern lord's hands away.

"Heh! I don't care! Kagome, she just tried to kill you!" Kouga grabbed Kagome on both arms and bodily lifted her off of the Ookami female in spite her protests. "Get up there and move away from her. Let's go."

Kagome began to feel irritated at the treatment of both men, of all of them. They are all treating her like she's a delicate little flower. "Would you all stop this!"

"Stop what?" The Ookami frowned as Kagome jerked away from his hold.

"I am not helpless! I can take care of myself!" Kagome stood with arms akimbo before the startled wolf lord.

"Hey, we were just trying to protect you, Kagome." Kouga soothed.

_Ah, _Sesshoumaru thought_. I see what irks her._ "Would you prefer that Ayame slit your throat than have one of us rescue you, miko?"

"That's not it! I had the situation under control and then the two of you decided to play 'macho'!"

"What's 'macho'?" Kouga queried.

"It's…argh!" Kagome snarled like a lioness at the Southern lord. "Nevermind!" Kouga back stepped from the miko's wrath, hands spread out front and splayed, his mouth in an 'O'. A high giggle came from Ryo.

"You forget that is it is my sworn duty as your intended to protect you, miko." Sesshoumaru leaned his head near the miko's; one light, one dark. They looked like bulls about to butt heads together.

At first everyone began to back away and politely remove themselves from the scene but their curiosity got the better of them when they heard the word _'intended.'_ They inconspicuously inched nearer to the arguing couple.

"The _'intended'_ thing might not happen if you piss me off! And it's Kagome! I'm sick and tired of you calling me miko!" Kagome held her stiff index finger inches from Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru had a sudden impulse to take that slim finger into his mouth and smell her reaction as her eyes darken in arousal… He mentally shook himself to concentrate. But his mind suddenly came up with images of her back at the spring. Her long lean body, her breasts tilted proudly in the air, her superbly long legs and that dark fuzz between…_dear Kami…_

Instead he took the hand between his as a placating gesture.

But it annoyed the miko even more. She jerked her hand out of his. "Stop that!" She shook the same finger under his nose again. "I know what you're doing and it won't work!"

Ryo was observing the whole thing and found it so hilarious. His mother and Lord Sessh (his own private nickname for the tall youkai) were so funny when they fight.

"Really, Kagome?" He purred. "What is it am I doing?" A footstep and they were toe-to-toe, chest to chest.

"Hey! Back off..." With the speed of a striking cobra Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around Kagome, and bent her backwards in a hot kiss. Her hands wanted to push him away but her brain and body got mixed signals so her idiotic limbs held on to the Inu lord. Her legs seemed to be in the consistency of Jell-O. The heat of that kiss traveled like fire at two points on her body: her breasts were swelling and peaking and another way down her….

She was about to wrap her legs around him to thoroughly enjoy the mind-searing Harlequin romance bed scene prelude when a giggle snapped her out of it. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered where they were…

"You!" Kagome snapped and pointed when she found herself painfully on her butt after she struggled to free herself from that evil…handsome…melt-in your-mouth…"That was so underhanded!" Kagome struggled to get up but her weakened knees wouldn't cooperate with her. Her brain must have been permanently damaged because of that kiss and someone was idiotically laughing…

"My hands are at your disposal where you want them to be under, over or in, Kagome." The half-lidded smoldering look in Sesshoumaru's eyes made her whimper as she felt his words melt her body. She turned a deep shade of red when she realized that there were people around.

"You- you are…" She sputtered.

"Irresistible?" He silk like voice finished her sentence as a brow lifted. Sesshoumaru's eyes were boring holes at the cleavage of the haori.

"That's…!" her eyes narrowed at him.

"…true?" Sesshoumaru quickly continued. _Dear kami in heaven, those legs were mouth watering!_

"Stop…" she snapped her eyes at him.

"…'standing there and take me into your arms, Sesshoumaru'?" Worse still, Sesshoumaru went down on one knee as if to crawl to her…

She panicked. "Hey!" Kagome pointed as if a single digit would be an effective deterrent to the daiyoukai. _Damn these legs! They're so useless! _"Stay…"

"…'where you are and I will come to you?'" He lifted one brow and smirked. He lightly stroked a leg with the back of his fingers. He smiled when her legs jerked away revealing more expanse of her thigh. _Success!_

_Oh shit, that roguish look was just so HOT! _Kagome thought,"Ooh! Stop putting words into my mouth!" She grabbed a handful of dried leaves and hurled it at the infuriating Inu lord. It only made her target chuckle at her childish display.

"I could think of other things to put in them, Kagome." He purred but he backed away and stood up once more, his eyes caressing over her form. He was totally amused at Kagome's speechlessness, the way her mouth closing and opening like landed fish.

"Shut up!" If she gets any redder she would be on fire. The miko buried her tomato red face in her hands. "Oh my god, you are evil. I wanna die in embarrassment." The last word ended in a soft wail.

Kouga came over, chortling hard, he tried to help her get up but she swatted his hand away with a snarl. It made him chortle all the more; doubling up and shoulders shaking even when she shot him a death glare.

"Try to exercise some common sense next time you do that, _intended!" _She stressed the last word at Sesshoumaru "We have a companion that is not of proper age to witness those kinds of scenes!" She slid her eyes covertly at Ryo's direction.

_Ah…_ Sesshoumaru nodded. "I do apologize, _intended_. But this one could not resist the luscious charms of your lips." He gave her a bigger smirk when she gasped in outrage.

"My son will not be subjected to the gutter words that you use!" She stood up and hurriedly went to Ryo. "You didn't hear that baby, right?" She picked up the giggling boy.

"Mommy, Ginta and Hakkaku had words like that too. Did you now they like their bitches on their behinds…" Ryo stopped talking when he felt his mother stiffen. Wide-eyed, the boy looked at Sesshoumaru and Kouga for their reaction and then back to his mother's shocked face. _Uh-oh, _the boy thought, _I think I wasn't supposed to say that…_

Kouga was almost rolling on the ground laughing as she turned to the two younger Ookami. Ginta and Hakkaku looked like two deer caught on headlights. They almost climbed at each other in terror, their faces pale, knees shaking. People near them shuffled out of the way knowing pain will be involved.

A lot of pain.

"Haru." Kagome called, still looking at the two idiots. Her eyes nailed them where they stand. Haru ran to her and bowed. "Please take Ryo." Her voice was cold and low. No sound could be heard in the woods.

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" Haru patted the worried boy in his arms. He had a feeling that more blood will be shed today. He and the boy went towards the smirking Sesshoumaru, the still chortling Kouga, Yori and the two new wide-eyed guests.

Kagome waited until her son was a good distance away. "What did I say about gutter talk in front of my son?" Her voice rang like a drillmaster's. "Huh? _**What?"**_ The last word was spat out with a snarl.

"Ah…neechan…we didn't know the kid was there…" Ginta nudged Hakkaku to back him up.

"Eh, he's right, neechan. We didn't know…he-he-he…! Really!" Hakkaku was sweating like a runner.

"You're lying." Their faces fell when Kagome's face darkened. Her hands flexed as wind streamed around her, lifting her hair.

"Please don't hurt us…eh…not much. Please?" Ginta pleaded as holy power burned in Kagome's eyes.

"Neechan…? Neechan…!" They whined in fear as power in Kagome's hands grew and a discharge sent them slamming on their backs. Though the power wasn't sufficient to purify, it still hurts like hell. The two wolves realized in horror that that was really their neechan's intention. They scurried away to avoid another twin blast, wailing and screaming for mercy all the while. Kagome went after them like the Terminator, unhurried.

Up on a tree branch, Inuyasha was laughing so hard he was holding his middle while trying to stay on his perch. "Serves you right, you fucks!" The hanyou yelled in surprise when he was also hit and fell on his face in the dirt.

"I said no bad words! _SIT!"_

"Damn!" Kouga winced as blast after blast thundered in the woods. He whispered. "I'd rather face these guys" He thumbed their used-to-be opponents "than face her." The six males nodded in unison.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	26. Chapter 21A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Yori, Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

_**D. This is still a parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. **_

**CHAPTER 21-A**

**MODERN TIME / PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

The room was dark and freezing cold to protect the billions worth of sensitive surveillance equipments that line the walls and the middle of the big room. Dark blue booths separate each area according to activity or project. People manning the machines in this department were more relaxed and casual but still maintain vigilance for any untoward happening that bears catching attention of their superiors.

In one of the five enclosed rooms for special or covert ops entered Maksim and Spencer. The people along the room didn't pay them attention (as they should) except one who was just pulling up the link of a satellite feed.

"What do you have for us?" Maksim strode to the operator as the latter gave them a quick nod. The operator was one of the best people in the department and whenever he calls it means there's something serious and important afoot.

"I noticed this SatFeed this morning. What caught my attention were the coordinates and the time. Aside from that it was being rerouted so many times that got me intrigued. When I tracked it imagine my surprise."

"What's strange with it?" Maksim leaned on the side of the booth, arms crossed.

"It's a video of the failed operation at the Hutchinson Parkway." The operator swiveled back on his console so didn't notice the stiffening of his superiors. The operator continued to tap commands to show the content of the intercepted SatFeed or satellite feed. "It was a miracle it even showed up on our radar."

The operator hit the 'Enter' command with a flourish. The feed was more than 25 minutes long with a slight grainy resolution and on night vision mode. The recording looked to be from an angle off of the river. The footage was bobbing up and down like being on a boat. No audio could be heard. The operator adjusted the video and the seasickness-inducing slew stopped.

Maksim and Spencer felt goose bumps rise on their arms not from the frigid temperature but for the chilling implication of this 25-minute recording showed.

"Isolate the destination." Maksim leaned in near the operator.

"It's all here, sir." He held out two items to each men. The operator felt his boss' approval at his initiative. He had already pulled out the info from his computer console and downloaded the coordinates to two iPad-like devices before his superiors came in. "It went to Singapore,"

"Great job." Maksim thumbed the info in the pad complete with maps, pictures and layout of the building for the team who will be sent in for reconnaissance or assault.

The operator grinned as Spencer clapped the man's shoulder in approval. "You the man."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Excuse me, I must've gone deaf." Kagome shook her head and leaned forward. "We are _what?"_ Her disbelieving eyes swept the four men seated around the conference table. Two of them could see her indignation. However, the remaining three could also feel her ire by the light sensation of prickling on their skin.

Maksim and Kevin exchanged looks: _She's gonna blow. Pacify for damage control. ASAP!_

From his seat at the head of the table Maksim clasped his hands. "As you can see from the video you are the primary target, Lieutenant. We will need to ascertain the purpose of that video. For that reason my team and I will go to Singapore."

"He's right lieutenant. Don't worry. It will be just for a few days. Think of it as a vacation." Spencer added.

Kagome looked from one face to the other as she leaned back in her chair with arms crossed. "I see." She nodded. They all breathed a sigh of relief. But too soon - "So, when do we go?"

"Excuse me?" Spencer did a double take and looked at Maksim and the chief. _I should have anticipated this. _

Ivan shot his father and Godfather an _I-told-you she-won't-give-in-without-a-fight_ smug look_. _

"I'll agree on your terms on one condition - take me with you." Maksim and Spencer exchanged a look. "What?" Kagome raised her brow and held up her hand with an annoyed look. "Don't give me the crap about protecting me. Puh-leez!" She and Allen exchanged an amused expression.

Maksim sighed. "It isn't that, Lieutenant. As an officer like us you are aware that we cannot risk a witness' life…"

She pointed at herself. "My life is already at risk! Haven't you noticed?" She sighed. "Guys, there's really no difference if I'm here or there. It's your time then it's your time. I'd rather face death that way." The lieutenant shrugged.

_Way to go mom!_ Ivan wanted to clap his hands. He felt his father's aura getting agitated at this development. Spencer was dismayed as well. Both men are torn but Ivan hoped Maksim would agree.

"Lieutenant," the chief called Kagome's attention using his most authoritative voice. "You are not going anywhere. Not by a long shot. Mr. Danilov and Mr. Spencer have graciously volunteered to provide you and your partner with a place to stay and protection. End of discussion."

"I believe this is _my _decision, chief."

"And I believe I am your _superior officer_, Lieutenant. I make the decisions here, not you." Father and daughter traded dagger looks, neither one wanted to give in. The rest of the people in the room began to fidget as the temperature got colder and tempers crept higher.

"I will go with them, chief."

They could see red creeping up the police chief's neck. "Lieutenant, from this day forth you and your partner are hereby relinquished of all your active cases and remanded to the witness protection program until such time I deem it necessary to reinstate you for active duty."

_"What?"_ The lieutenant banged her fist on the table her body shaking in anger. Sitting on her leftAllen closed his eyes in incredulity, mouthing _'Oh my god_". The officer dragged his hands over his face as he leaned back in the chair.

Allen could see Kagome's jaw clenching in rage, her eyes hard as flint on her father. When he reached over to soothe her he felt her tense muscles. "Sir, who will take over the other cases we're working on?" Allen looked at Chief Higurashi.

"Pierce will take over." The chief was still looking at his daughter with all seriousness though he answered Allen.

"NO!" her face looked like she ate a particularly nasty piece of fish. "Dad! That's our work! Our cases!" Kagome's face was beginning to redden and her knuckles were white. Maksim could see where his son got his temper.

"Lieutenant…." her father's voice threatened more than insubordination in the making "be thankful that I am not stripping you of your badge and weapon. Don't push me." The chief might be human but his slow cold voice gave everyone chills.

Before they knew it she shoved back the swivel chair and strode out the door, back rigid in anger. Her shoes rang an angry staccato over the marble. Allen sighed and stood to follow his partner.

"Harris!" The chief pointed at the chair. "Haul your ass right back there!" The officer rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, clearly torn. He sighed and sat back down.

As the chief talks to Allen Spencer jerked his head at Maksim toward the door. The latter began to push his chair back but stopped and hesitated, gritting his jaw. Then Maksim glanced back at him with a hard _why-are-you-making-me-do-this_ look. Spencer only shrugged as the blond man fought against himself. Only Spencer and Ivan heard the ultra low rumble from Maksim, he clearly didn't like what Spencer wanted him to do. He balled his fist but took after the lieutenant.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The shooting range was just off the left of the pool level. Maksim followed his nose as he tracked the officer. He remembered a time in the past when he did the same thing to find a dark-haired agitated woman in the dark of the night.

He found her in one of the shooting booths emptying a cartridge into one of the target holograms or holos, her back to him. Maksim was at least gratified that unlike other women she didn't start cry to get her way or to let out steam. He understands anger and like her he finds an outlet to vent it-on an inanimate object or at an enemy.

Spent shells were clinking and rolling down the inclined rubber-lined floor. The shells would directly go to a trough under the flooring to be recycled off. The holo was constantly pinging in red-bull's eye.

He stopped in his tracks when, without even turning, she rapidly leveled the gun unerringly at his head - right between his eyes.

Now, it takes a lot to shock Maksim. Taking into consideration that her sense of hearing couldn't be as good as his, not when she's wearing earmuffs, plus the deafening sound from the Berretta cancels all extraneous noise so she couldn't have sensed his approach. He prides himself for perfecting his stalking skills. But she got him, right between the eyes. Though he's very much aware of her consummate marksmanship he never realized just how good she really is.

"Never turn your back at an enemy." She tossed the earmuffs on the table. "That's what my grandfather told me." Kagome cocked the chamber to check the gun and set off another round at the holo until the gun was empty.

"I am saddened to know that at this early in our association I have already made an enemy out of you." He slowly walked toward her, hands inside his pockets.

"Did my father send you here to drag me back?" The protective glasses came off. "Talk me out of my temper tantrums?"

"No." He leaned on the side of one of the shooting booths. "He did not."

"But…?" The lieutenant raised a brow.

"There's no 'but.'" Maksim's eyes followed her as she went to the waist-high weapons cleaning table and took out the tray for gun cleaning.

He might have had an extensive intel about her but this is the very first time since they were parted that he was able to get near her, to stand next to her and observe her movements at close range.

He noted how she liked wearing boots, dark tight jeans and shirts that kiss her form-simple and straightforward. Her wardrobe in her apartment was full with this kind of assembly plus jackets of all kinds. No dresses.

She does not wear jewelry or even a watch. Her nails were square-tipped and Maksim was surprised to see as she picked up things from the tray that the tips were painted silver and finished with clear polish. It was very elegant.

But the perfume she's wearing smells heavenly. It was the same scent he smelled way back in her training bag. The scent became her trademark. That bouquet had been in his mind for the past centuries. It almost drove him crazy, excited him. Through the years he lamented when the content of that bottle dried up and he was left only with the memory.

It became a secret obsession for him to try and get that fragrance. It was a long wait…too long, he almost forgot about it. He was reading the daily intel about her when a shopping receipt caught his eye. The perfume company had finally released that product! He immediately ordered it online. Whenever he yearns for her he takes a sniff of that bottle and it was like being near her.

Though the jewel also bore the lieutenant 's scent, he realized that perfumes also had a potent way of reminding you of that person.

The lieutenant snorted. "Yeah right. Why would you be here if not for that? Could there be another reason? My charming personality perhaps?" She lifted a brow at him with a small smile as she field stripped the weapon.

He wants to say…

_Yes, I couldn't stay away. I have no strength of will whenever I think of you. I've waited the longest time to see you, hear your voice. I'm breaking my own rule by being near you, talking to you. I'm like moth to a flame. I want to be singed…burned…consumed. _

Instead…

"No. I just don't want you to destroy my equipments." Maksim deadpanned.

Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry I'll spare this place if I decide to destroy your complex…hmm" she titled her head, nodding "and maybe the dojo will be spared as well. But I wouldn't hope much to the rest." She turned to her weapon and laid the components neatly on the covered table.

"That would comfort me a lot, thank you." Maksim sighed, enjoying this dry humor banter with his…the lieutenant. He stood across her from the other side of the table as she cleaned the gun.

"Thanks." she softly said after a while.

"Hm?" Maksim hoped his inner blush would not show for he was ogling at her chest.

"For not patronizing me. I'm sick and tired of people doing that to me 'just because.'" she briefly glanced at him as she reassembled the Berretta.

Maksim frowned at what she meant by that quote.

"Do you know what it feels to constantly prove yourself to other people day in and day out?" The lieutenant's jaw clenched "to show that I'm worthy of this badge. Not just because I'm 'daddy's girl'." Her hands balled into fists.

Maksim looked at her realizing this was the reason for her anger in the past. Having lived through that era he witnessed firsthand how the women in the twentieth century had to struggle just to get past the 'housewife' treatment and be taken seriously at the workplace. Even worse, she's being accused of nepotism.

He felt some shame for offering to make her a kept woman, for forcing her hand to defend her virtue and for reducing her to a mere object of desire.

His Beast reared his head:_ Tell me honestly Sesshoumaru, is she not an object of desire even now? You want her, you yearn for her, you crave for her…isn't it one and the same? Was there a difference?_

Maksim didn't know when his Beast became a philosopher somewhere along the way, but one thing for sure-the damned creature had been pissing him off since they had met Gandhi. The blighted creature began torturing him about philosophical nonsense and popping up during inconvenient times; like when he's fighting or having a meeting. And just like now.

"Your father was worried about you. Surely you could understand that."

"Not when he thinks I'm still six years old and wearing diapers…" Kagome quickly glanced at Maksim and blushed.

Kagome angrily snapped the cartridge back. A memory came back to Maksim…on a training field one afternoon where a young woman slowly pieced together her fractured memory. One woman entered a tent to change her clothes and a different one emerged.

"So," Kagome slipped the Berretta in the holster on her right "what's next? Do we stay here or go to another location until it's safe for us to come out?"

"We have many safe houses to relocate you. The less people who knew where you are the safer you will be."

"Who will be coming with us?"

"You and me." His stomach muscles contracted at the thought. _Gods, give me the strength…_

Kagome blinked. "Just the two of us?"

"Yes." Maksim seemed to be lost in his thoughts or something.

"And?" a heartbeat…two heartbeats…four beats….eight…"What about Allen?"

"Another agent will be assigned for him."

"Where will he be relocated?"

"The less you know, the better."

_Breathe deep Kagome._ She leaned on the table with both hands "Look. If we're going to be in close contact with each other there's one thing that you need to know about me, okay?" She waited for him to nod. "I don't have any patience for twenty questions so give it to me in complete detail, could you do that?"

Maksim blinked, realizing that he had never seen this side of her personality before. _What was that word? Ah, yes. Bitchy._ "Forgive me for vacillating, lieutenant." _Hm, she's kind of sexy when she's into command mode._ If Maksim were a lesser kind of man he would have been intimidated by her attitude, instead it excited him.

She made an impatient noise. "My name isn't lieutenant, it's Kagome. I would appreciate it if you would use it."

"I will try…Kagome." _You never know how wonderful your name felt in my tongue._

"Thank you."

They looked at each other for the longest time. "Would you like the details now?"

A snort. "I thought you'd never ask."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Chief Richard Higurashi stood by the window of the conference room. The view overlooks a wide enclosed garden pathway. He was surprised when he swept apart the curtains to see this wonder. The area seemed to be shimmering and undulating, like being underwater. He saw the reason when he looked up. The garden was under glass and he surmised it was directly under the huge ornamental pond right topside. He could see various fish swimming in the water. It was beautiful. The glass allows sunlight to filter in and the water to regulate the temperature so it would not get too hot for the air circulators to cool.

The chief of police sighed, the vista had momentarily diverted him from his deep thoughts. _Kagome._ It seemed that he and his daughter were always at each other's throats these days. Their argument was an old one. Even his wife had given up mediating between the two of them every time this topic comes up.

When he married Elaine Bishop they waited six years before they had Kagome. The couple had almost given up hope. Due to her late arrival Kagome became their princess and was doted upon so much it was a wonder she didn't grow up into a spoiled brat.

But his daughter, like him, was hard headed. He should also blame his father for the old priest and Kagome were very close. She adored her Oji-san and she loved it that he doesn't treat her like a princess. Who would have known his baby was a tomboy? She took to martial arts like a duck to water.

He was the last to hear that his daughter had been training in kendo. A neighbor asked him one day if he's going to watch the Kendo championship. When he said no, his neighbor was a little confused and asked him if he's not proud to watch his daughter win the gold.

He stormed at his father for putting his daughter into harms way. He and his father had an epic fight that day.

Damn! Just like today! The chief rubbed a hand over his face. Talk about history repeating itself…

"Aherm…" The chief turned to see the burly American Kevin Spencer by the door. "May I come in, chief?"

"Sure, Mr. Spencer, do come in, please." The chief nodded and both men stood by the window to admire the scenery. "Sorry you all had to see that."

Spencer turned his head and nodded in understanding. "Heh, don't worry chief. I'm also a parent. I know." The big man shrugged.

The chief nodded. "Beware of my daughter if she agrees on anything because that means she's gonna put a slip on you." He and Spencer had a laugh at that.

"You don't have to worry about that Dad." Both men turned around at the voice.

"Oh?" The chief raised his brows. "Have you changed your mind?" The chief felt a chill when Kagome reached inside her shirt and took off her badge hanging from a chain. The lieutenant put it down on the table. She removed the cartridge from her Berretta and laid them both on the table.

"I quit."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	27. Chapter 21B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

_**D. This is a parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well.**_

**CHAPTER 21-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

**~Chapter Theme Song~**

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

**Drowning Pool**

_**Western/Southern/Northern War Camp**_

People began to get up after many hours of sitting in at the war meeting, stretching and bending to relieve cramped muscles. Miroku was one of the many people who left the war tent. He never thought that so much had to be done just to prepare for a war. It was amazing how all of these seemed to be so effortless to the Inu and Ookami daiyoukai. The monk had never attended a war council before. Though he did not have any participation in the meetings it was still interesting to listen in as the generals and commanders inform their subordinates of the plans and the strategies according to what the two daiyoukai had commanded.

The thought made him dread the battle tomorrow. As he passed by, he scanned the faces milling around the numerous campfires that littered the combined camp. It was bustling with activity the whole day. It was now late afternoon and so the rush of preparation had slowed down somewhat. But the general mood was tense thrown in with a little excitement.

The handsome monk had reached the encampment of the Northern lord after being waylaid several times by offers by women of dinner plus 'something' on the side. Oh, if they only knew how he wanted to do just that! But he had been regularly sharing meals with the Northern regent and prince. The young lord had taken a liking to him and would often ask him numerous questions to the slight embarrassment of his mother.

The young monk's less than pure thoughts were brought to a halt when he caught the sound of the regent's voice just beyond the fenced in enclosure. Curious at what could be happening over that side, the monk hastened to follow the voice.

"No, don't hold it too tight. This way." Kagome showed how the stick was grasped. "You see what I'm doing?" Her pupils nodded. "You can't twirl it like this if the hold is too tight. Okay, you try it."

She walked around and observed. "Yeah. Okay, that looks good." She gave them a thumbs up. "One more time."

Kagome's pupils Ryo, Inuyasha, Haru, Ginta, and Hakkaku went over the same exercise.

"Yes! You got it! Ginta, you need to follow-through! Good! Okay, pair up and practice technique one to four."

"I believe I would like to learn that fighting style, Kagome-sama." The monk's shakoujou announced his approach.

Kagome and Ryo stopped sparring and returned the monk's bow. "Sure, Miroku-sama." The regent handed the monk a pair of sticks. "It's easy to learn…."

"But I don't think that's an effective way to fight an enemy."

They stopped and turned to see Kohaku straddling a broken fence. Her pupils also stopped sparring at the words. Some of the taiji-ya and men from the nearby villages were watching Kagome's Arnis lessons after the war meeting. She asked them if they wanted to learn but they smirked at her. Some of them and even the youkai were looking on with amusement as they watch the practice.

"No, Arnis is actually called the 'Art of the Empty Hand.' The people who used this technique never lost their fight during their own battle." Kagome was demonstrating all the techniques while explaining. The sticks were a swirling blur. "The lessons begin using weapons but as the lessons progress the weapons are eliminated."

"That's stupid! Then how could you fight an enemy?" The taiji-ya snorted.

"With your hands." The men laughed. "Would you like to try?" Kagome invited him over.

"You will have a real fight with him, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked wide-eyed. Kagome nodded.

Kohaku snorted. "Why not?" He jumped down from the fence and strolled over, very much confident.

Ryo was smirking at Kohaku. "My mommy's gonna kick your face in the dust!"

"Oh? You think so?" The taiji-ya and his friends laughed. _This miko thinks that she's now a warrior!_

Kagome gave her sticks to Ryo. The woman and the dragon prince exchanged a knowing look.

"Kagome-sama the taiji-ya are skilled in the art of fighting. It is their life." Miroku explained. All of the taiji-ya with Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"Only with weapons. Isn't that right, Kohaku-san?" Kagome rested her hands on her hips.

"A taiji-ya and his weapon are one..." the young man passionately replied.

"But what if you lose your weapon?" Kagome's question was met with silence. "Ah-hah! That's what I thought."

"If you're so confident, miko, then you had better prove it."

"Come in to my office and I'll show you."

Kohaku didn't know what 'office' was but the sweeping of her hand to indicate a spot in the middle of the arena was easily understood.

"Oi taiji-ya, you better prepare yourself." Inuyasha leapt up a branch and settled himself to watch. "You don't now what you're getting into." The hanyou raised his arms behind his head and leaned back at the trunk.

"She's just a miko." One of the men snorted.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "That's what they all say. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said something like 'baka ningen' under his breath.

"Are you not going to get a weapon, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked anxiously as he looked at the taiji-ya who was making practice swipes with his katana.

"It isn't necessary, houshin-sama. I told you, I don't _always_ need a weapon to fight." Kagome went to the waiting taiji-ya.

"So, what do I do?" Kohaku was smirking a little.

"Attack me" The woman casually motioned with her hand. "I'm going to show you how you can disable an opponent barehanded." Kagome assumed a relaxed stance.

Kohaku used a frontal strike at Kagome and rushed at his relaxed opponent. He never made contact with his katana. His sword arm was grasped, turned down and lifted up painfully. Next thing he knew, he was already on the ground before the pain stopped and the end of his own blade was pointed at his face when he opened his eyes.

"That's the 'Empty Hand Samurai Sword Disarm.'" The woman said out loud as she stepped away from him.

Kagome threw away the sword and turned her back from Kohaku. _Hah! Wrong move, miko!_ The taiji-ya got up quickly and reached for the woman. She stepped sideways as she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. Kohaku gasped as he massaged his wrist while getting up.

"That's called Aikido. My favorite." Kohaku swiped his leg at the woman's feet but she flipped away from him to land a few meters away. The taiji-ya came forward and lunged at the miko once more. He didn't see her move but he felt himself being turned round and pushed. He got dizzy.

"Come on," Kagome gave her hand to help him stand but as soon as he was on his feet he wrapped his arms around her, trapping the woman from behind. She didn't struggle but her left leg swung up straight and got him smack on the face. He shuffled backwards, disoriented. Kagome swiped her leg from under him. Kohaku was down for the fourth time. The taiji-ya is becoming angry by the minute. He could dimly hear his comrades encouraging him but the hanyou's irksome voice was mocking him and grating at his ears.

He jumped on his feet and went after the woman with a snarl on his face.

"Haru-san…" Ryo turned to his mother's bodyguard with a worried expression. The taiji-ya was now attacking his mother with everything he's got. The demonstration had turned into a no-holds-barred full fight. The boy winces every time his mother was hit, which was not often. But of course his mother was also pummeling the taiji-ya, but it's not easy to watch. The training ground rang with his mother's controlled "Hah!" and the taiji-ya's surprised exclamations.

"Ah, do not worry about Kagome-sama, Ryo-dono. She's not really hurt." Haru smiled as Kagome threw the taiji-ya once more at what she called a judo throw. The guard picked the dragon prince and set him up on his shoulders so the boy could see everything high up. "She could take care of herself very well. You could learn many things about fighting from your mother Ryo-dono. Just watch."

"Oi Kohaku! You better give everything that you've got 'coz she's getting bored!" Inuyasha got a kick egging the bragger. "Eh! Pick up the action, man!" The taiji-ya was throwing punches at the miko but she was just brushing them away. Kagome wished the hanyou stopped goading the man. She could tune out Inuyasha's voice and concentrate on the fight but Kohaku couldn't seem to do that.

"This is what we call boxing." Kagome rolled on the balls of her feet, bouncing like Muhammad Ali. She ducked and weaved in and out of the punches. Her balled hands held in protection in front of her face. Kohaku pulled back and aimed a punch at her but she was faster and she got him with a straight punch. The man's nose bled.

"Why you…"

"Like what I told you. I do not need a weapon to fight. You are actually at a disadvantage if you rely too much on weaponry." When Kohaku delivered a punch again she blocked it with her left and her right hand lashed out from under and delivered an upper cut that clacked Kohaku's teeth.

Before the man fell Kagome twisted her body to the right and then to the left and delivered a butterfly kick that sent the taiji-ya sailing at the broken fence. The man tried to stand but failed.

The other taiji-ya went over the fence to face Kagome. Six of them advanced at the lone woman. All pulled out swords. "Wow! I'm finally getting some workout!" They got a little angry when the woman further said, "Bring it on, boys!"

Ryo's eight-chambered heart was beating so fast in his ribcage. "Could mom take them all down, Haru-sama?"

The monk also had the same question and_ t_he boar youkai only nodded. Ryo could feel Haru's confidence but it's hard not to be scared for his mother.

Kagome was wavering between choosing two swords or using a non-lethal weapon. She spied some polished spear shafts stacked on her left. _That will do._ She ran and cart wheeled towards it. The balance was perfect as she twirled it around. Kagome presented a Shaolin Yin Shou Gun pose as she faced her first opponent.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru rushed to the training area when Ginta and Hakkaku summoned them. They said one name and both men knew something was up. The two taiyoukai came just in time as Kagome and Kohaku were facing off. Inuyasha was up in a tree and taunting the taiji-ya so they surmised that the miko was holding her own. They could hear what technique Kagome was using on Kohaku. The fight became a little serious and both lords couldn't help growl a little whenever Kagome was hit. It was amazing how she could take hits that could bring a human male down.

Yori came over to the five males and looked at them with concern in his eyes. They wanted to go over and defend the miko or stop the fight but Haru shook his head.

"This is just a demonstration, my lords." Haru said and faced back to watch the fight. Ryo was looking a little bit paler than usual from his perch up on Haru's shoulders. Sesshoumaru reached up and patted the boy's shoulder to allay his fears.

"We should stop this." Kouga gritted his teeth, his eyes never leaving the fighters.

"My lords," Miroku turned to the two taiyoukai. "I tried…" Miroku shrugged his helplessness.

"No." The Western lord shook his head. "The miko would not appreciate our assistance. Moreover, I believe she is enjoying herself." Sesshoumaru sighed but impressed nonetheless at Kagome's fighting prowess. _She keeps on surprising us._ Still, they readied themselves just in case.

The fight ended when Kagome kicked Kohaku off of the training ground. The five males sighed in relief and amazement. They were about to walk towards the miko when six armed taiji-ya ran forward. The miko somersaulted towards a stack of spear shafts.

"A spear shaft against six swords?" Kouga clenched his fists. He could feel Goraishi shimmering in his hands. "If she gets hurt heads will start flying!" he roared.

Kagome was unaware that she had a big smile on her face as she fell her first opponent with a swipe of the pole under the leg. She planted the pole on the stomach of the first to prevent him from getting up and kicked the second man using the pole as leverage.

Unlike the flexible bamboo cane used for Yin Shou Gun or Shaolin stick fighting, the spear shaft land a solid thud than a thwack when it hits a body. Kagome really wanted to avoid damaging anybody, she heard something crack from one of the men as she swung the shaft but the demo seemed to have run away on its own because Kohaku lost his temper. She made a mental note to check on him and Kohaku after this fight.

The woman and the pole looked like one entity as if the pole was an extension of her body. It seemed to be alive in her hands, weightless. All the spectators could do were gape at the fight and hear the thud of falling bodies.

Kagome blew a strand of hair from her face when the last man fell. She was the only one standing in the middle…well, actually, not standing; she finished the fight with the crouched Shaolin pose. She straightened up and sighed. "Well, what do you know? It worked." she shrugged.

"Keh! Is that all you bozos could give?" Inuyasha jumped down from his perch. The hanyou went around checking the fallen men. "Neh, they'll live. Oi! Get your friends over here!" some of the human men began dragging and lifting their friends to revive them while looking warily at the miko-warrior.

Kagome was startled when somebody suddenly kneeled at her feet. "Hey..Yori?" she tilted her head. "Uh, what are you doing there?"

"My regent," the commander looked up at her, his eyes full of apology "please forgive me for being skeptical of your combat skills. They said you could fight and I didn't want to believe it at first. But now…I am in awe of your skills. You were magnificent, my regent!" the man opened his arms wide in emphasis.

"Uh okay, but you have to stand now all right? People are looking…" Kagome pointed at the gawking people around them. "Come. Lets go check on Kohaku. I hope I didn't break his nose..." Yori got up and followed Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" They saw the houshin running towards them. "That last fight was unbelievable! You must have been a master of that style!"

"Actually I never really trained for that technique. I just love watching Shaolin movies when I was a kid." Kagome giggled. "That's the reason why I studied martial arts."

Yori and the rest of the royal guards stopped and looked at each other and began to whisper: Dear kami! Commander, did she say she only saw that technique? Yes! She would watch how it's done and she could do it? That's what she said. Wow! That was unheard of. Commander, we should ask the regent to teach us that. Yes! They all chorused.

"Why were we worried in the first place?" Kouga laughed in relief. "They had the crap beaten out of them!"

"You were the one who wanted to stop the fight, wolf." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Heh! Look who's talking!" Kouga pointed at the stoic Inu lord. "As if you didn't wanna dive in and stop the fight yourself, dog!"

"My reasons were understandable." Sesshoumaru sniffed at the wolf. "She is my intended and I worry for her safety. What were your reasons, wolf?"

"Well, she's my ward and I worry about her!" Kouga crossed his arms daring the arrogant Inu.

"The miko is now under my protection…" Sesshoumaru also crossed his arms with a smug look.

"No," Kouga wagged his finger with an equally smug look "not yet she's not! Did she say anything about accepting your proposal?" Kouga cackled when the Inu frowned. "See?" the Ookami lord continued to cackle further making the Inu lord irate.

"Cease cackling like an old hag, wolf!" Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers.

"Go ahead! I dare you to make me, _dog_!" The wolf taunted the short-tempered Inu taiyoukai. Kouga smirked when the dog attacked him.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The boy wrung his hands in agitation. Every time he closes his eyes the image replays time and time again. The images that he sees sometimes give him a strange feeling. It was strange and shocking at the same time. The boy wipes a thin film of sweat from above his lips. Mako asked him a question, concerned for him. He just nodded and said he's okay.

He pursed his lips. He knew what he saw in his mind but he could not believe that it has happened. But the boy knew it did or else he wouldn't be able to see those damned scenes. His senses have never failed him before. Never.

He looked up at Mako. The guard was looking the other way. _I think this is the best time_, the boy decided. He went behind the tree and walked away. He had to find his mother.

He sniffed the air. Yes, to the left, the infirmary. His small booted feet hurried to that direction.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Kagome-sama, you shouldn't be here…I…forgive me." The young taiji-ya struggled to get up from the pallet in the infirmary tent of the Northern camp.

"Yes, she shouldn't be here, you impudent fool! How dare you assault the regent! I should kill you right now!" Yori grabbed the tanto on his side to gut the offender but Kagome halted his hand.

"Thank you, Yori. But it was also my fault. And, as I have told everyone time and time again…I can take care of myself!" She sighed. "He has already asked forgiveness and I gave it. End of discussion." Kagome spread her hands for emphasis. Yori looked like he was choking on a piece of nigiri. The commander's face was livid with anger at the taiji-ya. "Go on, Yori." Kagome said softly. "There are still things to prepare for the battle, commander." She nodded and was glad that the commander took his leave after shooting the taiji-ya a parting glare of warning, his long red queue of hair whipping out.

"Whew!" Kagome sighed and smiled at Kohaku. "Whatever you do, Kohaku, don't ever make Yori angry at you or else there isn't a place in this…"

"Mom!"

"Hey, honey! What's up?" Kagome was surprised when Ryo pulled at her sleeves and tugged her urgently out of the tent. "Whoa! Okay! Jeesh! Impatient boy! Bye!" Kagome waved at the open-mouthed Kohaku and his taiji-ya friends at her sudden departure.

"Uh, Ryo?" Kagome asked at the serious looking boy still clutching at her sleeves. "Where are we going baby?" She smiled wanly at the people looking at their strange hurried passage.

"Tent." The boy answered. "No. Don't touch, mommy." The boy told her when she reached for his hand. Kagome frowned at her son's strange behavior.

"Ryo? Is there something wrong?" She didn't get any reply but Kagome allowed the boy to tug her towards their tent.

"Haru-san, do not let anyone enter." Kagome and Haru were surprised at the boy's commanding tone.

Haru nodded when he got a nod from Kagome. "Yes, Ryo-dono." The boar youkai nodded smartly.

"Okay, baby, you're scaring mommy here. What is it? Are you sick?" Kagome sat down on the futon at Ryo's tug.

"Mommy…" the boy hesitated and gulped as he stood at an arms length away from his mother. "I want to show you something." he wrung his hands again.

Kagome looked at her son's agitation and decided to go along with him. "Uh..Okay. What is it?" she asked softly.

The boy stepped near and laid his palm at the center of Kagome's forehead and closed his eyes. The miko felt a light enter her eyes at the contact, she gasped and she involuntary closed her eyes. The contact was not uncomfortable but the images that flowed from that light were not. It looked a little hazy like from a sepia film or movie. She jerked back at one damning scene but the contact was not severed; it was as if Ryo's hand and her forehead were glued together. Kagome frowned and gasped more than once as the images continued to flow into her mind, it clutched at her heart like a clawed hand. She couldn't stop it and she didn't know if she wants to stop it.

The miko opened her eyes wide. Ryo stepped back and his hand shook a little as he broke the contact. There was a film of sweat on his brow and he was breathing a little hard. He looked scared.

"Come here, baby." Kagome folded the tiny form of her son in her arms. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck tightly.

"Mommy…" Ryo's voice sounded muffled. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh!" Kagome cupped the boy's head and kissed his cheek. "It's not your fault baby." she tightened her embrace. "It's not your fault."

But a tear made its way down her cheek.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

A/N: 1. 'Empty Hand Samurai Sword Disarm /c0c5zWkIEV82. Yin Shou Gun (Shaolin Stick Fighting) .com/watch?v=ZHvvEKpkLw4&feature=colike


	28. Chapter 22A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters of Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

**C. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I do not usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what is happening in the story you have to read everything **_**in tandem. **_

**If you're looking for a story that's unpredictable then this story is it. **

**CHAPTER 22-A**

**MODERN TIME/PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

_**(A parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**~Chapter Theme Music~**

**My Ecstasy **

**/YgD2y7Vuotg**

_**"... But to that second circle of sad hell,**__**  
><strong>__**Where 'mid the gust, the whirlwind, and the flaw **__**o**__**f rain and hailstones, lovers need not tell**__**  
>t<strong>__**heir sorrows. Pale were the sweet lips I saw, **__**p**__**ale were the lips I kiss'd, and fair the form**__**  
><strong>__**I floated with, about that melancholy storm."**_

_**~John Keats "On a Dream"**_

Maksim is in hell.

No, not the seven hells mentioned in the Sanskrit of Naraka in Jain cosmology, but the kind of hell described in Dante's Inferno. You ask where could he be in that wonderful place? Well, specifically, our Maksim's currently in the second circle where people consumed by lust were thrown, where they would be eternally punished for wanting, needing, craving, desiring…

Maksim happened to look to the side and almost lost control of his jaw. She came out of the pool dripping wet and wearing a black bikini.

"Hey honey, wanna join me?" Kagome sat across him on a pool chair after grabbing her towel, her knee almost touching his thigh.

Maksim was so glad that he didn't manage to stutter his reply. "I'm afraid I couldn't, _honey_" _Liar, you want to._ "I need to wait for word from the 'office'." _Yeah Maksim, alibis…excuses...blah-blah-blah. _

Maksim was glad for the shades. His eyes could roam to their heart's content all over her scantily clad form. Their heated focus intent on her bared neck as she dries her hair with a towel…down to the slim arms and smooth back to die for. The second item he was glad for was his notebook resting on his lap that effectively hid the hardened rearing proof of his 'disturbance' from that damnably skimpy bikini of hers…

_Hold on, was she asking a question? Damn!_

"…I hope the guys don't get held up by the storm for a long time." Blessedly, Kagome had no idea how a simple thing as dabbing her body with a towel could send Maksim in a paroxysm of tortured bliss. _Down boy…_he shifted in his seat to be more comfortable.

_To be that towel…_ Maksim breathed deep. _Ah yes, the storm. Focus, man! Get your mind off the gutter! _"Yes, that was the news yesterday. They might make it when the wind calms down a bit."

Of all the bad of the baddest luck in the world, a big storm hit the U.S. East coast so the rest of the team were stuck back in New York. JFK, La Guardia and all the smaller airports issued flight suspension. Even the surrounding areas had been affected and had gone on lockdown.

His great idea that sounded fantastic now felt like punishment from heaven. The gods must be angry with him for harboring these carnal thoughts for the past hour.

_Correction._ For the past _two_ days.

Back in New York headquarters, the original plan was scraped for the meantime; namely, the witness protection program. Therefore they all had to lay down a new plan to include Kagome and her partner, Allen Harris. So the team was broken up in smaller groups, it would be less conspicuous than having a group of seven or eight people arrive at a place at the same time. Kagome would travel with Maksim, Allen would go with the two security people. The rest of the tech people were young looking enough and so their cover would be as backpackers.

Spencer clamped down on his snigger when Maksim made a choking sound the first time he saw the passports and air tickets.

"Why?" The blonde man stiffly held up the papers and slapped them down on the glass-topped table.

"It's a fool-proof cover, Max." Spencer lied straight-faced but his mouth couldn't help quirk at Maksim's narrow-eyed glare.

"And this is the only plan you have come up with, am I correct?" Maksim looked up at the American from his desk; tense, nose flaring in irritation.

"Well, she wouldn't pass up as your sister, that's for sure." the naughty quirk on Spencer's mouth couldn't be controlled no matter how much he tried. The COO shrugged and spread his hands, looking all innocent. "This is standard S.O.P., Max, you know that. Hey, you never had any complaints with this arrangement before." Spencer frowned.

"You very well know what the problem is!" He angrily shoved the documents away from him and dragged a hand over his face. One drawback of wearing the jewel was that it also imbued him with very human emotions to make his disguise realistic. Since that night at Club Helix he had been bombarded with emotions that threatens to overpower him even with his preternatural control.

"Well," Spencer shrugged. "If it gets unbearable go under a cold shower for thirty minutes and you're good to go." Kevin advised with two thumbs up and a wide smile on his face that Maksim would like to smash his fist on.

_And, _Maksim vows with a low growl, _Spencer will die when I get back. _

Maksim never knew that a person could develop an intense case of cabin fever in the span of just a few hours. He immediately took his work out to the pool area to escape the confining space dominated by the lace-canopied-rose petal-strewn queen sized-bed.

The first time he entered the damned suite it was all he could see in the entire room. It took everything in him not to go out running in a panic or toss Kagome in the middle of it and make hot mind blowing sex. _NO! _

And for the love of kami, it didn't help that his companion took to her cover a little enthusiastically. She got the right outfits, acted like a woman in love and to make the matters worse, they were booked in one of the honeymoon suites-one room, one bed, one very sexy woman…and one horny as hell youkai. _Oh, damn it all to hell…!_

_I wish she would stop calling me…._

''Honey," Kagome handed him a bottle and turned her smooth back to him "could you rub some sun screen on my back, please?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, honey." He squared his jaw as he squeezed a small dollop on his palm and slowly rubbed the lotion over her shoulders… down to her back, over the curve of her waist…_Oh, lord_… and just above the edge of her bikini bottom. In his mind he was chanting…._this is hell….this is hell…this is fucking hell…_

Yes, this is definitely hell indeed.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**NEW YORK HEADQUARTERS**

The girl quietly looked at him from her seat at the hospital bed, not moving a muscle. Her eyes were following him as he slowly walked nearer. He stopped at the left end of the bed and gave a timid smile at the occupant.

"Hi, I'm Ivan. Ivan Sommers" The girl didn't acknowledge his greeting. "I'm here to check on your monitor." The girl looked to the left and to the right as if looking for an escape. "Uh, you won't be able to escape anyway…" Ivan pointed at her arm hidden under the sheets.

"Why? What's this?" The glare she threw at him could melt ice.

"It's a tracking device and…among other things."

She glowered more. "_'Among other things_?'" The girl fisted her hand and shook the bangle, "A torture device?"

"No, but in case you wanted to leave you can't. It won't allow you out of this place." Ivan stuck his hands in his pockets. "You'll be fried."

_"Fried?"_ the girl's color turned a little pale.

"Every exterior or exit door in this complex is rigged with two thousand watts of electricity. That," he points at the bangle "activates when you go near them." Ivan shrugged.

"I see." the assassin's mouth thinned in annoyance, her eyes hardening further. "You people are thorough." they sized each other for a few minutes. "Wait a minute, I remember you. We fought each other…" she lifted her brows and nodded.

"Uh, yeah…" he scratched his head.

"You fight good." She tilted her head to the side and looked at him from head to toe, a cocky look in her eyes.

"Eh-heh, thanks." Ivan managed to stammer and shuffle a bit for effect. He harrumphed, "Uh, we have to train to work in this place. So." Ivan smiled and hoped his shrug came out cute. "So, what about a name?"

"What are you people gonna do with me?"

_Hm,_ s_he's not gonna be easy to handle. _"Uh, actually, I don't know. I'm not privy about things like that around here. I'm just a techie here." He lifted his new ID with his 'new' family name.

Her 'Oh, I see' had a disbelieving ring to it. She frowned. "So this is just a social call, huh?" She sneered. "Nice. So, where're the flowers and get well soon cards?"

"Uh…" Ivan pretended to be uncomfortable in the situation he was in. He scratched his head. "They forgot?"

Silence.

Ivan cleared his throat and pointed. "I'm actually here to check your 'monitor'."

She held up her wrist as Ivan approached with a device. She continued looking at him. "For a techie you sure know how to fight. I thought techies were nerds."

He didn't look at her as he started to 'check' the device. There wasn't any problem with the monitor at all. It could take a lot of abuse even subjected underwater and still function.

"Uhm, not all of us. I certainly don't look like your average techie, right?" he smiled at her lopsidedly.

"Yeah, you sure don't." The assassin liked what she saw. She liked tall guys…and this one is not just tall and solidly built. _Hm…must be a swimmer. _"So, will I be allowed out of this room or am I incarcerated?"

"No, you could go around. We can monitor your movements with that." He pointed at the bangle. "Okay." Ivan turned off the device, "See you around."

"Sango."

"Sorry?" Ivan paused at the door, his hand on the jamb.

"My name's Sango."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**SINGAPORE**

"…then tomorrow at 0700 hours we begin reconnaissance of this building along Marina Bay." Maksim pointed to one of the tallest buildings projected on the wall. "Hart, you and Allen will pair up." The two men nodded. "Although we have the layout of the whole building and the penthouse suite we still need the ocular inspection. Try to get as much visual inside the building, what kinds of people are inside, the mood and all of that…" The two men nodded again. "Read your cover. It's all in the folder. If you have any questions pester Aoi, not me." People chuckled. Maksim smirked. "Stef," a tomboyish short-haired girl nodded at his call "are we set up?"

"As long as there isn't any solar flare to break up the SatFeed it's a go, Max. When Hart goes in that building in the morning we'll have that covered." Stef's short haircut bobbed when she nodded. "I will also deploy extra hardware inside for backup." She shrugged and gestured with a hand. "You never know."

"Great. Good thinking, pup." Maksim gave the girl a thumbs up.

Kagome's brows rose at the nickname. _Pup? Uhm, as in 'puppy?'_

"Hm Max? What about me?" Kagome opened her arms "What do I do?" Kagome asked from her seat from the third row at the back.

"I'm afraid, nothing for the moment. We continue our cover and…" Maksim paused when he saw the woman's dismayed face.

"Uh, lieutenant…" Stef turned from her seat "maybe you could help me man the SatFeed and analyze the incoming data? We're actually short staffed and I could need an extra hand."

"Really?" Kagome visibly perked up. "Sure, I'd like that." She gave the girl a bright smile.

"Okay, thanks again pup. Hart, come up here. It's your own show now." Maksim went to sit far away from Kagome as his security officer stepped up for his own briefing.

Maksim sighed inwardly. He was quite relieved that Stef offered the job. He would like to avoid being around Kagome more than necessary. The less time they spend together the less he would be bedeviled by his very own thoughts. He's not used to having these kinds of distractions.

He had met many beautiful women in his line of work before. He had been propositioned many times and had accepted as much as well but since Kagome there weren't anyone else. In his heart, that is.

Who is he kidding? He's a male - a very virile male. Foregoing sex is not healthy for his kind. If a female is willing then he's a fool not to accept provided the female is not expecting commitment. To his credit, he had been honest in his liaisons and he never promised what he couldn't give. But that's all it was, a sexual event.

And this conundrum that had been plaguing him was that he could tell Kagome wants to get to know him personally…but as Maksim, not as Sesshoumaru. She was terribly attracted to his alternate persona. He was very much tempted to allow her to get to know Maksim. But….in reality, Maksim doesn't technically exist. This would pose a problem when the 'event' happens. Things would not progress if he alters the events on this side of the time line. She doesn't need to get confused.

He would just have to kill her attraction to him ASAP. He felt a painful tug at his chest at what he's about to do. She would be hurt but it will be for the best.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Allen took a few minutes to gather his thoughts as he stood outside the closed office door. What the fuck's going on? He blinked and frowned. The young police officer dragged a hand over his light brown hair in total confusion. What did he just see inside that office? Allen had a mind to open that heavy mahogany door again just to make sure he was not hallucinating or seeing double or having a bad case of jet lag.

He looked around the semi-deserted high-class office floor then at the elegant beige linen business card in his hand.

Erin Bennet, Personnal Assistant.

Okay, Erin Bennet, I'll find out who you really are and what's your part in this whole fucking puzzle.

The young officer was thinking of a way to explain this to his senior officer. Allen Harris slipped the stiff card inside his business suit and strode to the elevator bay to rendezvous with Hart.

_Kagome's gonna freak out that's for sure._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The roar of vehicular traffic along Marina Bay abated when mid-evening approached. There was still the usual bustle of activity but it's less hectic, less frantic. People were not rushing to work and cars and vehicles were not trying to outrun each other at breakneck speeds to get to their destinations. It was more unhurried, more relaxed. The mood of the evening has changed and instead of thinking about paperwork and deadlines. People were looking for places to unwind from work stress. They pour into bars and café's or the numerous international restaurants along brightly lit streets to sample new and interesting flavors and cuisines.

Up on one of the less prestigious looking buildings removed from Singapore's central business district Maksim's team begin their work day. The cavernous 19th floor area was littered with open equipment cases and packing crates. The brightly lit space was divided into sections where each team has their own area to spread their equipment on tables and shelves.

Kagome was glad to be busy even if it means doing odd jobs and assisting Stef, who she found out, was Kevin Spencer's daughter. Kagome was relieved to have someone else other than Maksim or Allen to talk to. She can't put a finger to it but she had the feeling that the blond-haired director was avoiding her since they arrived in Singapore. He was still his same cultured self but every time she's around him he seemed to be uneasy, and after a few minutes in her company he would excuse himself on an errand or something. She had no idea what gotten him so.

She sighed as she cleaned one of the guns. _Oh yeah, perhaps I scared him off when I pointed the gun at his head. Damn, great work Kags! You finally meet a really gorgeous guy and you turn him away. _She dropped the polishing cloth on the table with a curse. _Shit. _

Dad! Kagome frowned as she remembered her last encounter with her father. _He's the one that brought on that gun-pointing thing!_ She sighed deeper. Now she's jobless. _Hm, what to do? Maybe I should approach Spencer and ask him for a job here. It seemed they need people with my skills. _But that would mean seeing Maksim regularly._ Well, maybe someday he'll forget that episode. Maybe. _

_I doubt it._

"Hm…lieutenant?" Kagome looked up as Hart, the security officer came up to her. The dark haired officer was already dressed in assault gear. "I think you'd better gear up. Your things are with Stef."

"Oh, thanks." she smiled at the security officer as she admired the weaponry. "This is nice. Too bad I left my guns in my apartment." she sighed as she laid the assault rifle down on the table.

"You mean these?" Hart opened a gun case she didn't notice him carrying. Kagome gasped when she saw what's inside.

"Ooh! How did you get them?" She began inspecting the H&K USP Match pistols, eyes wide with delight.

"Getting them from your apartment was a synch." The hazel-eyed security officer smiled.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you bypassed my security code. I'm just happy to see them!" Kagome looked like a mother who was reunited with her children.

"Then I'm glad that I reunited you to your…'babies.'" the security man was smiling wide.

"Thanks Hart." Kagome held out her hand to Hart. The man took it.

"You're welcome, my lady." The officer executed a bow at her hand and left.

Kagome blinked._ My lady?_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Maksim looked up from tying his combat boots at a knock on the open door. "Yes, corporal, what can I do for you?"

Allen cleared his throat. "Uh…" he hesitated at the door. Maksim raised a brow when the police officer entered and closed the door. "It's about this morning's recon…"

Maksim nodded and indicated the sofa opposite him. "Was there some other info you forgot to share?"

The officer remained standing, "Uh…actually yes." The director nodded for him to continue. The corporal looked as if torn. "You see, I took a video of the recon. I had a micro camera with me and…whoa!" the officer shook his head in disbelief. "It'll blow your mind!" the officer blew out a gust of breath.

Maksim held up a hand to stop the officer's ramblings, a frown on his forehead. "You're losing me here corporal. Please…"

"Oh! Sorry! Could you promise me one thing, sir?" The older man raised a brow. "Whatever you see please don't tell her yet, okay?" Allen held out an iPad at Maksim, it had been prompted for video. A big 'play' button was blinking at the middle of the rectangular interface, ready for viewing.

Maksim sighed in exasperation at the officer's cryptic words and weird behavior. He leaned forward and pushed the button. The visual was a little shaky, understandable, as the camera must have been positioned from somewhere on the corporal's chest. _Must be the tiepin_, Maksim mused.

"Sorry, that was from the tiepin." The corporal confirmed from behind Maksim. "I like gadgets." The corporal shut up when he shot him an annoyed look. The officer backed away and raised his hands. "Okay, shutting up now."

…the elevator opened and people filed out to an ultra modern office level. The officer was the only passenger left inside the elevator car. The door smoothly closed again with a chime and began moving up. The digital floor numbers swiftly changed. With another chime it stopped at the penthouse suite. A disembodied female voice announced the floor designation. The door opened to a mahogany lined hallway. The officer stepped out and walked to a door with a plaque announcing "Turchino Commodities". Allen's hand appeared and knocked on the door. A click was heard and the door opened. The officer walked in slowly. The reception area was big and luxurious. There was wall-to-wall Oriental carpet in blue and huge Japanese Meiji era jars stand on corners. The same kind of wood was also used for the gleaming furniture done in rich red brocade.

The receptionist was on the phone, her back to Allen. She put the receiver on her shoulder to jot down something on a pad. Allen waited until the woman finished her call. The video panned around as Allen turned to look around the swanky office. The officer turned back when he heard the secretary ended the call. She wrote some last minute notes on the same pad and turned around.

Maksim found himself looking at Kagome's face.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	29. Chapter 22B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**___**The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

**C. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I don't usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what is happening in the story you have to read everything **_**in tandem. **_

**And if you're looking for a story that's unpredictable then this story is it. **

**CHAPTER 22-B** **FEUDAL ERA**

_**(A parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**~Chapter Title~** **KOISHII ** **(Beloved)**

**~Chapter Theme Song~**

**JUST A FEELING**

**/67amigWwAJQ**

Kagome's hands stilled for a moment while adjusting the harness around her waist and her heart skip a beat. Her eyes darkened slightly. She shook her head but continued her preparation to distract herself. Rather, she turned her attention to the familiar items laid in front of her on the table. Even without looking she would know where to slip them in the numerous holsters and slots by touch alone.

Touch.

A muscle twitched on her face at the memory Ryo forced upon her last night, her eyes involuntarily closing, her lips thinning. Damn! A tear threatened to form in her eye. She drew in a long shaky breath to halt it before it pooled. She sniffed as her jaw clenched. Her hands quickened to finish their task. If she had let Mako assist her in dressing she would not be musing on…

With added briskness in her movements, Kagome faced the mirror near her trunk adjusting the harness on her waist and the one around her shoulders. She ran her hands at the thick black material of her new suit. It was amazingly stretchable and had the feel of leather. The design still resembled her Narc Assault uniform but the first time she tried it on she realized with some dismay that it was too figure hugging. Over it, for modesty's sake, she wears the overcoat. Similar to a vest - sleeveless, scooped low to the front, ending just above the knees and slit up to her thighs for freedom of movement. It kind of reminded her of a medieval chain mail. She tugged the dark gray overcoat cinched closed by the holster belt. Her combat boots finish the entire ensemble.

She checked the katana on her left hip. The sword and its ornately decorated red sheath belonged to the late Lady Akane, Ryo's mother. It was now hers as regent.

The preliminary turnover was done yesterday morning. Yori informed her that this initial ceremony is required before she could address the troops of the Northern kingdom military and to present Ryo as the future ruler for the first time since his disappearance. The more formal one with all the pomp and grandeur will be held later, after the war, in the Northern castle.

Wide-eyed and not knowing what to expect in this ceremony, attendants helped dress mother and son after breakfast. Within an hour after Yori's announcement they were standing at the entrance of their tent on a raised dais. The guards closed the encampment for non-Northern citizen, not even Sesshoumaru or Kouga were invited. Fortunately, Haru was allowed to stay. Yori allayed her concern saying that the two lords were informed of this ahead of time and the taiyoukai understand this private ceremony. They will be invited for the grand state ceremony as soon as Kagome and Ryo were settled at the Kita shiro.

Kagome and Ryo held hands as one by one the highest-ranking officers made their formal introductions and pledge of support and allegiance to the new queen regent and their young lord. The rest of the council followed - minor bureaucrats, functionaries, assistants and the last the household and castle servants passed by in a blur that made the seated sovereigns quite dizzy.

Lastly, in a more intimate ceremony inside their new and bigger tent, the new regent and lord of the Northern lands were presented their new personal items such as wardrobe, jewelries, furniture and other personal effects that befit a ruler of the Fire Dragon throne.

Kagome was rendered speechless when Yori offered the very last item to her after a reverent introduction.

"My lady regent, allow this lowly servant to present you an heirloom that was wielded by the very hands of Lord Ryotaro's mother, Lady Akane. This blade is called 'Koishii' or Beloved. Lord Herensuge gave this to his mate when Lord Ryo was born. He often called his lady of that affectionate name. It is now yours to wield."

Kagome felt humbled when she reached out with equal reverence for the beautiful blade. From their formal kneeling positions, the commander and the rest of the royal guards almost broke ranks when tears made its way down to the regent's cheeks while cradling the sword to her chest like a child. They looked at each other in perplexity.

"My lady, why do you cry?" Yori's hazel eyes roamed her face. _Was she dissatisfied with the presents?_

"Sorry, guys." Kagome sniffed. "I was just sad I didn't get to meet Ryo's parents. They must have been wonderful people." Kagome explained while wiping tears from her eyes. She gathered the worried Ryo to her and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Yori's eyes softened. "They were, Kagome-sama. And I am sure that they would have been relieved to know their son and kingdom are both safe in your hands." The royal guards bowed their agreement at their commander's words.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at Ryo and Yori after addressing the Northern forces. The thundering reply to her speech would be enough to scare Masahiro's army away.

That morning, as the Northern forces gathered for the requisite war speech they expected to see a simpering and pampered looking new regent to face them- a soft fragile being bedecked in layers of kimono and hair done up in elaborate style.

The soldiers waited with bated breath when their new ruler was announced. She exited the tent and boldly strode to the dais, confident and poised as if she had been born and raised to this stature and title. The strikingly beautiful woman was imposingly clothed in strange and dark battle suit, accoutered with similarly strange weaponry. Only the red-sheathed katana on her hips was easily recognizable. She faced them head held high, feet apart, her long dark hair in a queue. She had the bearing of someone who had been used to commanding people. They gaped and murmured for many of them recognized her as the same miko-warrior they saw yesterday who bare handedly took down seven taiji-ya fighters.

They were told she was a different kind of miko for she does not summarily kill youkai. Some heard how she saved their missing prince and where he had been found. The Northern force knew the process of selecting a regent and if she survived the gauntlet then she's highly qualified to be their young lord's protector. She's more than strong; even from afar they could feel her power emanating from her. She's an element in her own right, a force of nature. They nodded in approval.

Yori couldn't help but smile in wonder at how this woman had secured her hold of the Northern military force. She didn't use any flowery words as rulers were wont to do. She talked to them as if they were talking to her one on one. Her eyes flared with fire as she informed them of Masahiro's deceit and plans. Angry growls reverberated from the men at the news. She gave them encouragement to fight for their land and freedom. They shouted their agreement and vowed the downfall of the Eastern lord.

The royal army of the Northern Kingdom would follow her to hell and back and kill in her name, for the race of fire dragons know how to repay a debt of gratitude. The general repeated in his mind what he told the regent yesterday afternoon - she was magnificent.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Kagome."

Kagome braced herself and willed her expression on neutral before she turned to face the voice. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

The Inu lord strode to where she's standing beside Yori and the other commanders doing some last minute inspection of the weapons. The encampment was swarming with soldiers filing in to suit up. Yori excused himself with a bow and the rest followed him.

"Has things been to your satisfaction?" Warmth seeped in golden eyes as he appreciatively sweep her form, liking the new outfit she designed for herself.

"Yes, everything has been on schedule." Kagome stopped walking when his hand took hers.

"I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance for regency. Your battle address was superbly delivered."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and went to a stack of helmets and armor.

"Is there something the matter?"

"What? No. Why do you say that?" Kagome looked up at the Inu lord with a frown.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak at first but gazed at Kagome intently. There's something he couldn't grasp here, something that was missing…something had become cold and distant…His observant eyes noted the faint dark circles around her eyes, the paleness of her face and lips, and the haunted eyes. When he stroked her cheek he could feel her beleaguered spirit.

"You are not taking care of yourself, miko." He stroked the smooth curve of her jaw and yearned to kiss her lips right there and then. But he must wait for a fitting time and place to do so. Perhaps after the battle they could slip away to that brook and reacquaint themselves with each other once again. The memory from that day brought an ache in is loins. _Ah, there will be time…I'll make sure of that. _

"Well, many things have happened in such a short time. I'm still getting used to being the regent and now the war, the preparations…" she shrugged in explanation. When she tucked a stray strand of hair she escaped in his hold as she subtly shifted away from him. The movement didn't go unnoticed. "Everything's just hectic." she quickly lowered her eyes.

"Hn." A beat passed, a slight narrowing of his eyes. Then…"Bring Ryo with you at the stables after the midday meal. I have something for him."

"Oh?" In spite of herself she couldn't contain her curiosity. "What is it?"

He chuckled softly at the eager question, glad that a little spark had come upon her eyes even if the reason was for her son. She was definitely easy to please.

"It's a surprise."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ryo was beside himself as he run in circles around the two-headed dragonet. The reptile's twin heads followed him round and round until the dragonet become dizzy enough that they closed their rolling eyes and shook their heads. Ah grumbled and Un positively looked a little greener than usual. The young lord laughed and clapped in delight.

"Lord Ryotaro, this is Ah-Un. He was given as a gift from your father when I ascended as Lord of the West." Sesshoumaru addressed the two-headed dragon to the young lord. "Lord Ryo is now your new master, Ah-Un. Defend and serve him well."

The dragonet went down on its haunches to pay respect to their new master. They lowered both their heads. Yori guided Ryo and whispered to the child what to say and do. The young lord went to the dragonet and laid both his hands on top of the flat heads of the two-headed reptile.

"I am your new master, Ryotaro, Lord of the North. I greet you, Ah-Un." the dragonet rumbled in response. Ryo patted and scratched the reptile behind their ears to the utter delight of the creature, they trilled and purred in pleasure. Ryo turned around and bowed low in acceptance, his eyes serious. "Thank you for the gift, my lord." Kagome beamed at his good manners and gave him a thumbs up.

"You will need to ride him up the air when the battle begins. It is not safe to stay on the ground." Sesshoumaru was looking at the young lord with barely concealed concern.

All of them know that Masahiro would not think twice of using the innocent to gain whatever means to achieve his victory. They were all determined to avoid giving the devious neko an advantage.

"I agree my lord." Yori nodded, equally worried. "I have assigned Mako and Rusan as our lord's formal guards. They are older and the best aerial fighters in my troop."

Suddenly, from the east, the lookout raised his battle horn and blew the alarm. Everyone tensed except for Sesshoumaru. It brought further pall at the gathering. The rest dispersed to their assigned tasks and group.

Kagome quickly gave her son a tight hug, a lengthy kiss upon the forehead, then adding a few more on his cheeks. Mother and son looked at each other. "I love you." Kagome whispered to the precious son of her heart.

"I love you too, mommy. Fight well." Kagome smiled. What a true youkai her son is! She sat the boy upon Ah-Un's ornate saddle.

"Here." Kagome removed the combat knife from her right leg, scabbard and all. She adjusted the strap and tied it around the boy's waist and around the left leg. She smiled at the picture he made. They had almost identical clothes but his has the red and blue of his true coloring whereas hers were gray and black. "Use this" she pointed at the knife "and if needed, fry away." Both gave each other thumbs up.

"Mako" Kagome called the female youkai and took her aside. "If something happens…" both women looked at the little boy on the dragonet "there's a small village near the Goshinboku. The old miko, Kaede, was my mentor. She will give you refuge. She is kind and the villagers are accepting of peaceful youkai. Tell her my name, the miko Kagome, ward of Lord Kouga."

The female youkai nodded. "It will be done as you instructed, my lady. Never fear. Fight well."

Kagome didn't move from her spot until Mako and Rusan transformed and lifted to the air, flanking Ah-Un. They flew toward the mountain ranges to one of the highest peaks where the top had been leveled and prepared for this event. Guards had been posted at its foot so no one could sneak up.

As soon as the two dragons and the dragonet had landed on its flat top, Kagome finished her long incantation and held out her glowing hands towards the mountain. A huge shimmering barrier enclosed the top. Kagome sighed in satisfaction. She missed her son already.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome at a distance as she briskly entered the stables. A neigh greeted the woman as she opened the last stall. The taiyoukai smirked when he heard her say soft nonsensical things to the beast inside. The quick clip-clop of hooves stopped when she saw him standing just outside.

"Kagome, may I have a word with you?"

The miko looked at him and seemed to hesitate. The Inu lord had been wondering if he had been imagining things since last night and this morning. She had become an enigma to him. A part of her that was accessible to him had been barricaded from within.

Now he had confirmed it; she was evading him…avoiding him. It begets the question why? He could feel that she didn't want to talk to him but then her aura shifted into…determination? Again, why?

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" she led the horse out and loosely tied the dark brown stallion to a fence.

"I am aware that this is not the best time to reiterate my proposition to you. Have you thought about your reply?"

Sesshoumaru could strongly sense she was trying to hide her feelings. The taiyoukai's heart was filled with dread. He doesn't need her answer to know. It was enough. He will not and would not beg but he would know the reason.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru's mask was firmly in place, his voice encrusted with ice.

She sighed. It wouldn't do to deny her answer. He had already guessed it. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready, Sesshoumaru." She said in a small voice.

_She couldn't look at me! _"I am willing to give you all the time you need, Kagome." He reached for her cheek. Again, her aura was drawing away. _Kami, why is she like this? _

Her blue eyes were clouded and looking through him like he was not there.

Was it just his imagination that but a few days ago, nay, not more than a day ago when she had gazed at him with eyes filled with passion and desire as he moved in her and over her in their mutual quest for fulfillment?

Did he just dream that he held the yielding softness of her willing body when he possessed it with reverence and hunger for hours on end? He could still smell her, taste her. Her scent still lingers on his skin.

Her arms that clutched at him to hold him tight to her, connected to her, her nails leaving scratches on his back as he quickened his passionate pace are now wrapped tight around herself, her stance as cold and unassailable as a fortress. Was everything just a part of his imagination?

Nay…nay…

Perhaps he had but dreamed that very day when their aura had mingled and twined like their bodies, enveloping them in a cloud of reiki and youki. Perhaps that was all it was; a dream, an illusion?

"No." She choked out. "I…I'm sorry…" She jogged to the horse, took the reins and mounted the beast smoothly. She turned the animal around and was gone.

Sesshoumaru remained rooted to that place, long after the thundering hooves faded in the distance carrying the woman who just wrenched his still beating heart from his ribcage, What had just happened?

He kept trying to fathom what brought about this transformation and rejection. The answers were not forthcoming.

She didn't want him.

He forgot about the battle, Masahiro, everything.

The jewel under his haori glowed…then it began to darken.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

She was right about men.

Again.

With every thundering hoof beat Kagome felt as if the ground was her heart being stomped raw. She wanted to go somewhere where she could let loose a primal cry of agony…of a heart broken and betrayed. The distance she put between them sever the connection she thought they had.

She was wrong about him.

Again.

Damn it! The damning images were branded in her mind…a sob was cut short from her chest. Her throat and eyes were burning from unshed tears and she blinked furiously to will them further back. They will not fall…they would not fall.

…_his head was thrown back in ecstasy, breath coming in soft gasps. A deep groan was torn from his lips as a dark head came up to his chest. Soft lips and nimble tongue played with one of his nipples while slim hands restlessly play with his manhood, kneading and sliding along its length though the fabric of his hakama. He offered himself to her hands so she could release the belt and free him…_

She growled in anger. _Kami! Stop these images! I don't want to see them! No more, please!_

_Why?_ Kagome's eyes move from left to right but not really seeing the scenery changing from her steed's passage. It was but a reflexive action of her mind as she sift through the reasons, the why's and where fore's…

_Was I still an object of conquest for him? Were all these just an elaborate tactical maneuver to get me into his bed? Damn! I was such an idiot. How could I forget when I turned him down the first time I became an object of challenge for him. _

She was prey, he the hunter.

_Sesshoumaru. The great white hunter who knows every trick in the book to wear down his quarry…making me think that he was sincere, leading me to where his trap lays…_

_And I let him trap ME into seducing HIM. I am such big fucking stupid idiot!_

Rin…was she really the one? Perhaps they were concealing their affair to everyone else and I'm just one last conquest that he couldn't let go. Perhaps everybody knew about them except me, the village idiot! I was just an additional scalp on his belt or maybe he's like a Moray eel whose jaws never let go of its catch.

_I was prey, he the hunter… I was prey… he the hunter…the hunter…._

Kagome's eyes widened as an idea vanished the disconsolate thoughts from her mind.

_The battle!_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The heat of the early afternoon sun beat down on their heads. The Ookami lord looked up at the clear sky and for once wished that some clouds would provide some soothing shade.

"Hey, where's the dog and Kagome?" Kouga turned to Yori.

A scout had spotted Masahiro's troops passing through the fifth mountain. The battle horn had just finished relaying the message. They need to meet and engage the Eastern troops before they passed the canyon. The generals were asking about the two. Kouga could give the word to attack but he'd feel better if they meet Masahiro together. Nothing that a show of united force to put fear in that fucking neko's heart.

"He and Kagome-sama were at the stables after Ryo-dono left, my lord." Yori replied.

"Well, they better be here. Hey," Kouga gestured to Ginta. "go and fetch that dog and Kagome. Tell them Masahiro's almost here." Ginta nodded and sprinted towards the stables.

"Neechan!" Ginta had not gone far when Kagome came thundering past him. He turned around and ran alongside Kagome's horse. Ginta wondered at his neechan's drawn face, her sadness-tainted aura.

"Kouga, we will go around the mountain to the south with the dragons. We will come behind Masahiro's army at the canyon while you engage them from the front." Kagome dismounted and slapped the horse's flank, the stallion galloped away without its mistress back to the stables.

"You are what… Hey!" Kouga remembered to close his mouth. "Why do we change the plan?"

"No time to explain, Kouga. Just trust me. You'll see." Kagome laid a hand on Kouga's arm. "Fight well, my lord." Yori and the rest of the Northern army transformed. The commander leaned low to the ground as Haru boosted the regent up on his scaly back and took to the air.

"What the fuck's going on?" Kouga huffed and puffed, he hated talking to air. "_**And where the hell's that dog**_**?" **he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

A shout from Inuyasha turned everyone's head.

Sesshoumaru is coming: fast and very, very angry.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the valley surrounded by dark, swirling youki. Everyone backed away from the Inu lord, avoiding the brush of his power. His eyes were blood-shot, his fang's long and the stripes on his cheeks jagged and sharp.

_Damn! The dog's one step away from transformation! What happened to him? Did he and Kagome fight? Whoa! That must be one heck of a lover's spat!_

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Masahiro's crossing the last mountain." Kouga blinked in shock at the darkness the dog was pouring out. They had always clashed for Kagome's hand or for some other reason; serious and stupid alike, but never in their fiercest fight had the dog given this tainted aura, ever. Something's gone wrong…

The Ookami lord never had the time to ponder this further when the battle horn sounded once more: long-short-long-short. The code meant that Masahiro's troops have engaged the first wave of soldiers under Shippo, Kozaku and the taiji-ya Kohaku and is coming with death on his heels.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

She should thank Sesshoumaru. If it weren't for his dastardly games this plan would not have been hatched.

She was prey, he the hunter. But for Masahiro it would be - she the hunter, he the prey. That sounds better. Yes, much better.

The dragons were flying fast and low, their scent masked as they speed towards the back of the southern mountain. Kagome leaned forward on the base of Yori's neck to decrease wind drag. The rush of the wind on her face is exhilarating as Yori and the others weave in flight among the trees. And for a moment the happiness of riding one of these magnificent creatures tamped down the sadness that had wrapped itself around the miko. Her scent became light and fragrant mixing with the fresh greenery of the trees and plants in the forest.

Yori asked his regent why she changed the battle plan for the Northern troops. Instead of explaining she showed him how it will play out. Since Yori and the dragons communicate telepathically, it erased the need for shouting noisy commands. They all understood. Kagome found it cool and convenient and got an amused chuckle from the commander and the other dragons. She could concentrate on the battle and tactics without any of her commands getting lost in translation using tactile communication with Yori.

Another plus being among telepathic creatures was that she knew her son is doing okay. He could see the battle from his safe perch. That knowledge alone lessened Kagome's worries. Kagome felt a surge of excitement in her bones. She's free from the shackles of restricting rules and regulations of law enforcement.

She is her own law.

As they emerged from the rounded curve of the mountain they spied the enemy troops pouring into the canyon. Their enemies didn't notice their approach. At her command the dragons cut a swath in the ranks using a pincer maneuver - cutting and dividing the enemy troops from each other. The immense canyon, as big and as wide as the Grand Canyons of the US, flashed as hell fire from dragon's breath as they dip and swoop to torch the enemies. Arrows came raining up, some flames as well but they were no match from the great dragons.

Kagome's power orbs rained down, turning the enemies into smoke. Now that their foe had been cut off they need not be concerned if there were 'friendlies' on the ground. The maneuver was better suited for the fighting style of the dragons. Yori saw how logical a strategy it was. Efficient even.

She knew that on the other side Sesshoumaru and Kouga have engaged the enemy, judging from the commotion. The Western/Southern troops will eventually meet up in the middle with the Northern troops effectively closing in the enemy like fish in a barrel.

Yori agreed that Masahiro had to be located and eliminated but the scheming Eastern lord seemed to be in absence from his own war. None have seen him yet. Whereas Sesshoumaru and Kouga were leading their people and fighting at the frontline, only the Eastern generals and captains seemed to be visible. Craven creature!

The fine hairs on Kagome's arms and neck stood on end as she felt a dark surge of power, her head turned to the source, eyes narrowed. After a moment her confused senses got a jolt. The swirling, furious, uncontrolled power was coming from…

Dear Kami! Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru!

The Western lord's aura was like a dark spot on the battlefield. He was doing his share of killing and more. His passage left any vegetation dead as if he was pulling in any kind of life within his dark aura. Kagome's reiki reached out for the reason why and where this power was coming from.

There!

His immense power was further magnified by…Kagome doesn't understand it…the jewel? But…why? How?

She asked Yori to swoop closer. Her heart skipped. He was feral. More feral than she'd ever seen him and he's more than angry…

Sesshoumaru is in a killing rage. Not the controlled tactical mind if a warrior but of an animal tasting his first blood, tasting dark power.

How does she stop him? How? She doesn't know but she must try.

_No, regent! You can't! Look at him. He's not himself. He might hurt you. He's become very powerful._ Yori spoke into her mind as the commander read her thoughts.

_No Yori, the power will not hurt me and Sesshoumaru will not hurt me. I have to help him. _

Yori gasped at what he saw in her mind. The commander's great head turned, his hazel eyes wide in surprise. _Regent! That stone…that jewel. Kami! You are the Shikon no Miko?_ The commander was shaking with the revelation. He almost faltered on flapping his great wings.

_I don't know what you're talking about Yori but please take me to him. I have to help him. He will be consumed by the darkness, this is much I know. Please! Quickly!_

Sesshoumaru felt like a god. _This is supreme conquest at its best! Hah, the power! The feeling of invincibility! It is mine! No one can stop me! This war will be over today! Die!_ His energy whip, now as dark as the aura around him sliced an enemy battalion into shreds.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He turned his head to the voice. She came down from the back of a metallic blue dragon. The creature was walking towards him, calling his name. He narrowed his eyes…I know her. His eyes darkened even more to almost black.

In a flash her slim white neck was in his hands. He leaned his face in.

"Die."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

A/N: Whoa! _4,836 words!_ Not including the author's notes and titles, mind you! This is my longest story so far. I think. I just couldn't stop! I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, the feedbacks and the constructive criticism. They're all precious to me! Thanks! ~ SMI


	30. Chapter 23 A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters of Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Ryotaro , Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen, Erin Bennet and were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

**D. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I do not usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what is happening in the story you have to read everything **_**in tandem. **_

**If you're looking for a story that's unpredictable then this story is it. **

**CHAPTER 23-A**

**MODERN TIME/PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

_**(A parallel story linking the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**Suggested Theme Song**

REPLACEMENT KILLERS

The Chemical Brothers

Everyone was bewildered at the new orders when Maksim came down from his office, taking the last five steps with a jump over the rails, landing lightly like a cat. Allen was right behind him looking serious and worried, hands in his pocket. Kagome went to Allen thinking he got in trouble with Maksim, but her questioning eyes only got a nod and a small smile from him.

"Everyone listen up!" Maksim clapped his hands to get everyone's attention then beckoned them closer to him. Everyone dropped what they were doing and approached the tall executive officer.

"Change of plans everybody. Hart, you take Jeff and Rhodes to these coordinates." He handed Hart an e-pad (electronic pad). "Your new assignment is in there. Read it now ask me questions later." Maksim gestured and Hart nodded. "I will take corporal Harris, Steve and Red with me to the penthouse. Stef, you and Kagome man the SatFeed and the base. No change in the original plan for the two of you."

He looked at everyone to see if there were any questions, finding none, he nodded and beckoned his chosen team with him to the respective equipment table. Hart followed suit and both teams picked up their packed gear, rode the capacious service elevator and was gone from sight.

Kagome couldn't help feel something was amiss when Maksim came down. He and Allen looked pale and shocked. Most especially Maksim, his lips and his eyes had a hard expression. Hart visibly stiffened when he saw his new assignment and only stopped looking at her when Maksim cleared his throat. She would have wanted to talk to Allen before they went but her junior partner didn't seem to be in a talking mood at that time.

Stef turned to the quiet Kagome and shrugged. "Well, at least we'll have some peace and quiet for once."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

As Red speed through the light evening Singapore traffic, Maksim sat at the back of the van among the equipments, elbows on his knees, hands in a pyramid, smooth forehead in furrows of concentration. His men knew him enough not to make light talk. Thankfully the flighty Col. Harris had shut up when the meaning of this whole thing became clear to the young officer. He sits at the opposite end behind Steve fiddling at some electronic device, most probably to occupy himself and not think why another woman is wearing his senior officer's face.

That face. A copy, yes, but its existence is a threat. What to do with her? Maksim has no idea as of yet. He'll decide later.

The tips of Maksim's fingers feel cold; in fear, in anger, in helplessness, in rage, in desire to be with Kagome and just whisk her away from this place and tell her who….

From the almost Zen like position his hands suddenly clenched in response to his deep agitation, his head turned to the side, lips thinning, jaws clenching. Now he could understand his son's rebelliousness. But what kind of model would he be if he breaks his own rule to satiate his emotions? He would not hear the end of it from Ivan.

Senses alert, they went up to the penthouse suite office using their cover as cleaning people and got inside the "Turchino Commodities' office without a hitch. Harris and Steve got to work immediately. Steve got busy downloading all files in the secretary's desktop computer while Harris took care of the executive office.

Maksim followed Harris and took pictures of everything and anything inside the luxurious room. As he was prowling around his eyes narrowed at a distinctive scent that caught his nose as he passed by the mahogany desk. He backtracked to the spot and froze. It couldn't be…but it was.

He leaned and slid open a drawer, the scent became more noticeable. His hand stilled, frozen halfway from reaching inside.

A perfume bottle was inside, nestled among numerous pictures of Kagome.

"What the hell?" was all Allen said as Maksim pulled out a handful of glossy prints and a bottle that he later remembered of the lieutenant's favorite perfume. Apparently, distance wasn't a deterrent factor when a sicko decides he wants to obsess with someone. "How the fuck does he know what scent she likes?"

"Colonel."

Allen looked up at the blond director, thinking his questions will be answered, blinking his confusion. "Yes sir?"

"Continue with what you're doing." Maksim took pictures of the whole lot and returned everything in their original place and closed the drawer.

Allen jumped a little and turned quickly to the data downloading on his device. "Right." Allen is scared. Scared for his friend and his senior officer….and his number one crush.

And, although he couldn't help admire her beauty once in a while, and kinda fantasize about her sometimes, he really, really respect her. Age not withstanding, if he wanted to he could make a play with the lieutenant, that had not stopped him before with other women. His young age and even boyish looks seemed to draw women to him and dote on him. But when he tried that on her he was shot down even without even taking flight. How? She ruffled his hair. Yes, ruffled his hair. That hair-ruffling thing reminded him of his mom and sisters doing the same thing to him and all amorous thoughts and intentions fled his mind. Damn!

He's a boyish looking perv or as Kagome called him…what was that word…Oh yeah, _hentai_. He's an angel-faced hentai. And so being a hentai in word and deed it doesn't take a genius to know what's the purpose of having a carbon copy of the original halfway around the globe. And all those pictures! Allen was expecting a shrine or something hidden around this place when Maksim discovered that drawer,

The man is fucking obsessed with Kagome. How or why his senior knows about this Francesco Conti guy no one knows for sure. Allen would leave that into Maksim's hands and hopefully put that Conti creep behind bars. What a sick, sicko!

Allen turned when Maksim cursed under his breath, cell phone in hand. "Is that done yet?" The director stood behind him.

"Just a few minutes more…Hey!" Allen stood when Maksim jerked the swivel chair he's sitting on away from the desk and ripped off the cables from the computer then took the CPU with him.

"We leave. Now." Allen, open mouthed, ran after the Director who gave the same order to Steve. In minutes they were back inside the van. Red started the engines and roared away from the building.

"What's happening?" Allen rolled the interface cables and stashed them inside his bag.

"The base has been compromised."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Stef, do you still have some dumplings or spring rolls over there?" Kagome peered inside her Chinese takeout and deftly picked a limp vegetable and lifted it to her upturned mouth. She glanced at the SatFeed monitor to see if anything has changed. Nope, still the same.

"Uh…there's one here somewhere…" Stef poked around the numerous plastic bags and triumphantly held up a carton then she looked again. "Hah! There're two more! Here you go, girl." She held out the carton to a widely smiling Kagome who mumbled a 'thanks' through her mouthful of Ma Yi Shang Shu noodles. Stef smirked.

After the men had left, Kagome began wondering what to eat. Stef admitted she was kinda hungry. They were so busy that afternoon that everyone only managed to eat on the go or gulp cups of coffee from the pantry. Not very filling.

Kagome surfed the 'Net for good takeout. They agreed on no fast food or Western food. How about Chinese? Okay, Stef said. She liked Chinese food. Kagome squealed in delight when one restaurant was offering Ma Yi Shang Shu noodles. Stef was intrigued, that sounded exotic. What the heck was that? Kagome translated: 'Ants Climbing Trees.'

Stef was put off. "Uh-uh. No-no. Heck no!" Stef shook her head and wagged her finger as she backed away. "I'm not eating something that ants had crawled on, girl. Not on your freaking life!"

Kagome burst out laughing. "No! It's just a name, Stef, you silly goose!" Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "Trust me, it's delicious and there aren't any ants involved." Kagome laughed again at Stef's skeptic face. "Okay, I'll order the Chow Mein for you and then you could try mine. Believe me, I had the same reaction the first time I heard it." Kagome was still giggling as she ordered online.

Stef was wide-eyed at the amount of food Kagome ordered. "Hey great, when the guys come back we'll have a feast!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "What do you mean 'for the guys'? That's just for us!"

Stef almost peed laughing.

Stef smirked as she took a sample of that 'Ant Crawling Something' dish. Not bad but it's a _little_ way too spicy for her, Stef grabbed her water and chugged a mouthful.

Damn! This girl could eat!

Her partner in crime was sitting across her, booted feet up on the table and scarfing…yes, scarfing is the word, ladies and gentlemen. Kagome was scarfing down fried rice, soup, beef with broccoli all the while talking a mile a minute about her family, her friends, her work, her squad. Stef felt she got to know a whole battalion of people in the span of a few minutes ad nauseam. At the same time Spencer's daughter wondered how in hell Kagome didn't even choke on her meal.

The shorthaired girl looked at the woman she had been hearing a lot of. It was as if she was in everybody's lips at the main office. Stef knew a little bit of that history, Perhaps she was just one of the few people who really got the stories right. She was totally surprised that Kagome was so easy to get along with. They instantly hit it together. What do you know? They almost had the same taste in _almost_ everything. Well, except when it comes to men, actors and sports. Nope. Just all about men.

Kagome loved Paul Wesley but Stef is crazy about Ian Somerhalder because he kinda reminded her of her father. Kagome drools over Yu Darvish but Stef is still a die-hard David Beckham fan. So. There. And they giggled some more.

Well, she's not what she was expecting from a ruler of the…. Yeah, father was right, it's easy to like her. No wonder he fell in love with her. And Kami's mercy, her parents still fight over her sometimes! Those two were so immature you wouldn't believe it! Fighting over a woman after all these centuries! Give me a break! Stef rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What's funny?" Kagome plucked a spring roll and dipped it in sweet and sour sauce.

"Nothing." she snorted. "It's just that the guys are gonna hate us when they find out we've been pigging out here and they're out there working their butts off." Stef giggled as she adjusted the frequency on the monitor. She frowned a bit when there was a slight glitch in the feed. Lo Mein in one hand she one handedly typed the adjustment. _There! _She hit the 'Enter.'_ All fixed._

Kagome looked pensive as she nibbled on her chopsticks, booted feet up on the table. "Don't worry, we'll order another round for them….and eat half their share!" They guffawed at their plan and high-fived.

Then the lights went out.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Erin closed the refrigerator and almost giggled in delight as she clasped a tub of Rocky Road ice cream in her right hand and a spoon in the other. She peeled the top off and almost swooned as the first mouth-watering teaspoonful melted in her mouth.

_Thank God Francesco's out of the country! That asshole!_ The woman flopped untidily on the sofa, the short white silk robe gaped open almost spilling out well-endowed breasts. The robe gaped further revealing a pair of red lace panties underneath it. She lifted her feet on the coffee table and smirked wickedly at the transgression. Then she changed her mind and instead lied down on the sofa, her head on the armrest, wet hair staining the expensive leather cover. The fifth chocolate scoop full went in her eager mouth. Rock music blare a pounding beat in the background. She sighed at the heavenly concoction.

_I almost couldn't breathe every time that prick's around. Don't do this Erin, don't do that Erin…fuck! Why didn't he just say: Don't breath Erin, don't think Erin! That's what he really wanted, right? Hm? How many scoops have I eaten? Shit! He's gonna freak out again if I gain weight. Okay. This is the last. I promise. I'm just gonna jog five extra miles tomorrow. But…hm…it's so good…*sigh*…_

Somewhere in the apartment, a balcony lock clicked open. A draft of wind blew inside and ruffled the beige chiffon curtains, then a black-gloved hand slowly and carefully slid the door on its rollers. A ski mask encased head inched just inside the portal eyes and ears alert for movement and took a deep breath from its nose.

_Good. Only the mark is inside the penthouse._ The dim but soft lighting in the big room further attested to its vacancy. It was only when the black-masked shadow was sure that their quarry was not inside this room, the library, did it beckon to its three companions. Still on their haunches they almost crawled on the floor to avoid drawing their shadows to the walls.

In a flash he was at the door. Still cautious, he turned the brass knob ever so slowly and pulled carefully. Good thing about these expensive doors they were masterfully crafted so it worked in his favor and it opened without even a creak.

The man knew that loud music would assault his ears as soon as the door inched open, he could feel its vibration and beat from under his feet and hands but it was still deafening. _How could people's ears take this abuse? _

Their movements were fast and if you so much as blink you would think that you imagined any movement at all. They dashed to the corners and hallways pausing once in a while to feel if their mark has moved from its position at all. When they were halfway through the big penthouse suit one of them stayed behind as first lookout, the other two moved forward, still on stealth mode to the woman lounging on the leather sofa. They could see her long dark hair over its armrest. Once in a while her head would move to the beat but otherwise she didn't change her position. They could smell the scent of ice cream in the air. They grimaced at the scent, the sickly sweet smell of milk, vanilla and chocolate much too strong for their sensitive senses.

The point man dropped lower to the floor as the other man stayed behind as second lookout and the leader crawled on all fours. Again he was thankful for the ear shattering music as he swiftly reached for her neck.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Both women reached for their weapons when everything blacked out, their food forgotten. Though both were trained separately they both were professionals and did not cry out as civilians do on situations like these. They hunkered down, eyes and ears alert to every movement. Kagome could hear Stef getting out her phone and thumbing a single digit, it would alert the other teams that the base had been compromised. How Stef could see which right button to push in this inky black surrounding Kagome had no idea but the warning had been sent.

Maksim would come with reinforcements. They just had to hold the intruders at bay. But first, she and Stef had to get out of here alive…and kicking.

Kagome reacted at Stef's nudge on her arm by going to the direction her friend indicated with just one touch. A distinct metallic sound of a weapon cocking followed their jump and roll as bullets rained round them. Amazingly, Stef got some of them.

_Damn,_ Kagome fumed, _I'm almost blind!_ _What I would give for a pair of NVD's _(Night Vision Device)_ right now. _

Kagome was startled when, just like in the Hutchinson Parkway incident, she felt the same thing; the tingling, the sharpening of her senses. She turned to a particular area where the tingling was most strong. She let loose a bullet and heard the involuntary hissed reaction…of pain and surprise.

And then they were gone…no, they were still there but they were more careful. Kagome started when something was pushed in her hands. Her eyes bugged when she recognized the shape after a tentative touch.

"NVD," Stef whispered.

_Now you'll get it you bastards! _Kagome didn't waste time thinking how Stef got it or how the girl knew she needed it since the shorthaired girl didn't seem to need one. As she slipped the goggles on Kagome let it slide that Stef just must have been used to this kind of situation than her, that is, working in stark darkness in their line of work. She forgot about these seeming anomalies as she clicked on the device, an advanced digital model, and the night opened to her blinded eyes.

_Shit! They were four of them!_ The heat signature glowed. Some of them were hiding behind crates and boxes. Kagome nudged Stef when she saw one of the F2000 tactical assault rifles under the table near the girl. Carefully Stef reached for it and gave it to Kagome. The night reverberated in the powerful echo of the assault rifle, their enemies fighting back.

Suddenly Stef cried out and clutched at her side.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The violet-eyed man visibly flinched as a strong energy signature he had not felt for centuries suddenly made his skin tingle. It left him wide-eyed. He hurriedly got up from his seat and went to the front area of the plane and opened the cockpit door.

"Yes, my lord?" The pilot asked in Italian.

"What area did we pass through?" The man asked in the same language.

The man was confused but he did not voice this out. His master does not take kindly to underlings questioning him back so he gave him the coordinates and the name of the location.

The master nodded and without a word of thanks went back to his seat, pensive. He leaned to the small window to better see the land passing under him. His eyes sweeping the terrain and noting the geographical formations and mountain ranges, acquainting himself with the lay of the land. The action was second nature to him.

The world might have changed: politically, socially, geographically, topographically, and technologically and some of them were well and good but some he would rather not see change. But change, as they say, is constant and for people like him he _must_ and _should_ adapt to change lest he die out like the others. Therefore he too had become a creature of change by choice not by chance.

He sighed deep and felt a tingling that he took as excitement. She's here. Somewhere down there, she's there. If anyone would see him as he sat there they would note a sparkle of anticipation in his eyes, something that was missing before. They would see a slight flushing on his skin and the thin lips opened slightly as if gasping for breath; a predator hot on the heels of his quarry.

He lifted his champagne glass in silent toast at a victory that is about to land on his very lap.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Stay here" Kagome helped Stef inside the small room. "Whatever you hear outside do not go out, clear?" Kagome looked around the janitor's closet doubtful of its protection but at this point they don't have much of a choice.

The first perimeter had been breached. Stef had booby-trapped the entire place but they managed to avoid some of the areas. Even when Stef had some surprises up in her sleeves but still, they came. There were not many of them but it was a wonder how they could still pursue.

Stef got shot on the side, dark blood dripping. Kagome had to drag her friend off that place and become a decoy. Stef pointed a door at the back of the elevator banks and between the two of them Kagome got Stef inside that small space.

"Wait…Ow!" Stef hissed at the pain. "Shit! Maksim'll kill me if something happened to you…ah!" Stef grimaced as Kagome lowered her to the floor between floor mops and buckets.

"Well Maksim's not here and we can't let the base get run over, right?" Kagome took Stef's gun and slapped a fresh cartridge in it. She gave the prepared gun to the girl. She also pulled out the spare cartridges and laid them between Stef's knees for easy reach. "Stay put."

"As if I have somewhere else to go to." Stef joked and then winced. Stef grasped Kagome's arm. "Don't get caught, girl." The other woman nodded.

Kagome took one of theH&K USP Match pistols as she stood and opened the door a crack before listening to any movement outside. She promptly got out and locked the door then she got the second pistol and ran the opposite direction.

Inside, Stef whispered: "Fight well, neechan."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The sound assaulted their ears. They had barely recovered from that rock music and now this…this screeching harpy was yelling her lungs out at them from behind the door.

Jeff and Rhodes paused in mid-bite of their burger as another rant and pounding abused their ears. Jeff nodded to the table and the two men moved their table further away to keep the sensitive function of their auditory organ intact. They had thought they were hardened fighters but the curses and the unrepeatable gutter language spewing from that mouth would even make their foul-mouthed hanyou combat trainer blush. The two men just shook their heads at each other in disbelief.

Hart paced outside the door of the vast warehouse. They arrived in one of the 'company' warehouses near the water after getting that text from Stef. Grim lipped, they wondered what happened and who found out about the operation. Now they wait and hope their director would return to the base just in time. He clenched his hand in front of him, the leather crunching. The woman he had sworn to serve and protect is under attack right now and he wanted to be there to help rescue her.

_But instead…! Kami, why must I play nursemaid to this harlot!_ His eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at the indecent clothing of that creature and the words that come off of her mouth!

_Should you even be surprised?_ _She allows herself to be a plaything, a toy of a madman. She must not have any idea that her very existence was a farce._

_Remind yourself that she's not the regent. She's not! She is just a copy. You do not disrespect her image because the woman under that face is not even comparable to the regent herself!_ Hart wanted to grab the woman called Erin and tear the skin off her face. _This is sacrilege!_

He winced again as he heard another screech. _Perhaps I should go inside and give her another neck pinch? Or maybe snap that foul head off? _The dark haired second lieutenant strode to the edge of the pier and looked deep into its murky waters. The deserted state of this place is convenient for hiding and at this point if he ever wanted to slay that woman the bottom of the bay would be good to stash a weighed down body in.

_So help me Kami if I do not commit murder this very night! _

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kagome tore up the emergency stairs two at a time, her breath loud in her ears. _I shouldn't have _

_made a pig out of myself. Damn! Now I'm paying for it. _She could hear the clatter of shoes from three floors down. She was running out of floors to run up so she opened the emergency door and ran out of it like a bat out of hell. She didn't even have time to consider whether the right or the left is better. She just took a turn.

The hallway was long and it was lit dimly with the emergency lights. The footsteps were almost right behind her. She rounded a corner and let loose a sweep of bullets. Her pursuers took cover but did not retaliate in gunfire.

There were doors on either side of the hallway but she didn't have time to check every one of them. She spied a dark opening at the end and she dearly hoped it's a way out or a hiding place.

Not.

There was nothing there but a gaping deep drop to the first floor…nineteen floors down. The elevator cables slightly swinging. No elevator. The cables were cut. Damn it! Trust her to get herself into a dead end.

She had successfully led her pursuers away from Stef so now she needs to lose them but this is as far as she could go. She turned and saw three men running towards her there no place to run no door to open. The last one was within reach of her pursuers. She raised the assault rifle again and let lose a sweeping shower of bullets. The men ducked flat to the ground. She turned back to the abyss….

Kagome jumped.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

A/N:

~Sorry if I kept writing about food here, I don't know if I tempted some of you or turned you off. I apologize but I was hungry while I was writing this chapter and it kinda bled into the story. What's worse I'm on a diet! *cries and wails*

~Yeah, I know you guys hate cliffies but that's the stuff of excitement! *giggles*

Love you all!

_~ Silver Moon Inuyoukai_


	31. Chapter 23B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_**The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

**C. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. To fully understand what is happening in the story you have to read everything **_**in tandem. **_

**And if you're looking for a story that's unpredictable then this story is it.**

**CHAPTER 23-B** **FEUDAL ERA**

_**(A parallel story linking the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**~Chapter Title~**

**INTROSPECTIONS AND INNER BATTLES**

_**Previously on Chapter 22-B**_

Sesshoumaru felt like a god._ This is supreme conquest at its best! Hah, the power! The feeling of invincibility! It is mine! No one can stop me! This war will be over today! Die! _His energy whip, which had gone dark as the aura around him, sliced an enemy battalion into shreds.

_"Sesshoumaru!" _

He turned his head to the voice. She came down from the back of a metallic blue dragon. The creature was walking towards him, calling his name. He narrowed his eyes…I know her. His eyes darkened to ebony.

In a flash her slim white neck was in his hands. He leaned his face in.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**The Valley**

"Die." Sesshoumaru's lips pulled back in a snarl as his claws tightened around the fragile stem of her neck.

Like a spear, a controlled collimated surge of flame ignited Sesshoumaru's back but the jewel thickened the shield protecting the Inu lord. Yori stood his ground (or, in this case, air, since he was airborne) even when Sesshoumaru swiftly turned and blasted him away with a dark coil of power. The commander managed a retaliatory shot one more time before he was hit. He was like a swallow flung by gale force winds, hurled quite a distance away from his regent. Head over heels, he tumbled over and over in the air helpless to stop his flight, his wings flapping madly in futility.

In their telepathic link, he could hear his men calling his name in concern. As he sailed by he even saw the faces of the combatants who paused in their fighting to gape in amazement at what force and power could render a powerful dragon like him into helpless flight.

His only consolation was that he landed on top of a group of enemy troops who thought their foes were retreating from them. They never knew what hit them. The ground shook from his fall; Yori growled in satisfaction at the sickly splats and crack of bones from under him. _Hmp, at least those cretins cushioned my fall a bit. _

The great dragon commander struggled to stand up. He was a little surprised that the only pain bothering him was the result from his fall and not from Sesshoumaru's blast. _Gah! _He grimaced in revulsion._ I hope they don't have cooties! _He flapped his wings and body to shake off the blood and gore that clung and stained his wings. Then he had to quickly assist some beleaguered allies. After dispatching their foes and getting a chorus of shouted thanks from the Ookami and taiji-ya he lifted to the air with a mighty roar. He hoped in his eight chambered heart that the regent is still in one piece by the time he returns.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his catch. The terrible color of his eyes could reduce anyone into terrified blubbering flesh. He looked like a hell-spawned creature-the thick dark swirling aura around him could be likened to a black birthing fluid of that damned wretched abyss. His breath comes in gusts in the joy of the kill, of bloodshed. The snake-like movements of his long silver hair lift about his head as if alive and with a mind of his own, the strands were eerily mesmerizing to watch. His lips slowly pulled back as if readying to take a bite of flesh.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome reached out to him as he leaned closer and closer "fight this!" Kagome held his arm, not to remove it, but hoping the contact would divert his attention and 'wake' him up from this jewel induced rage.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing, dog?" The Ookami lord shouted from behind Kagome. "Release her!"

"No, Kouga, don't come near! Back away!" Kagome frantically flung her hand from behind her to stop the Ookami. "He could kill you with his aura alone."

Kouga, always the equivalent of Kagome's knight in shining armor; always jumping into the fray heedless of his safety, and always saving her from one sticky situation or another; therefore, it wasn't surprising that he put his life on the line for Kagome one more time. The Ookami lord did not listen to her warning but raised his weapon to the tainted barrier. There was a crackle of power and a cry from the Ookami lord. It was horrifying to see Kouga trapped in several thick coils of tainted tendrils around his body; one was tightening its hold around the Southern lord's windpipe, his hands and feet were also restrained and spread-eagled. The biggest tendril of all was around Kouga's midsection and it was burning and sizzling with acid. The tendrils were stretching to lift the gagging and struggling Ookami lord off the ground.

Kagome's heart clutched in fear for the brave wolf lord; her protector, her guardian, her friend. "Stop!" She screamed and began to struggle from his grip. "You're killing him!" Sesshoumaru's face was contorted with fury at the Ookami's intervention and is not letting go.

Kagome's face darkened in anger as her hands swiftly sparked with power with a deep ominous sound. Her left hand stiffened like a lance point and equally as deadly. With a sharp shout and a swift jabbing motion, she stabbed the chest of the possessed Inu lord. Her glowing hand went through armor and cloth like it wasn't there, breaking and ripping with ease, yanking away the tainted Shikon no Tama.

A thick sound was torn from Sesshoumaru's throat and he involuntarily released her from the contact of holy power. The taiyoukai's loss of control evaporated the dark aura around them. The dark tendrils vanished and it released Kouga with a thud on the hard packed ground; his body smoking, his form unmoving.

Kagome backtracked swiftly as Sesshoumaru turned to her. He snarled and bared his fangs and readied to lunge at her. Even without the Shikon the tainted influence was still strong. "Return it to me, woman!" His voice deep and rough; his beast is in control, not the Inu lord. He made to grab the jewel.

Kagome glared back and shook her head firmly. "No. I don't think so, my lord." Kagome's other hand spread toward the Inu lord encasing the taiyoukai in a restraining barrier. Sesshoumaru roared when he slammed against the shield, shaking the ground. He clawed at the inside and his hands suffered from the attack, they smoke from purification. In fear for his safety Kagome further strengthened the fetters with an incantation that effectively paralyzed the Inu lord. The shield pulsed in effect. His rage blackened eyes glare at her from within his prison. He roared as he struggled to fight the incantation's restricting hold on him.

"Kouga!" Kagome frantically ran to her guardian and quickly ascertained his injuries. The veined black mark around his neck looked like a poison signature and is spreading up, his breath was becoming erratic, his skin was hot and dry to the touch and pale…he's so pale! Her hands shook as she smoothed his bangs away.

"Kouga wake up, please!" she tearfully pleaded. His eyes were dilated and shot with red veins from the strangulation, staring straight up. As she clutched the jewel it lost its dark taint and returned into its clean pink aura. Her hands began to glow as well. She jerked her hand back with a cry, fearful that she might purify Kouga with her touch.

"Heal him, Kagome-sama." Kagome started, when out of nowhere, Miroku crouched on one knee across her. "You do not have a lot of time." The monk's shakoujou tinkled as he set it down beside him.

"Heal him? But what do I do?" Kagome's eyes were like pools of azure, fearful for Kouga and frustrated in her inability to help the Ookami wolf. Several minutes had passed and by now Kouga's youki should have been working on healing his injuries but was not responding in any way, as if it had been rendered inactive. The southern lord had been injured far worse than this several times before and by the time she got to clean the injuries some of the lesser wounds had begun to heal up. But this was not the same.

"You could remove the poison by touch alone. Do it." It was the first time that Kagome heard a hard commanding tone from the monk's usual soft timbre, and it startled her. His violet eyes were dark and intense, helping her to focus and not get distracted by fear.

Dimly, she could hear the sound of battle around her. The gust of wind followed with a burst of flame and the large dark blur passing overhead was Yori. The thunderous explosion was from Inuyasha's Windscar. Haru was staying near, alert for any attackers, while Ginta and Hakkaku were also not far away to lend any assistance.

"Kagome, do not let him die." Miroku's eyes were narrowed, his voice low.

She gasped. "But…I might…I might kill him!" Kagome wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that happened but she has not the right skills for healing. Her training had not reached that part wherein she could use her reiki to heal herself let alone another person.

The monk smiled for the first time since he approached and his voice softened. "I doubt if you will let your power even hurt him, miko-sama. Will him to heal. Concentrate." he nodded, still looking at her with that laser like intensity. Miroku smiled in relief when he saw that he was getting through to Kagome. "Kagome, you are the rightful guardian of the Shikon and the conduit of its power, you can command it to follow your will." He nodded firmly and he placed her hand at Kouga's chest. "Do not fret, my lady, I will be your guide." He looked deep into her eyes again. "Now. Before it is to late. Close your eyes."

Everything fell away as soon as her eyelids dropped close. The battle, the screams of pain, the shouts of victory, the falling bodies, the clash of weapons, the metallic smell of blood, the heat of the afternoon sun, her broken heart…even the roar of anger from the man she loved whom she imprisoned with her power a few meters away was reduced to the background…muted.

There was nothing but Miroku's soothing voice, her guide.

Tears began to fall.

She cried for her friend; the Ookami lord, who had taken her under his protection when she was lost and afraid, in a strange place and time. His clan became her family for eight months. They accepted her even when they found out that she had the power to kill them all. Instead of being blinded by prejudice about her kind and slaying her right there and then, Kouga secured the services of an old miko, Kaede, to help her understand and hone her power. He provided for her body, mind and soul. She would be forever grateful for him and to him.

She cried with a wrenching pain in her heart for she should have loved Kouga instead. The man would never deny her anything; he loved her to bits. He worships the ground she walks on. If it were only that easy, if only she didn't have a conscience and refuse to use him as a rebound lover for her broken heart. It isn't fair. Knowing Kouga, he would agree to any terms just to have her and never regret it. But she couldn't. She respects him too much to do that to him.

But alas, only Kagome's heart loved him, not her body. She tried. Kami, she did try to love Kouga but like what Kouga said you couldn't teach a heart to love. She had nothing more to offer the Ookami except her friendship. She had already given everything to Sesshoumaru, the only man she wanted to be with. But now her heart, mind and soul are afloat in limbo. Now, even those three items were not even fit to offer to anyone. She's a broken vessel reduced to jagged shards.

Kouga has to live. He will live. She couldn't forgive herself if she had the ability to heal him but failed to do so. She set everything aside for if he is lost then she failed him when he needed her most.

If Kouga dies…Kagome wonders if her already ruptured soul could survive the shadowy chasm it would fall into.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Inside the restraining field he had been trapped, Sesshoumaru is waging a battle for supremacy within himself. The Inu lord couldn't tell who was winning or losing.

How do you fight your inner demons when you are a demon yourself? How do you reason with it when all control had been wrenched from your hands?

Would you be angry at your hands when it recoils from pain? Or when your head jerks back when a sword was about to sever your head from your neck? And how about when you want to lash out at the reason for the pain? Do you tell your limbs not to react? Not to preserve itself from pain, from death, from injury? Of course not, it is instinct. Natural. Primal.

He had never felt the pain of rejection before. Of being rejected by the one you love. He never knew how excruciating it was, until now. For someone who had been raised to rule his word is law and obeyed. Disobedience was censured with pain and agony, with decapitation, with prolonged death. Kami! This is new territory for him and he has no idea what to expect or how to react. This situation he had found himself into is the very thing he had tried to avoid, it renders one vulnerable; open to attacks, to pain.

Ah! Another unexplored territory for him that he would rather leave behind; unplumbed and undiscovered.

As soon as the ache had become unbearable his beast took over, but the jewel around his neck awoke a darker part of his spirit and magnified it until his beast could not direct it properly. Sesshoumaru had been relegated and pushed way at the back of his pyche; a helpless unwilling audience as the jewel controlled his beast and it acted and reacted to whatever threat was coming.

As the carnage around him increased he began to fight his way out of that small compartment in his mind; angry at himself for letting a petty emotion subdue and best him. He was fighting against time and against himself. It angered him as his power-blinded beast even turned against their allies. He got there in time before Yori was blasted to death, before his beast snap Kagome's neck…but the beast fought back mightily against him when Kouga came. In a way Sesshoumaru was relieved when Kagome restrained his body for it allowed him to focus. Sesshoumaru only hoped that Kouga would not pay with his life for his lack of restraint, the Ookami was a good ally and an honorable man, albeit an annoying one.

If he ever wrest his control over this inner battle he would find a way to banish that cursed jewel from the face of the earth.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

From deep within her heart Kagome poured all the love that she couldn't physically share with the Ookami. This will be the most intimate that they could ever be; she would leave a part of her to him, the pure part…her gift for all he had done for her; his generosity, his respect, his friendship, and his valor. Kagome wept for she wished that she could have given more to this great man, and she cursed her heart for giving itself to someone who didn't deserve it.

The tears continued to flow. Her power continued to flow like a lover's caress over the Ookami's battered body. Allowing it to heal and regenerate damaged tissues as if knitting a blanket of love around Kouga.

Miroku watched in fascination as the miko moved her hand from Kouga's chest to cup the underside of his jaw. _What a tender gesture_, Miroku thought as the Shikon no Miko began to work on Lord Kouga. The burden in the houshin's chest had lifted somewhat when the miko had begun to use her nascent power. He let loose a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding in.

For days now the monk had been steadily becoming frustrated for not securing a private audience with the regent. His mission had been delayed due to foreseen and unforeseen events. There were just too many people around her, and, even though they often share meals it was with the company of either the Western or the Southern lord or with General Yori. The regent was also being oriented about the range of her duties and responsibilities by the general. By the time they pause for a break it was Miroku's time to teach the young lord while the regent attends to her duties. And then there's the war preparation, the induction to regency….ah!

There was never time. The monk had feared his mission might not be completed and time is of the essence.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Miroku of Setsuna lives in a tiny village in one of the least accessible areas in the mountains and as a result, his village was spared in participating in any of the ongoing wars happening around the far areas. Another factor as well was that his village shrine is a popular pilgrimage destination for spiritual aspirants therefore not important and/or politically and tactically strategic enough to catch anyone's attention, except for one thing.

Their shrine and temple guards the fabled book of Midoriko where the prophecy of the Shikon no Miko was protected and kept. Midoriko had been a powerful warrior-priestess and was respected and feared by youkai and humans alike. The book was supposed to give hints about the coming of a powerful woman skilled in the art of fighting but unaware of her hidden power of a miko. Midoriko had written her predictions and visions centuries before it happened; before her death, before she created the Shikon no Tama. Written within it, it said that this woman would bring peace and unity in the land of youkai and humans alike.

Midoriko died during the biggest and worst battle of her life. To end the impasse she created a jewel from her own body to become the tomb and prison of the youkai she battled with. It is this very jewel that people had been waiting and desiring for. It was rumored that the Shikon no Tama could make any wish come true. But the jewel had been lost and no one knew where it went, perhaps it went to a new guardian or perhaps it had all been a fable.

Speculations…speculations…

Life went on. Wars raged, peace reigned for a short while and the cycle of life and death went on unmindful of the seasons, years and centuries. But the stories continued, the anticipation was like waiting for a child's birth.

But as Miroku peruse and study the scrolls he made a startling realization: The arrival of the prophesied miko will either herald the beginning of peace in the land or bring more wars and suffering. It is both a boon and a bane. Her arrival is like a double-edged sword.

Of course for people who yearn for peace this would be a much-welcomed arrival. The land would be restored, wars would end, families would not be torn apart…but for power hungry individuals the arrival of the Shikon no Miko would give them a chance to become more powerful as soon as they secure the jewel for themselves. To be the master of the jewel would ensure their reign over youkai and humans. Unfortunately, the jewel does not have the ability to distinguish between good and evil intent. It is impartial to anyone who would wield its dangerous potential. Only a miko of the purest soul would be chosen to be its receptacle and guardian, impervious to its hypnotic dark calling but a conduit of its power.

And as soon he saw this woman, this Kagome, he was struck at her power and her strange mannerisms and even stranger skill at fighting. When the Ookami lord swept the woman away from his village he was determined to find and follow her. It had not been easy. By the time he got to their first camp they had already moved on. It sent goose bumps throughout his body

when, but a few days before, he saw that thick pillar of sacred power pierce the night sky and he

recalled some of the significant areas of the prophecy. When the Eastern lord declared war against the three kingdoms it further solidified his suspicions.

The prophecy is about to be fulfilled. For Miroku of Setsuna, guardian of Midoriko's book of prophecy, felt that if the miko-regent were not guided accordingly a bleak future awaits humans and youkai alike.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Yori circled above his regent and the houshin to better guard his ward from the air. One ear cocked at their conversation. He turned and spewed flames to a group of snake youkai trying to slink in from behind them. Their shrieks of pain pleased him.

During their telepathic connection Yori saw a glimpse of his regent's sadness. It was something about a woman, a human female, with the Inu lord. The image was not something the dragon or even dragons of his kind could pull from someone's mind. Their race could communicate telepathically in their dragon form, and, with the regent, she could be connected to him through touch. But it couldn't be helped that his connection to her snagged that particular memory and transferred to him. It wasn't something that he has any control of.

The dragon general couldn't believe that Lord Ryo saw all this in Lord Sesshoumaru's memory even when the Inu lord was not even thinking about this. It was, in actuality, buried in the deepest recesses of the taiyoukai's mind. But the young lord had found it and saw it by accident. Apparently, this thought could not leave his regent's mind even while the battle was raging around them. It permeates her being, her aura. It is hurting her from the inside.

Yori sighed as he blasted away a deformed looking reptile-youkai…something. Some of the creatures they were fighting looked misshapen, as if they had been randomly put together. _Ugh! Downright creepy!_ The other dragons and their allies were also feeling the same thing as they fight the ugly monstrosities.

He turned his thoughts on their young lord even as he keeps an eye with what's happening below him. It would seem that Lord Ryo had been blessed by the Kami with additional abilities…

Yori stopped to hover when the houshin's words caught his ears.

_"…are the rightful guardian of the Shikon and the conduit of its power, you can command it to follow your will…"_

As the general flew closer something amazing began to happen…

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Kouga saw a light bloom in front of him and it chased the shadows away. The same light enveloped him with warmth and love. "_Wow…what's this?"_ A scent wafted to him…"_Huh? That scent…" _The Ookami turned his head to find the scent some more intending to follow it. He felt strangely sad when the scent vanished. He blinked in surprise when the scent came back. He smiled then breathed deep. "_Hey, that's Kagome's scent!" _

A warmth settled on his shoulders, it felt comforting and loving. The soft heat traveled slowly throughout his body, marvelously caressing him innocently, sexually, naughtily, softly…"_Oh wow! This is fantastic!"_

Then…

_"Hey…last thing I remember that dog was holding me in that tentacle thing…damn! That dog's gone wacko! I guess I'm a goner huh? Damn! I didn't get to sock it to him! Maybe I can get him in the afterlife. Hmm, I could come back as a ghost and haunt that stupid prick day in and day out. Hey! I like that idea! Just wait and see dog, I'm gonna make a comeback that's gonna…."_

The warmth came back and it was more intense. Kouga could feel it in his core and he closed his phantom eyes to the fantastic sensation it is giving. "_Damn! This is better than sex!"_

_"What a minute…!"_ The Southern lord paused. _"This…this is Kagome! What in hell's she doing? Why is she doing this?" _He frowned in confusion.

He never expected a reply to his rhetorical question but the response stunned him…and humbled him. He felt the answer in the pulsing surge of warmth like a heartbeat. He basked in it, reveled in it. This was what was lacking in her kisses, in her embrace and he understood that this is the only thing she could offer to him…this is her essence, a part of her…one that was not tainted with…

_"Huh? Heartbreak? Hmm… Now I get it…." _Kouga reached out to touch the warmth to console her the way she was consoling him. The warmth felt like a kitten rubbing itself in his palm and traveled up to his lips…

_"Heck, if this is better than sex then I should die more often!" _ He felt rather heard the soft giggle and the increase in warmth that he interpreted as a blush. "_Hey Kagome, I don't know what's happening here or there but I ain't complaining!_ _I'm yours, baby!" _Another giggling warmth swept to his chest and bloomed to his right arm like the way she would swat at him whenever he said something shocking to her. He embraced the warmth and felt it enter his chest and settled there. _"She's in here…with me, forever…" _he mused. He took a deep satisfying breath, closing his yes and savoring the feeling. Nothing is forever. If this is the only thing he could take with him to the afterlife then he'd better damn well remember each sensation, each caress, each feeling…the scent…

_"No Kouga, not the afterlife…come!" _he heard her voice for the first time and he felt her tug him. The light surrounded him once more.

Kouga woke up to the harsh glare of the blazing afternoon sun….and to…Miroku's face. He grimaced. "Heck houshin!" his voice sounded weak and groggy "Don't tell me it was you in there! Gah! That's just sick!" he was bleary and googly-eyed.

Miroku frowned in confusion as he tries to shade the Ookami lord's eyes to the harsh glare of the sun with his hand. "Uh, I will try not to imagine what had happened wherever you had been to, Kouga-sama…for both our sakes. But rest assured I was not there."

"Kouga!" a wet face thrust itself to Kouga's and arms tightly held him. Kouga glanced at Miroku to make sure it was not the houshin sobbing on his neck. The monk was amused at his wary expression, his lips quirking.

"Hey…Kagome…" his hand curved to her back and patted it weakly. "I'm back…"

Kagome lifted tear stained face to his and Kouga thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than this. "It worked…It worked…" she was crying and laughing at the same time, her hand clutching at his jaw. Then her hand was a blur and there was gunfire.

Miroku's eyes bulged from his head as he stared at the smoking end of the pistol, his ears ringing. He turned just in time to see the smoking remains of a huge monster disintegrate. It came from under the ground. His eyes returned to see the miko's hard intense orbs as she replaced the strange weapon to her side, then her expression softened once more when she turned it to the Southern lord.

Kagome sniffed, as if nothing happened. "How do you feel?" she was brushing back his bangs from his forehead tenderly.

Kouga managed a weak laugh, he never felt so good in his entire life. "I had the strangest dream…" Kouga's lips curved in a knowing smile when red bloomed on Kagome's cheeks and the woman couldn't look at him in the eyes. "Hey…I'm just glad that it was you and not…Miroku." Kagome giggled helplessly when Miroku lifted his brows in bafflement. But then the hentai houshin got the meaning.

He stopped his tentative smile when Kagome looked at him sharply. "Uh…I believe I am needed somewhere else…ahem, excuse me, my lady, my lord." With the tinkling of his shakoujou the monk left them to give the two some privacy.

Kagome raised a shield over them to protect the still recovering Ookami. She glanced at Sesshoumaru's bubble and saw that the Inu lord's eyes were closed but he was frowning. _At least he's safe and stopped struggling. _

They stayed there in companionable silence with Kouga holding her hand near his face. "Thank you." Kouga whispered.

Kagome smiled. "You have to thank Miroku for that." she giggled at his uneasy reaction. "If not for him you…" Kagome couldn't continue as her eyes pooled and her lips quivered.

"Hey, no more tears." Kouga softly stroked her cheeks. "You got me back. Though," he frowned. "I'm not sure which place is better…." his lips smiled lopsidedly.

"Don't you dare! I don't even know if I could do it again." but she smiled through her tears.

"Damn! That's too bad." they shared a laugh at that. The Ookami lord decided he had enough time lying down even if he had a beautiful companion with him. Then he noticed the orb, he nodded to the direction where the Inu lord was imprisoned as he patted himself clean. "We'd better check on him. See if he's okay."

Kagome hesitated and held Kouga back. "I think I better do that alone, Kouga. I…there are things that we needed to settle anyways…" Kagome shrugged by way of explanation.

Kouga looked intently at his ward and saw her determination. He sighed and relented as he gathered her in his arms. "Okay, but holler if you need me." At Kagome's nod Kouga gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. "Thank you. Again." and sprinted away.

"Lord Kouga, wait for us!" Ginta and Hakkaku called after the fast Ookami lord to wait for them. "Bye, neechan!"

Kagome gasped when her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru. He was back to normal, eyes the same gold, his stripes smooth and crisp looking on his cheeks but when her gaze traveled to his eyes…they were haunted and hurt.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

**A/N~**

**Sorry for not updating soon guys. I'm kinda out of sorts these days; physically and emotionally. Been working and trying to keep fit, trying to forget as well. You all know my story.**

**I promised myself I'd up the ante on my exercise regimen and that's what's been occupying my time. You, my readers were always in my mind and I know you wait for me. Thanks for appreciating my stories. Unfortunately I'm at a snail's pace right now when it comes to writing. I promise that when I update it would be worth the wait. **

**~Silver Moon Inuyoukai**


	32. Chapter 24A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters of Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Ryotaro , Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen, Erin Bennet and were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

**C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

**C. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I do not usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what is happening in the story you have to read everything **_**in tandem. **_

**If you're looking for a story that's unpredictable then this story is it.**

**CHAPTER 24-A**

**MODERN TIME/PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

_**(A parallel story linking the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**~Chapter Theme~**

**MODUS OPERANDI**

**Last time on Chapter 23-A**

_There was nothing there but a gaping deep drop to the first floor…nineteen floors down. The elevator cables were slightly swinging. No elevator. The cables were cut. Damn it! Trust her to get herself into a dead end. _

_She had successfully led her pursuers away from Stef so now she needs to lose them but this is as far as she could go. She turned and saw three men running towards her there no place to run no door to open. The last one was within reach of her pursuers. She raised the assault rifle again and let lose a sweeping shower of bullets. The men ducked flat to the ground. She turned back to the abyss…._

_Kagome jumped._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Up.

There's no place to go but up.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she reached up, grasped the cable in a death grip and hauled herself inch by muscle straining inch, legs wrapping around the cable, ankles curving around the steel cable to keep her place.

_Reach up, grip tight, hook the ankles, pull up, grunt. _

_Again! _

_Reach up, grip tight, hook the ankles, pull up, gasp._

_One more time! _

The lieutenant continued her thoughts in this fashion to distract her from her muscles screaming bloody murder while repeating the same grueling exercise over and over. For now she lost the goons, maybe they're going to spring at her wherever she emerges. She must be ready for them.

Below, the dark chasm loom at her like the mouth of a gigantic monster…o_r a shark_, Kagome thought, _I hate sharks. (gasp) No, I don't hate sharks. I hate their teeth…(gasp) razor sharp teeth. I hate shark fin soup also. All those poor sharks losing their fins for some stupid people… (gasp) Oh, God! I am dead! (gasp) How many spring rolls did I eat? Ten? Fifteen? (gasp) Rats! _

The gazillions of energy she had a few minutes ago had been burned off when she jumped at that cable and slinked up like she was a monkey or something. It would have been nice because that would mean she wouldn't gain weight but…Now every inch was burning her muscles with lactic acid. _This is turning out one hell of a workout! _She gasped as she stopped to wipe the side of her head against her sleeves.

There's some bit of light way up there, she could see it faintly as she craned her neck back. She was a little relieved when she peeked at a faint glow up the elevator shaft. It gave her the added strength to move faster, ignoring the pain and she squared her jaw, intending to get out of this creepy place. She couldn't get off her mind the thought of this elevator shaft as a big mouth yawning under her; breathing, living. The thought got an involuntary shudder when some cold wind brushed at her giving her goose bumps.

_Oh, thank the Kami! Just a little bit more! I need another around of (gasp) Chinese takeout after this! _ She just hoped those men were not waiting for her up there. She still has some bullets and she could fight her way back to Stef. _I hope Stef's okay… (gasp and grunt) I have to go back for her… (gasp) It's nice to have a female friend. It's like having a sister… (gasp)…_

Gingerly, Kagome peeked at the edge of the top floor (she hoped it was the top floor) hoping that no one's waiting for her there. _Ookay…so far so good, it's empty._ With added determination and speed, Kagome pulled herself up one more time. _Now we swing_…._ Here we go…!_

She began to rock slowly at first then gaining momentum in bigger and wider swings until her feet touched the opposite wall. She kicked off of it to boost her impetus to the point where she could jump to the opening and land. She grunted to push harder for the last one almost got her half way to the lip of the floor…a bit more, maybe twice more and she's home free. Sort of.

On the second swing she barrel rolled as she let go of the cable. But still the fall slammed her side painfully on the bare concrete floor. Her muscles were screaming from relief but it was painful as hell. She wanted to stay on her side to let her abused arms recover a bit but it's not a luxury she could afford right now. She tried her best to be as quiet as she stood up, mouth open in a silent gasp and grimacing from pain. _Damn! That hurts! _ Kagome wavered a bit on her feet but thinking about the goons after her propelled her to stay up. They might now be after Stef instead.

Kagome stiffened when a breeze brushed past her then a presence behind her gave her chills. It felt like being in the Savannah, again. Damn it! She hazarded a glance behind, hoping it was just her imagination.

She turned slowly…

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The van parked behind a darkened warehouse two blocks away from the base and before the engines even stopped the back opened, closed the door and became a blur of movement as it sped through the alley. The rest of the team came out and secured all doors.

"Hey where's Mr. Danilov?" Allen looked around for the director.

"He went ahead. Mr. Danilov runs fast." Red said. "Please guard the van, Colonel. We are on number five." Red turned the knob on the radio and put the earphone on. The rest of the team did the same and checked the frequency. They all gave thumbs up that it's working. They nodded to Allen and ran until they rounded the corner. Once out of sight the two also became a blur and followed the direction the director went.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

As soon as Kagome left, Stef twisted the silver ring's head on her ring finger, murmuring a short incantation. The design on the ring that looked like a claw, glowed, lighting the small room in soft blue light. The girl felt relief flood her when familiar tingles suffused her body.

But before the wound knitted close, she inserted a sharp-clawed finger in the wound on her side, hissed and gasped in pain. Her pupils, now slitted like a cat, turned blank in concentration. Her mouth fell open, the tips of sharp fangs peek below her lips, as she dug around her wound, digging deeper until her claw brushed the bullet. Stef inserted her thumb, pinched the metal and pulled with a suppressed groan. Sweat drip down her forehead, body trembling. Stef let go of the bloody bullet on the floor with shaky fingers, sweat dripping from her brow, breath catching. Her strength spent from that ordeal, she leaned back against the wall to gather her strength and let the wound close, willing her shaking hand to hold her side to control the bleeding.

Stef just hoped that Kagome had made it out. She cursed herself that she wasn't as careful as before. She's not used to being with a human companion or partner and a little bit of Kagome's power was messing with her senses. It was like Kagome's a null field. I wonder if Maksim could feel the same thing whenever he's near her.

Ah, Kagome and Maksim…or should I say, Sesshoumaru. What a tragic love story. The girl sighed and stiffened when the wound protested.

_Well, it's still my fault. I'm just glad that it wasn't Kagome who got hit or dad's gonna have my hide._ She took deep breaths to control the panic she's feeling for the safety of the only woman, the only human her kind had protected and cared for.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

There was an unmistakable scent that hung in the air as Kagome ducked. The hand that was supposed to grab her only clutched air. She grasped heavy dark boots as she turned low and heard the surprised shout of the man when his feet gave out under him. Kagome rolled away and barreled into another goon, the second man was cursing as he fell. The footsteps of the third one announced him on her right.

"Grab her!"

The third man lunged at her but his face found the hard business surface of concrete. Before he could grab her Kagome had rolled away. She scurried to get up and turn the corner.

The man on the floor went on one knee and took a device from his side. He twirled the _surujin _(bolas) around his head rapidly, hands sure and zeroing on Kagome's legs. The throwing weapon was released after five twirls.

Something heavy snagged at her and she fell on her bad side again. She growled at the ropes binding her legs, restraining her. Running footsteps came. The H&K pistol didn't even get past her shoulder holster when hands grappled her and a pair of glowing eyes was her last conscious thought before everything went dark.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Maksim stopped behind a building behind the block of the base, the darkness effectively hiding him but not impairing his sight. Six men were outside carrying heavy weaponry but they are all human. _Hn, cannon fodder._ Maksim snorted. The street lamp outside is going to impair their night vision. _Sloppy, they should have posted youkai there. Unless they were so confident that they would not meet any resistance. __They knew there were only the women in there. Damn!_

The men were mercenaries, dealers of death for the right price. Maksim recognized some of them from previous encounters, some from intel. He makes it a point to know his enemies and these people were enemies of the worst kind. They might be human but their evil ranks number one in the world. Maksim had studied their style and operation and men of this caliber do not come cheap. But that is not the question foremost in his mind right now. They knew that Kagome's there.

Oh, yes. It is all coming together. That video was proof enough. That woman, Erin Bennet was proof enough. Someone wants Kagome so badly that he had taken great lengths to find out about her activities, lay an ambush for her, take a video and when that failed tried to know her whereabouts.

Maksim stepped out of the shadows making the men tense in readiness as their weapons trained on him. He walked forward; silent like a panther, steps calculated, relaxed but in readiness for anything. The brightness of the full moon turning his short blond hair silver, the wind from the bay ruffling it softly. Maksim stopped in the middle of the compound, letting them see he had no weapons. The six glanced at each other before setting their own weapons aside. Using weaponry or not is not important to Maksim, he could dodge bullets, but, what's the fun in that?

The men converged around him, circling him. Some took out bladed weapons, some were grinning. They know him. They know his reputation. He's here, now. Anyone who could take down the elusive Maksim Danilov would get bragging rights, plus they could command a pricier price tag for their services for his head.

The first man attacked…

Sesshoumaru or Maksim had to change his fighting style over the years. When the use of the katana had been banned in Japan, he found another way of excelling in fighting, in any form. He remembered Kagome's strange hand fighting skills. For years he roamed the land and beyond to find that particular style. He picked up other styles and he has incorporated them in his quickly filling up arsenal of skills. But somehow that particular skill was a little elusive. He surmised that the time was not yet upon him.

It wasn't until three hundred years or so after that he heard about it. He found the name: _**Daito-ryu**_. It wasn't called Aikido yet at that time. But it was so similar to what Kagome had used in their duel that his heart flipped for joy when he saw a demonstration. By hook or by crook he got to learn the technique, going as far as abducting one of the best teachers. Of course he let the man go after he perfected his technique; after many years, that is. Of course as honor dictates, Sesshoumaru took good care of the man and he didn't want for anything except his freedom.

The strained relationship of captor and detainee slowly turned into an easy camaraderie, going as far as the teacher offering to instruct him in other forms of fighting skills. The offer impressed the Inu lord so much that in the end, he got Sesshoumaru's gratitude and friendship. The teacher was a good man and years after his death the Inu lord even made sure his family and his clan were looked after.

Generations later it was a big revelation for Sesshoumaru when he found a startling discovery about the man's family genealogy. But that story will be told later.

So, back to the fight…

Even with his disguise he could still move ten times faster than the average human, but again, what's the fun in that? Time seemed suspended and slow.

He dodged the combat knife aimed for his neck while man No. 2 charged at him from behind with a baton. No problem. At the point where both men would reach him he sidestepped and let man No. 2 get the knife instead with a slight push. Man No. 3 from the right was already attacking even before the knifed man, No. 2, fell to the ground. Deliberately turning away from the attacker, Maksim grabbed the third man's head and threw him at man No.1, breaking man No. 3's neck in the process with a sickening crack. When man No. 1 fell it became a melee of tangled limbs, thud of bodies being hit, broken necks, blood curling screams and bloodied floor.

It was with reluctance, for Sesshoumaru, that the end of the fight came. Man No. 1, ironically the last to die his own knife imbedded in his cranium smack dab on his forehead. Man No. 1 had that surprised look in his gray eyes as Sesshoumaru stepped away from him after impaling him with his own knife. Maksim loved fencing with man No. 1 but the fight had to end sooner or later. At least, man No. 1 could have bragging rights…in the afterlife.

Maksim didn't waste time, knowing the place like the back of his hand. A little way up he turned when Kagome's sweat-filled scent caught his nose. There's blood as well. Not hers, which was a relief, but nonetheless a cause for concern. _Damn! Kevin's kid!_

But instead of taking the way to Stef he followed where the last strong scent lingered. The elevator shaft had the strongest. Maksim looked up astounded how the woman even survived the climb up. _She's amazing and gutsy for a human, you have to give her that. Hell, I know first hand, she defeated me. Imagine that. _

He lifted off up and off the top floor where Kagome landed and growled. Another scent remained. But the scent had been gone long ago, even before he came along, with Kagome. Something was familiar with that smell…Maksim frowned as a persistent sound keep on irritating his ears. He turned his head and sped to where it was coming from. He passed by the set-up area, that big wide space they like to gather when preparing for any mission. Tables and equipment were strewn about and riddled with bullet holes. Stef's blood dotted the floor. He sped up to the dorm rooms and stopped, wary. The sound was coming from this room. He frowned as he entered.

Her scent, Kagome's perfume wafted to Maksim and it wrenched his gut to think where she's being taken to and who had taken her. The damned noise was coming from a mobile phone in the middle of the bed, its backlight flashing. He scooped up the shrilly-ringing device.

"Yes." Maksim knew who it would be even before he picked up the device.

"Hm, long time, no hear." The pleasant sounding voice did not even fool Maksim even one bit.

"_Masahiro_."

"Ah, glad you still remember an old friend, _Sesshoumaru_."

He snorted away the false affectionate. "Where is Kagome?"

"On her way to my lap, where else?" Masahiro chucked at Sesshoumaru's growl. "Don't worry, old friend. I will make sure her stay there is enjoyable _and_ pleasurable. No girl should leave my bed feeling short changed."

"Does it not seem ridiculous to have the hots for a woman after centuries had passed? That is bordering on sick." Sesshoumaru/Maksim walked around the small 20 x 20 room touching items here and there, missing the woman and hoping for Kagome's safety. He sat on the bed and grabbed the pillow. It smelled strongly of her and he vowed he would get her back no matter what condition she's in.

"I could ask the same thing to you, old friend. We are not so dissimilar, you know. Oh, I know you took her back in the old time. But that didn't last, did it? What happened? Did you play around and the missus found out?'

"I want a hostage exchange." Sesshoumaru interrupted lest he ground it out through gritted teeth. He was affected by how much Masahiro had known many things.

"Still the same after all these centuries. Curt and to the point." Masahiro chuckled again, deeper, nastier. There was a rustle of cloth in the background and the crunch of leather. "Really now? What do you have that I would ever want?'

"Your assistant." Sesshoumaru leaned his arm out on the window frame, hand fisted. Outside, the Singapore skyline shows a peaceful looking city unmindful of the turmoil happening in Maksim's heart. In the distance, beyond the bay, deep in the dark looming clouds, lighting streaked across the sky followed later by its companion, booming across the water.

The neko youkai guffawed, Sesshoumaru's face darkened. "Oh my, oh my! My assistant! Good job on that, Sesshoumaru." The man coughed a bit from laughing. "Now why would I care for that twit?" But before Sesshoumaru could reply…"Oh, okay! I'll humor you on this, Sesshoumaru old friend. I so want to see you again, old times sake and all that nonsense. So, where and when?" Sesshoumaru tersely gave him the coordinates and the time and day. "I will be there. Bring Kouga with you, he'll want to see this. He's an American now, isn't he? Well, this is going to be one hell of reunion, old pal!" The man laughed gleefully. "Oh by the way, would you like Kagome to be in mint condition or slightly used?" Masahiro cackled at Sesshoumaru's loud snarl. "Just joking! You're such a…"

Sesshoumaru thumbed the off button angrily and for a moment wanted to crush the device but decided on bringing the phone with him. With a last glance at the room he locked the door determined that no one would despoil this place from now on.

"Kyoufou*…" Stef struggled to get up but stopped at Maksim's gesture. He kneeled in front of the girl. The blood is still running but she had taken out the bullet a few minutes ago and her youki had been released to heal her.

"How are you?" he helped the girl get up but she resisted.

"No, don't worry about me! Go find Kagome! She's out there!" Stef pushed Maksim away from her.

"She's gone." Stef gasped, wide-eyed. "Someone got to her."

"Damn!" Stef grimaced in frustration and checked her side. Peeking through the cloth, the wound is on its way to mending the muscle trauma but leaking still. "Dad's gonna go ballistic on us." Stef allowed Maksim to clean the wound and bandage it.

Maksim smirked. "He's not the one I worry about."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Maksim strode in the warehouse in long angry gait, his aura in blazing glory. An ugly sound reached his ears as he slammed the sliding iron doors open, Stef close behind him.

"What is that?" Maksim pointed stiffly at the door.

"The woman you told us to get, my lord." Hart stood rigid, hands clenched, eyes blazing. Maksim at first thought that his officer was mad at him but Hart was glaring at the smaller door where the noise was coming from.

"Hn." Maksim looked at the locked door where the noise was coming from. He took a look at the video cam trained inside the room. His breath almost hitched at the image of the woman. Yes, she does look like Kagome but only on a superficial level after that the difference was unmistakable. He thanked the Kami that he wouldn't be fooled. He turned and nodded to Jeff to open the door. He frowned and smirked when he noticed his men had taken to wearing earplugs. That would have been funny if the situation had not been serious. The noise level must have been intolerable.

Maksim threw Masahiro's mobile to Allen. "Triangulate the last call. Steve, get me Spencer. Alert the hangar to prepare the jet." He only turned when he got confirmation of his commands. He took a deep breath to face a facsimile.

"Get up." Maksim threw a pair of black overalls to the woman. It landed untidily on her lap.

"Finally! Who the fuck are you people?" Erin shoved the clothes to the floor as she stood up, the front of the kimono gaping open. The man frowned at the display instead of drooling. Men used to ogle at her boobs even when she's not displaying them but this guy looked as if he disapprove of it. _Is he gay? Damn, I hope not. That would be such a waste._

"We do not matter. If you value your pathetic life, get up and put these on. Now." Jeff placed a pair of sneakers at the bottom of the bed and went out quickly after bowing to Maksim.

_How quaint_, Erin thought. "Who died and made you …"

Erin grasped the hand that was choking her. "Listen," Maksim snarled. "I don't care what you think. If you are not dressed in five minutes my men will come in here and dress you themselves." The hand pulled her near his scowling face. "Understand?" he released the woman when she stiffly nodded.

Erin massaged her neck as she rudely grabbed the overall. Then she noticed the blond man standing stiffly not moving an inch. "Aren't you even gonna step out?" Erin lifted her brow when the tall blonde man didn't leave. "You wanna see me dress?" She asked coyly.

Maksim snorted. "I have seen better bodies." he smirked when the woman's face darkened. "Five minutes." he reminded her to cut off her retort.

Erin cursed as she stiffly tugged the short robe open letting it fall. "You could have at least added a fucking bra in here you know." she gritted as the rough material of the overall chafe her skin as she zipped it low, allowing a deep cleavage.

"I have a feeling you always forgo that particular item." Maksim turned around before he saw the ugly scowl on the woman but he heard her mumbled curse.

"Asshole." Erin bent down to put on the sneaker. "Why am I here? If you want money, I don't have any, okay?"

"We know that."

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing. You were in the wrong company."

"So you want my boss. I knew it! That fucking Francesco fucked too many people…" Erin warily backed a little when the man approached and stopped in front of her. She looked up at the tall blonde man-_Damn! This is one's hot looking dude! I wonder if we could come to an agreement…_

"Don't even think about it." Erin shuddered at Maksim's voice, she involuntarily stepped back. She glared back at him but the action was lost to the tall man.

Maksim reached for the zipper and yanked it up to cover the slice of flesh this woman is offering. He care not a whit about her modesty but for some reason he still couldn't accept that Kagome would allow herself to be exposed like this. His men wouldn't either. He grimaced when he noticed she was getting turned on and her eyes were raking him from head to toe. "Out." He jerked his thumb at the door. A smirk tried to fight its way from his lips when the woman swished her hips in what she thought was a provocative sway.

Stef thought her jaw would not go back to its hinge when she saw who stepped out of the room. Her chair fell over but she didn't notice. "Kagome?" The short-haired girl's smile turned quickly into a frown. "Who the heck is this?" Her confused blue eyes turned to Maksim. When she looked at Steve and Red both men were equally as baffled.

"Erin Bennet." The woman tossed her hair back and then she spied Allen. "Hey! I remember you! You were in the office this morning…" She scowled. "Hmp, you're one of them."

"Who the heck is she and why is she wearing Kagome's face?" Maksim understood Stef's shock. He never had the time to tell everyone about why he changed the mission.

"Who in fucking hell is this Kagome I keep hearing about, huh? Her name's making me sick."

Maksim held Stef back as she made to lunge at the woman. "If you're not breathing then you wouldn't have to hear her name, would you?" Stef snarled.

But Stef's words were lost to Kagome's carbon copy who just tossed her hair and crossed her arms. "Come and try it, bitch."

Maksim decided to get the two females separated lest he lose his weak bargaining chip. He wondered if Kagome and Stef got along well. _Ah, yes, _he belatedly remembered_._ They did, judging from the numerous bags and cartons of Chinese takeout littered about in the base.

_Women, _he thought_._

"Jeff. Rhodes. Take her to the van. We'll be along soon." Maksim pointed out.

"Bitch." Stef curled her lip in distaste as the woman gave Maksim a final eye over before her cousins dragged the woman out. She disliked the woman already. Stef doesn't care if the bitch has Kagome's face, it was fake anyway, like her boobs. She leveled serious eyes at Maksim, hands on her hips. "You've got some explaining to do, boss."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**THE HQ**

Ivan was whistling as he walked the halls. So far so good, his new persona would help in getting the assassin's cooperation and hopefully get him close enough to get a 'reading' on her. Time is of the essence and he must step up the charm.

Stef's research turned out good. Ivan got heaps of info about Sango Tomizawa, nineteen years old, Tokyo resident. Between the time Sango was rising up to be the darling in gymnastics and a potential Olympics champion, and becoming an assassin there wasn't an info or intel. It seemed the girl dropped out of the face of the earth. That was five years ago. What happened to her?

A slight frown graced Ivan's forehead at the thought. He had some idea and he hoped it wasn't that. He schooled his features into a pleasant mask as he rounded the corner to the infirmary/clinic. Thank the Kami Shippo's hypnotism worked and she didn't remember him the first time they met.

Ivan shuddered at the memory of him slamming to that portal. The only two good things he could take from that painful experience was that he got to embrace his mother and his father was so grateful that both of them were okay that he forgot to reprimand Ivan from beaching their rule. But at that point Ivan was willing to risk his father's anger just to be near Kagome at all cost. He could take anything his parent could dish out.

_Now, let's get this show on the road…._

"Mr. Sommers do you have authority to visit?" The robed doctor sternly asked the redhead hovering just outside the clinic doors distracting her patient to the point that the good doctor couldn't get a good heartbeat count.

"Uh…actually no, doc. But, uh, I was thinking she might need a familiar face around here, you know?" Ivan gave the doctor a bright smile and waved at Sango with a smile at which the heart monitor would become erratic again.

"No, I do _not _know." The doctor drawled as she crossed her arms, the smile lost to her. "Unless you have some lame excuse for being here I suggest you leave."

Ivan scratched his head in slight discomfiture and shuffled a little outside the clinic. "Uh well, no. Okay…sorry doc…bye…"

"Wait!" Ivan and the doctor turned to the voice. "I told him to come here. I wanted him to show me around."

"Really?" The stern-faced doctor raised her brow and huffed. "Is that true Mr. Sommers?"

Ivan shrugged and looked at Sango for help, holding out his hands.

"Please doc, I'm getting bored here. I promise I won't try to escape." Sango batted her lashes lightly and looked all innocent.

The doctor seemed to be pondering about this. "Oh come on, doc!" Ivan pleaded. "she has the bracelet and this place is escape-proof."

The doctor looked at the two of them, arms crossed. "All right. But you are responsible for her, do you understand, Mr. Sommers?"

Ivan nodded quickly and gave an irreverent salute. Sango suppressed her giggle as Ivan winked at her.

The doctor huffed and relented. "Very well. I have things to do anyway and we are short staffed right now. The holiday, you know." She shooed them out.

"Let's go." Ivan beckoned and Sango jumped down from the bed.

"Where do we go?" Despite herself Sango felt a little happy.

He winked at her. "A surprise."

**[ ] 0 [ ] **

_*Kyoufou-godfather_


	33. Chapter 24B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Rusan, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**___**The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim). **

**C. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. To fully understand what is happening in the story you have to read everything **_**in tandem. **_

**And if you're looking for a story that's unpredictable then this story is it. **

**NOTE: MILD LEMON SCENE, I THINK.**

**CHAPTER 24-B** **FEUDAL ERA**

_**(A parallel story linking the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**~CHAPTER TITLE~**

**SHOUSHIN**

**(Heartbreak)**

_**~Chapter Theme Song~**_

**What About Now**

**Westlife**

/OaRxUieZFqc

_She gasps as his hands glide along her skin like he was scared to touch her. Everywhere his eyes, lips and hands come into contact with her skin leave her shivering in desire, the heat climbing higher. It was torture; sweet aching torture. It was maddening how he takes his time to drive her wild, begging for more. _

_Sesshoumaru looked at her with desire filled eyes as if asking if she really wanted this. Her reply was to draw his face near and she kissed him; softly, as light as a butterfly as her hands caress his face and neck and back and down to his hips. She wanted him, she wanted this, she doesn't want to turn back. She looked at him again and this time the pressure of her lips urged him to deepen the kiss, to make her his and unite their bodies. _

_His hiss of pleasure gave her some sense of power over him when she lifted her hips to meet his, opening up to him and receiving him in her. She cried in utter pleasure as he filled her completely, unbelievably reaching her first climax only with his slow entrance alone. The sensation blanked her thoughts, it sent her into the path of oblivion as her body quivered and shuddered_

_Another jolt of pleasure rocked her when their eyes met. The heat of her womb traveling up to him, buried there, her slick walls wrapping him so tightly, releasing and contracting around him in ever quickening pace. He so desperately wanted to join her but he wanted her first to feel its pleasure, to let her have her own control._

_The first. He is first and he is last. She is his. All his._

_He willed himself to stay still as she moved under him in her own pace to have her first pleasure, he wanted to close his eyes in ecstasy but her eyes compelled him to look at her eyes deeply. The eye contact increased the pleasure. But the wave of her explosive orgasm broke his tightly bound control and with a barely controlled groan he found himself joining her, his hips meeting hers in tandem, in perfect synch…faster and faster…._

Her own body arched in response to her thoughts, sending shivers of desire throughout her body, sweat beaded her forehead, her hand became restless on the sheets, her chest heaving. Angry at herself for getting swept away at the memory, Kagome flung the sheets off her with a soft cry, breathing a little fast, her core aching for him. She blushed crimson when the familiar bundle beside her reminded her of where she was. She couldn't be like this beside her son. It was bad enough he 'saw' something that a young child like him shouldn't have seen. Her poor baby…

"My lady…" The young youkai scrambled to get up from outside is tent where he holds his vigil when his mistress emerged from her tent.

"No, it's all right." Kagome held up her hand and stepped away from Haru, shy that he might scent her arousal. "You had better stay with my son, Haru, please…" Haru lowered his eyes and bowed as she quickly left. The sharp tang of tears and the unmistakable aura of sadness and longing was like a heavy veil hanging off of his mistress. Haru wished he had the power to lift whatever troubles beset her. He did not take his eyes off the slim form until she was lost in the mist.

A shiver from a cold breeze awakened the little boy. Green eyes opened when he felt the loss of heat from his mother, of her comfort. Ryo sat up and blinked the sleep away, his eyes fixed on the tent flap. He got up and swept the heavy material aside. Up in the star filled sky, the moon was at its zenith over at the mountains, a ghostly nocturnal sentinel. Haru's eyes glittered from his post from outside his own tent across their own. He came over and kneeled down to the boy.

"Where did mommy go, Haru-san?" Ryo rubbed his eye and yawned. In the distance they heard the lone cry of a wolf.

"She did not tell me, my little prince. Please stay here, Ryo-dono and do not worry." Haru placed a hand on the young lord's shoulder. "I will follow her." Haru whistled and Ginta came to replace him.

"Hey, Ryo-sama." Ginta smiled and gently ruffled Ryo's hair. "It's cold out here. You had better wait for neechan inside, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, hakufu (uncle)." He and Ginta slapped hands and exchanged a thumbs up.

As the young lord let the drape fall his eyes fell on his mother's katana by the chair. He padded to the sword and ran his hands on the curls and lines of the carved sheath scenting his mother's sadness even through the hilt of the blade. He had seen her tensely grip the _tsukaito_ (silk braid) often like she was getting some strength from holding it.

Ryo lifted the slightly heavy katana and sat cross-legged in the chair with the sword. They said it used to be his first mother's but he vaguely remembered her. She liked…Ryo frowned in memory, looking up…poached pears. Yes, she liked pears and peonies.

The redheaded boy's lips pursed. He doesn't remember much about what happened to his parents for several months. It was like it was hidden in his mind. It was only later when his body had recovered and mended when he and Kagome had escaped that the memories slowly came back to him. But what memories it brought.

_Perhaps he should thank the Kami that he was at his lessons when it happened. His sensei stuffed him in the closet intent on hiding him, telling him to be quiet. There was a lot of noise and screams-his sensei's. But when everything suddenly became quiet for once he wished the old boring youkai would be all right. _

_Sensei was not. He knew sensei was dead. He smelled a lot of blood when the fragile scroll door opened with a snap, a drop of blood fell on his knee and rough hands grabbed him._

_He didn't know why his world suddenly turned upside down. His cries were met with shouts to shut up, then he was thrown in a cold steel cage, half naked, and hungry…always hungry. The time he spent in the slaver's hut was like an extension of hearing his sensei's agonized screams. People were being tortured or punished everyday for some small transgression, real or imagined. He got his first beating when he tried to ditch the rotting shank of meat given to him. He was dragged out and lashed on that post in the middle of the compound. Thirty lashes after, he sat in that corner bloodied and shivering in pain, cold, and wishing so much to die. He felt so alone and afraid. _

_Life began anew with a piece of bread. It was no bigger than a small potato being held out by the strange human woman. She just held out the bread at him again even when he snarled at her, unafraid. He didn't know what her kind is, for she's not just a human and she's not youkai either. He wondered why her hands and feet were kept in chains with a strong spell. Only human people were allowed to come near her but they were afraid of her too and would only approach her to deliver rations held at arms length. He heard the word 'miko' but he had no idea what it was. _

_Slowly their friendship and trust was formed through secreting food for each other, through conspiracy against their captors and looking after each other's backs. She released him from a spell that was making him dizzy all the time and he felt how it sapped her strength. But as soon as he was freed he felt the difference, blinking as the strength came back to his limbs. It was on that day when he rebelled and threw away the food again. The slaver's son began beating him up rather viciously with a stick and then he suddenly went up in smoke! When the air cleared Kagome's extended hands as well as her eyes were glowing with power. He didn't have time to be afraid of her for she collapsed right after, her energy spent. All Ryo could do was cower in his corner when the slaver came barreling in, having witnessed his son's demise in her hands. The youkai grabbed her hair and dragged her limp body outside. _

_Just outside the door was the whipping post in full view. Each and every door of the huts face the same area to show and cower everyone into submission. He could hear the sound as she was dragged on the rough ground, her hand weakly trying to fight the youkai but she was on her last bit of strength, she has no more to give. Their bodies had wasted from bad food and lack of water._

_The thought of his friend dying because of his own rash actions scared him. His body transformed and power came flowing through his body, his eyes never leaving the scene just outside the door. Everything became a blur afterwards, filled with blood and gore and high-pitched screams. People were screaming because of him. All he remembered was he never let anybody come near Kagome. He never regretted what he did._

Ryo clutched the katana to his chest. Beloved. He looked at the _saya_ (sheath) and again traced the word etched in draconian script.

"I will not fail you, hahaue." The young prince's eyes hardened in resolve. He jumped from the chair and replaced the katana over its arms. He padded quietly to the entrance and peeked outside. Ginta was snoozing outside the tent, his head bobbing, drool running down his lower lip. With a barely controlled giggle and a naughty smile, Ryo went to the other side of the tent and lifted the edge slowly and quietly. The child laid flat on the floor and rolled out the other side, the tent flap falling down to hide his escape.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_Perhaps this is not the right thing to do_, Kagome thought, her footsteps faltering, unsure of herself. She stopped as she began having second thoughts. She dearly wanted to see him, talk to him…and…and what? She frowned. _After that, what?_ She stopped beside a fragrant apple tree and restlessly plucked at the bark. Her breath came fast as her body involuntarily clenched in desire; her knees felt weak, her heart beating fast, color surging to her face. She could feel tingles of desire bathe her body. She wanted to get angry at her own self for betraying her.

_Dear lord, is this right?_ For all she knew he's still angry with her. His eyes, the last time she beheld his, were full of hurt and anger. After she released him from the shield and the restraints they stood there in the middle of the battlefield looking at each other like two combatants instead of lovers-wary, ready to strike. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the impasse with words.

Sesshoumaru was the one who broke it as their enemy began their renewed attack. He did not even look back as he disappeared from where he was standing, only the after image of his eyes remained-cold and distant, shielded from his true feelings. His fierceness on the battlefield gave their enemies second thought and decided to retreat, for now.

Kagome did not even notice that she left the tree she was leaning on and started walking again toward his tent. She felt as if a magnet draws her to him even as she felt herself blush again. She felt like a wanton, shameless woman. It filled her with embarrassment to feel like a bitch in heat. She had never been this way before. But she wanted him…only him. She was drawn as a moth to the flame and her body and soul would like to be consumed, to go up in a blaze.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A discreet flare of youki made Kouga lift his head from his futon, sleep vanishing instantly from his eyes, concern replacing it. His own response told Haru he had permission to speak. The guard did not enter the tent fully but kneeled at its entrance.

"My lord, Kagome-sama went out…" The guard had a distressed aura.

"Did she tell you where she's going?" The Ookami lord shoved the fur covering away from him and grabbed his bear fur cape.

"Nay, my lord. She told me to stay with Ryo-sama but the young lord was afraid for his mother and I knew she wouldn't want my lord to…" The young guard hesitated. Kouga clapped Haru's shoulder in understanding.

"Where?" Kouga went out of the tent with Haru beside him. The guard pointed. The Ookami acknowledged Haru's gratitude and sped to the direction of his ward, his long ponytail trailing behind him.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A shadow blocked the soft light coming from an oil lamp, the golden flames flickering as the shadow passed by, dark hair glinting like the dark of the night. Soft silk rustle at the tatami mat and small delicate bare feet stopped in front of a trunk at the corner and kneeled down. Slim fingers flicked the brass latches open and stopped for a moment to lay a hand at the top of the as if to gather her thoughts. The heavy lid was lifted up, the scent of sandalwood and jasmine rose up from the small pouches of potpourri scattered inside. In a moment the hands lifted bundles of clothing and various items in the trunk setting the items aside beside her.

Rin sat amidst bundles wrapped in white cotton in her tent, her trunk of lacquered rich wood open and empty of its contents. She stopped as she got to the very bottom of the trunk, a bittersweet smile formed on her lips as she reached for the small white bundle. The advisor laid the bundle on her lap and once more stopped as if to savor the act of opening something precious, something sacred.

The advisor blinked back the moisture from her eyes. Such memories this small bundle evoked from her as she gently brush her hand over the tied up cotton cloth. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

She sighed. _Yes, it was. _

She didn't have to open the bundle to know what it contained, she could see in her mind's eye the orange and yellow silk and green sash, the frayed edges along the hem and the tear on the right side. She smiled.

She was eight summers old. She tore this kimono when she was fishing at the river. The fish was biting and in her excitement she forgot one of the stepping-stones was wobbly. With a cry she went in, fishing rod and all. She flailed her small arms, fear in her eyes for she couldn't find the bottom, the sharp rocks snagged at the hem as the current dragged her. Lord Sesshoumaru came flying at her panicked call, reached down and grabbed her by the scruff of her kimono, sodden and sputtering. His guardian had a displeased look on his face. He had forbidden her to go fishing but Jaken was always complaining about the smell so she decided to do it herself. He had Jaken tied to a tree upside down and told her to use the toad for rock target practice.

Rin smiled and almost giggled at Jaken's miserable cries. She got a new yukata but this one was special for her. It was the first of the many kimono's she would destroy because of her adventurous nature but never once did her guardian ever scold her for tearing them apart. Rin lifted the bundle and brought it to her face, embracing it.

_Where did that innocent child go? When did she lose her way?_ Rin sighed and was surprised when a tear fell on the bundle.

"I believe it is too late in the night for spring cleaning."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin's eyes were like glittering pools as she laid eyes on her guardian for the first time in a long time. He stood there inside her tent in midnight blue haori, the hue darkened the crescent moon on his brow and made his golden eyes look molten, his armor forgone. She lowered her eyes when their last meeting came back to her and she couldn't help but redden at the embarrassing memory. Still on her knees, she faced her lord and bowed low both for concealment and respect.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He could see Rin's blush and knew it would be awkward for both of them but this could not wait. The war and the battle had postponed it longer than he would have liked.

"How have you been faring?" The Inu lord sat cross-legged in front of his ward.

"As well as can be in this war, my lord. My duties occupy my time." Rin bowed again. "And you? Is my…" She quickly amended. "Are you well, my lord?"

"Rin…" The advisor looked up at his soft call. "I…"

"My lord, please." Rin hurried to intercept her lord, not wanting him to apologize for her own mistake and foolishness. "I…I would like to ask for forgiveness for my…my…" Rin's breath caught as she clutched at her bundle. She found that she couldn't even say the words. She was further mortified when she felt the deepened heat of embarrassment crept up to her cheeks. Then she remembered what Sesshoumaru did when Shippo almost had his way with her and she forgot what she was about to say. "My lord, why did you not tell me you planned to marry me yourself?" Her light brown eyes sparked with amber fire.

Sesshoumaru sighed after a moment. In her haste Rin had stumbled over at the words. It was like she reverts to her confusing childhood speech pattern when she's angry or excited. "Forgive me, Rin. It would seem that I have been remiss of my duties to you of late." The Inu lord sighed subtly. "I had not planned on surprising you in that manner. And it is 'marry me off'." he said with a small smirk.

Rin sighed at her mistake and smirked as well at the correction. "You were pre-occupied with many things, my lord." she shrugged. "The past weeks have been very busy."

"Shippo tells me you denied him twice and accepted him on his third try." Sesshoumaru was gratified when Rin's embarrassment was replaced with affronted anger. It felt like the old days, the air around the tent had become lighter.

"The stupid fool!" Rin crossed her arms but forgot her own anger when she noticed her guardian. Rin was worried and saddened at his troubled visage. He tries so hard to hide it but she had been with him far too long not to know the emotions buried in the subtle facial expressions. "What is wrong, my lord?"

Her guardian looked at her with his golden eyes and brought it down again, Rin knew the reason and pitied her protector. She got up and went to him, taking his hands into her own. When Sesshoumaru looked up at the concerned eyes of his advisor the Inu lord was relieved that his prodigal daughter had come back to him when he needed her the most.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

On his way back to his tent, Sesshoumaru was tempted to pass by Kagome's camp but he knew by the lateness of the hour that mother and son were already abed. Instead, he went on a short patrol of the perimeter.

As he walk from one outpost to the next, his thoughts went back to his meeting with Rin. If he were to admit, he felt happy that his meeting with Rin became a reunion of sorts. For the first time in two years they were able to really talk like before-father and daughter blending into lord and advisor. It was as if the awkward period previous to that had been a bad dream and both of them would like to shove it away.

The round took him a full hour to complete. After he was fully satisfied that all's well did he decide to return to finish some correspondence left on his desk. He needed to devote around a better part of an hour for those and only then would he take his rest.

His gray brows almost met as an aura began to manifest when he neared his own tent. He flared his own a bit and became more worried when he recognized the person. His feet hastened to reach his abode. He passed by Shippo inside his private enclosure and the general only nodded his head inside the red tent. The general was relieved when his lord did not seem to be upset he let in a visitor without consulting him. The kitsune was naturally curious but he had some idea for the reason of this meeting. He left his lord after he was dismissed with an absent-minded nod, the Inu lord's thoughts already occupied by his late hour visitor.

Curious as to what reason his presence was sought for, the Western lord swept aside the tent door. The soft glow of the lamp illuminated a small figure seated beside his low table.

"Good evening. But is it not past your bedtime," The Inu lord kneeled in front of the redheaded prince noting the boy's constantly moving hands "Ryo-sama? Is there something the matter?"

The boy's green eyes, the color of fresh sprouted leaves, turned up at him "Who was she?"

Sesshoumaru rocked back on his heels, a deeper frown on his brows at the blunt question. "Who is this 'she' you refer to, Ryo-san?"

"The woman in your head." He said seriously, deeply. The boy's eyes flashed a little in anger. Sesshoumaru was a quite taken back at the scent of jealousy coming from the boy. "She was there. With you. Who is she?" The boy's lips curled in revulsion when he moved his head forward and sniffed the air. Then he scurried on his knees away from him. "You were with her!" he lifted his arm to cover his nose.

Sesshoumaru's brows fully creased, totally confused at the waves of righteous anger flashing at the boy's eyes but in spite of himself he moved his head and sniffed the air. There was only one woman he'd been in contact with this day…

Rin.

"I am confused, Ryo-san. Why do you act so?" With a speed even Sesshoumaru couldn't escape from or follow the boy stood up and slapped his palm on his forehead. Quickly, his encounter with Rin played in his mind, fast, just to relay the images; as if the boy didn't want to dwell on the scene again.

Barely a minute after, the boy stepped back, tears brimming in his eyes. Man and boy looked at each other; one on his knees and shocked into frozen stillness, the other a steely determination glinting in his eyes. Had this boy been a full grown man even Sesshoumaru would have thought twice in meeting him on the battlefield. His fearlessness could make any vicious fighter have second thoughts about their mortality.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was slapped on his face with the boy's next question. "Do you love my mother?" Ryo looked at the Inu lord as he older man struggled with his answer. "Do you love her?" his voice was hard and commanding. The voice of a general.

A nod was his answer.

"Then why?"

Sesshoumaru locked gazes at the boy whose eyes and mind were older than the small body it inhabited and felt an immense grudging respect for Kagome's son.

"I was a fool."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_"… why did you not tell me you planned to marry me yourself?" Marry me yourself…marry me…marry me…marry…._

She walked in shock, slowly, away from the tree, not minding where she's going, not even caring for danger or the specific direction she's heading, the mist curling around her ankles. All she knew was that the distance might make the words fade from her mind. But no, it kept repeating in her head. It was a mistake-a big mistake to listen to her heart, to heed the call of her body, to believe in love.

The miko ran far away from the tent, from the camp, and hopefully from sensitive youkai ears that would feel her heartbreak, the emptiness of her dying soul…

This pain is hers and hers alone.

She did not realize that her feet took her to the river and to the waterfalls. The numbness had seeped in that she did not realize its cold spray had soaked her thoroughly mingling with the hot bitter tears as she cried on her side by the grass. Its thunderous waters had served to mask the wrenching sobs that came from the miko.

"Kagome…" Her tear-stained eyes faced the Ookami lord. He was standing just beyond the line of trees; a sad, pitying expression in his eyes at her abject despair.

In moments she was in his arms crying her heart out, her frame shaking with her tormented sobs. As her knees began to give out he scooped her up and went to the base of a tree and sat there. With a sigh, Kouga managed to remove his fur vest and encase her cold shivering body in his arms. He let her sob out all her pain and whatever hurts it had dragged up from the very pit of her soul. He had no words to say to ease her pain. He lowered his head to hers in silent commiseration of her pain. Her arms went around is neck as if using him as an anchor and he was rewarded that her sobs had abated because of his presence.

They stayed that way until Kagome fell asleep, spent in her tears.

In the darkness of the overlapping shield of treed a pair of golden eyes darkened and faded into the night.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**

**A/N:**

~I would have wanted to use Daughtry's version but I didn't find any decent video of his. Westlife's official video was beautiful and their voices convey more feelings and emotion.

Also, the aurora borealis at the end of the vid reminded me of the youkai and reiki aura cloud when Kagome and Sesshoumaru made love. (sigh)

~I dedicate this song to someone whom, I thought, shared my life in its entirety. Sadly, I was mistaken. There will always be 'What If's" in our lives and I could never go back to the past but only move forward.

When I began writing this chapter I wanted Sessh and Kags to kiss and makeup but somehow my own emotions, again, bled into the story. Sorry about that.

~It had been a rough year for me and had it not been for Dokuga I'm pretty sure that I would have been in the loony bin right now. Thanks to you guys, this had been my therapy. My gratitude to you is immeasurable.

Love you all,

~SMI

**What About Now**

**Westlife**

Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading

From all the things that we are but are not saying

Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky and open up to

The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you

For all the things that never died

To make it through the night, love will find you

The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day

This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace

Shadows fade into the light

I am by your side, where love will find you

Now that we're here, now that we've come this far

Just hold on

There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you

For all my life, I am yours

What about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love, it never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late, what about now?


	34. Chapter 25A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters of Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Ryotaro , Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen, Erin Bennet and were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

D. Hey guys, this story doesn't have the same Inuyasha series characters. I don't usually follow canon and I tweak the character's personalities a bit. To fully understand what's happening in the story you have to read everything _in tandem. _

**P.S.**** ~ Sorry to keep you all waiting. I missed everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I gave myself a well-needed vacation since I am technically on honeymoon with Sesshy. For those of you who didn't know, I got married to him last December 12, 2011! YAY! LOL! **

**Joking aside, I really needed the vacation and it was great. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all! ~SMI**

**CHAPTER 25-A**

**MODERN TIME/PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

_**(A parallel story linking the Feudal Era and the Modern Time)**_

**NEW YORK**

Kevin Spencer padded on the warmed floor as he clicked the 'accept' button on his mobile while struggling in a capacious white robe, trying hard to ignore the glare she was giving his back. From his periphery vision he saw his mate get up from the ruffled bed and shrug into another robe. She went to the dresser and began pulling a brush through her rich auburn brown hair in jerky motions. Her eyes met him from the mirror and he gave her a wink and a shrug. Anyone who'd experienced 'coitus interruptus' would earn a death glare.

"Yeah." Kevin wedged the phone between his cheek and neck, freeing his hands to tie his robe.

"Where are you?"

"Good morning to you too, Max." he grunted sarcastically. Spencer grabbed his smokes from the side table and went to the veranda, the late evening breeze brought the scent from the city up to the penthouse. "Nice of you to drop a line. How's the honeymoon?" Spencer took a long drag of the menthol cigarette as the cold wind blew the smoke away.

"Listen, we have a problem…"

"Oh? Wow, did you get her pregnant that quickly? Can't stop having hot se…"

"Kagome's been kidnapped." In Singapore, Maksim waited until the news hit Spencer approximately five seconds to digest.

_**"WHAT?"**_ Maksim moved the phone away just before Spencer erupted.

_This is not going to be a good day anytime soon_, Maksim sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He's got her."

"Give me the coordinates. I'm going there." Spencer breezed in back the penthouse and passed by his wondering mate on his way to the walk-in closet. She stood up as well and went ahead of him pulling his suitcase from the top shelf, opening it on the island counter in the bedroom-sized closet. His weapons went in first, then casual clothes, shoes, documents, etc.

"That's what he wants. You're invited as well." Maksim leaned over the table feeling weary.

"Hey, you better tell you know who…" Spencer watched his wife getting his kit organized in no time.

Maksim groaned as the throb intensified on his temples, he pinched the affected area ineffectively. "He'd kill me if he found out we hid this from him." Maksim rose and strolled out to the wide warehouse door. The rest of the team bustle about the place and pass him by moving around him, carrying salvaged equipments from the base to the storage area as they prepare to leave. "You tell him."

"Me?" Spencer exclaimed from the other line. "Why don't YOU tell him, dog. Scared?" he cackled.

Maksim's control snapped. "Damn it! Just tell him. That's an order!" His voice almost jumped out of the receiver. His people continued their tasks even when his power was swirling around them.

"Hey! You don't order me around, dog! YOU tell him! He's your kid. I'd get enough fallout from Amy because of this without your kid biting my head off because _you_ let his mom get carried off by some madman…!"

Maksim growled and thumbed the off button pacing like a caged lion at the length of the pier. He eventually stopped at the end and stood there looking out the bay for a long time.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Sango looked at Ivan with a smirk as he puzzles over a Rubik's cube, his forehead creased in concentration over the colorful toy. They share a nice quiet time in the cafeteria over a cup of latte, a variety of colorful and tasty snacks clutter the table so they could taste what the chef had been dishing out this day. They made it a point to meet during his break time so they could raid the cafeteria for snacks and listen to his stories about his friends, play a board game and talk.

The topic bout her incarceration was momentarily set aside between them but it is a specter that looms from behind. She has something that they want, since she opened her eyes in this place this had never left her thoughts. She tried to think ahead of her captors, to try to outsmart them.

Ivan, she knew, was a plant to get the information out of her. She harbors no illusion that the young man sitting in front of her is as innocent as a techie. Sango berated herself for letting down her guard that day by giving him her name. But afterwards she realized that two could play this game of cloak and dagger.

Her eyes fell on the black elegant tracing bracelet around her wrist. All her attempts to get the bracelet off had been futile. She had to get out of this place and finish what she had been set out to do but the damned thing seemed to be indestructible! She tried banging it on the wall, soaking it in the sink, twisting it off. But it's still there, around her wrist, and she's quite sure it's still working as hell.

It wasn't uncomfortable. Sometimes she forgets that it was ever there. But that's not the point-the thing is a manacle. It is a constant reminder for her that she is being kept here as a prisoner. Though these people had not laid a hand on her it is but a matter of time when they lose their patience and pry whatever they need from her by force.

Her thoughts got cut off when one of the security men approached their table and bent to Ivan's ear. Suddenly Ivan pushed off from the table so quickly that his chair fell over. Sango was so startled at his expression her jaws fell open.

"Sorry to leave quickly. I need to go. Emergency." Without much ado he and the other man left the cafeteria at a quick pace, the swinging doors slammed at the wall. Sango looked around as the people went back to their business as if nothing's amiss. Sango's eyes never left the doors even when it ceased to swing. Whatever emergency it had been was enough to have garnered a murderous expression on the green-eyed redhead.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Spencer stepped aside, raising his hands as Ivan hurriedly passed by with an armload of weapons. The older man's brows went sky high at the heavy weaponry his godson was intending to pack-machine guns, rocket launcher, a bazooka, an RPG…! Where in hell's this boy gonna use them? Afghanistan? Spencer shook his head and scratched his nape in disbelief.

**"How could father let this happen?"** Spencer felt his anal sphincter muscle involuntary clench tight when the young man dumped the loaded armaments in the heavy-duty case on the floor, not even bothering to arrange them neatly. "Where is she now?" Ivan's heavy footsteps thumped inside his bath/wardrobe area.

At Spencer's quick subtle signal Ivan's butler/bodyguard hastily took the weapons out of the suitcases and stashed them under the bed before a catastrophe ensues.

"She's with Francesco…damn!" Spencer winced as wardrobe doors slammed and banged in the redhead's haste to suit up. "I mean, Masahiro." Spencer gave the manservant a thumbs up just before Ivan came back wearing full combat regalia and clipping his weapons belt around his waist.

"I knew I should've gone with them! I had a bad feeling about this!" Ivan fumed but forced himself to stand still long enough to let his manservant place his guns and his favorite combat knife in the harnesses. All the while his hand harass his titian hair and the other ceaselessly clenching in anxiety.

Spencer held out a hand towards Ivan. "Look kid, your dad and I weren't the best of buddies when it comes to your mom but it's not his fault. Masahiro's been after your mom for a long time. The man's obsessed with her." Spencer took a deep breath. "Son, I really think you should stay here…"

"Now way kyoufu (godfather)! I'm going with you. Nothing, not even my father could tell me what to do. I made a vow to myself that I will take care of my mother and I intend to do just that! Had I been allowed to do what I was supposed to do, _this" _Ivan swept his hand out angrily "would not have happened! Do not stop me!" With a twist the redhead swept past his godfather to the elevators.

"You and your father would be the death of me someday, you know?" Spencer sighed as he and the manservant followed Ivan, knowing the boy was right. He and his mother had been good at taking care of each other in the past but if something happened to Ivan Maksim would also have his neck for not keeping the boy here in New York.

"I will take full responsibility for my actions, kyoufu. He might be my mother's mate but I am her son. I take care of her." Ivan stood tall and straight, a fiery determined glint in his eyes. "Masahiro will pay."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

After Ivan left Sango stayed in the cafeteria since there's virtually nothing to do in her room. She doesn't want to wander around because there's always a shadow following her everywhere she goes. It takes the excitement out of exploration with a bodyguard tailing you. She might as well stay here with people and enjoy their company. She continued to twist the colorful cube trying to find the secret to this irritating game. Another crash turned everyone's heads to the doors. Her eyes opened wide when she saw who entered the cafeteria.

"Whoa! Where are you…"

Ivan's mouth crashed against hers while he forced his power into her mind as their lips were locked. The suddenness of his action didn't prepare her for his invasion. As expected, her thoughts were not guarded and he got in her mind very quickly. Through years of experience Ivan had familiarized his way inside people's head very adeptly. Sango's brain is no exception. Surprise could render people's mind open to his skill and he used his considerable talent in unearthing the secrets hidden in her psyche.

He could use touch in reading people's minds in various ways. Underwater, with people around, their thoughts are like flotsam and all he had to do is trace the thought to its owner by following the connection from the water like a thread through his skin. That amazing skill comes very handy when he really needed to be as subtle or as covert as possible. He could also use touch-by hand or by kissing. He would always know how his mother was feeling for she would always kiss or hug him. Her thoughts were like an open book to him, there's no hidden agenda with her. Her mind was so clear and filled with love for him. The very depths of that place was like a clean room for his own mind.

Even though what he's doing to Sango was like psychological rape he didn't have enough time for subtlety or to think about what she would feel. A life is in danger. Shippo could just erase her memory of this encounter. There's no choice at all. He had been set to do this as part of his mission. He resolved to set aside any guilt. _She's the enemy. She has the information I need. She's just a job, nothing else_…and he has run out of time.

Sango's startled eyes forgot to blink at the suddenness of it all. She was aware of the sudden silence that fell in the big dining area. When their lips met her body jerked into rising from her seat as if she was controlled. She felt a little disoriented when a jolt of electric-like current passed through her body. Something was sorting through her mind as she was held immobile by Ivan's hands under her head.

But as soon as her senses kicked in the contact was broken. Her body felt like a marionette with its strings cut-boneless, frameless. Without a word or look back at her he left. All she could remember as she sank back in the chair was looking up to Ivan's strangely cold eyes, feeling oddly numb.

Sango felt probed and used even when the kiss felt so wonderful. A single tear fell from the assassin's eye.

Kevin Spencer looked down at the shocked young woman Ivan had just psyche-probed and felt pity. The girl, like many before her had fallen for his godson. He couldn't blame them. His aloof and arrogant exterior was like a magnet to women. He cursed himself for forgetting who she was and then all residual empathy he felt for her vanished. He and Shippo nodded to each other. The blue eyed COO walked out as the chief security officer bent to talk to the young woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spencer stopped in surprise when he found Ivan several feet away from the doors. He pursed his lips as he noted his godson's back rigid in anger. "Look, it had to be done, kid."

"Miss Sango!" Both of them turned as one when a fuming Sango came out from the cafeteria with Shippo in tow. The kitsune was trying to get a hold of the girl but she slipped his grasp with a jerk. She stopped in front of Ivan and slapped him with all her might. It reverberated in the hallway. The force of the blow forced Ivan a half step back, his back bumped the wall. He felt and heard a bone in her right hand crack minutely when it connected his cheekbone. But when he tried to placate her his hand only grasped air as she turned around and strode away with Shippo trailing her.

Ivan's hand went to his cheek still warm from Sango's imprint. "I know it had to be done but why do I feel…arh!" The wall suffered a crater as his fist slammed into it. Ivan leaned on the wall as his fist pound it repeatedly, paint and plaster falling like confetti on the tiled floor.

Spencer rubbed his fingers on his temple and stepped away to let his godson vent his anger a bit. As he glanced back at the boy whom he considered a firstborn son amongst his numerous sons he frowned a bit when he thought a tear dropped from Ivan's eyes.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**SINGAPORE**

Erin tapped her fingers on her arms as her feet beat the same on the floor of the van. She couldn't see anything other than the side of the warehouse through the open door of the darkened van. It must have been more than thirty minutes since Maksim's men took her out and told her to sit inside and wait.

"My ass is fucking getting squared here. Where's that effing boss of yours, anyway? Tell him to hurry up!"

"He will come when he's ready." Jeff answered quickly, his hand on his sidearm. "Shut up."

"Fucking soviet creep…"

"Why do you always have to use foul language?" Jeff frowned as he turned to her.

"None of your fucking business." Erin scowled when the man shook his head, annoyance on his face. She smirked. "Ah, I get it." She scoffed, leaning back to the seat casually, her arm dangling behind the black faux leather. "You all can't stand listening to your precious Kagome sound like me, right?"

"It is not that. It is unseemly for women to sound like common dock workers." Rhodes frowned when Erin laughed and clapped her hand in merriment.

"Oh lord!" Erin grabbed her aching tummy. "Where in fucking hell did you get to speak like that? That is so freaking funny!" She further stomped her feet on the floor. "'It is unseemly for women to sound like common dock workers…'" she imitated Rhode's voice. Rhodes stepped forward to grab Erin's hands and slapped a pair of handcuffs behind her back. "Hey! Fuck! What the hell…hmp!" A wide strip of duck tape stopped the shrill protest. The rest of the tape went around several times to the irritating woman's ankles rendering her effectively immobile.

Jeff and Rhodes exchanged a high five and thumbs up after they surveyed their handiwork, smiling at the muzzled struggling woman.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Oohhh, you gotta be freaking kidding me!" Kagome woke up with a burning dry throat and a sickly woozy feel._ Those bastards._ It was a good thing she remembered what happened when they jumped on her as she was trying to scramble away from their hands. _Yeah, you got popular Kagome. Second time you got clobbered. _ The same woozy feeling the morning after the Hutchinson ambush was back. _Same people, same substance, same effect. At least we're getting near the target._

Grimacing and groaning, she tried to get up, looking like Bear when he got cross eyed slobbering drunk last New Year with a potent mix of Tequila-staggering and holding her head as she tried to get herself oriented where fabulous place she had managed to land herself on this time. So the pained groan she made when her eyes managed to coordinate their acts together and give her some focus made her wish her blue orbs were unfocused still. An "Oh, my fucking god!" was torn from her lips.

Boudoir.

_Did I fall into Alladin's lamp or something?_ Kagome controlled the hysterical giggle wanting to burst from her throat. She hastily looked down in case she was wearing a belly dancer's costume or something worse. That would be over the top and she would definitely lose it.

_WTF!_ She rocked back on the violet silk cover about to be overcome with dizziness and rising bile. Unfortunately, she didn't spot any water lying around but the second door to the left looked promising enough to be a bathroom. _Perhaps I should try that as soon as the figure skater in my head stops spinning. Nobody blame me if I barf right here._

A couple of deep breaths controlled the unpleasant feeling roiling in her stomach. _Let's give it a try._ She made sure her feet were both planted solidly on the white-carpeted floor before she even tried to stand. _We wouldn't wanna land on our royal butt, would we now? Someone should call Nate Berkus and have this room redone. ASAP! _Kagome strongly suspected that the overuse of the violet theme's the one upsetting her eyes and stomach as she squeezed her lids shut again. _I'd like to put a couple of bullets into the tasteless creature who designed this room. Tacky doesn't even do justice to describe this place._

Her hands fell on her holsters but with dismay her pistols were still with her but all the ammo's were taken out. She glared at the empty butt end of her pistols, now only good for bashing someone's head in, she gritted as she slid the weapon back with a firm shove.

_Better get my business with the bathroom done before the dizziness comes back. _She groaned as she pushed off the bed trying not to fix her eyes at the profusion of violetness scattered around the room. At least the wall-to-wall carpet was a clean beige. Kagome sighed in relief as her feet reached the mahogany door.

When Kagome came out of the bathroom she was dismayed to see that her previously vacant boudoir has a visitor. She stood at the bathroom threshold and planted her hands on her hips, a deep scowl on her forehead.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly..." A violet-eyed man sat on the bed. His hands behind his neck, his legs stretched out. He smiled, trying to infuse some kind of sweetness into it but the effect came out looking like a grotesque parody. Not that his smile wasn't spectacular, nope. Perfectly white even teeth, nice lips-but it lacks the softness to remove the cruelty that was paired with the eyes that go along with it.

Kagome raised a brow at his words and sniffed. "You're the only pest I see here. I had some bug spray before but someone took them."

The man slowly walked toward her and she, in turn, moved away from the possible corner that the bathroom would trap her into. "We wouldn't want you to hurt someone with it, would we now?" The man smiled further as they did a non-contact tango across the wide room, between loveseats.

"I'd like to do more than hurt someone with it, believe me." Kagome moved as leisurely as possible around the baby grand piano, tinkling the keys with the background music of "Jaws."

Francesco chuckled. "Tsk! Such a violent thought coming for a beauty like you." He stopped chasing her when her hands fell on a bronze sculpture that vaguely looked like a staff. She pretended to admire the carving on the length of it but he knew how that innocent piece of metal could become a weapon in her hands. He shook his head in admiration when she lifted the heavy staff from its base without difficulty.

"I know, and right now this beauty needs answers. Let's start with you" she pointed the bronze rod at him "Who the hell are you?"

"Francesco Conti at your pleasure." He drawled the name importantly.

"Why am I here?"

"Why, to meet you, of course." He spread his hands with a smile.

Kagome thumped the staff on the carpeted floor. "Cut the bullshit and give me straight answers."

"Tsk tsk!' He waved his finger at her. "You sound like my assistant."

"I come from New York, we don't take bullshit over there." Her brows furrowed deeper. "I repeat. Why am I here?"

Francesco raked his hand over his brown hair as he continued to stroll around the room; running his finger on a side table here, the bed post there, the silk cover on the giant bed. "I doubt if you would understand the real reason why I brought you here." He murmured, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment "Suffice to say that you are important."

"To whom?" She looked like a warrior there with the staff gripped on one hand and the other resting on her hip. "To you, I bet. Humor me. Please." she glared at him. "You're the one who recorded that tape." His eyes narrowed at the deduction she made. "If you think that you could get kinky with me, you got another mistake coming."

The man grimaced at the vulgar words. "Tsk! Could you please stop using those words, Kagome?" Her eyes narrowed further at the use of her name. "It doesn't become you/"

"Some people hide behind the façade of refinement but their taste runs into depravity. I chose to express myself in words rather than hide behind an illusion." She curled her lips in distaste. "I hate hypocrisy."

The man's violet eyes twinkled in merriment and he sighed in admiration. "I could spar words with you the whole day and not get tired. I love your wit, Kagome as much as I love your fire and spirit."

"I get the feeling that it's not just my 'fire and spirit' that you're after. Spit it out. Don't be shy. I'm not a fragile little girl."

"What would like to hear?" Francesco walked closer, his eyes never leaving hers. "How I wanted to be this near you and so I almost sundered heaven and hell just to make this real? I will do everything you ask me, Kagome. I will make you happy if you will let me." Good thing he didn't relax his guard because she whipped that staff so fast it almost collided with the side of his head.

"Who the hell are you, anyway? How did you know me?" Kagome couldn't stop herself from advancing on the man using the brass staff like a sickle. The sharp end of the intricately carved rod whizzed as it broke a priceless Ming vase and the other end ripped to ribbons the fragile chiffon curtains near the window. Kagome got a peek at where she was but Francesco flicked the velvet drapes on her face and she gasped as her entire body was engulfed with the heavy purple material. She was confused as she felt his hands through the long curtains as he yanked it free from its runners.

Francesco grabbed the struggling woman and tossed her on the four-poster bed velvet drape and all. He followed her immediately and straddled her struggling body. His suit jacket fell on the bed followed by his tie and shirt. His hand flicked the stud on his belt and his pants loosed. He had a wicked smile on his face as his hands shook in excitement as his hands travel at her velvet-covered form. His legs tightened their hold on her body as he tore the velvet around her with his sharp claws. With one yank he tore the material open from top to waist area.

Francesco's eyes opened wide when Kagome surged from her prison grasping the useless pistols. With a growl she slammed one of the guns at his face.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	35. Chapter 25 B FEUDAL ERA

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _**Please do not copy their characters!**_

C. The people and names in this story were fictitious and if someone has the same name it was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

**CHAPTER 25-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

**COMBATANTS**

_**Masahiro, Lord of the East**_

"I didn't imagine that someone like you would come to me." Masahiro turned around after looking intently at the human standing stiffly in front of him. All his attempts to offer the man refreshments had been turned down. It miffed the Eastern lord quite a bit, he prides himself for being hospitable-even with his enemies. But, the Eastern lord would ignore all of that for the precious information the man carried.

"I didn't come here to be your friend or break bread with you." Light brown eyes stared back, calloused hand gripped the dark blue tsukaito around the hilt of the katana. "I came here to suit my purposes. It was done. I would like to take my leave now." The man looked at the assembled youkai around the table.

"I could kill you…right here…right now…" The words were punctuated with the tap of the silver dagger in the Eastern lord's hand.

The man smirked. "But you won't, youkai. Not yet, anyway. Not until I did my part and then it would be convenient for you to eliminate me." He smirked wider at the confirmation of his words when the neko lord narrowed his eyes. "Your kind was predictable. You still are."

"Tell me one thing, ningen…" The neko lord felt the man's barely controlled rage simmering when he stepped near until they stood face to face. He loved to intimidate this so-called _former_ general of one the former ruling samurai of this region. How the mighty had fallen…. "what do you gain from this?"

"My reasons are of my own, youkai." The man and Masahiro stood up straighter. "I have given you what you need and in return allow me my simple request."

The Eastern lord scanned the man's face, his own titled slightly to the side. "All right. You have my word." The neko lord stepped aside to let the man pass. Without a backward glance the tall man strode towards the double mahogany doors and out of the shiro. Everyone waited until the man passed through the gates astride his horse.

His violet eyes never left the retreating back of the samurai, "Takeda…" Masahiro's right hand man quickly strode out to another set of doors perfectly aware what his lord wanted him to do.

A shadow emerged from one of the thick pillars but didn't come forward. "Who would have thought…" The hooded figure chuckled as it walked deeper into the shiro.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**THE INU, THE OOKAMI AND THE NEKO**

"Isn't this nice…" Masahiro swaggered as he swung his sword to counter Kouga's attack "to have a reunion." A turn to the right deflected Sesshoumaru's whip. The three jumped up a pile of rocky promontory as Masahiro continued to back away.

"No reunion this, neko." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. The neko's two determined opponents chased him relentlessly, the fire in their eyes blazing with a kind of intensity that the Eastern lord had never seen before. He hated to admit it even to himself; he's becoming scared of this fight. But he'd be damned if he'd let these two see his fear.

"You'll have a reunion later, all right, ass hole, just not with us." the Ookami smirked. The battle was waged bitter ferocious intensity. It was like their anger for the Eastern lord had been spent during the siege and all that was left was the cold calculating desire to end this encounter as quickly as possible, with as much pain as possible.

"Kouga, my friend," Masahiro smiled as he dodged the Ookami's clawed weapon. "it has been a while since we met. Didn't you even miss me?" Any loss of temper and the battle would tilt to the favor of the enemy. Their combat was like a deadly graceful dance. It was a wonder how Sesshoumaru and Kouga never strike each other in their tandem attacks of Masahiro. They swung, they swing, they parry, forward and backwards…two step, five…a jump, a leap, a twist in the air, a flick of the wrist, a forceful swipe of an arm…the puff of breath, the grunts of exertions…of pain, of anger…

They leave a trail of blood scattered like sakura blossoms that began in tiny drops. But as the battle wore on the drops turned into spatters and in trickles covering and tainting the ground, the grass…the air became heavy with it…

"No." Kouga stepped in to land a couple of swipes at the neko. "Oh yeah, but I'd miss you all right," The second swing got the neko at the leg but the first only a glancing blow that tore up Masahiro's pant leg. "I'd miss tearing you up." The tempo changed - in slow movement, super fast…sometimes faster than ningen eyes could follow. It was like looking at a transporter effect-now you see them, now you don't. The Inu and Ookami moving in perfect synchronicity and awareness of where and when the other is about to attack the neko lord.

"I see. Then I have no choice." Masahiro leapt up, momentarily freezing both lords, he swung the sword back and a high keening sound pierced the air. As the sword swung forward it let loose a dark blue blast of power at Kouga. Sesshoumaru barely had time to avoid the blast but it still slammed him on the side of the mountain. He saw Kouga lose his footing with a shout. For a few seconds the wolf lord hung by the precipice by his clawed weapon. Sesshoumaru was about to dive for the Ookami but another blast forced him to leap for the other side of the rocks, further away from the cliff. Another quick blast at the wolf lord sent him tumbling down the cliff, Kouga's voice echoing down the wall.

He feared for Kouga's safety.

Masahiro let loose blast after blast at Sesshoumaru to prevent him from following to the rescue. Sesshoumaru hated avoiding the attack but in his battle weary condition he couldn't meet the blast head on and not get seriously hurt. He's no fool. He needed to last until Masahiro is dead. With Kouga out of the way or worse, dead, it had fallen to him to defeat the Eastern lord today. It has to be today. He didn't want to retreat and do this again the next day or the week after that.

Masahiro's smile widened when the Inu lord paused long enough for him to give him a strong blast from his sword. "Yeah!" He let loose a triumphant howl when the blast slammed into the rock wall exploding fantastically, a cloud of pulverized limestone hung around the area. "Gotcha, Sesshou!"

"No, you did not."

Masahiro cursed as he exchanged a series of blows with the silver haired lord. Sesshoumaru had the advantage of flight and could attack from above and damned super fast, blood went flying here and there as they see an opening…a weakness.

They had gotten more than first blood. He should have concentrated more in weakening Sesshoumaru than bringing Kouga down. The neko hoped that it would take quite sometime before Kouga would recover from that fall from the cliff.

But what Kouga lacks in speed that Sesshoumaru has the Ookami makes up for determination and grit. Sesshoumaru's got both as well and as Masahiro pressed his advantage from the rib injury he gave the inu lord. His leg leaks from the large gash he sustained from Kouga. _But fuck!_ He cursed again. The violet-eyed lord forgot about Sesshoumaru for an infinitesimal time, he clenched his jaw in anger, such a short time to get his back slashed open by Bakusaiga. He began to feel the poison laden blade travel insidiously in his system.

"It is but a matter of time, Masahiro." The Inu lord prowled around him. Knowing Sesshoumaru, the poison would work slowly until he would begin to slow down, until he couldn't move his limbs and the venom eat him inside out. There would be no final deathblow from the inu lord's blade to release him from his suffering. No, that would be too kind.

No. Sesshoumaru prefers a slow lingering death for his worst enemies.

Masahiro smiled crookedly, moving forward. "Are you sure about that, Sesshou?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when the neko lord further pushed him back towards the forest. He strongly suspected that a series of traps had been laid there waiting for him.

He didn't have to wait long.

He grunted as his right hand froze in mid-air. Tugging free produced a thin line of blood that trickled down inside his sleeves. Sesshoumaru felt as if a thread held his hand. A flick of his claw freed him quickly. There was a skein of black hair imbedded in his right wrist when he held it close.

"You're right Sesshoumaru, that's hair. Human hair." The slight flaring of Masahiro's nose betrays the pain beginning to affect him. "Courtesy of a girl with a lot of hate in her heart."

"Much like you." Sesshoumaru slid a claw inside the loop and snapped the hair off. "Not just hate but avarice and treachery." His energy whip lopped all of the hair threads hanging on the trees. "You almost drove a deep chasm between my kingdom and Kouga's, making us believe and participate in your own war."

"What would a bored neko to do?" Masahiro swatted away the handful of hair the inu lord let lose his way.

"Boredom? Everything…." Masahiro took an involuntary step back at the further narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes becoming like slits of red molten lava. "...was about…boredom?" he gritted out, his eyes getting redder by the second as the words settled in.

Masahiro cursed his loose tongue as he prepared for the coming onslaught. _This would be painful, _the Eastern lord swallowed back a trickle of fear.

The Inu lord never took his eyes off Masahiro as their battle raged in fierce intensity once more. The combatants around them gave them a wide berth as the course of the duel took them back to the main battle area. Some of Masahiro's men tried to come between their lord and Sesshoumaru's fight and the Inu lord just cut them down quickly with his whip without even breaking his own concentrated fight with the neko lord.

The Alliance stepped in to allow Sesshoumaru focus with Masahiro. The dragons swooped in to divide the Eastern army and the rules of engagement changed yet again with the victory leaning towards the Alliance in this part of the grid. Soon, everyone had forgotten the two lords as they strive to win the war and defeat the Eastern forces.

Sesshoumaru wanted to hiss in pain. He wanted to do more than hiss. His body was feeling all the cuts and the loss of blood he sustained since the beginning of their fight. He wanted to remove the now tattered and slashed up silk kimono and fight bare. The silken material pluck at the gashes.

If it were not for the deep enmity he felt for the Eastern lord he would have been feeling a grudging respect for his former friend's fighting skills. The Eastern lord was also not going to go down without a painful, bitter, drag out fight. This will not end as quickly as he would have wanted to.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**THE MIKO**

"It's just you and me now, miko."

Kagome blinked away the rain running down her eyes to better see her grinning opponent as he came at her with a blade-tipped chain. The icy cold torrential rain gave her goose bumps as its thin icy fingers run down her back. The ground had quickly tuned into mud, it was like glue grasping at her ankles, she dug her heels for better traction in the ever-shifting muck.

This youkai was the last of her opponent. She hoped.

They had kept coming for her. They had managed to divide and separate her from Yori, Haru, Ginta and Hakkaku. She prayed desperately that her men were all right. Yori's frantic call at her when she bolted away to distract the mob from them echoed in her mind. She felt Haru transform to better battle the mob. And for the first time, Ginta and Hakkaku, in their wolf form, were efficient vicious fighters instead of bumbling fools around her.

As she left, she saw Ginta dig his fangs into an enemy while Hakkaku was fighting two opponents easily. Hakkaku howled his approval at her departure and assisted her in mowing down enemies to clear her way. The mob had begun to encroach closer to where they had hid Ryo with Mako and Rusan. They couldn't chance anything even if they had installed a barrier.

There's no other way but to create a distraction. She didn't know how many they were but they kept coming each time she blasted away a group. They could be hundreds or thousands. Counting was useless.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga couldn't help them for they were dealing with their own battle since this morning from the other side of the grid.

The thought of the four loyal men in her life maimed or worse, dead bloomed anger in her chest and spiked her power. They had been swarmed by the mob. She stifled a sob for she also heard Haru cry out in pain.

There will be hell to pay. She'll make sure of that.

Kagome and her horse, Steel, galloped at a breakneck speed across the valley, the noise of the mob building tremendously behind her. The screeches and shrieks were like the sound of hell and gaining speed each minute as her rapidly tiring steed began to slow down. Steel began to neigh in fear, she reached down and patted her horse to calm him down as she guided him to a narrow pass to a series of mountains.

The chestnut steed suddenly neighed and unseated her. She fell hard on her side as her horse whinnied and thrashed in agony; a well-aimed spear sticking out from his stomach, blood and gore pouring out.

"No! Steel!" Kagome ran to her steed, her pain forgotten, her tears fell on the shiny chestnut hair as she stroked Steel's great head. The stallion was rapidly going…fading away…"Forgive me…" she whispered as a well aimed single bullet from her Berretta was all it took to still the great beast. The noise reverberated along the pass.

The noise of the strange weapon surprised her opponents for a moment but it gave her enough time for her to impale her power infused sword in the ground. The released power crackled and spread like firestorm along and under the ground. As the intensity of the power built up the high keening sound became ear shattering as it sped away in pulsing concentric circles, getting stronger as it spread. Her face bore an ephemeral deadly beauty as the build up of her power made her eyes glow as bright as a halogen headlight, her dark hair whipped up and around.

The youkai who were mesmerized at the light show didn't know how deadly it was and it successfully decimated more than half of the mob. Those who belatedly realized what was happening tried to run away but not before they felt the punishment of her aura sear their skin.

The pass shone brightly and a sonic boom like sound reverberated around the mountains when it was over. A thick dark cloud of purified youkai remains hung round the pass like smog.

Then as the silence faded it began to rain.

Even so, after the rest of the bloodthirsty youkai had left or were dying this one stepped out from behind the trees. She stood unflinchingly as the burly youkai issued a challenge by striking the ground on her feet with his sickle. The chain rattled as he jerked the weapon back. Kagome sized her opponent with an impassive steady gaze.

_Crap, wet feet._ Kagome thought as she wriggled her toes to free them from the slick wetness that had since seeped into the leather. The cold began an ache deep in her ankles.

"I'll hang your head on top of my bed, miko bitch!" The horned youkai taunted as he crisscrossed the chain around him "You'll die alone and your blood will soak and blend with the mud of this gorge."

"Really now? There's one thing I hate the most…" Kagome and the youkai parried, rain splattering away as their weapons clang, their clash further churning up the mud under their feet as the fight paused. "…is all talk and no show."

He charged. Kagome stood her ground. The battle commenced.

At one point in the fight, the chain had snagged tight around the katana and the youkai began to pull her toward him, grinning all the time as she dug her heels, both hands gripping the hilt tightly. But the mud was helping to slide her closer and closer to her red-haired adversary who was grinning all the time as inch by slow inch his dream of having the head of this hated miko grace his new keep, a promise given by the Eastern lord to anyone who could defeat her.

As the man basked on his premature would-be glory he did not notice when Kagome let go of the blade. The tension that had built during their tug of war acted like the string of a bow. As it was let go the youkai jerked the chain toward him, the sword flew straight and true to his right chest. Before her enemy got over his shock of a katana sticking halfway out of his chest she ran to him and grabbed her sword in passing, further aggravating the wound. She smirked evilly as she screeched to a halt and faced her opponent while the youkai howled in pain.

She jumped aside with a gasp as the chain came down at her feet missing her by a hair's breadth. She gasped roughly as her eyes stung when a thick glob of mud splattered her eyes when the sickle retracted. She backed away a little unsteadily as she turned away from the returning sickle; a little disoriented. She felt the rough bark of a tree scrape against her arm. The wet whistle of the sickle came as it aimed for her. She ducked but she twisted her ankle. Blind, she fell into a pond getting bruised in the process. Good thing the clean water cleared away the mud in her eyes and she shook her head to fully cleanse them, blinking furiously and rubbing her eyes.

Underwater, she swam to the deepest part of the pond when her opponent cast his shadow above. From his actions he couldn't see her under the water lilies. He walked to and fro along the bank to scan the area, cursing a mile a minute about his reward. Kagome hoped he would leave long enough for her to get out of the pond. Her lungs were about a dozen seconds away from bursting. Definitely, the youkai would be waiting for her as she emerges, but she'll be ready for him.

Making as little splash as possible, Kagome slipped out from the pond when his shadow retreated. The forest rang with his voice, calling her name…insulting her and her character in every word imaginable.

"Where are you miko bitch? Show your ugly face, you whore!" The youkai slashed and thundered in the midst of the trees. "Aarhhh! Fuck!"

"Am I the one you're looking for, ass hole?" Kagome smirked as the youkai pulled off one of Haru's throwing knives from his back. Kagome had to admit, it felt good to use the knife to get his attention. She smirked when the nostrils of the youkai flared in anger.

She planted her feet firmly at the sod, aiming for the side as the youkai charged at her again with a shout. She ducked low as her katana hungrily meet flesh when it slid slantwise against skin, muscle and bone upwards. This technique, taught to her in theory by her grandfather was hard to execute in the dojo even using a straw practice target. This time the mud helped in helping her slip from one stance to another while on half crouch. She rolled aside as she twisted the blade away with a sickening pop and quickly crouched. The youkai was gasping as he held his torso, blood running down his chin, his eyes sporting that inward blank look every doomed opponent has when they knew their end was in sight. The katana was tainted with the dark blood of her opponent. In spite of the rain, the blade began to emit an ozone odor and the blood started to sizzle away…purified.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her mouth thinned as the youkai began to scratch at his torso as if he wanted to dislodge something from his body but his hands began to sizzle as well as the power left by the reiki infused katana began to eat him from the inside. His agonized screams were lost in the thundering fall of the rain. When her opponent was but a smoking lump she said a short prayer for him as she replaced the cleaned katana on her side.

A big sigh escaped her lips as she lifted her face to the heavens, letting the rain energize her. She felt so drained to the bone. She wanted to go to Ryo and sleep curled beside her son. She had been running on adrenaline alone since she released that massive holy power. Who would have thought that horned youkai would issue a challenge after all that display. Thank kami he was slow, for a youkai. Her hands were shaking in exhaustion as she lifted both hands to wipe the excess wetness…when she caught a movement on the cliff in her periphery vision.

She stiffened. A dark hooded figure stood. Kagome's heart thudded against her ribcage as she stilled, face turned toward that cliff, the constant downpour of the rain ignored.

Something…something was familiar with that stance….where?

She gasped as she realized why it was familiar. The figure turned around and walked away when it noticed that Kagome had spotted it. _Oh yeah_, Kagome thought, _lure me into a trap. _

She didn't hesitate as Kagome hurriedly followed the figure. A gentle slope leading up to the cliff was solid to her footing as she run up to catch up with the dark clothed figure. Visions of a cave and cages and a wicked looking table flashed in her memory.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**THE END?**

The battleground was still hazy and foggy and smoking with the aftermath. The red tinted sky lent a surreal other worldly mood.

A lone rock toppled down from its precarious height from the top pile.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood from his kneeling position, trying not to groan from the numerous deep cuts and broken ribs he sustained in the fight. His fingers wrapped around his sword shook from trying to maintain his stoic mien and his chest heaved from the effort. At least his knees were obeying him or else that blasted Ookami would never let him hear the last of it. One more heckling might severely test his short patience. He would hate to lose a good sparring partner.

Feeling a little woozy from the loss of blood, the Western lord slowly walked over to the huge mound of rocks, almost resembling a veritable mountain, that toppled over Masahiro. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight again for he felt he wouldn't even have enough strength to kill even a small animal the size of a squirrel. If not for Kouga's intervention during the latter part of his battle he wouldn't have enough strength left to power Bakusaiga and deliver the deathblow.

He didn't register any spark of life. The Western lord turned to the wolf, his other ally in this battle.

"Did we get him?" Kouga was also sporting large gashes on his person and bleeding from numerous wounds from his high fall from the cliff and on top of that his leg was broken.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru rasped.

"Did you make sure?" Kouga gasped out the words, leaning against a boulder.

"I do not repeat myself, wolf." Sesshoumaru growled. "go check yourself." Blood splattered away from his fingers as he flicked them in the general direction of Masahiro's tomb.

"Heh, you got no sense of humor at all. Just making sure, dog." the ookami lord grimaced at his wounds. "Damn! that bastard didn't go down without a fight. Who would have thought he could fight well. He sure didn't look like it. That damned cat!" Kouga took a hold of his broken leg and set it. "Ow!" Like the wolf he was Kouga howled his pain. The sound reverberated around the rocky walls.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Cease howling wolf or the vultures would think you are at death's door." Sesshoumaru suddenly froze, his eyes fixed at a point at Kouga's leg. "You know how to set your leg."

"Yeah, what of it?" The Ookami looked askance at his frozen counterpart.

"You pretended when Kagome set your bone." The Inu lord clenched his jaw.

The wolf smirked. "Well, I'm never one to pass up the medical assistance of a beautiful woman, pal." He chuckled. "Jealous?" His chuckles got louder when the Inu lord scowled deeper.

"I said silence!"

"Let a man howl his pain, okay? Hey, you better sit down, dog. You look like you're gonna pass out." The Ookami motioned for the inu lord to sit down.

Sesshoumaru growled again. "Mind your fucking business, wolf."

"Hey! At last! Say bad words for once! Whoo!" Kouga howled. "That's good for you! Loosen you up…remove that ice up your…" Kouga shut up when Sesshoumaru growled fiercely, he chuckled and grimaced. "Damn! where's a healer when you need one?" he whined.

"Keep quiet then your wounds would not hurt as much, baka." The Inu lord gritted in pain and annoyance at the caterwauling wolf. The Inu daiyoukai slid down the boulder opposite the Ookami. His eyes reddened as a protruding rock dug in at a particularly painful wound on his back.

"Baka yourself! Grah!" The Ookami growled in pain. He winced widely as he repositioned his back so the rough rock wouldn't grate on the open wound on the left area of his lower back. "Fuck Masahiro for being sneaky!"

"Are you dying?" Sesshoumaru blithely asked the suffering wolf as he raised his knee to place his arm there to rest, blood was still flowing from his elbow but it had begun to taper off.

"Why would I do that, you fucking dog?" Kouga flicked his bloodied fingers at Sesshoumaru's direction and laughed even while in pain at the disgusted look of the Inu.

"Because it would save me from exerting energy to kill you." He also flicked his blood on Kouga's face in retaliation.

"Fuck you, dog! I might get sick from that!" Kouga leaned his head back seemingly tired from all that banter with his enemy-slash-ally-slash-rival-slash-friend. "Save me the effort and die first, flea bag!"

'Hn, sneaky bastard, I wasn't born yesterday. As soon as I am dead you'll go slinking to Kagome like the wolf you are. Hell would freeze over before that happens, ookami baka!" Sesshoumaru realized that it was the pain that's making him verbose than usual.

"What happened between you two anyways? I thought that things were getting better? Shit!" Kouga growled as Sesshoumaru's whip flicked on the ground beside him. "Hey, careful where you flick that thing, dog!"

"It's none of your business!" Sesshoumaru's rigid set of jaw was the only indication that he was in pain.

Both sighed deeply as their wounds protested at the abuse. Peace reigned miraculously for the span of a few minutes allowing their wounds, major and minor ones to be repaired by their youki; the flow of blood under them running slower and slower as minutes passed.

'If you're still alive, inu baka, we should go and check in on Kagome and the kid. She's gonna have our hides on a string if she gets more worried. The woman cares too much about me." Kouga smirked widely as Sesshoumaru pierced him with a hard stare. Both daiyoukai stood up almost at the same time.

Sesshoumaru snorted loudly. "Your delusion infested mind should really be locked away from your head, wolf, and I will throw away the key…to the underworld."

"Hah! I dare you to…"

"My….lords…." Both of them whipped around at the pained call.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**THE CROWN PRINCE**

Unknown to the two adults guarding him, Ryo saw a small opening near the southern part of the cave. It was small enough for him to crawl through and the adults missed it since it was low to the ground. He discovered it while coming back from relieving himself. The boy blinked in surprise when he smelled something like the outside air. His eyes opened wide in excitement. He sniffed and his nose led him to this opening. He swept aside the dried moss…and there was the opening!

The Northern prince looked at the hole intently, torn between obeying his mother and wanting to look out after her, his small hands were clenching in indecision. Ryo looked behind him, fearful that Mako or Rusan might wonder what's taking him so long. Taking a deep breath, he frowned, and before he changed his mind and fear sets in he went on all fours and crawled quickly, the rough ground bit sharp against his hands and knees. Along the length of the passageway the ceiling lifted high enough to let him crouch low. From that end the going got better and faster. When he reached the lip of the opening he stopped to sense anyone nearby but he was far too preoccupied, his heart thudding a bit in excitement. He couldn't concentrate. He blew out his breath.

Lord Sesshoumaru would say, _"Lord Ryo, your heart is beating so fast that no amount of stealth will hide you from your enemy. Learn how to control it or that beat would be stilled, forever."_

_Take deep breaths_, Ryo thought. _Control the beats… control the beats…okay._

The boy forced himself to be still as he allowed his senses to take over. He closed his eyes and began to use the breathing technique Lord Sesshoumaru taught him. His mind cleared and his senses sharpened. He could feel a weak register of his mother's aura but it is too far away. His eyes still closed, the boy's lips opened and his brow creased when he felt various youkai signatures…thousands of them suddenly disappeared and then his mother's aura almost brought him to his knees from the blast force.

_Mother!_ The boy's green eyes snapped wide even as he transformed and quickly took to the skies. Flying straight as an arrow to that beacon in the mountains.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	36. CHAPTER 26 A  MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_ The people and names in this story were fictitious. Any similarity was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

C. _This is a parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. _

**CHAPTER 26-A**

**MODERN TIME-PRIOR TO DISAPPEARANCE**

**ADVERSARY**

**The Last Time~~**

_Francesco grabbed the struggling woman and tossed her on the four-poster bed; velvet drape and all. He followed her immediately and straddled her wriggling body. His suit jacket fell on the bed followed by his tie and shirt. His hand flicked the stud on his belt and his pants loosed. He had a wicked smile on his face, his hands shaking in excitement. He ran his hands at her velvet-covered form. He could feel himself tightening every time she squirms under him. He willed his power to elongate his nails into sharp claws as he grabbed the top end of the drape and with one yank he tore the fabric open from top to waist area. _

_Francesco's eyes bulged when Kagome surged from her prison grasping the useless pistols. With a growl she swung one of the guns at his face. _

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Measured footsteps of the shadowy figures of Spencer's invasion team scour the seemingly endless halls of Francesco Conti's palatial mansion. Weapons cocked, eyes, ears and other senses alert for any sign of ambush. Weapons trained in front ready for any action.

In the middle of the group Col. Harris was frowning, intent on his gadget. He's hoping that the tracing device is still with Kagome at this point or else it's hopeless. They were able to pick up the signal when the lieutenant was taken.

"What now?" Ivan hissed when the human cursed under his breath and began tapping the device. Both men had frowns on their foreheads.

"There's a jamming signal messing the readout. Dammit!" Harris tried different frequencies but he got the same result.

"You lost her?" Spencer pressed.

"Yes. Nada." The colonel cursed again, swinging the device left and right, eyes a little panicky.

"One fucking big place and we can't go mucking around forever!" Spencer was almost steaming from the nose like a bull. Even though he pulled other operatives in the area for this mission they still do not have enough people to cover the ground. There were about sixty rooms. Sixty! Who the fuck needs sixty rooms?

"We need to change locations where the jamming is weaker." Harris shook his head in utter frustration.

Ivan and Spencer traded knowing looks and the big man nodded and shrugged, also clearly frustrated as well at their slow progress. They could have done this way faster if only…but they have a human with them...complications upon complications!

Ivan sighed. "Just do your best, Allen." He hefted the assault rifle and took up his post as point man, flattening himself on the wall. He inched closer to the edge and peeked at the next corridor.

In his physically restricted capacity Ivan tried to tune out all the life signatures swarming around the house and focus only on one. It's worse than having one hand tied behind your back but they couldn't stay behind this pillar forever lamenting about their futile situation.

Spencer and Ivan flared their youki and were surprised to discover some of the people here were a mix of human and youkai. Spencer wonders if the humans knew that some of their coworkers were the not the stuff of legends but for real. The Corporation has the same mix and it's not perfect but quite a harmonious one owing to the work of Ivan. It makes one wonder if in this place the status quo might be the servant-master type.

Spencer signaled his findings to the team on top of Harris' head. At his signal they moved forward.

"Hey, on your toes, guys." Spencer whispered on the radio, being careful of his words for Harris. "Its way too quiet." Everyone acknowledged as they continued to move on.

Harris didn't see Ivan suddenly freeze at the next corner and raise his hand; so intent was he on his device. It was merciful that Harris didn't feel his death as his blood erupted in a violent spray felled by a wicked scythe. The corporal was already dead even before he fell on the hard marble floor as the place erupted in chaos. Spencer cursed out loud at their first casualty and twisted his ring. Spencer's team transformed in a flash; a blue glow shimmering upon their bodies. There's no one to stop them from showing their true form and fighting on equal terms.

Had Harris been alive he would have seen the monstrous creatures that came upon Spencer's team as if they materialized in thin air. They burst upon all sides, even through walls. Harris's dead unseeing eyes didn't witness the eerie scene of eyes glowing with fire and sharpened claws and the inhuman growls coming from humanoid throats or the speed the battle was fought.

The officer would have been aghast at the surreal tableau at the kaleidoscope of violence, a dance of death, a meeting of the good and the bad and of adversaries who have been fighting for centuries aimed at one goal…power.

Spencer leaped to the wall and swung like a monkey at the ornate chandelier. He snagged his opponent around the neck, breaking it until Spencer released him with a toss on the second floor hall. As the big man landed he buried his golden claws on the backs of the Italian's men bent on hamstringing Ivan. His godson was busy tackling two other minions but quickly nodded his gratitude to his second father. The younger one dived at an incoming battalion of human guards; they got into a confused tangle of arms and feet.

A flare of youki and a challenging snarl made Spencer turn around. His blue eyes narrowed when he recognized from whom it came from. "You …" _What the fuck is he doing here? _

"Lord Kouga…" The newcomer nodded at being recognized. For a moment Spencer was struck at the uncanny resemblance to Ivan. The newcomer's green eyes and twin fire markings identifying him as one of the Northern clan.

"Ryuu-Orochi…" Spencer/Kouga growled, his brows creasing the wolf claw sigil on his forehead.

"You seemed to be wondering why you have found me here…" the man gestured at the magnificent place now on the verge of being torn apart by the battle going all over its floor. "of all places, am I correct?"

"The thought had entered my mind, yes." Spencer kept moving. His mind also kept moving…turning…sifting….

"And you are thinking that I have something to do at what's been happening…" he gestured airily again while ambling in a circle. "with Francesco and the lieutenant…"

"Now that I've seen you here. Yes." His jaw clenched. "I thought you were already dead."

"Ah…the rumors about my death had been greatly exaggerated." Ryuu-Orochi smiled lopsidedly. "I had been…how do you say it?" He clicked his fingers. "Ah, yes…bidding my time."

"For this." Kouga's nod indicated the whole scenario happening around them.

"Perhaps." Orochi smiled. Kouga couldn't believe how two people could look so alike be so different.

The man was moving as well, priming for an attack but first sizing an opponent…looking for an opportunity….a weakness. "And it had never entered your mind that I might be a hostage here as well and I have been freed by a good Samaritan…?" The redhead stopped at Spencer's cackle.

"A hostage? You? Nope. I don't think so, buddy." Spencer saw the man look at his claws nestled inside his weapon seemingly at rest on his sides.

"Hm…" Ryuu-Orochi frowned. " and no amount of explanation would make you change your mind, is that it?"

"What do you think?" Spencer crossed his arms in front, the muscles rippling with power and strength.

"I am quite disappointed to hear you say that but you are correct…" Ryuu-Orochi sighed dramatically. "And so I would not have to resort to dramatics, it saps my energy so." The popinjay stopped his pacing and faced Spencer seriously. "It is best devoted to important things."

"And what important things would those be?" One brow lifted as he braced himself.

Ryuu-Orochi shrugged nonchalantly. "Of killing you all, what else?"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Hooo!" Francesco hooted. "Feisty! And fast! You have drawn first blood, mia bella!" He caught and forced Kagome's flailing hands up her head.

"You'll lose more than blood, coward!" Kagome continued to wiggle even though it sickened her to know that it was arousing the man the more. Passivity was never one of her strong points.

"No, I like you this way, my love!" He was almost unseated as Kagome reared but he tightened his leg to hold the struggling woman. "On your back…" Francesco licked his lips, his greedy eyes feasting on Kagome's bouncing breasts. His sharp nail snagged the fabric of her tank top ripping it cleanly down to the middle exposing black t-shirt bra. His mouth began to salivate in anticipation.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh yes…very much…" Francesco didn't notice her change of tone, one of his hands were busy caressing the cleavage bared to his touch.

"Good." She purred. "Because that's all you're gonna get!" Kagome's hand snapped up with the flat of her palm smacking under Francesco's chin. The Italian was successfully unseated and off Kagome. "On my back but not exactly defenseless, moron!" He feet connected the Italian's face with a sideswipe kick. But the man didn't seem to be affected. He caught her leg and scrambled back on the bed with her; his legs forcing her thighs apart, she struggled the more.

"Yes!" Francesco laughed with delight even as Kagome punched him. "Fight me, my love! Show me what a tigress you can be!"

"I'll have your other…_**hmf!"**_ Kagome's words muffled as Francesco's lips covered hers. She tried to twist her head away to unlock from his lips. She wanted to gag as the man forced his tongue deep to her mouth. Gah! She cringed as blood from his bleeding eye warmly trickled to her cheek….and ewww! into her mouth!

"Ah!" Francesco reared back, his face hemorrhaging from another wound.

"That was vile!" She got one of her knees freed from under him. Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction when that knee connected. She spit out the blood and saliva he drooled into her mouth; it fell on the Italian's chest. She'd need a big bottle of Listerine to get the taste out.

"I will love taking you, bitch!" It was Kagome's own eyes that bulged out this time when Francesco's head came down. Thoughts of escape fled her mind. She froze from scrambling out from under him; her heart began thudding in terror.

"What…are you?" She asked breathless into feral face and red-rimmed eyes…

A loud 'boom!' swiveled their heads to the door, the portal flying off its hinges at the force. It toppled the baby grand piano on its trip on the floor. You wouldn't believe the noise the piano made as it spilled its guts on the carpet.

"Maksim!" What the…? Is she still in Kansas? "_Ma…Maksim_?" She gasped in breathless disbelief and dismay as the one she was hoping to rescue her was also in the same feral condition as her jailer. _Prince Charming became the Beast. Great. _

Francesco and Maksim traded challenging snarls and growls. She saw the Italian's nails became claws, jaws elongated into fanged monstrosities. If its an early version of Halloween then these guys would win for best prosthetics. But deep inside she knew this ain't no prosthetics…

_"Get off of her!"_ Maksim snarled roughly, eyes ablaze. He took in the compromising scene: Kagome's tousled condition, the torn clothes, the smell of blood. Thankfully he ascertained with satisfaction the blood was Francesco's. His anger almost boiled over with worry that the Italian might have ravished Kagome. _Ah, but not without a fight from the woman. _

Kagome cringed when Francesco lowered his head to hers, sure that he'd bite her head off. "Don't worry, my love. I'll finish this quickly and return to you." He purred and gave her cheek a wet swipe; lapping up the blood he dripped there. Maksim growled louder threateningly. "Do not be impatient old friend," Francesco drawled, his voice deeper and rougher. "She'd be ready for you after I'm done." Spittle flew out as he laughed at the other's snarl.

"Get…off…_**me!"**_ Her snarl came along with a burst of strength. Francesco fell off her again. He got up with chest smoking, the air smelling like singed flesh. "What the…?" Her jaw fell.

The Italian bared his fangs at her, advancing. Kagome began to backpedal from the bed but her movements were hampered by the drapes and the silky coverlet feeling like mud under her hands, sliding under her.

"Francesco!" A great snarl echoed and another 'boom,' louder this time. There was a flash of movement that shook the room and tilted the bed up, spilling her over the other side. The bed and everything on it topped over her, trapping her under its weight, darkening everything around her.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"I am so glad that you are as good a fighter as before, Lord Kouga." Orochi touched the gash on his left side and licked the blood with a smirk. They had circled each other once more after a trading attacks and counter attacks.

"If you live long enough this time you might learn a thing or two." Kouga smirked with satisfaction at the damage he had inflicted.

"I might say the same to you…"

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga and Orochi turned at Ivan's incredulous voice. Behind him stood Hart.

Orochi smiled at Ivan. "Ah!" he clapped once. "Hello there, shatei…." Hart hissed. "Do you not kneel before your lord?" He addressed Hart.

"You are no lord of mine! My Lord Herensuge had disowned and banished you a long time ago!" Hart retorted.

"He is not here but I am and by rights I am the lord of the Northern lands."

Ivan found his voice. "What did you call me?" he whispered with narrowed eyes and stopped beside Kouga.

Orochi looked at Kouga and Hart with the same sardonic expression. "All this time no one has ever told him?"

"It wasn't that important." Orochi snorted at Kouga. "And like I said, everyone thought you were dead all this time."

"Who are you?" Ivan was shocked to see his features, but in an older cast, on this stranger.

Orochi bowed mockingly. "Since no one has ever bothered to tell you….I'm your brother."

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	37. Chapter 26 B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_ The people and names in this story were fictitious. Any similarity was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

C. _This is a parallel story to link the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. _

**CHAPTER 26-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

Kagome gingerly reached out to the shimmering curtain, she looked at it up and down with suspicion. The other side looked nothing out of the ordinary and her gloved hand passed through without any mishap. But her heart tripped when she suddenly had this crazy feeling that something might jerk her hand from the inside. Feeling childish, she hurriedly retracted her hand out. She walked back about ten paces to get a better view of the size of the barrier and the thing was huge. Ginormous even. She still had to crane her head up to get to see the dome top.

Perhaps it's the rain that's making her reckless and impatient. It hasn't let up and the cold has been seeping into her bones. Her jaw clenched to stop it from chattering while pacing back forth, the action helped put a little heat back to her body. Beyond the domed barrier she could see it was dry. It was oh, so tempting to just slip inside.

In the academy her psychological evaluation would say she needs strong emotional quotient not to give in when every bone in her body wants to find out what's in store behind this dome. Better wait for the rain to let up…better wait for backup…better wait for the voice of reason. Back in New York, she would be itching to storm the place alone. Harris would be her devil's advocate…

"Allen's not here right now, girl…." Kagome murmured to herself. "…it's just us." She snapped to attention when the hooded figure chose that time to show itself from inside the dome. It stood there for a whole ten seconds then turned and slowly walked away as if teasing her and whetting her curiosity. The figure stopped and turned to her again. Kagome held her breath when the figure hooked a gloved finger at her, beckoning her to follow. She stood her ground, her gaze not leaving the phantom as it waited patiently for her. And then, as if giving her more incentive to follow the barrier shimmered open; tantalizing her with dry ground. The specter began walking away again.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" A heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder halting her in her track.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome almost jumped out of her skin. She clutched her chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" He gesticulated wildly. The hanyou stood between her and the dome. "That's a fuckin' trap!" Inuyasha was also soaked as she was. His fluffy dog ears drooping from the cold rain.

"I'm aware of that Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed, scattering water droplets. "I was waiting for reinforcements."

"Keh! There's no one. Seems to me I'm the only help you got."

She paled at the news. "Where are Kouga and Sesshoumaru?" she took a step. "Are they okay?"

"The battle was spread out. But I heard that the dog and the wolf were having it out with the cat. That's all I know." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Kagome drew the katana, ready for anything. "Shouldn't you be helping Sesshoumaru fight Masahiro instead?"

"No." Inuyasha snorted. "Not if I wanna keep my head." He shrugged at Kagome's frown. "That's a revenge fight, wench, no one's allowed to join in. Besides, you need someone to guard your back."

"Th…tha…thanks." She hated it when her lips trembled from the cold and her voice belied her control. Kagome was beginning to hate this rain. When would it stop? Inuyasha swore again.

"Damn wench." The hanyou cursed. "You're gonna freeze your ass off." Inuyasha tugged off the fire rat shirt and draped it around the surprised woman's shoulders.

"Uh…thanks Inuyasha." Despite herself she was touched by the gesture. She was amazed that the shirt was warm and dry on the inside.

"Keh!" Inuyasha stepped back so she won't feel crowded by his proximity. He was kinda surprised at himself offering his haori at her like that. What does he feel right now? _Well, what would he do? Let her freeze to death in this cold rain? Dammit! I'm fucked. I'm getting soft. _

It had been months since they got this close and benign thoughts like these wouldn't even cross his mind had this meeting happened a few months ago. Remember, he was assaulting her the first time they met. He would have been chasing her around with a lecherous smile on his face gleeful at finding here alone like this. But not right now. Not anymore.

_Damn, it seemed like a long time ago_, Inuyasha was surprised. He didn't realize that the mood of their relationship had been changing as the months went on. Their regular close quarter combat lessons helped plant that seed of respect for Kagome and there were even times he forgot his obsession. Instead, he began to enjoy the lessons. He was even gratified to see the wary look vanish from her eyes whenever he comes close and he found that he liked it. One more thing that he liked about her was that the girl's an amazing fighter he got to admit. Fearless. In Inuyasha's book that would most certainly earn a thumbs up and he's one ornery irreverent asshole who respects few people.

He felt that massive surge of power from her, for some reason it worried him to think that she was fighting without Sesshoumaru or Kouga beside her. Fetching both daiyoukai was out of the question at that point; they were just too far and preoccupied. Inuyasha left quick instructions to his right hand man. He didn't even feel torn where to go as he found his feet running towards her direction pushing himself to his limit to get there in time. In time for what, he doesn't know but he knew he had to get there. For all he knew she could be dead. But if she were still alive she would need help. Could he be doing this for some atonement of what he had done to her? _Heck, enough of this talk. _

"Hey, your friend's waitin' for you." Inuyasha's sharp eyes pierced the fog in the dome. "Who the fuck's that?" Inuyasha strongly reminded Kagome of Ross, a squad member who likes to liven his conversations with a lot of profanity. The sudden memory gave her a jab of nostalgia and she reluctantly pushed it away with a deep breath.

"I don't know but I feel we have met before." Kagome stopped walking. "Where are you going?'

"I'm going with you, wench." He held up a finger, staying a protest. "You can't order me around. I'm not Haru or your wolves." He planted himself squarely in front of her, hands on hips. "It's either I go or you don't. Take your pick, wench."

"Fine." Kagome agreed gruffly sparing Inuyasha the mortification by her mushy show of gratitude. She knew he was trying his best to be nice to her and deep inside she was in fact glad for the hanyou's presence. He actually wasn't the one she expected to show up here. She never expected anyone, period. Inuyasha's fearless, reckless and ruthless fighting style would be a good thing in this situation.

"Sesshoumaru would have my hide if I didn't protect you." He grumbled as he slid his golden gaze on her.

She shook her head stiffly. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. He's not my keeper." Then she added. "Not anymore."

Inuyasha was taken aback at the icy tone. "So that's how it is, huh?" He shook his head and waved her explanation away. "Not my business." He nodded to the statue like apparition in the fog. "Let's not keep him…her, whatever, waiting." He drew out Tetsaiga with a flourish; the hanyou settled the giant fang on his shoulder. "Good thing I know this place." The younger man rolled his shoulders in preparation for whatever is out there waiting for them.

"That's a comfort," Kagome also felt her neck bone crunch as she copied Inuyasha's actions. It released some of the tension she's been feeling. "But how come you do?"

"This is my land."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Slow down, Ryo-sama." The houshin's weak voice quivered as he tightened his arms around the neck of the dragon prince. They were flying at breakneck speeds in the air and he discovered that in his state the view from below is making him sick to his stomach.

Miroku had been fighting side by side with the men of the Ookami lord and they were able to marginally win the battle but with a lot of losses. At one point Miroku thought that they would all be slaughtered when their enemies led them to a dead end. The houshin was forced to use his _Kazaana _but he was poisoned by a swarm of wasps. His hand was turning a bad shade of blue and it was hurting like hell. Everyone was troubled when he fell on his knees in pain with the battle still raging around them it was then that the kami smiled upon their group when the dragon prince found them and turned the tide. He was glad that the Northern prince saw him from the air and took him on his back so both of them could find Kagome.

_"We must hurry, sensei. Your wound is getting worse. If we find mom she will help you, right?" _the boy looked at him worriedly.

Miroku smiled wanly. "I hope so, Ryo-sama." His breathing was getting heavier like there was a stone on top of it and he was sweating profusely. It took all his strength just to hold on to the back of his student. He looked at his Kazaana hand, the curse of his generation. The only time he could appreciate it was when he was in dire straits and the curse could be used as a weapon. The Kazaana is like a ticking time bomb, time is winding down and soon it would consume him as well like his father and his grandfather before him. His breath hitched at the thought. Often in his maudlin thoughts he would wonder how it felt to be consumed by the wind. What did his father feel as he was being drawn in? Did it hurt? Are you wide-awake as it happened? When you got sucked in what would you expect on the other side? Where does ones soul go within the Kazaana?

Miroku clenched his hand and hoped that Kagome could help him. He closed his eyes. Could she lift the curse from him? The miko-regent might have been the most powerful ever born Shikon no Miko since Midoriko but she was untutored to the full extent of her powers. Lord Kouga would have perished if he had not been there to guide her. Most of her powers come out instinctively but lacking in control and finesse in execution. Miroku decided not to put a lot of hope in the idea that Kagome could help him remove the poison from his hand. On second thoughts, dying from the poisons is quite preferable than being torn apart by the Kazaana. The mere thought had scared him to death.

His mentor told him he needed to find and defeat the being that gave him this curse. A vengeful black miko who fell in love with his grandfather but found out that she had been toyed with. If his male ancestors hadn't been already cursed then he would curse them again. Damn them and their wandering libidos! But he's not supposed to call the kettle black when he had been tainted with the same brush, so to speak.

"_Look!" _The boy communed to him. From the distance and miles around was enveloped in dark clouds and a thick dark curtain was pouring they could even hear the noise from afar. _"I feel mom in there." _ Miroku took a deep breath of rain-laden air to focus and clear his head. _"Are you okay sensei?"_

"Yes….yes….I feel better, Ryo-sama. Do not…worry… about me…." But contrary to the short relief his body decided it had enough battling the poison and he slumped upon Ryo's back.

_"Sensei!"_ the boy couldn't feel anything from his teacher and it scared him. The fear of being alone to cope with this dreadful situation threatened to overwhelm the boy but he fought it. He scanned below him for familiar features and aura of people, hoping someone could help them. He's worried that his sensei might fall off his back. He couldn't fly as fast as before and he has got to hurry. He realized that he was too far way from any dragons to commune with them. He only felt this way before he met Kagome and he hated the feeling.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The shriek of agony just about stopped as the poison whip retracted to clawed fingers.

"Damn it!" Another clawed finger picked up a piece of parchment on the ground. "This is just a shikigami!" Kouga tossed the paper replica back to the muddy ground.

"Hm. The maker is good. Even I didn't notice the difference." Still stoic as ever Sesshoumaru crossed to where Kouga was standing. He bent down to get the discarded paper doll and sniffed it, Kouga looked on curiously.

"So what gave it away?"

"The initial scent had been washed away by the rain and the true scent of the material prevailed." The scrap of paper melted with Sesshoumaru's acid.

"Don't you know how to speak like regular folks?" The wolf lord sniffed. "You know," Kouga held up his hand to stay the arrogant inu daiyoukai's retort. "never mind. Good thing we didn't get far following that fake. What we need to do is find Kagome and make sure she and that kid of hers is in good hands."

"Your wish has come true, wolf." The inu lord pointed to the sky. The familiar silhouette of a young dragon approaches. The prince changed his course when the combined strong aura of the two daiyoukai caught the boy's attention. Sesshoumaru shot to the sky when he spotted something fall from the boy's back, his eyes opened wide when he realized it was a person! An unconscious houshin fell into his outstretched arms midair. Ryo hovered and allowed the inu lord to touch him.

_"My lord, we have to find my mother! My sensei's very sick…he was…he was…."_ The boy's thoughts were getting garbled at the panic he was feeling. He was even on the verge of crying.

"Lord Ryo, calm yourself down or you will not be of help to your sensei." Sesshoumaru allowed his aura to waft to the boy, making him feel secured. All youkai feel the need for each other's presence most especially the young. "Tell me what happened."

_"He was poisoned by some wasps."_ The boy gasped but his panic had subsided now that an adult was here to make decisions and help in defending them. _"The Ookami said sensei used his air weapon but the wasps got sucked inside."_

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru said as he descended to the ground. "They are called 'Sanyoushou' and yes, they are quite poisonous."

As soon as Ryo touched ground he transformed and began tearing his outer shirt into narrow strips of cloth as Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked on. "Mom taught me about 'first aid'…" the boy explained when he felt the two adult youkai looking at him.

"Explain this 'first aid." Sesshoumaru was amazed at the young boy in checking the houshin's condition and wound systematically like a healer. Ryo pulled the monk's sleeve revealing the dreaded Kazaana, the right arm was turning a darker shade of blue up to the forearm. Good thing the poison was slow moving unlike what happened to Kagome.

"If we're wounded we need to take care of the injury so it will not get worse. Humans do that since they do not heal quickly like us." boy piped up.

"Ah, you mean field dressing. Yes, I know of it." Sesshoumaru took the strips from Ryo knowing now what the boy intends to do. "Take care not to touch his hand, Ryo." The boy nodded as he and Sesshoumaru wrapped the strips around the monk's arm, above the spreading venom, and applied torniquet to dam the flow of venom. "We need to release the pressure later on or he might lose his arm."

"Mom might help him like what she did to Lord Kouga." Sesshoumaru suddenly felt an extreme well of longing surge to see Kagome. "I felt her over there." The boy pointed over at the dark clouds covering the mountain.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he lifted Miroku over to his cloud. "We must hurry." Ryo nodded and retransformed quickly. "Step on the cloud, wolf." Kouga looked down at the shimmering circle of cloud beneath Sesshoumaru's feet.

"You better not dump me from the sky dog…" But despite his protestations the wolf lord stepped on the cloud, surprised that it was solid to the feel.

"Satisfied now, wolf?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the wolf's tentative steps on the youki cloud. The wolf waved him off.

"Just fly, will ya?" The Ookami lord's more intent on finding Kagome that he's willing to set aside his reluctance to be in close proximity with the inu lord. "And step on it." Sesshoumaru gave the other man a death glare but the wolf just plunked himself down on the cotton candy-like cloud and crossed his arms.

"This Sesshoumaru is not your pack horse, wolf." The inu lord muttered as his youki cloud lifted to the skies with Ryo flying beside him. He vowed to dump the annoying ookami from a great height when the timing's right.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Fuchsia, deep reds, blues and other colors paint the trees a kaleidoscope of shades. The sky was a strange tint of metallic gray and the ground was shifting or giving the illusion of shifting. It was unsettling. Imagine yourself inside an undulating snake. Not long after their stomachs protested violently and they spilled whatever contents their stomach had. It went on and on. Strength left their knees from the effort and they slumped on their knees on the ground barely avoiding their own vomit. They gagged as dry heaves wracked them. They heaved until the insides of their stomachs couldn't heave anything out. Kagome closed her eyes but the dizziness had already affected her so much that she could still feel her head spinning. Inuyasha coughed harshly to clear his throat.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a deep breath as he slumped on the ground. With a wince, he took the flask of water hooked to his belt. He was about to take a swig but instead offered it to Kagome. She nodded her thanks and took a small amount to wash her mouth and spit it out then a mouthful to soothe her abused throat. Inuyasha noted Kagome's shaking hands and the near empty contents of her stomach. _She's not eaten today and probably got wasted when she used up her power. _

"What's this?" Kagome sniffed at the brown dry thing Inuyasha handed her.

"Dried meat." He said as he began chewing. It looked like very stiff bacon. She tore almost a half of the jerky and found it pleasant.

"Hm," Kagome chewed with a little effort. "It's like beef jerky." She looked at the hanyou when he chuckled. "Uh…not beef?" She forced herself to swallow hoping that she won't have to puke the food out. She suddenly realized how hungry she was until Inuyasha gave her the meat. She took the offered flask again. "It's better that I don't know, ne?"

"Right." Inuyasha was gratified to see that some color returned to her cheeks and her aura was stronger this time. After taking his fill of water he stood up. "Where the heck are we?" Inuyasha craned his neck up; looking around the strange vista they got themselves into from inside the dome. Kagome wanted to barf again and Inuyasha felt like his equilibrium was shot to hell. Both of them would rather go back to the icy incessant rain than be here, wherever 'here' is. There was no sun but light seemed to be around them lending bizarre shadows between the trees.

Kagome was frowning as she walked beside him. "Do you feel anything?" He whispered. The woman just shook her head as bewildered as he was.

"There's something over there…." Inuyasha pointed to his left where the trees were full of shifting shadows.

"Is it human?" Kagome couldn't sense any youkai aura.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha inhaled deep to get a reading and growled in frustration. Kagome's frown got deeper but both walked to the source of the faint aura. Then she cried out in pain and would have fallen had Inuyasha not grabbed her arm. "What the…!" He looked around thinking someone attacked the miko. "What is it?" He had the giant sword out front.

"I…I bumped into something." Kagome frowned and reached out in the air where she hurt herself. Where there was supposed to be air her hand encountered something solid. Inuyasha also touched the area and cursed.

"I don't think we should trust what we see here. The place is…shifting." Inuyasha held Tetsaiga out to feel if there's an invisible obstruction in front of them, he found another 'hidden' tree. They skirted the invisible obstructions.

Kagome had to agree as she touched a tree but her hand found air. It was disconcerting. They suddenly thought what if the ground was the same. Rats! "Let's also be careful where we put our feet, Inuyasha, we might break our necks falling into a hole."

"I hate this place." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Walk behind me. I think we're near there." "There" was the aura that Inuyasha had been tracking. But the area, like the rest of the phase-shifting surrounding as Inuyasha said, was not to be trusted. It could be near. It could be far. They would never know.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tugged at the hanyou's hand but he also saw the same thing. Inuyasha brandished the fang. Their 'friend' came out from behind the tree a few meters in front of them; they froze in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha even as the hanyou growled in warning and protest, his hand trying to hold her behind him. He gripped her wrist when she moved forward. "What do you want from me?" The being's identity was hard to guess by the dark robe covering it so effectively. It moved with eerie grace, like a ghost. It reminded Kagome of some of the horror movies Souta was fond of watching, it gave her goose bumps.

"Look out!" Kagome felt something 'zing' by her head and both she and Inuyasha tumbled on the ground, she was then inundated by silver hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome heard Inuyasha curse painfully. She scrambled away carefully from Inuyasha where an arrow was lodged in his left bicep. Kagome faced the specter while covering Inuyasha with her body and sword fearing that another arrow might be on its way towards them again. "Why did you do that for?" she shouted at the spectre. Behind her, Inuyasha broke the other end of the arrow shaft and pulled it out. Her eyes opened wide when a bow and arrow appeared from under the spectre's robes, and released another arrow with preternatural speed.

**~ O ~**


	38. Chapter 27 A MODERN ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The characters and names Maksim Danilov, Ivan Danilov, Kevin Spencer, Alynna, Richard Higurashi, Masahiro, Mako, Yori, Haru, Sune-ku, Allen and Ryotaro were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_

C. P_arallel story linking the Feudal Era and the Modern Time until Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. _

**CORRECTION: Allen Harris is a Corporal (Cpl.) not a Colonel (Col.). My bad.**

**CHAPTER 27 A**

**MODERN TIME**

"I thought I ended your life, neko." Maksim blocked a punch, a slash and a head and stomach kick in swift movements. "What a disappointment."

"Nine lives, remember?" Francesco turned and dodged an upper cut, a series of punches but a few landed on him, he scraped his back on the jagged edge of the window.

"I believe we have reduced it to but a few. I'd be careful if I were you." Maksim grabbed Francesco on his lapels and leaned him further on the glass.

"Hm, I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeves, my friend." Francesco pushed Maksim off of him but the other man didn't let go.

"What do you want this time? Another kingdom?" Maksim twisted the blonde and pulled back his hand in a half nelson. Both men grunted from their struggle. They fell and the blonde escaped from Maksim's death grip.

"That would be easy to obtain, my friend" Francesco grinned at Maksim as he evaded a slash on his face. "I'm thinking someone close to your heart." Francesco's laugh stopped short when Sesshoumaru caught him just bellow his ribs and his leg.

"You have to work harder on doing that because I intend to stop you no matter what." Maksim threw Francesco over his head and followed with a stomach kick, the man landed outside the veranda. He followed him there and continued punching and blocking each other.

Kagome was trying to lie still while crouching on the floor. She suspected that it was Maksim who overturned the bed to protect her from the fight. She was trying hard not to make a sound even if the noise from the fight was loud enough to bring the whole world in. She couldn't even make herself move because she was trembling very badly. If they would tremble more Kagome was sure her bones would sound like maracas' clicking. Nope, that wasn't even funny. What she wanted to do was run screaming her head off but that would be such a bad idea too; she wants to keep her head. Only her eyes do not seem to be paralyzed and immune to the fear affecting all her limbs.

Never in her life had she seen such strength and quick reflexes. Both make it seem that stone and mortar were like chalk and wood was like paper in their hands. Every graceful move of the body, the hands, the placing of their feet was amazing to watch, something that was lacking in a lot of fighters, human fighters, that is. They were even going against the established laws of Physics. She shook her head in wonder at Maksim's fighting style. It couldn't be possible for him to know so many techniques and use them so seamlessly and in perfect execution together. She counted more than 10 to 15 techniques and discipline, she couldn't help but shake her head. It just was not possible.

But more impossible was that the two people fighting in front of her could not be called 'people' in the normal sense of the word. _This was must what Alice had felt when she fell into that hole_. Maksim and Francesco look like animals with stripes on their faces and hands, she could even glimpse some kind of tattoo on their foreheads…they look even different as she looked on…younger…

Kagome gulped when the two seemed to be edging nearer her spot. The upturned bed and mattress protected her from flying projectiles and their attention so hopefully they wouldn't notice she was in it.

She turned her head towards the door. Her eyes calculated the escape distance. _It might be possible to slip out while they were occupied…_

Maksim must have some ESP, for some reason he knew what she was planning. Their eyes met and with a roundhouse he kicked the piano. It slid with a screech and it effectively blocked her escape with enough time to evade the claw intent on slicing his head off. Even while he was fighting he was totally aware of her. Kagome almost growled her frustration but refrained. She might attract the attention of the wrong kind. Between the two devils she'd rather go with the devil she knows than the devil she doesn't know.

Both men vanished from her sight when they fell off from the veranda. Wide eyed, Kagome gasped under her hands. _What happened? Are they dead? Is Maksim dead?_ She didn't want to move. After long minutes of waiting and not knowing what was happening she began to inch out of the crawl space, her eyes were moving back forth along the veranda. She was hoping that the person who climbs up from that it is…

Before Kagome could close her jaw and think how cool he was that he 'flew' up instead of 'climbing', the bed and the mattress were flying off and Maksim's still feral face was inches from her own. Without a word he carried her and jumped out from the veranda four floors down. Kagome felt she left her heart somewhere up the room when Maksim jumped. He hit the ground running at a speed that only a cheetah could do or that vampire guy from a movie that she saw with her girlfriend a year ago. Kagome stole a look at Maksim's face but he wasn't sparkly or anything. She didn't know if she'd be disappointed or relieved.

"What?" his rough snarl startled her and it broke the paralysis.

"Let me go!" Kagome began to struggle, a dangerous idea while traveling at 70 miles an hour. They had emerged from a storm drain somewhere in the trees.

"Stop struggling!" For now it would seem they have lost their pursuers but that won't be long if this blasted female doesn't stop her infernal racket! "Be quiet!" he hissed.

"Get away from me!" She was pushing off from him and the damn woman could break her neck. He turned her around and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome's breath escaped with an 'Oof!'

"Stop that!" He snarled. He hurried to the SUV but Kagome just wouldn't stop struggling. Maksim almost dumped her on the ground. Kagome shrieked in surprise when Maksim slapped her rear. He brought her down and pushed her against the vehicle. "Listen to me! Just let me take you somewhere safe."

"Safe?" she gasped and shoved her hair off her face. "Where is safe?" Kagome blurted. "And…and…did you just butt slap me?" Her eyes were indignant pools.

"You deserved it." Maksim cornered her with both arms and looked at her intently, their bodies close. _Sooo_ very close for comfort.

"Where's that…?" Kagome began but Maksim held up his hand. "Look, we are not yet safe. Francesco and his men are still looking for us…for you." He saw the fear flash in her eyes.

"Is he dead?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"He escaped." he shook his head. "There will be time to explain later. For now get it in your head that the longer we linger here the more you won't get your explanation, okay?" Maksim was glad when that stubborn headed look in her eyes vanished and she nodded. "Get in." he swung the door open but his arm slammed back to hold her in. "Don't…even…think…about…it." he glared at her.

"What?" but Maksim wasn't fooled by that wide-eyed look.

"Try to escape and you'll be in worse mess than you're in now, clear?"

"Crystal." Kagome drawled then looked pointedly at his arm blocking her way. After a few seconds of glaring at each other Maksim released the door and waited until she got in and buckled up. He didn't take his eyes away from her when he closed the door, even when he walked to the driver's side from the front and got in.

"What?" she asked again. "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't.' Maksim looked at her as he gunned the vehicle and tore out of the forest.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Clear!" Hart kicked the piano away from the door and the poor instrument bounced off the other side of the room spilling its ivories like broken teeth. The entire team almost flew inside the darkened room, the light from their rifles the only illumination like white pillars. "Check every space!" he ordered even as he himself went to the left and everyone spread out.

It was already evening when their team successfully made the bad guys retreat. They have collected the wounded enemies and the rest fell back with Orochi. Spencer's team sustained some casualty but apart from the fatality of Cpl. Allen Harris, their team was in good shape.

"Kyoufou," Ivan blocked Spencer's path to the door. "He is my brother? I have a brother? Since when?"

Spencer sighed. "Yes, he's your brother. The evil one."

"Evil?" Ivan's eyes were as big as an owl's. "Why? What did he do?"

"He…" Spencer hesitated and looked long at Ivan with pain in his eyes, pain for him, Ivan realized. The boy felt a thump in his chest. "Yes, he did." Spencer nodded when Ivan's eyes widened in incredulity and mouthed 'No.' The big man laid a comforting hand on Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan looked at his godfather with a hard expression. "Why wasn't I told about this all these years?" Spencer could feel the boy shaking.

"Ivan listen to me" Spencer now stepped in front of his godson. "You were young and your mother made us swear to protect you and that include keeping that secret from you."

"She knew about this? She knew what happened?" Ivan was taken aback.

The big man nodded. "Of course, among other things. Forgive us for what we did, son. She didn't wanna tell you because she doesn't want you to grow up getting twisted by hate and vengeance."

"What's his name?" Ivan demanded. "My brother…" Ivan spat. "what's his name?"

"His name's Ryuu-Orochi…"

"Big snake, huh?" Ivan snorted.

"Ivan listen to me, son. Don't do anything stupid. Let us handle this…"

"I am youkai, it's a part of my heritage…." Spencer's negative shake of head and staying hand cut Ivan's words.

"No! For God's sake boy!" Spencer wailed. "Do you want Max and I to get in trouble with your mom?" Spencer made a facepalm. "Sheesh son, you know her anger its…" Spencer lifted his hands in the air. "its cataclysmic!" Ivan looked at him and smiled that lopsided smile of his.

"Yeah, I remember." Ivan looked at Red and Jeff at the other side of the room and they shared a laugh at a memory of two wolf youkai getting blasted to bits. "She's sooo protective."

"Well, you know mothers." the big man sighed. "But its not only because of the danger involved its because she's **human**, son. We will all outlive her, she just wants to make sure you will be in good hands when she…" Spencer couldn't say the words. "You know what I mean." He pursed his lips. Ivan nodded solemnly.

Spencer walked away allowing Ivan to chew over what he said. "Hot damn, this place's a mess!"

"My lord…" Spencer turned at Hart's approach, the latter's long red queue swinging, his hazel eyes burning in frustration. Spencer smelled the bloody bit of cloth in his hand. Kevin Spencer's blood ran cold…_Oh no fucking_…his hands curled tightly. _Please no…not him that madman…of all youkai…._

"No." Ivan shook his head and sighed with relief after sniffing the sheet carefully, his pale face getting some color. "Not mom's, thank the kami."

Spencer found himself staring at the soiled silk hanging limply from Ivan's hand. He didn't realize he released his breath explosively. "Kyoufu? Are you all right?" Ivan laid a hand on his godfather's shoulder and felt his fear. "Hey…it's not her…her…" Ivan reassured the older man and gestured wordlessly with an embarrassed shrug. Her 'maidenhead' was the unsaid word but Ivan was also supremely relieved that the blood, maidenhead or not, did not come from his mother.

"I'm glad." Spencer nodded and uncurled his fingers, white and shaking. He breathed out. "I...I think I need to sit down." And promptly sat on the ruined bed. Ivan's brows headed up north at his godfather's reaction. _Damn, he's still in love with her! _

Hart came back urgently. "My lords the mansion had been secured but we couldn't find any trace of the regent…but a powerful aura was here."

"That's father. I feel father's power and the stone." They followed Ivan out to the veranda and down to the grounds.

"Hm, can you smell that?" Spencer sniffed the air. "smells like ozone." They followed some burned tracks and ground torn apart about half an acre. They found no trace of Francesco but only Maksim's footsteps rushing back to the mansion. They faced the south side and felt a disturbance in the air. They nodded in understanding.

"Well, as long's the dog's been here let's hope he got Kagome safe or else…" A sudden beeping sound broke the quiet grassy area. Spencer got his phone and after tapping his password read the coded message. Spencer's frown marred the smooth claw mark on his brow. Back in the day a few had seen his claw mark when it was always covered with his favorite band. "We need to go guys." Spencer turned to Hart and Red. "Get everyone out. Team Two take the prisoners to the holding base, Level 3 security, full barrier. Team One will come with me." Red nodded from Team two. After exchanging curt nods the two teams went their own separate ways.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

A bump on the road woke her up. It was night. She was confused as she looked at the window. Outside, the scenery and the trees were flashing by so fast. They were passing a dark forest and the headlights were not even on.

"Sorry about that. Are you all right?" Kagome turned to the owner of the soft baritone voice and everything came crashing back to her.

Maksim kept his eyes glued to the road as Kagome leveled the gun on his right temple. "Where are we and where are you taking me?"

"I told you before we're going to a safe house." he answered calmly. "And we're in the USA."

"What?!" Kagome looked around. "That's impossible!" That's the time when Kagome noticed the different vehicle they were on. "When did we…"

"Change cars?" he lifted his brow. "About ten hours ago," Kagome gasped. "you were fast sleep."

"I didn't even wake up?" Kagome was aghast. "What…what are you?"

"I think you know what I am." He stole a glance at Kagome. Her gun hand was shaking a little. Frankly, he was more worried if she gets into hysterics than shooting him. He hates hysterical women.

"You're not real…" she hissed, lips curling, eyes narrowing. Kagome was wondering herself why she was more scared shit now than when Francesco was on top of her. Why being alone with Maksim, if this is what he really looks like, freaked her out more than seeing two supernatural beings battle it out.

"So how do you explain what you saw?" He was mesmerized at the film of sweat on top of her lip and under her eyes; things and details he had almost forgotten. And then his eyes took note of her torn shirt, he forced his concentration back at the road.

"Do you eat people?"

"What? No." then he paused. "But I eat meat." he smirked. "Lots of it."

She gulped and shuddered. "Do you…do you…drink blood?"

Maksim cocked his head. "Human blood?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes…" he grimaced. "but its not my taste." she almost peed when he looked at her. "I will not taste your blood. Scout's honor." he held up his fingers.

"What do you call…?" she closed her eyes, shaking her hand as she tried to find the words.

"My species, you mean?" he finished for her. Maksim was impressed that she was really taking this much better than he expected. She should be having hysterics. He was actually waiting for it but none of that happened.

"Yes." she blurted as she swiped an errant lock of hair away from her eyes. "What species are you?" she frowned. "Are you…an alien?"

Maksim had to laugh at that. "Sorry to disappoint you but no…" he shook his head in amusement. "You are familiar with 'youkai' or 'mononoke', yes?" he glanced at Kagome again.

It took her a bit to remember what the words meant. They have never used Nihongo since her family immigrated to the USA and she was too young when they did. "O-kay…but they're myth" she shook her head, now following a little of what he's saying. "so next thing you're gonna tell me was that vampires and werewolves were for real right?" Maksim let out an amused snort.

"Only werewolves….but that's not the right name for them." he smiled again.

She frowned as she looked outside. There doesn't seem to be a road on where they were and Maksim was weaving the car between trees. "How…how can you see in this darkness…" then she realized. "You can see in the dark too." he answered her statement with a nod. Kagome leaned back on the door and made a half face palm. She lowered the gun.

"Sorry to disappoint you…again."

"Huh?" she shook her head out of her thoughts. "for what?"

"I'm not sparkly." he deadpanned.

"Wha…?" she sputtered. "How did you…? Do you have ESP or something?"

"Nope," Maksim was amused to see he was right when Kagome blushed. The road got bumpy again. "Kagome grabbed the dashboard. "but it's not hard to deduct what you're thinking when I could run 70 miles per hour and have superhuman strength, right?" he finished with a shrug.

Kagome just gave him a glare. "So…which one are you?"

"Which…?" he frowned. "Which what?"

"Which, uh…animal, I mean." she closed her eyes in exasperation at herself.

"Ah…" Maksim's face registered understanding. "I'm an inu youkai, perhaps you've heard of us?"

Kagome shook her head mutely. Maksim slowed down and turned off the engine. "We're here."

"Huh?" Kagome looked around and true enough they're in front of a large house hidden by trees…in the middle of nowhere. She jumped when Maksim opened her door. "What…?" but she remembered his speed and it seemed now that the cat's out of the bag Maksim was not taking care anymore that she see his true nature.

"Welcome." Maksim opened the front door and allowed Kagome inside, carrying two heavy bags in. "Take a look around. I'll just set this up in the library." and he entered a room. Kagome could hear him opening cases.

The lieutenant stopped at the foyer turning around taking everything in. Like the main base the house looked unassuming from the outside but boasts state of the art technology. Everything from the furniture to the decoration was ultra modern done in white with splashes of color for accent. Clean and clutter free.

He left Kagome to explore and as he headed for the library. The hum of the computer was the only sound in the hermetically sealed house. After he sent a quick coded message to Spencer Maksim stretched his muscles, due to his youki and the stone his wounds had rapidly healed up many hours ago and his strength is back.

Spencer's company wouldn't be too bad right now. His friend's irritating personality, something that he had come to accept all these years, would help him forget the tempting 'guest' with him.

Right now all he needed to do was put some distance between the two of them and hoped that Spencer would come with the whole cavalry to act as a buffer.

"Nice place." Maksim caught up with the lieutenant admiring the collection of brass artwork.

"Glad you like it." he beckoned at her from the stairs. "I'm sure you'd like to shower and change into better clothes…" his hand swept up and down at her tousled appearance.

"Yeah," she blushed as she pulled Maksim's coat tighter around her demolished shirt and followed him up the transparent stairs. "that sounds like a good idea."

Maksim pushed open a door. "You can use this room…" as he turned he stopped abruptly when he bumped into Kagome, his hand shot out and grabbed her before she toppled. Kagome gasped as she grabbed the only thing near her. She could feel his strong arms and his breath was….

Then without thinking Kagome drew down Maksim's head to hers.

_I must be mad,_ Kagome thought. _I'm kissing this supernaturally gorgeous guy who turned out to be really supernatural and I find that that it's a big turn on. I'm not just mad, I'm insane…_

Maksim had envisioned something kind of similar but it was nothing compared to this bliss of kissing her and having her in his arms again after years of waiting; her arms wrapped around him, his lips devouring hers….but…

"Lieutenant," Maksim murmured as he reluctantly tore his lips apart from Kagome's. "Stop." but she tightened her hold on him.

"I want you…kiss me…" but instead of kissing her back he righted her up and pushed her away,

"No…" she protested when he pulled away further. "Why?"

"I'm sorry to say this, lieutenant but I don't mix business with pleasure."

"What?" Kagome looked up at Maksim and she was slammed back to reality. Painfully.

"Sorry about this, I certainly did not do anything to encourage you, have I?" Maksim grabbed the doorknob like it was a lifeline.

She took a deep shuddering breath. "My mistake," she stood straighter and pulled the coat tighter around her. "It will not happen again." then she lifted those cold eyes on him.

_Ouch_. He cleared his throat. "You'll find clothes and everything you need inside the…"

"I'm sure I can manage, thank you." Kagome swiftly and curtly returned. She slid angry eyes at Maksim when he didn't move. "Was there something else? I'm sure you're not interested to see me bathe, isn't that right? I wouldn't want to 'encourage' you." her tone was devoid of anger but laden with sarcasm and ice, lots of it.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me…."

"I'm sure I won't, but thank you." Maksim hated her rigidness and curt answers but it had to be done. It took everything in him to walk out of the room, his feet felt like lead as he put them one in front of the other down the stairs.

_Mission accomplished_. Maksim sighed.

His beast rumbled in his head. _"Great job, Sesshoumaru. Give yourself a kick in the head."_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**


	39. Chapter 27 - B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_ The people and names in this story were fictitious.

C. F_eudal Era and Modern Time Parallel link from Kagome's disappearance and return from the well._

**CHAPTER 27-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

**IN THE BARRIER**

**_THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! _**

"Shit! That was close!" Inuyasha gasped as they barely avoided the rain of arrows. "No one could shoot that fast!" Behind him, doubled over, Kagome was harshly intent on pulling air into her burning lungs. They have been running almost non-stop and their hunter was always close behind them, shooting seemingly unlimited arrows at every step.

"May…be…hah…" Kagome gasps, nostrils flaring. She stopped herself from leaning against a tree when she remembered the Twilight zone-esque environment. "there's…another one."

"You thought the same, huh?" Inuyasha growled. He was right; maybe the thing after them was a youkai from its quick reflexes, or, another maybe, it has a partner or two. Kagome gasped when she was pulled roughly aside as several more arrows thudded near her back. "Let's move!" The hanyou almost carried Kagome with him in his haste to avoid the hunter or hunters.

Swiftly, Inuyasha took them high up to the trees hoping to gain some time and distance. The branches and leaves were like a green blur. "What's the plan?" Kagome squinted as she tried to look behind them. She couldn't see anyone but she could feel them falling behind and no arrows hounding them. Hopefully they would be able to shake off their pursuers.

"Damned if I know. Hard to make any in this crazy place if we…." Then he was hit by something white and lost his footing. As they fell he frantically grabbed anything, claws grasping. Kagome let out a cry as they slid down, the ground coming up at them with incredible speed. With a rude jerk their descent stopped, Inuyasha let out a loud and long pained howl. Now she was dangling in the air holding onto Inuyasha's bad arm as shredded bark, wood and leaves rained down on them like confetti. Looking up, Inuyasha's taloned digits were deeply imbedded on the tree trunk.

Inuyasha grunted in pain. _Shit! It's bleeding again! _

Kagome frantically looked down and saw a thick branch about six or seven feet below. "If you let me go Inuyasha, there's a branch…"

"I ain't letting you go 'n break your neck wench!" Blood rolled down to his arm and to Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha, you're bleeding again!" Kagome gasped. "Wait," she looked up and she saw another branch within reach, hopefully it is as solid as it looks. "I'll climb over you." Kagome grabbed the cuirass or the chest plate, the front part of Inuyasha's general's uniform, and heaved up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes cursing the kami's terrible sense of humor as Kagome's arms went around his neck and he could smell her fresh scent. Next she wrapped one leg around his waist, and as he lifted his other leg to give her a boost he almost smirked at the irony of it all. This would constitute a compromising position, horizontal and vertical. And then Kagome's chest came into eye level, a few inches his face.

_What the fuck?_ Inuyasha gritted his teeth. _Is this some kind of fucking punishment?_ His eyes lost focus for a moment. _I could grab her waist, push her against the trunk, wrap her legs around me…. oh yeah, and then my lips would graze her silky neck…damn! I could feel her legs tightening around me, our chest touching…my hand would reach up to cup her… dammit!_

His bad arm twitched and with the pain the titillating images went away. A good thing too that his arm reminded him of their precarious situation so instead he focused on the pain than the pleasure. It took all of his fragile self-control not to give in to his baser instincts and stop the erotic images playing inside his head. _Why? _Helamented and closed his eyes tightly_. Of all the time! Why is it that now that I had almost gotten control of my sick obsession, here she was shimmying all over me and I couldn't even do anything about it!_ _Shit and double shit!_

"Come Inuyasha." Kagome held out her hand to help him up on the branch. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She scooted aside to give him room to sit.

"Nope, why?" Inuyasha frowned; his eyes roam the forest instead of looking at Kagome. He tried not to flinch at Kagome's touch while she replaced his bandage with the last shred of his left sleeve.

"You were growling." _Inuyasha looked a little spaced out there for a moment,_ Kagome thought. _He must have been in terrible pain._ Kagome tightened the bandage one last time.

"Keh! I'm always growling…" Suddenly the entire forest darkened akin to twilight. They both stiffened and looked around. Inuyasha growled anew. "What's next this time?" They carefully straightened up from their leafy perch.

"Look!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha followed her pointing finger as something glowed among the trees in the far distance. It made the leaves of the trees shimmer adding to the mystery. "It's…it's coming this way…Inuyasha?" The hanyou was looking at the light as if mesmerized. "What? Inuyasha where…Hey!" Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha leaped down from their tree. "Inuyasha!" She hissed his name but it fell on deaf ears. The hanyou instead ran towards the light. "What the…?" Cursing a mile a minute under her breath about ADHD hanyous and several plans and ways on how to purify his ass for leaving her high up in this predicament, Kagome quickly but carefully made her way down from the tree. With a profound relief her feet made contact with the forest floor. With a smile she patted the tree in thanks for it was easy for her to come down from it with its numerous branches. She cautiously followed Inuyasha where he disappeared from the trees.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

High up, way above the trees, dark mischievous eyes follow the miko-regent. "Hm, together you stand….No, we can't have that, can we now?" he murmured. From his sleeves he took out origami folded paper and launched them to the air with a flick of his wrist. As soon as it fell to the ground the illusionist's rouged lips turned up in satisfaction as he leaned back from his float. "Let's sit back for more entertainment, ladies and gentlemen…" he murmured.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"You're….you're alive…?" Inuyasha blinked his eyes to make sure that he's not imaging things. He took another tentative step to the person standing stock still lit by constantly moving long insect-like creatures around her. Inuyasha was wide-eyed at the change in her.

"Hm, were you disappointed, Inuyasha?" The woman replied, her dark eyes devoid of emotion. "Weren't you happy to see me?"

"But…I don't understand….I saw you die…I held you in my arms…" Inuyasha shook his head in confusion.

She smiled a mirthless ghost of a smile. "Of course you would not be happy to see the woman you once….killed."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"How in hell could we get in?!" Kouga huffed. _**"Ow!"**_ the wolf lord howled and shook his hand when the barrier stung him, spitting profanity all the time.

"Wolf, mind your words," Sesshoumaru snapped. Kouga ceased his racket when he remembered Ryo sitting by his sensei a few feet away. "Do you not ever learn?" Sesshoumaru sniffed in disdain as he inspects the barrier looking for clues to enter. "It is a wonder how you live to this day."

"Eh, just shut up and get us in there!" It was Kouga's turn to sniff in disdain this time when the barrier sparked. "Hah!" he slapped his thigh. "I thought I was the only one stupid here, dog." He snorted at the inu lord's burned and smoking hand.

"This was made using reiki." Sesshoumaru murmured. Kouga saw the narrowing of the inu's eyes.

"Eh? Do you think Kagome put this up?" Kouga frowned when Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"This is not Kagome's. It is dark reiki."

"You mean to tell me there's another miko around here?"

"Hn. A kuro miko."

"Oh great! Wonderful!" The Ookami lord threw up his hand in the air. "This gets weirder and weirder…"

"Is mom inside?" Both daiyoukai looked down at Ryo's worried face. They didn't notice the boy's approach. "We need to get her, my sensei's getting worse." The two turned their heads toward the injured houshin.

"He's right." Kouga sobered as they checked the monk who was progressively getting weaker and his breathing more labored by the hour. "We are running out of time."

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru noticed Kouga glancing at Tenseiga.

"If he dies….you could use that sword on him, right?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not so. I could not depend on Tenseiga to give the monk his second life back."

"Damn! I thought that sword of yours could revive anyone you chose…" Kouga shook his head sadly.

"Hn. This sword, I found, has a sentience of its own. Moreover, Ryo would be traumatized if he lost his sensei, the man was a…"

"Hey, Lord Sessh! Kyoufou! Come on!" Both daiyoukai whirled around in surprise and were stunned to see Ryo waving his arms…._**behind**_ the barrier.

Kouga rushed back to the barrier. "Hey! _What the fu…!?"_ He stuttered, paling. "How…_**how did you get in there**__?"_ _Shit! Kagome's gonna fry my lovely ass now! _

"I just stepped inside, kyoufou." The boy shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factly.

With narrowed calculating eyes Sesshoumaru looked at the boy. "Ryo, please come out here." Both adults were once more shocked when Ryo playfully hop-scotched through the barrier unharmed. The boy finished his skip with a final jump and stood in front of them grinning as if he had accomplished a great feat. _And he must have,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he cocked his head, eyes still narrowed. "Hn." he contemplated. _Could it be?_ _Probably…"_Ryo, do you have the stone with you?"

Ryo's short spiked hair bobbed; the hairstyle Kagome said was popular in her time. "Yeah its with me" the boy pulled out the Shikon from his shirt and showed it to the inu lord, the pink orb dangled from his neck.

"No," he stopped the boy from removing it from around his neck "Do not remove it." If Kagome gave the stone to the boy then its purpose is to protect him and Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to put the boy in harm's way by taking it. However, as he was looking at the boy fondly, out of the blue, and he didn't know why, for a mad idea bloomed in Sesshoumaru's head like a sakura blossom. _It could be possible…why not?_

"What are you thinking dog?" Kouga was looking intently at the quiet Western lord.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to posit a hypothesis…"

Kouga rolled up his eyes. "Would you stop using the third person?" He sighed in exasperation. "So, what's this hypothesis you've got?"

"If Ryo could pass through we could use him to conduct us inside the barrier unharmed." Sesshoumaru said after giving the Ookami lord a death glare.

"Hmm," Kouga rubbed his chin, nodding. "So that means we need to do an experiment. And since it is _**your**_grandidea it would make sense that you be the guinea pig." With a grin Kouga was gleeful to see the indignation rise from the easily tested inu lord.

"It is below this Sesshoumaru's honor to employ another as a…_guinea_ _pig_." Sesshoumaru extended his hand to Ryo, and the boy, though wondering, but in total trust, held out his to the daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru braced himself, and with his other hand, he touched the barrier.

"Hn." A glint of delight and victory shone through Sesshoumaru's eyes. His hand passed through-_unscathed!_

"Whoa!" Kouga was astounded as he stepped near. "Would you look at that? It worked!"

"Doubt never entered my mind." The inu lord made a quick decision "Bring the houshin."

"_**You**_ go get the houshin." Kouga did not budge from his stand.

"You were given an order wolf! Do not be difficult!" Blood pinkened Sesshoumaru's eyes in exasperation.

"Why me?"

"May I remind you that you have an honor debt to pay to that monk; it was the houshin who instructed Kagome how to heal and resurrect you. Need I say more?" Stoic faced as always but a slight flaring of his nose give the lie to Sesshoumaru's icy calm.

"Fine!" Kouga strode to the fallen monk and carefully carried him toward the barrier.

"Hold my hand." The inu lord held out his hand to the wolf lord

"_**What?" **_Kouga made a face and stepped back. _**"**_ I ain't touching your hand, dog!"

Sesshoumaru so wanted to smite the wolf right there and then. "Then we will leave you here. Hand the houshin to me." he made to get the unconscious monk.

"Shoo dog! I'm carrying him!" Kouga swung the monk away from Sesshoumaru. "Just…just put your hand over my shoulder." Sesshoumaru lifted a wondering brow at the disturbed and uneasy ookami.

"That will not do, wolf. The power can not be conducted through cloth."

"You're just making excuses." Kouga snorted dubiously.

"Observe." Sesshoumaru put his hand on Ryo's clothed shoulder and the barrier sparked. "Satisfied?"

"Okay okay!" Kouga snarled and squared his shoulders. "_Mention this to anyone_…" he hissed the threat through clenched teeth and flaring nose.

Sesshoumaru sneered in contempt. "It is not this Sesshoumaru's fault that you are not comfortable in your own…"

_**"Shut up, dog!"**_ Now Kouga really looked like a raging bull with his red eyes and shaking shoulders. He forced himself to calm down while Ryo looked on giggling at his godfather.

"Um…uh, it's…. wolves were not so…" he cleared his throat as he struggled to explain while getting angrier at Sesshoumaru's scornful expression. "touchy feely like inu or dragons…" he sucked in a breath. "Just drop the subject, will ya?"

"As you wish.' The inu lord once more extended a magenta striped hand. Then…" He smirked a bit at the slightly uncontrolled shudder that passed through the Ookami lord but kept his silence.

Kouga gently shifted the houshin's weight over one shoulder so he could grasp Sesshoumaru's arm instead. Still keeping his silence the inu lord took Ryo's hand one more time and the four of them entered the shimmering barrier.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The float ascended to better view the vista. "Ah…the new players are here!" The illusionist said in delight as the barrier rippled. "Fantastic!" He moved his conveyance behind one of the tallest trees so he could see the new arrivals without being detected. "This is exciting!" But a thought made him frown as he looked down at his float. "Hm." The float rider touched the side of his vehicle and from his finger black ink flowed until it covered the white completely. "There! Better…much better." Then tilting his head in contemplative fashion he thought what to do to the newcomers. The smile came back turning up his eyes at the corners. "Hm…this is going to be good…"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

From the cairn of rocks at the side of the mountain, recently a tomb, a light blossomed from within. It pulsed and became intense, it shone out from under the rock, between it's crevices then it subsided. As the wind blew debris from the battle site the throb of a heartbeat faintly sounded. And then another light came from the interior and bathed the tomb. When it subsided one last time the pile of rock collapsed in on itself,

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The man raged in frustration.

_I knew it. That damned youkai was not to be trusted! Dishonorable animal! He led me here for what? I couldn't even get inside! _Takemaru of Setsuna prowled around the barrier seeking a way in. He picked up a stone and threw it at the shimmering barrier but it bounced back. No use.

"You want a way in?"

Takemaru whirled at the voice behind him. A pair of glowing eyes met his light brown ones. He relaxed at the familiar face. "You are here. Good." Takemaru pointed to the barrier. "I need to get inside."

Takeda strolled out from under the tree he was standing under. "No problem. But before I let you enter and do whatever you wanna do in there…could you satisfy my curiosity?"

Takemaru frowned. "Yes, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Do not get me wrong." Takeda was frowning a little. "But it seemed to me as if you are much obsessed with this woman." Masahiro's man spread his hands a little and shrugged. " What is she to you?"

"I do not know her personally but she must be saved from herself…"

Takeda shook his head and a finger at the former samurai general. "No, I think there's something more. I believe that you are also enamored of her."

"Preposterous!" Takemaru spat.

Takeda nodded. "You cannot lie. I could smell your reaction from here." Takeda stopped about a few meters from the headman of Setsuna. The neko captain clicked his fingers. "You are gonna kill the Northern regent when you see her, am I correct?"

"She has been corrupted by that youkai lord."

Takeda noted the avoidance of his question. "And corrupted means…she was bedded by Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

"Was that so?" Takemaru gritted his teeth at the shocking news. It turned his stomach out. "It is an abomination of nature!"

Takeda shrugged. "I believe that Lord Sesshoumaru is willing to mate her…"

"No! It would be a gross sacrilege of her heritage and her spiritual powers!"

Takeda scratched his head as he watch Takemaru pace to and fro. "What is wrong if she mates a youkai?"

"You would not understand, you, being a youkai yourself."

"I pride myself for being open-minded" Takeda paused at Takemaru's snort. "and, though she's my enemy, I admire the regent's lack of prejudice but" Masahiro's right hand man shrugged again. "I know some people even youkai might not be accepting…"

Takemaru slashed the air. "This talk is pointless. I needed to enter this barrier to fulfill my mission…" One moment Takemaru was standing near the barrier next thing he slammed painfully against the trunk of a big tree. He grimaced and tried to stand up awkwardly. "What the kami…" his eyes opened wide when Takeda's face loomed above him.

Takeda grabbed a fistful of Takemaru's hitatare (outer robe), lifting him off the ground. "Lord Masahiro would like to send his gratitude for the information you brought him but, you see, the Northern regent is his to do as he wills." Takemaru heard the sound and before he could avoid it the cold blade of a tanto had imbedded into his heart. "May you find peace in the afterlife, ningen." Takeda's remorseless gaze was the last thing Takemaru saw as his vision dimmed and his life faded.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	40. Chapter 28 A MODERN ERA

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_ The people and names in this story were fictitious. Any similarity was just a coincidence.

C. _Parallel story link of Feudal Era and Modern Time from Kagome's disappearance and return from the well._

**CHAPTER 28-A**

**MODERN TIME**

**THE SAFE HOUSE**

After almost 24 hours in transit, worried to death about his mother, and getting only snatches of sleep Ivan wearily opened the door from the underground garage and stopped, on edge. Reacting to his aura, the rest of the team stood at the threshold for a moment, tense and alert. Quietly, they pulled out their weapons. "Where are they?" Ivan whispered as he edged from the door, his handgun pointing down.

"Brrr!" Spencer mock shivered as he and the rest of the team entered the safe house cautiously. "A morgue's warmer than this place."

"Where's father?" Ivan guardedly looked around and wondered at the death like silence in the place. If not for the jeep parked in the underground garage they would think the place is empty.

Spencer sniffed and pointed. "There. He knows we're here." He rubbed his nape as Ivan made a beeline to the library. "Oh boy, what happened here?" Spencer murmured with a tired sigh scratching his head.

Ivan found his father in the darkened library in front of the fireplace, sprawled in a black armchair, beside him a half-empty decanter. Maksim looked up at his touch, and Ivan hissed at the images he saw. "I did what I had to do." Maksim said by way of explanation. He emptied the remainder of his glass in one shot, his eyes deep pools seemingly fascinated at the flames licking the logs hungrily.

Ivan scrubbed a hand to his face in irritation. "But did you have to be so brutal?"

"What would you suggest I do, pup?" Maksim sighed and leaned his head back at the plush leather covered armchair. He looked weary and rumpled.

"I…" Ivan didn't know what to say. "Okay, you don't want her to be attracted to you but you could've let her down easy!" Ivan stopped himself when he noticed his voice rose.

"Tell me, pup" Maksim rumbled, still not looking at Ivan. "have you ever done something that you regretted later?"

"No." he pursed his lips when he remembered Sango and he felt a pang of guilt.

"Hn." Maksim didn't need to see his son's hesitation to know the answer.

"I'm…uh, I'd better see if I could repair what you've wrecked so far." Ivan didn't see his father nod to him in dismissal.

Maksim closed his eyes. Even from this distance he could feel her pain from his rejection. Her pain is his pain but he must be firm in his resolve. Not now, of all times. Not now. In his heart he hopes that as that future that he was yearning for comes inexorably nearer his wait and sacrifice would not be in vain.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

The men were looking at Ivan as he returned from the library. Though he kept a stoic face like his father they knew something was not right. The touch telepath communed the story to Spencer and the other man sighed loudly in exasperation. The big man motioned for the rest of the team to stand down while Ivan went deeper into the house. Jeff nodded at Ivan's direction and Spencer let him follow his godson.

"Uh guys, get settled. Eat. Rest. You know where everything is right?" The men nodded somberly and bowed before they dispersed, their footsteps echoing as they trudged to the various areas and levels of the safe house.

Hart remained, frowning. "Sir, what do we do?" he nodded up to the second floor where the source of negative vibration was the strongest. He was immensely glad that the lieutenant was safe. He didn't doubt for one moment the ability of the director to return her to them but something happened that created this blanket of wintry aura around the house. It made Hart shiver.

"Uh…better leave this to us, Hart." He turned to the commander. "It's gonna get awkward as it is. Just take care of the guys, okay? I will notify you when we're gonna have a meeting."

"I will, my lord." Hart gave Spencer a formal bow.

"Uh, better not get used to calling us that." and he pointed upstairs with a grimace.

"Ah." He nodded. "Understood, _sir." _ Without another word Hart followed the rest of the team downstairs.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Spencer ambled in after Ivan left. He went to the bar and got himself a glass. He sat in the other leather chair with a tired sigh and poured himself a liberal amount of cognac. Maksim returned his gaze after a few seconds. "So," Spencer smiled wryly "which one of us do you want to beat you up; me or Ivan?"

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Ivan almost went back downstairs when his knock was ignored twice. He frowned when the tray rattled a little bit. _Damn! Don't get too excited, man!_ he scolded himself. He gave the tray another going over making sure everything's perfect. She's inside, he knows that, but after what his father did she wouldn't even want to see another male as far as she could throw them.

But he knows her, that's his advantage, and with that in mind he pushed open the door. The child in him was taking over, _I couldn't let this opportunity pass!_ She is sitting on a cushion on the enclosed terrace, her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked forlorn out there. Ivan's heart went out to her when he smelled the faint trace of dried tears.

He cleared his throat "Aherm…" She turned her head slightly, "Sorry. I knocked…"

"I heard you…" she said softly and turned her eyes back to the dark forest. She sighed in surrender to the invasion of her solitude. "Anyway, come in." she said softly with an equally soft smile. She sat up, the loose white cotton pants and loose long sleeved shirt looked great on her. Ivan wished that his father could see her now…._uh, better not._

"Uh, have you eaten?" he asked. She shook her head slightly. "Oh, you must he very hungry…." Ivan deposited the tray on a side table. "Mm, I cooked this for you…"

"I'm not hungry." she didn't know why for some reason she felt kind of guilty when the boy looked crestfallen. "Well…" she said and the redheaded boy paused in lifting the tray to return it to the kitchen. A favorite aroma caught her nose and her lips turned up. "That coffee smells heavenly." He brightened up, quickly crossed the veranda and set the tray between them.

"Hi, I'm Ivan Danilov." Ivan brushed his hand against his jeans and held it out to Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." she held out her hand. His heart clenched at the pain he found in that tactile contact.

_Danilov_…she bit her lip, lowering her eyes. "Uh, you're Maksim's son, right?" She remembered her father mentioning him back at the base. She knows him by face but not by name. Everything was topsy-turvy in New York when they left; she resigning and all so she couldn't remember if they were ever formally introduced at all.

"Yes." Maksim's son smiled and nodded. Kagome's eyes dimmed a little, she gulped. _He's married. Dammit, of course he's married! What gorgeous guy like that wouldn't be? _She cursed her luck or lack of it with men. _His wife must be beautiful_, Kagome looked at Ivan's features. But though the son was as gorgeous as the father she couldn't see any facial similarities between the two except the height. _Ivan must have taken after his mother._ Kagome sighed, _lucky woman…lucky Maksim. Now the man's officially out of her reach._

After she kicked Maksim out the room she stomped to the shower, stripped and turned the water as hot as she could take it until the bathroom mirror fogged up. She only washed up when her anger simmered down. All throughout she was kicking herself for acting stupid. _Whenever did you become a seductress, huh? Why the effing did you grab the guy for? He's gotta be scared shit you planting him with that kiss. Yeah, Kagome Higurashi, the sex pot extraordinaire, seductress to the max_. She snorted at the image.

"Hey, care to join me?" Kagome pushed away her misery and tried to be jollier. Besides the boy was trying his best to be hospitable and the coffee is so irrisistible. One miserable soul is enough in this place.

"Really?" Ivan wanted to jump for joy. Then he remembered himself and tried to control his excitement. _Good thing I prepared a setting for two!_

"Well, to be honest pasta is my favorite and there's enough here to feed an army." Kagome pointed at the tray. "It's a shame to waste that."

Of course he knows many things she loves, including a small boy she adopted way back. Ivan scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I always cook a lot…" they shared a laugh as she waved him to sit at the opposite deck chair. "Thanks, lieutenant." Ivan has a grin on his face as wide as Texas but he doesn't care. _This is one of my bestest days!_

"Oh no, don't start calling me that." She wagged a finger at him.

"Okay, uh…Kagome." Ivan congratulated himself for not calling her mom. _Whoa, I gotta be careful. One slip of the tongue and…_

"May I ask a question" Ivan looked up at Kagome as she handed him a mug full of coffee. He smiled his thanks.

"Sure."

"Are you…"

_I can't believe it_, Ivan sighed happily, _I'm having a meal with my…_

"..a youkai too?"

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Both men fell into an uneasy silence after talking about the assault on Francesco's palace, Maksim's fight with Francesco, his rescue of Kagome….

Only the crackling of the logs as it fell into the fireplace was the only sound in the spacious library while Spencer suddenly remembered that his jaw was open and he should close it.

"Tell me again…she…" he lifted his cognac to point to the second floor. "saw the real…" The big man cursed when Maksim confirmed with a look. Spencer rubbed the glass on his forehead. "All this is giving me a whammer of a headache." Maksim felt so drained as he nodded in agreement.

Spencer slapped his knee and stood up apparently deciding not to cry over split milk. "Good thing Ship's here. But you have another job to do…" he beckoned to Maksim to get up while Spencer opened a long case and drew out an item from it. "Better do a good job, pal. She might not handle another heartbreak, if you know what I mean."

Maksim caught the item in one hand with a frown. He drained his glass, put it down on the liquor tray and nodded to Spencer that he is ready.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Ivan jerked and almost spat out his coffee. He hurriedly grabbed a napkin and dabbed his chin. _**"Excuse me?"**_he sputtered andcoughed when some coffee got lost inside is windpipe, from shock as well he's sure.

"Oh, don't worry." Kagome waved away Ivan's panic. "I already know." she handed him a plateful of penne pasta with white sauce.

"You…you do?" Ivan's eyes were as big as saucers, his throat suddenly dry. He cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks." He said absentmindedly while reaching for his plate, his mind whirling. For a moment he just stared at Kagome, not knowing how the hell he's going to answer that bomb. "How…who told you?"

Kagome smiled at him and shrugged. "Who else?"

Ivan cursed a string of profanity in his head at this shocker. "Uh…" Ivan warily observed his mother if she would start freaking out. "so…um, how are you with it?"

Kagome shrugged and speared a piece of penne. "Of course it freaked me out at first but…hey" she held her fork aloft and shrugged "can't argue with something if it's real, you know?"

The radio beeped. "Excuse me." Relieved at the interruption, Ivan went to the end of the patio to answer the call. "Yes."

"Hey, the dessert's about done." Jeff's voice buzzed. "It's a masterpiece!"

"Okay. I'll be down."

"I can bring it…"

"No. I _need_ to go down. See you." Ivan turned off the radio before Jeff says anything more and returned to Kagome. "Good news. We have dessert! I'll just get it." Ivan jogged to the door.

"Okay!" Kagome said back. "I hope it's something chocolate." she murmured with a smile. "Oh, shoot!" her feet bumped the coffee pot when she moved. "Damn it!" _What a klutz you are!_ She damped the spill as best as she could and gathered the broken pieces on an empty plate and followed Ivan to the kitchen.

She saw Maksim and Spencer's back as she reached the head of the stairs. _That's a…_she frowned at the strange item Maksim's holding. Kagome noted the slump of Spencer's shoulders and the slow tread of the other. She has a hunch that they're not going to be practicing something. She always trusts her instincts and like Spiderman's senses it's tingling right now. Kagome left the broken pot on the stairs and decided to follow the two men to the basement.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Oh no…" Jeff (a.k.a Ginta) shook his head, a spatula in his hand poised above a ganache covered chocolate cake he was about to put icing on.

"This is bad news, Ryo-sama" Shippo agreed. Fortunately Ivan found the chief of security in the kitchen along with the rest of the team and told the shocking news. "But not catastrophic." Shippo nodded to the cake. "You go back to Kagome-sama and I will be right along with the cake, and then…" Shippo shrugged, meaning he'll do his trick.

Ivan nodded and sighed deeply. "Good idea. Haru-san, you and Jeff stay topside with us. You could take the bedrooms next to mine." he leaned on the kitchen island. "I wished we took Stef with us. Mom…uh," he shook his head and scratched his head in consternation as the others smiled and chuckled at his slip. "I mean…Kagome would have liked to have another woman here with her…Anyways." he knocked on the table to indicate the talk was over. The guys gave their own versions of 'good luck' as Ivan walked out of the spacious kitchen with a wave.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Ivan was puzzled and a little worried when he found the plate of soggy napkins beside the broken coffee pot on top of the stairs. "Kagome?" he poked his head inside Kagome's room. When he didn't get any soft reply he went inside, looking around the room until he came to the deck, but apart from their uneaten food on the low table she was not in the terrace. Then he remembered the broken pot. He tried the bathroom but it was empty. _Last place_, he said to himself as he knocked at the door of the walk-in closet. _She might be changing out of her coffee ruined clothes…_

"Kagome?" but the capacious area was empty as well.

His heart began hammering. _Could Francesco have followed them here and made a grab for Kagome again? Dammit! Couldn't that psycho leave his mother alone?_ He vaulted down from the second floor and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Guys." the team turned as one as Ivan grabbed the doorframe before the shot past the kitchen in his haste. "I can't find Mom anywhere." They all stood hurriedly, weapons drawn.

Hart (a.k.a Yori) took over. "Jeff, you go with Ryo-sama and search the entire lower west wing. Shippo, you take the east side. Yuri (a.k.a Haru), take the south side and I will take north. _**Go!"**_

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome wondered what she would say to Maksim or Spencer if she got caught as she waited behind a corner. The door was about to close before she moved and blocked the lock with her hand, waiting until their footsteps were far enough but not so distant as to lose them. She carefully inched the door open and was glad it didn't creak. She could see their shadows moving on the left. When she heard a loud sound she took advantage of it to enter the door. There was another corner she hid behind at. She recognized the place from its smell and the drawers on the wall. Only that those drawers were deep enough to store a dead body in.

Both men removed a black body bag from the drawer and placed it on the autopsy table. As Spencer unzipped the body bag Maksim took a katana from another table and unsheathed it. Kagome was baffled at this until the body in the bag revealed…._was that…Oh, shit!_

_**Allen!**_

From this distance all she could see was the terrible head wound that almost cleaved half of Allen's skull. _Nobody told me he was dead! _

Her disbelieving eyes were flitting between Maksim and Allen's body trying to fathom what the former was about to do. Then Maksim leaped so effortlessly on the slab, his feet braced on both sides, Allen's pale body in between them, the katana, in his hand hovering above Allen's corpse. He looked as if he was waiting for something…

Kagome forgot to breathe as Maksim executed a movement so familiar to her…he is going to cut Allen's corpse!

_**What the hell?!**_

Both men were so intent on the glowing katana that they didn't notice Kagome shoot out of her corner and rush to Maksim until it was too late.

_**"No!" **_Kagome screamed as the blade swung down to her.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	41. Chapter 28 B FEUDAL ERA

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_ The people and names in this story were fictitious.

C. F_eudal Era and Modern Time Parallel link from Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. _

**CHAPTER 28-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

**IN THE BARRIER**

_By this time Inuyasha had been turning on a spit on a big roaring fire surrounded by cavorting cannibals. He would be so furious and yelling his head off to be set free; obscenities spewing out like bullets when no one listened to him. Annoyed by all the ruckus, the cannibal queen named Kagome stepped down from her throne and slapped a duck tape on his mouth…_Kagome smirked in satisfaction at one of the many torture scenarios she had envisioned Inuyasha in. Granted she's no Spielberg but, oh, it would have been nice if it were true too.

"Dammit! Where in friggin' hell did that guy go to?" The last word was delivered a little higher than what she intended but she was so pissed. Kagome snarled in mounting exasperation as she avoided one illusion after another. There's actually a knack on how to defeat these freaking illusions. If you see one in your path you got to weave around the object. If there's a ghosting effect then that's the tell tale sign that it's a real object. Sure, it takes more time and it makes one a little dizzier than usual but certainly much better than smacking senseless on a solid object and getting a big bump on the noggin.

After a few minutes Kagome had to stop for a moment when nausea set in again. _Damn, as soon as I find Inuyasha I wanna get out of this place and then I'll roast him alive. We're supposed to be working together! _Kagome stopped and looked around as she tried to get herself oriented again. _Dammit and double dammit!_ _I'm freaking hopelessly lost!_

Kagome checked her bearings again as she observed her surroundings. She couldn't be wrong for she knew _for certain_ that this tree was the very same tree that she and Inuyasha perched on. The shredded bark and fallen fresh leaves were still there on the forest floor. _Yeah, I remember this tree. _She looked up and confirmed it. _There's even that round thing on the trunk…._

_"Pick up the bow and arrow, regent…"_

Kagome whirled, whipping the katana out in a blur. She crouched in defensive pose, ears straining, her eyes narrowed. She quickly hid behind the same tree, a solid one and peeked out.

_"I mean you no harm…"_

"Who's there?" Kagome's eyes were darting here and there, ready for any attack. "Who are you?"

_"A friend. I am not important, majesty. Master Inuyasha is in trouble…"_

"Inuyasha!" _Shit! No one gets to him first! _

_"Hurry! Pick up the weapon." _the disembodied voice seemed to be coming from inside her head- cultured, authoritative, aged. Kagome turned and a bow and a brace of arrows tumbled softly on the ground in front of the tree she was hiding. _"Master Inuyasha needs you. Hurry."_ She looked disbelievingly as the branches of the tree moved to the same direction. _"If you want to get out of this place and defeat your foe, use the bow on him. Your enemy is powerful but not unstoppable."_

"Who is 'him?''" Kagome felt foolish talking to the air but this was the best offer she had so far and who was she to turn down help? Dammit!

_"He is called Byakuya of the Illusions. You will know when you see him. Stop him and the illusion things will go back to normal. But you must hurry. Now."_ The leaves of the trees shook as if hurrying her.

Pursing her lips as she sheathed her katana she set aside all fears of her pursuer and grabbed the items in passing following the bending branches of the trees as they point her to the right direction.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ **

_"You're….you're alive…" Inuyasha blinked several times to make sure that he was not imaging things. He took another cautious step to the woman lit by constantly moving long insect-like creatures around her. Inuyasha was wide-eyed at the change in her._

_"Hm, were you disappointed, Inuyasha?" The woman replied, her dark eyes devoid of emotion. "Weren't you happy to see me?"_

_"But…I don't understand…" Inuyasha shook his head in confusion. "I saw you die…" _

_"Of course you would not be happy to see the woman you once….killed." _

"What?!" Inuyasha backed away. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, Inuyasha." The woman's eyes darkened, narrowed. "you want power, you want to be a full youkai…"

"I _told _you I lost interest in that…." she cut him off with a mocking laugh.

"When you fell in love with me? Do you expect me to believe that, Inuyasha?" She floated to him. "How stupid do you still think I am?"

"Believe all you want but I didn't kill you!" Inuyasha flinched when her hands reached out to cup his face. It was icy cold. The contact gave him shivers down his spine, goose bumps on his arms.

"But despite the fact, I still love you, Inuyasha. I have missed you." She breathed as she came nearer, their face almost touching.

_What the hell is that smell?_ The hanyou jerked back in revulsion. "What are you, Kikyou?"

"Can't you guess, my love?"

"You are still…_dead_…" The statement earned the hanyou a cold smile from the miko. It scared Inuyasha through his bones. Her brown eyes that used to look at him so warmly were as cold as her hands.

"I need you, my love." she whispered in his ear as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why? What for?"

"I could feel her…she's so very, very strong…" Kikyou's voice held so much yearning Inuyasha followed where his former lover's eyes were focused on in the distance.

"Who is 'her'?" he leaned his head back to better focus as Kikyou's hands stroke his hair and face. But he couldn't control a shudder whenever her cold. cold hands graze his skin. This new Kikyou was a little different from the woman he once knew; the old Kikyou was warm, innocent and a little reserved but this incarnation is much more forward and bold. Inuyasha didn't know which one he wanted more-the virginal or the seductress Kikyou.

"The regent…"

"Why do you need Kagome for?" she came back at him and a pink tongue slid sensuously along his neck. He had to fight himself to get back his wayward train of thought.

"If you bring her to me we will be together again." she whispered breathlessly. "I will be alive again. I need her life force…her soul…her soul…"

"What?! Life force?" Inuyasha pushed her away and took several steps back disbelievingly at her words. "Are you crazy? What the fuck has happened to you? Stop Kikyou!" Inuyasha stepped completely away to get his thoughts in order. It was hard to think. He blinked a few times as he felt himself swaying on his feet. He shook his head to free his mind at the thick fog it has trapped itself into.

"Hm, how surprising." Came the voice from above as the dark eyed illusionist named Byakuya glided down from the trees. He rubbed his chin; his gaze not leaving the sleeping hanyou on the grass. "The hanyou had more resistance than most." He snapped his fingers and a writing tablet appeared from thin air. With a gesture the brush lifted as if held by invisible hands and began writing something on the parchment. "Increase dosage. Method of delivery should…" he murmured his instructions as the brush scribbled furiously. Afterwards the tablet vanished with another snap of his fingers.

Like a rag doll, a graceful gesture lifted the limp Inuyasha up, the hanyou's fair hair falling around his peaceful face. He let the hanyou float on air as Byakuya framed his hands like an artist trying to find the perfect background for a masterpiece; one eye closed and the tip of his tongue peeking from under one of his fangs in concentration. The dark haired illusionist smiled as he spotted a big tree just off his right "Ah! Magnificent!" He clapped, referring both to the tree and the location as he positioned the drugged Inuyasha near it.

"And you dear miko…" he faced the now quiet and motionless female and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Byakuya caught the folded piece of origami with a flourish. For a moment he considered destroying it but shrugged. "Well, you never know when you could be useful again, won't you." addressed the shikigami. He gave the paper a kiss before it vanished inside his capacious sleeve. He patted the same area gently.

From his origami boat he opened a small container. "Whew! Nasty stuff!" His eyes were tearing up so held the tub away from his face and grimaced at the pungent smell of the ointment. After taking a deep breath, he rubbed the waxy substance on a finger. Then turning to the sleeping hanyou he murmured as he touched Inuyasha's forehead tenderly. "And now, we wait for the main event…break a leg, general…"

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ **

"If you are going to be sick, wolf, do all of us a favor and go to the bushes." Sesshoumaru scoffed at Kouga before turning his attention at the paler than pale boy held in his arms. He felt the boy's misery. Ryo was moaning softly and a thin sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead. Even a cruel, battle hardened and fierce warrior like him couldn't help but be moved at the suffering of the child.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched when the sour contents of Koga's stomach reached him. He was feeling a little sick himself from all the movement around him but since he could fly and had done aerial battles himself the effect to him was minimal. He wondered how Kagome is faring in all this.

He turned away and seeing a flat surfaced boulder he sat with his small burden. He reached inside his voluminous sleeve and chose the softest inner layer, one that was not tainted with his blood or dirt from his battle with Masahiro and gently wiped the sweat off of the boy. His lips pursed when the boy whimpered for his mother then burrowed his head deeper into Sesshoumaru's chest.

That same odd warmth filled his being once more as he gazed at the distressed boy. He never dared to admit this to himself but he had missed taking care of a child. Rin was the first and the last he had taken cared of. He was reluctant at first especially when the child in question was a ningen one at that. Reluctant not because he cared for what people were going to say or think, but it is the reluctance of the tactician in him who perfectly knows that people in his life could become a burden or even a potential weapon to be used against him. One never reached his age without knowing these things always happen again and again…it is a constant in life.

And he was always right in that area.

And he was wrong in another.

Then it dawned on him that long time ago, as he watched Rin happily weave flowers then harass Jaken on a field that being able to protect what is his is the true manifestation of his power. The day he couldn't protect even a small ningen child is the day he hand over his lands to his insufferable half-brother. Hah, he scoffed, that would never happen.

Surprisingly, finding Rin showed unexpected places in his heart that was in need of filling. How strange that though he was still the same ruthless bastard that Inuyasha was fond of calling him, which was true, the ruthless part, that is, Rin had touched his heart….and then Kagome….

Sesshoumaru stood up and strode to where the wolf was lounging, spent from his sickness. He needed to focus his energies on other things instead of the lust inducing flash of memories of his last intimate encounter with Kagome.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru!" Kouga missed swiping the foot that had been persistently poking his side. "Quit kicking me!"

"A nudge would hardly constitute a kick, baka." Sesshoumaru smirked at the greenish looking wolf lord. "This child is hardier than you. You should be ashamed."

"Hah! I _**dare**_ you to say that again after he dumps a stomach full of puke onto you." Kouga groaned but stood up and smacked his face a few times. "Shit! What a hateful place!"

"This hateful place would not change if we do not find Kagome to…" A strange soughing of the wind made both daiyoukai stop bantering. Without thinking about it they stood back to back, listening.

"You heard that. Right?" Kouga whispered.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on the small boy.

"That sounds like…." They frowned as the fallen leaves began to form a small eddy near the monk. "Shit! I don't like the looks of that…"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"This is big, big trouble…." Kouga couldn't peel away his eyes from Miroku's still unconscious form and like the inu lord he had begun to backpedal. Quickly.

The beads that were supposed to seal Miroku's Kazaana started to unravel by itself and then as a foretaste of its imminent force the wind began to moan and wail. Both daiyoukai had already made their move even as the enchanted beads slipped off. The wind shrieked in furious intensity when the final barrier, the blue sacred cloth, slipped away revealing the terrifying small dark void in the houshin's palm. Everything not bolted firmly were pulled into the event horizon that was the houshin's curse.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

The sound of her own breath. the clink of the brace of arrows on her back and her armor were the only sound around the forest. She jogged to where the trees were directing her. A frown had begun to deepen as she tried to figure out how to defeat a foe this powerful. This is something she has no knowledge of and totally unprepared for. Everything happening here was something out of sci-fi or fantasy movies but dammit, she has no idea what the heroine was supposed to do in times like this. She felt so out of her league.

"How do I defeat someone who uses illusions?" she muttered rhetorically and almost got a heart attack.

_"The arrows must be infused with your reiki, regent, that is the only way."_ the same voice said in her head.

"And, since the enemy is good at camouflage where do I point the arrow?" Another tree bent its boughs to her. She jumped over an exposed root. Then she was surprised when all the exposed roots began to sink into the ground flattening the terrain for her. "Uh….was that your work?" she asked in passing, never letting up the run.

"Yes, regent."

"Uh…thanks." Many things have been happening that she couldn't even wrap her mind on it and she should be freaking out about it but she has no time for that right now. "What can you tell me about this enemy?"

_"Byakuya is a hanyou; half human, half youkai. You will be able to feel his presence with your reiki."_

"We have a problem. I am not familiar with this weapon. I'd rather use my gun to him. Would that work?" It felt stupid talking to the air.

_"A sutra could be attached to the arrow to strengthen the power."_

"But I suck at archery! I hate using these!" Kagome fumed.

"Try your best, regent. You and the others are their only hope."

Her feet skidded to a slippery halt. "What others are you talking about?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kouga, the houshin Miroku….and your son."

"Ryo!" Goose bumps raced on her arms. "Where are they? What's happening?'

"Byakuya has tampered with the houshin's Kazaana…"

"Dear lord!" she clutched at her stomach trying to stop the roiling fear from overcoming her. I have to go to them!" Panic began creeping into her chest, weakening her knees.

"Nay regent! Byakuya should be stopped. He is the schemer in all of this. I will help your friends the best that I could but you must get to Byakuya or all is lost."

_He is right._ "Please take care of them whoever you are."

_"Bokuseno at your service, my lady."_

"Please take care of my family Bokuseno." Her face set grimly and her eyes misting from fear the regent of the Fire Dragon throne of the Northern lands picked up her pace and once more followed where the helping trees had directed her deeper into the cursed forest.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ **

If there is one thing that Sesshoumaru hates the most is fighting the force of nature. Many had said that fighting one is like getting into a fight with a woman; the effort is useless and one end up being the loser. And, Sesshoumaru adds, women are akin to the forces of nature-wild and untamed and totally captivating. But there's nothing captivating with getting flung and about here and there. It is like a hungry maw gobbling everything in sight, rampant in its destruction.

The sound itself is horribly deafening, so frightening in its intensity. It was the sound of a thousand souls being tortured in the depths of the underworld, like the howl of a wolf….

_**"Wolf, shut your mouth for it is not helping!"**_ Sesshoumaru spat at the wailing Ookami lord. The wind tears at them intending them to lose their tenuous hold on safety. Like his claws, Kouga's Goraishi pulse while embedded deep into the trunk of the tree but the wolf lord had this maddening habit of howling his head off and right beside Sesshoumaru's ears. If not for the threat of being sucked into the void Sesshoumaru would like to free one hand to give the wolf a hearty bop in the head.

He hates being helpless like this. Not being able to do anything and bested by wind. Who, pray tell, gets bested by the wind? How absurd! There has to be a way to defeat it!

_"Mommy!"_ Ryo cried out in abject fright and Sesshoumaru couldn't blame the boy. He was glad that before the wind got strong he had placed the boy securely inside the many layers of his haori and tied his obi around the boy's waist and his. He closed his eyes as the wind whipped his hair to his face. Debris from all over pummel at them constantly as it passes by-hurtful pellets, numerous blunt objects but many have cut their skin to the quick.

Both daiyoukai had long lost their armor due to their fight with Masahiro and they couldn't help react whenever a big piece of wreckage slam at their vulnerable sides.

_"Sensei!"_ the boy called for his teacher knowing the grissly end that would happen to his mentor and friend. "Sensei…" Ryo sobbed.

Frighteningly from down below the tree there was movement and appalling creaking sounds. The mighty tree had begun to give in to the force plucking it up right down to its root system. Both men looked each other grimly. Whatever action would be rendered moot for the wind is the worst adversary of all. The moment they let go it would be waiting in its deadly embrace.

_**"Dammit! We need a plan! We can't just give up like this!" **_Kouga's eyes were nearly closed.

_**"I agree!"**_Sesshoumaru opened his eyes a slit and looked at the debris as it sped by comparing it to his running speed. If they could…

_**"If we could run faster than this wind we could overtake it to safety!"**_ Kouga shouted against the noise.

_**"Top speed!"**_ Sesshoumaru nodded seriously. He tested his newly acquired weight; he would need to compensate due to the added burden of Ryo. It would slow him down a little but not by a big margin. _**"When we are free from the grip of the wind I will use my energy ball to take us to safety! Stay near!" **_

_**"Got it!"**_ Kouga briskly nodded, his eyes fixed on the slowly disintegrating tree.

"Ryo" the boy looked up from inside his "nest" as Sesshoumaru nodded, the boy understood what was expected of him so Ryo made himself as streamlined as possible to decrease wind drag. As a dragon the boy comprehends aerodynamic coefficient naturally-how to use the force of the wind to soar or glide to the sky. Sesshoumaru marveled at the instinctive action. But, he noted ruefully, it made him look pregnant.

The tree trunk groaned in resistance…

_**"Lord Sessh. Kyoufou, run low."**_ the boy said with a little lisp and then he too braced himself.

The branches began to tear off, flying and tumbling in the air. It sounded like a cry of protest from the tree. Soon from its base, its roots had lost its fight to keep itself anchored from its moorings. If the wind were sentient they would have thought it a predator who had worn down its prey and is now aiming for the kill for it doubled its effort to draw it closer to its destruction.

_**"I hear you, kid!"**_ Kouga took a deep breath. _**"On my mark…." **_Sesshoumaru nodded back, grim faced. _**"Now!"**_

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	42. Chapter 29-A MODERN ERA

oAUTHOR'S NOTES:

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. _Please do not copy their characters!_ The people and names in this story were fictitious. Any similarity was just a coincidence (like Maksim).

C. _Parallel story link of Feudal Era and Modern Time from Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. _

**CHAPTER 29 - A**

**MODERN TIME**

**AVATAR OF LIFE AND DEATH**

His eyes were intent on the blade, on its glow. It was mesmerizing to behold and only he could see the true image of the katana as it summon the entities that assist the lord of the udnerworld. For that moment the portal of the world of the dead is open for his eyes. The western world call this place Hell, some Hades and they imagine fire and boiling lava and hideous creatures writhing in the fiery depths along with the tormented souls begging to be freed from the punishment for sins they have to atone for.

Partially true. Partially false.

The lord of the underworld turned his eyes on him and from behind him appeared the swarming green goblins - the escorts of the soul. They stepped from behind the veil that separates the land of the living and the dead. They headed straight for the cold corpse of the corporal. They shackled the soul and began to separate it from the physical vessel it once inhabited.

And being so, that was his queue from the blade, the entity that is residing in the heart of Tenseiga. The soul of Tenseiga. The one who decides who will continue on in this current plane of existence and who would reside in the After Life.

The blade, the fang that was his father's legacy to him had become an extension of the lord of the underworld. And he, Sesshoumaru, heir and current wielder of this avatar of death is also, in reality, its avatar.

The avatar of life and death…his path, his destiny.

He swung.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

_Oh, shit! It's Allen! Nobody told me he was dead! _

Her narrowed disbelieving eyes were flitting between Maksim and Allen's body trying to fathom what the former was about to do. Maksim leaped effortlessly on the slab, feet braced on both sides; the katana in his hand, hovering above Allen's corpse. He looked as if he was waiting for something. Kagome forgot to breathe as Maksim executed a movement so familiar to her…

_**What the hell?! **_

She ran.

_**"No!" **_Kagome screamed. The silver flash of the blade met her.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Like ripples created by a stone dropped in a still pond the fabric of reality was rent asunder. It began as a twinkle of light soon a deep boom-like sound escaped the light and the rift widened like a wound until one could behold the other side. A puncture in the other dimension showed behind the star dappled darkness of the cosmos. Orochi turned, a glass of scotch halfway to his lips when he heard the telltale sounds of the illusionist's transporter. From this background of time and space two men entered as if stepping from an ordinary door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Demanded the denounced heir of the Northern kingdom. Ryuu-Orochi rushed forward but just looked on with pitiless eyes. "Did you get clobbered by a mere girl?" The younger one held Francesco Conti who was suffering from numerous cuts and bruises and limping badly.

"I'd be in fucking heaven if Kagome busted my ass. Huh! I wish but, sadly, no." Francesco snarled sarcastically as the younger man with him helped him to the couch. He groaned loudly in misery. His assistant, a young man of indeterminate age went to the bar and poured the injured Francesco a big tumbler of vodka. The glass shook on its way to his lips, the ice tinkling, He needed two hands to stop shaking badly. "It was him. He was there."

"Him?" Orochi queried. "Maksim? Maksim was there?" Orochi was clutching his own glass just as tightly in his anger.

"Who else?" Francesco rasped and leaned his head back staining the rich covering.

"But how in hell did he find out?" he asked. _**"HOW?"**_

"I called him." Francesco mumbled, eyes averted.

Orochi shook his head, hand cupped at an ear. "What did you say? Speak up!"

"I said…I called him." Francesco glared back but hid his fear by raising his glass to his lips.

"You. Called. Him." Francesco couldn't meet Orochi's glare. "You…" his voice shook with suppressed rage. "Why?" but instead of answering Francesco averted his eyes. "Shit! _**Your**_ stupidity and pride will be the downfall of all my plans!" Orochi threw the Lalique crystal tumbler in the fireplace; shattering it into a thousand diamond shards. The flames licked the alcohol merrily for a short time as he paced in front of the fireplace. "What's wrong with you, huh? You called him just to gloat you have his woman? Stupid! Fuck! I should've done this all by myself…"

_**"'MY"**_ plans?!" The blonde shot back. "What _'my plans'?"_ He shouted at the red head. _"YOU"_ he pointed to both of them "came to _ME!_ Begging _ME _to help _YOU_. Remember?!"

"Shit! That was before I realized how obsessed you are with this woman and you couldn't even think straight!" Orochi stabbed his finger at the other man's face, enunciating every word. Then threw up his hands in the air. "Correction….not just obsessed….addicted!"

"You're the one to talk," Francesco a.k.a Masahiro retorted. "You are following a 'dream'' he spat the word. "that's long gone."

"Do not malign my plans! I am after my kingdom! Mine is a bigger picture while yours is but a rut in between the sheets!"

"What kingdom are you talking about? _**There is no more kingdom, fool!**_ You are delusional, Orochi!"

"And I am in fear that your unrequited love…NO! Correction again! Your unrequited _**LUST**_ for this human will send you to your grave, you fool!"

"Isn't that the same as your dream? Don't be calling the kettle black, asshole!"

"No wonder our plans never work…your brain's all over the place!" Orochi paced and ranted continuously, gesticulating.

"At least I am doing this for love!" Francesco leaned forward, behind him the brocade sofa was tainted red with his blood.

_**"Love?!"**_ Orochi derided, lips twisting in revulsion. "You mean lust?" he spat. "Pah! I have no use for love!"

"Of course you don't…you have no heart!"

"If I find out that you are jeopardizing our very own plans…" the red head threatened, his own face inches from Francesco's, finger held stiffly.

"You will what?" Francesco sneered.

"You. Are. Dead." Orochi murmured.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

The avatar's hand seemed to have a mind of its own. He tried to pull back, as he should. But control was not his. He couldn't stop. He is not worried for her safety. Tenseiga would not cut-it would not harm her.

It slashed through.

Through cloth and skin and flesh and bone and flesh and skin and cloth again. It slashed through her soul; her reiki. His heart stopped for an infinitesimal time and beat along with hers. He felt the resonation through his soul as well. The katana left a trail of fluorescent glow on her then it reacted with her reiki.

The sphere and the blade sang, a beautiful keening sound.

Time unfroze.

Someone shouted his name. He felt his body floating then he slammed against the wall, denting the cryo-stasis units. He was frowning as he slid down, confused and shaken out of his stupor. Spencer was turning, hands held out-a mistake on his part. His arms caught Kagome before her back hit the cold hard floor.

Bedlam.

"Mom!" the son rushed in, shocked, panic on his face. Behind Ryo, Ginta skid to a halt, lowered his side arm when he saw no intruder was there. At almost the same time Haru almost slammed into Ryo, but quickly took stock of the danger. He too turned away but not before grabbing his charge away from the scene, backpedaling quickly. He held on to the boy with the younger man struggling to get to his mother. Ginta lent a hand and together they dragged Ryo out to safety, shouting for the team to turn back.

"Kyoufou! Father!" Maksim could see Ryo's mouth moving….soundless.

Kouga turned his face away, eyes tightly closed, howling in intense pain. Her reiki was burning him alive. He let her go and crawled away, his arms smoking, his body shaking. Ginta swooped back in to rescue his master but soon painful blisters appeared on his exposed skin. The unbridled power began to expand unhindered. Both men crashed outside the door, writhing on the floor in pain.

"Move your asses! Level four! Move it!" Yori shouted commands in staccato bursts as he grabbed Kouga and fireman carried the unconscious lord. As one, the rest of the team rushed down to the designated area carrying the injured as well as fleeing for their lives.

Chaos….

He could see it all around him but Sesshoumaru couldn't hear anything.

Then…

Sound crashed into him like a vacuum suddenly filled.

As confusion gave way to rational thinking, he slammed Tenseiga on the floor-the well-honed edge slipping into cement like hot knife to butter. It enveloped him and Kagome in a barrier. As all of this was happening the sphere woke and restored order into chaos by soothing the ruffled reiki to subside into calmness until it became quiescent.

Silence reigned….

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

For a moment there the observer thought that the two men would come to blows as they always do but Francesco slapped the redhead's finger away, glaring back. "Oh yes, look, I'm shaking in my shoes!" in defiance Francesco finished the drink, his eyes never leaving the other man's.

"Shut up! For once would you think with what's between your ears and not with what's between your legs!" The last word was snarled fiercely.

Cursing to himself, the young man cast a baleful eye at the two arguing men, hands in his pockets. As always he was forgotten in every argument. _They're both idiots, they're like old women_. _I wished they'd kill themselves. Just don't expect me to play cleaning lady, fuckers._ With an impassive face the dark young man left the still arguing pair, closing the door quietly so as not to catch their attention.

His head droop down as he walked back to his own rooms, his feet dragging a bit on the rich Aubusson carpet. From the depths of his soul a deep sigh came out. Gods above! He is tired, exhausted to the bone. But this tiredness does not solely come from his body but from his prolonged existence. He wanted to rest. He wanted to be free from this bondage no matter how different it was from his long forgotten past.

He is tired of being used, being a tool, a machine. A glorified transporter...

He stopped and sagged against his door. His eyes dilated in the knowledge. _No! Not today!_ He winced and cupped his side; sweating, gasping, body shaking. He grasped the doorknob with shaking hands. He fell on his face as the door suddenly swung open. His cheek would have a bruise but in his wretched state pain was everywhere in his body, a bump on his cheekbones is nothing compared to this anguish. He writhed on the cream and burgundy pile, his side on fire. With difficulty he forced himself to curl clutching his legs as it used to make the pain more bearable. He could hear his ragged breathing, alone, with his pain.

There would be no gentle hands to wipe away the sweat on his brow. No loving concerned face to lessen the ache. They were gone….all gone…she's gone. What is left is this animal on his side gnawing him from the inside reducing him in this helpless state.

Then, on the floor, a silvery glow caught his eye and he was thankful for the diversion from the agony. _Ah, the moon was out._ It bathed the garden with its ivory light. The color reminded him of his sister. He wanted to go out. He wanted the cool night air to bathe the sweat off his face. The night would have soothed his mind whenever he step outside the balcony and the mingled smell of the night flowers would make him nostalgic.

"Sister." he whispered to the night as another shot of pain convulsed him, a tear escaping his deep dark eyes. "How I envy your rest…."

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Let me go Haru-san! They need help!" Ryo fought the restraining arms holding him back from going out of the den.

"No…!" everyone turned at the rough voice.

"But kyoufou…!" Ryo gasped at the extent of his godfather's injury. On the couch where Ginta deposited him Kouga's healing but is still in pain.

"You will not disobey a direct order!" Kouga hissed, his jaw rigid. "Your father will tell us…"

"But what if they're…"

"Dead?" Kouga sniffed. "Hah! It would take a lot to kill that evil dog. Shit, that hurts!" Kouga spread his burned arms away to prevent it from sticking to his clothes. "Your mom had never burned me…well, she did but that was a different matter, eh….never mind." Kouga clapped a hood arm at Ryo's shoulder and grasped it for comfort. "Keep your head, kid. Your father and your mom's reiki are compatible. It has never hurt him and I'm sure that will still be case."

"Kouga-sama, what has happened up there?" Yori butted in, forehead knotted in confusion.

"Beats me." Kouga twisted the ring and the glow shimmered on his body. "The _Senken_ isn't here and he's the only one who could tell us." Kouga groaned in relief when his youki began to heal him. "I've got a theory, though. But that could wait." With a big sigh the Ookami lord's head lolled to the armrest and was quiet.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ **

"Kagome!" Elaine Higurashi bolted up from her bed clutching her chest, face drenched in sweat. Shaking fingers flipped the lampshade bathing the room in soft yellow glow. She was not a woman easily afraid but her eyes searched the shadows around the room. The tepid water on the bedside table soothed her parched throat and she was able to take shaky breaths to calm her nerves.

There was a dream but, her brow knitted, all she could remember was white; intense white light and nothing else.

Elaine cursed herself when she jumped at the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" she smiled. "Oh, Richard. Hi honey." Her husband's voice behind the line was a comforting sound. "No, I'm okay. What's up?" the smile vanished from her lips. "She what? Wait. Wait. Back up." she listened intently. She clutched at the sheet and paled. "Where is she now?" she listened. "What do you mean you don't know?" Elaine shoved the sheets ay from her legs and sat on the side of the bed. Richard, didn't you even stop her? I know but…" she balled her fist. "Huh? Okay, I'll wait." She got up and with one hand got her robe on. She paced while waiting for her husband to come back on the line. She straightened when his voice came back. "Yes, I'm here…okay….uh-huh…who was it? I see…I think you mentioned him before…"

The door remained ajar when she walked down the stairs for the kitchen. Hidden right under her dresser a tiny light blinked out and down at the kitchen another one blinked on. The tiny cyclopean eye is a silent spectator that recorded every movement, every word being said.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Sesshoumaru sighed-long and audible and allowed himself to slide down into the cold floor of the morgue. For a while he thought that it would be the last of them. Though he was not affected by the burst of reiki he feared for his people, his friend and his son.

Click, click, click.

His eyes snapped wide open. He looked down at his hands. His eyes dilated in shock. He frowned as long nails scraped on the cement. His nails.

His hands.

His stripes.

His long hair…

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	43. Chapter 29 - B FEUDAL ERA

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. Please do not copy their characters! The people and names in this story were fictitious.

C. Feudal Era and Modern Time Parallel link from Kagome's disappearance and return from the well.

D. **CHARACTER NOTE: **_**KAEDE**_ - think of Helen Mirren. And let's have a slim Kaede for once.

**CHAPTER 29-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

**IN THE BARRIER**

**Last time on Chapter 28-B**

The branches began to tear off, flying and tumbling in the air. It sounded like a cry of protest from the tree. Soon from its base, its roots had lost its fight to keep itself anchored from the earth. If the wind were sentient they would have thought it a predator who had worn down its prey and is now aiming for the kill for it doubled its effort to draw it closer to its destruction.

_**"I hear you, kid!"**_ Kouga took a deep breath. _**"On my mark…."**_ Sesshoumaru nodded back, grim faced. _**"Now!"**_

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome dodged away from razor sharp nails but she slammed against an 'invisible' tree and fell on the unstable pebbly ground. Her heart was pounding madly as she scrambled to get up. She felt him rake the ground so closely. As she rolled away she swiped his feet from under him. Gasping, she scrambled up frantically while the hanyou was trying to get up.

She gasped as her bruised arm gave under her further aggravated by the sharp pebbles. Her other arm tried to support her.

Then she stopped.

A low vibration of a growl behind her made her turn around. Inuyasha's rage-reddened eyes locked with her terrified blue ones. And then…for a moment…just for a short moment he stopped. The rage vanished and he shook his head as if waking up but then he wailed in pain and the red flashed back in his eyes….the lips pulled back…he bunched his muscles….

He leapt but instead slammed into her power. The force of it sent him tumbling about two hundred paces away. Kagome cried out and fell back with a gasp nursing her arm. She had to use her injured arm to use reiki and it hurt like hell. Nevertheless she hurried to get up before he could recover and hastily shambled towards a thin copse of trees. But Inuyasha's already up and running towards her limping effort, fast.

"What's wrong with you!" Breathlessly the regent kept the hanyou and the surrounding trees between them; they're now doing a deadly game of 'tag-you're-it.' It was a good thing that some sense of logic had failed him for he could have just demolished the trees to get to her. Inuyasha was acting like a lumbering bear; he was moving a little slower than normal. Thank god for small mercies!

She was exhausted to the bone after running so long when she finally found the hanyou. She saw him feral and going berserk when she broke out from the forest. His eyes were red and jagged. Crimson stripes slash his cheeks. It scared Kagome for he looked like a rabid dog; saliva dripping from his lengthened fangs, the curled lips.

"What the hell happened to him?" she asked breathlessly. He jumped at her again and he almost caught her arm; his hands poking her hiding place. The trees shook and bits and pieces of it began to fall down upon her. "Hey! That's too close!" light flashed with her power. The hanyou backed away, growling loudly, cradling his burned arm. "Sorry Inuyasha!" she looked around frantically. She rushed out of the trees and produced a barrier just in time as the hanyou reached her. He hit it with such force the barrier shimmered. "Bokuseno! Where are you!"

_"I am here regent."_ The voice responded to her panicked call.

"It's Inuyasha! Why is he like this?" she backed away, clutching her own damaged arm even if he barrier was between her and the hanyou. Sparks flew each time the hanyou attacked the small dome.

_"This is not good. I could smell a strong amount of youki on him."_ Bokuseno wondered, disturbed.

"What's happened to him? I haven't seen him in this state!" Kagome shielded her eyes as Inuyasha used his claws to try to tear the barrier apart. "Stop it, Inuyasha!" the hanyou returned with such a vicious snarl that made her skin crawl.

_"I fear he has been lost inside his mind. The excess amount of youki in his blood has taken over. A hanyou like him couldn't control the potent youki like this."_

"Lost in his mind…?" she whispered, wide eyed. "So," Kagome gulped. "what will that do to him? Is he gonna get crazy?"

_"Yes," _the voice of the tree youkai sounded tragic. _"he will, if not stopped, continue to kill until he is killed himself."_

"My God! No!" Moisture seeped from her eyes as she looked on at her rampaging friend. "Inuyasha…" she moaned behind her hand.

_"He would be unstoppable. Now his strength is comparable to Lord Sesshoumaru but without his half-brother's brother's iron willed control."_

"What can we do? We can stop this…this madness, right?" she covered her ears from Inuyasha's racket as he doubled his effort to get inside the barrier.

The voice sighed, deep and emphatic. _"Yes, my lady, he could be stopped."_

"Then what do we do? We couldn't just let him go on like this! Look at him! He's hurting himself!" Kagome bit her lower lip in worry. Inuyasha's arms were smoking raw, his fingers were bleeding and he had lost some of his nails. "He's getting purified!"

_"Let me ask you a question, majesty. How far would you go to save your friend?"_

Kagome's slim brows almost met in consternation at the question. "Huh? What do you mean by that, Bokuseno? Explain."

_"There's nothing we can do for him at this point. There is but one…"_

"No!" Kagome shouted, shocked. More tears fell unheeded on her cheeks. She fisted her shaking hands. "No! I can't! No, Bokuseno….I can't do that!" he throat suddenly choked up in fear.

Back in the police force she couldn't just take any life even of a vicious killer or criminal. She prefers to incapacitate than take down the perpetrator. If she could spare the life of a mere scum of society how much more of a new friend?

Yes, they had a bad beginning. The hanyou might not have asked for her forgiveness but he had shown how he regretted what he did to her in other ways. For her part she would never shame him by demanding an apology from him. The two of them had a non-verbal agreement and it was enough.

_"Majesty, calm yourself. I am not suggesting he be killed but merely turn dormant until the power of the youki spell has passed."_

"Oh kami! I thought…." she gasped, very much relieved. Her hand shook as she wiped her tears away. Inuyasha had begun to pace around the dome; growling and snarling and occasionally howling.

_"I would not recommend such rash an action, my lady. You are unlike other miko I have known. __But you need to use the arrow on him with a spell to seal the pure youki." _Bokuseno continued before Kagome reacted to his suggestion. _"That is the only way regent. Your own weapon could kill him but an arrow will not. Trust me."_

"Are you sure about this? So…he will be just what? Sleep?"

_"Yes, my lady. It is for this reason I help you. I have been following your journey since you came into our land." _The voice held a tinge of smile in it. _"We have been expecting your arrival for a long time now."_

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome whirled as if to face the voice. "Uh…Bokuseno…look at that…" Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. The hanyou pulled out Tetsaiga and the fang grew "Why is it red…?"

_"Take cover regent!"_ Kagome had barely flung herself on the ground when there was a loud explosion.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

She is not going to listen. No, though it demanded to be heeded she would not listen. "Be quiet you two! I needed to do this!" The old woman grumbled under her breath. "Bah! Stupid things! Why don't they cooperate when I needed them the most?"

She had been trudging the old footpath but it was not easy not when her old bones wanted her to sit down and rest but Kaede held her walking stick tighter and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. The bad thing about aging was that each day your own body lodge a protest against your every action. Sometimes altogether refusing to obey your orders. This day was not any different. The climb was not as high but her arthritic legs objected the activity with a twinge. "Aye, I promise you we will get our rest when we are in the grave." She muttered to her seventy year old knees as she finally reached the summit a little out of breath.

"May the kami protect us! What in gods…?" she gaped and forgot her pain altogether.

Where a bucolic panorama of the shallow valley would usually greet visitors upon this moderate rise now has been replaced with a spine tingling vista.

Laid out before her a dome created from reiki so immense words fail to describe it. The gigantic barrier was, in probability, the biggest she had ever seen in her entire life. The shimmering barrier was spread out and had almost engulfed the entire forest, the valley and her village.

Kaede could only gape.

It was the children who found it.

That early afternoon the children hastened to the forest before the rainstorm reached their village. The battle was quite far from the small village so they are still quite safe. But not allowing everything to chance, Kaede, with the help of the young women had strung sutras around the village perimeter to protect them from stray youkai. But as they were gathering wood one of the village children saw the barrier. Its encroachment was stopped by the sutras.

Their frightened cries alerted the village headman and he, in turn, went to Kaede's hut to report this phenomena. The headman went with the old miko as far as the entrance of the footpath and stayed behind. The people in this small village were simple farmers and artisans therefore not even one from them even wanted to go with the old miko to investigate beyond the forest near the big tree, Goshinboku. They were too superstitious and feared that whatever this thing is might harm them.

Now as she stood with jaw agape on this rise looking at this terrifying dome it was obvious it had been made by a dark miko or kuro miko. It was a good thing that the people were back in the town square protected by holy sutras.

Though old, rail thin and sporting only one eye, Kaede was blessed at least with good eyesight for her age. She squinted but she couldn't see inside the opaque curtain. There's only one thing to do to find out some answers. With a grunt and a grimaced sigh, the old miko sat down on a pile or rocks to better concentrate; she closed her eyes to prepare her reiki. When the reiki was strong enough she willed her power to touch the barrier.

_Oh my!_ There were beings inside the dome but she could not be certain if they are friend or foe.

_What is that?_ One particular aura was…

"Dear kami…" the discovery snapped her eyes open in shock.

But as she returned to further investigate this puzzle her concentration was broken as soft footfalls and twigs snapped on the path. She stiffened as goose bumps rose along her arms, her eye slid to the side. She pretended she did not notice the noise and did not move from her position. She's a doddering old woman after all; possibly deaf and with slow reflexes.

Kami! They were many.

Youkai.

One of them has a very strong aura. The youkai is older and it is…It would not be easy to defeat.

_Ah, so,_ the old miko thought. _This is where it ends, my knees. You will have your wish of rest at last. _With a resigned sigh the old miko knew he couldn't take them all on in her weakened condition. But she would not die sitting down. With another twinge of protest her knees reluctantly let her up.

_Let them cut me down fighting, _thought the feisty old priestess, straightening her back.

With a speed and grace that belied her age the old woman removed her bow from her shoulders and notched an arrow in swift and practiced form. Pain was forgotten as reiki suffused her from head to toe. Immediately, reiki flowed and infused the weapon as she pulled it back.

Thus prepared Kaede turned and proudly faced her enemies.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

_**"Don't let go of me, dog!" **_Kouga's death grip on Sesshoumaru's forearm almost cut off circulation. The Ookami kept his other hand embedded on a tree _**"or I'm gonna haunt you forever!" **_

The Inu lord tightened his grip on the forearm of the Ookami lord thinking about that horrible possibility didn't agree with him. Alive, the wolf taxes his patience to the hilt but to a dead and annoying Ookami ghoul-that would drive him mad.

_**"Kyoufou, behind you!"**_ Ryo shouted in the din. In the distance a big boulder the size of a truck was careening along straight to the three of them.

As the two daiyoukai were intent on their survival being marginally successful at getting some distance from the houshin's Kazaana the boy made it his job to keep a sharp eye for dangerous unexpected objects that could surprise them. He ignored Lord Sessh's command to stay hidden deep in his haori to the exasperation of the inu lord. Being busy this way helped Ryo forget their dire situation and stop thinking about bad things.

He liked these two daiyoukai.

Yes, his mother gives him all the love he needs but as a male youkai he needed the guidance of someone of the same gender. The Southern and Western lords were both strong and honorable and when his kyoufou and Lord Sessh fight he could learn fighting styles.

His kyoufou is like his second father. His mother had explained this custom from her own time and the boy liked that idea of having a second guardian.

But Lord Sessh, Ryo knows, had become his mother's husband. Her scent, for the lack of a better word, had _fused_ with his aura when they mated. But the Inu lord did not brand his mother. Ryo wondered why not. The puzzle baffled him. He should have. The talk of mating is common in the youkai realm. It is not an embarrassing topic; this is a big part of their life. Their very existence depends on it. Anyways, youkai can scent the change on a female or male because it leaves a lingering trace.

Hence, right after their mating the Western lord had begun to act the part of being his mother's mate and is now for all intents and purposes Ryo's own father.

He felt so lucky to have them as his family and his sensei…

The boy sniffed back a tear at the thought of his teacher. The second sensei he had lost. He liked Miroku-sama even when he liked being hentai all the time; he is always thinking about Mako-san. At least he is not boring and he would patiently answer Ryo's questions that could be easily understood by a child his age. Ryo loved the stories about history and about Midoriko.

_**"Kyoufou, tree! East side!" **_ Kouga swiped the mid-sized tree in half and it sailed harmlessly past.

_**"Good eye, kid!" **_ Kouga shielded his eyes from the debris swirling around. He squinted at the rock still on its drunken way over their site. _**"Shit! That's one's scary mother-fu…"**_

_**"Wolf! Shut up! Can you destroy it?" **_ Sesshoumaru had latched on his energy whips around a pillar-like boulder and he was anchoring Kouga as well, who, in turn, demolish any debris. He couldn't let go either one of his hands to cut that rock in half with his whips. The ground shake with the boulder's tumble as the gust of the wind slams it about.

_**"Yeah, you bet I could! Hold me tighter! Let me at that rock!"**_ At Sesshoumaru's nod the Ookami's hand let go of the trunk after Kouga braced his feet against the fork of the big branch.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at Ryo's serious eyes as he and the boy braced for impact as well.

Goraishi glowed and wrapped a nimbus of light around the wolf as he pulled his fist back.

The rock came at them like a juggernaut.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"No, Kaede-sama! Don't shoot! It's just us! " frantic voices shouted as they and the rest of the group hit the ground or hid behind trees.

"Hakkaku? Ginta? Is that you lads?" Kaede frowned when she recognized the voices.

Hakkaku poked his head down from up a tree branch, a silly grin on his upside down face. "Hai, Kaede-sama!" He waved his hands so the old woman could see him.

Ginta also popped his head from behind a tree, waving his hand. "It's just us, ooba-san!"

The old woman sighed exasperatedly as she immediately lowered her bow, the reiki vanishing. "Lads, how many times do I tell you _**do not sneak up on me**_! I almost killed you!" Kaede loudly scolded the Ookami, hands on her narrow hips. "Who are those with you? Show yourselves!" the old miko sternly commanded.

Hakkaku motioned behind him. "It's okay. Come on. She's Kagome-sama's sensei." One by one the rest of the group slowly came out of their hiding place while Ginta ran towards the old miko.

"Kaede-sama." Ginta bowed with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I as well, lad." The old woman smiled and laid a hand on Ginta's shoulder in welcome. She looked behind the young Ookami, brows raised as the youkai group approached her. "What brought you here?"

Ginta looked behind him as well, smiling. "We have come here to ask for help, Kaede-sama." He politely motioned at a youkai to come forward. "This is Yori-sama. He is Kagome-sama's general at the Northern kingdom…"

Kaede frowned as the youkai general bowed to her. "I do not understand…" she turned to Ginta. "her…general? Northern kingdom?" her frowned deepened some more when she spotted the combined militia colors of her visitors. "Where is Kagome? Is she not in Kouga-sama's shiro?"

"Uh, forgive us Kaede-sama." Ginta scratched his nape sheepishly and realized why the old woman was confused. "Many things have happened since we last came here."

"Yes, oba-san. I apologize for not giving word to you. I will explain when we have a chance." Hakkaku promised.

Yori spoke up, urgency in his tone. "Kaede-sama. I was told you could help. We are in desperate need of your assistance."

Kaede looked at Yori and at the group and relented. "State your request, general." Kaede returned her arrow to her quiver.

"We need to enter that dome." The general pointed. "Our leaders are inside it and we fear for their safety."

"Aye, so that is the aura I have felt." The old miko nodded in understanding. The she frowned once more. "You mean to say that Kagome is also inside it?"

"Hai! As well as Sesshoumaru-sama, Kouga-sama and her son…" The old woman's eye bulged. Hakkaku hastily explained, shaking his hands out. "Ah, no. Not her real son, oba-chan! She adopted Lord Ryo…."

Kaede raised a hand to stop Hakkaku, shaking her head. "Aye, many events have come to pass.' she reached out and pinched Hakkaku's ear hard. "Lad, you have a lot of explaining to this old woman." she glared at the Ookami, lips pursed.

"Ouch!" Hakkaku grimaced when the old woman released him rubbing his pointed ears. "I know Kaede-sama!"

"Now, general…" Kaede turned to the Northern general all business now. "If you would be so kind as so bring this old woman to that dome then we shall see what I could do. But we must make haste if we are to help them. Everyone is in grave danger."

"Ooba-chan, what did you see a while ago?" Hakkaku shaded his eyes from the glare of the setting sun as he and the rest of the group raced down with Kaede in the arms of Yori.

Kaede's only eye hardened. "I saw a trickster."

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

The air was heavy with smoke and burned ground but the hanyou cut through the haze after red Tetsaiga demolished the barrier. Her eyes widened as a heavy hand fell on Kagome's back. She heard and felt the tips of his claws tore holes on the back of her collar and then the ground fell away from her.

He picked her up and tossed her over his head so much like a bag of garbage. She fell badly on her injured arm even though she tried to roll over to break her fall to absorb the impact. She avoided a broken arm by sheer luck and a softer ground. She struggled to get up and wavered on shaky legs. She was successful on her second try.

"Kill….kill you…" Inuyasha flexed his claws then grabbed his head and let out a tortured wail.

_I can't take more of this_, Kagome thought as she gasped softly in exhaustion, her nostrils flaring in the effort to control the panic inside her. She looked around frantically for the bow and arrow she misplaced. The hanyou followed her gaze. They glared at each other from cross the short divide.

"Bokuseno." she whispered.

Before Inuyasha took another step thick vines slithered down from the trees and wrapped around the hanyou. Kagome sprinted for the weapons as Inuyasha struggled against the bindings and slashed the rope-like tendrils into mulch.

She gritted in anger at her shaking hands, willing them to follow her command as she slipped the arrow at the guide notch and pulled back. Gods! Her muscles were quivering and she felt awkward using this weapon. _Give me any kind of gun any day and I'll get the job done._ Kagome tried to remember her high school archery lessons; the stance, the pull, the aim.

Inuyasha is almost free. The last vine snapped in two. He ran to her.

She took a deep breath…aimed. The arrow glowed as she murmured the prayer.

Inuyasha leaped.

The arrow jumped from her hands.

**[ ] 0 [ ]**


	44. Chapter 30-A MODERN ERA

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine.

B. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations. Please do not copy their characters! The people and names in this story were fictitious.

C. Feudal Era and Modern Time Parallel link from Kagome's disappearance and return from the well. This is called a _**causality loop event**_.

**To my readers:** Thank you very much for your wonderful comments. It made my day epically great and put a really big smile upon my face but I'm so sorry for the slow update. My place of work and schedule has changed, hence, the delay. I know y'all wait for the next chapter. I will try my best to deliver so y'all won't be disappointed. You are my inspiration.

**To my sensei Shuji Tada:** Thank you for all your help even though you are sometimes late in answering my questions. LOL! I know how busy you are. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, sensei

CHAPTER 30 - A

**MODERN TIME**

UNMEI NO HIKARI

(Light of Destiny)

TOKYO, Higurashi Shrine

Goshinboku's branches sway softly against the early dusk breeze. The rustle is reminiscent of a contented sigh as if this day that passed was something that the ancient tree had been looking forward to. The sunset painted the leaves a bright amber color like the clouds that slowly pass up above. Autumn turned leaves flutter down and dot the square stone steps that lead to the well house. The splash of warm color was a welcome sight to the cooling season, the breeze further scattered them to the direction of the tool shed and other areas around the shrine compounds.

A thin man wearing a faded overall slid the tool-shed door close and hooked a lock on its old wood frame. He pulled down his hat over his head.

"Oh! M-m-may you have a g-g-good evening, Hi-Higurashi-san." the caretaker, who suffers from stuttering, removed his hat from his short salt and pepper haircut and bobbed his head to the gray-haired priest.

"Hm, good evening as well, Ogu." the old man replied from his spot under the ancient tree, his deep resonating voice traveling easily across the yard. "Greet your good wife for me too, ne?"

The caretaker bobbed his head with a shy smile and shuffled his feet. "H-hai! I..I will t-tell her, s-sensei." he stammered, clutching his old slouch hat on his bony chest. "O-oyasuminasai!"

"Oyasumi, Ogu. Take care." Higurashi senior nodded. "Watch your step now." The old priest intoned, watching as the shrine's one and only employee shuffle his way down the steep stone steps.

Higurashi Katsuro, seventh generation Shinto shrine priest or _kannushi,_ looked up with a smile at the stately Goshinboku, feeling a kind of camaraderie with the old ancient tree. _Ah,_ he breathed deep the clean woodsy scent coming from the old tree. This is his favorite time of the day when the rush of things slow down and people go back to their homes and the shrine gates have closed. Things have settled down and he and the old tree have the time to commune quietly. The old priest's lips curved in a slight smile as he reached out from behind the low fence and touched the holy tree's thick trunk. _Ah, my old friend, time is so fast these days, ne? People are always rushing here and there. No time to reflect on things, no time to thank the Kami for their good fortune but always complaining on one thing or another. Perhaps I should tell Ogu to put a bench here beside you. This place is good to meditate…_

_Tsk!_ The old man rolled his eyes in exasperation when Buyo brushed against his hakama in passing._ These were my newly washed ones!_ The kannushi fretted while brushing ginger and white fur off of his dark pant legs, grumbling under his breath at irritating felines.

The old man ignored Buyo's angry hiss until a faint sparkle of pure white light caught the old priest's attention, stilling his hands.

The light looked as if it was burning from under the door.

"Eh, now...what is that?" Buyo sprinted past him, tail bristled out. He hurried to open the sliding well house door as the light bathed his disbelieving face. Squinting from the harsh light the old priest carefully shuffled down to the level of the well. His hand started shaking as a high keening sound came with the light and the well's wooden cover began to rattle about. In his seventy-five years he had never seen this phenomena before. The old man took a wary step back but nothing more happened.

The daiguji (chief priest) started at an abrupt sound, like a gunshot noise, when the cover blew off; lifting up and away and landing at one corner of the well house. Dust puffed up like a mushroom cloud. The houshin staggered back until he tripped on the steps, sitting down heavily, eyes wide. Soon, vapor-like cloud came out from deep inside the well; two pillars of light undulated; one pink, one blue. They twined around like two snakes wrapping around each other.

The old priest gulped down his fear but could not tear himself away from the sight, jaw agape.

Then the light vanished.

Katsuro blinked as he looked around. The sudden darkness was more shocking than the bright light. As his eyesight adjusted to the dim the kannushi shakily stood up and approached the well tentatively. He got there in time to see the lingering light at its bottom.

It twinkled like a star that had dropped into the well; then it dissolved and spread itself out at the four corners of the dried old well. A blue glow bathed the bottom and vanished, as if water absorbed by the ground.

The old man kept frowning at the bottom of the dried up old well. He gulped and felt the dryness of this throat.

He forced his legs to move even though they're still stiff with shock. The old priest went to the wooden cover. Grunting, he managed to return the heavy cover to the mouth of the well. It settled with a thud. The old man was breathing hard and dripping in sweat in spite of the drop in temperature. Katsuro paused a moment, thinking. He spied a stone and using the sharp end of it began to write holy spells on the very wood of the old cover.

He backtracked slowly and looked at his work. But he shook his head in dissatisfaction. His writing was horrible! He was so dismayed. He could barely make out what the spell was all about. They looked more like shaky spidery webs than formal Japanese characters. _No! No! __It won't do. No, it has to be more tangible, better written. I have to do this the right way._ The stone fell from his fingers.

Then he whirled around. With shaking legs he climbed the short flight of steps up to the shrine grounds level, out of the well house and to one of the sheds. It took him a little bit of trouble to fit the rattling key into the lock what with the annoying shake of his hands. Once the door opened he clicked on the light and he noisily began to rummage at the boxes up on the shelves.

"Where did I put them...where?" He whispered. Boxes fell over, the old scrolls tumbling and rolling out upsetting the usual ship shape arrangement that he himself had painstaikingly organized. He ignored the sweat rolling down from his brow as he pulled up a ladder.

"Ah!" He breathed a shaky sigh of relief as he was halfway up the third tier. The kannushi pulled open one box he had been looking for and dug his hand in. He almost fell over in his excitement, clutching the thick stack of rectangular pieces of paper in sweat-moist hand. Gathering the right materials, he forced his feet not to trip at one another in his haste to go back to the well house.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"What the _**hell **_is that noise?" Orochi took a step outside the hallway. "Where's that coming from? He turned left and right of the hallway but it sounded as if the horrendous noise was everywhere. He twisted around as Francesco hurriedly went past him. "What's going on?" He hurried to follow the Eastern lord where the noise became more intolerable. The shrieking banshee led him outside the apartment of Francesco's assistant.

On the floor, Francesco's assistant was writhing and screaming; eyes rolled back in his head. Francesco didn't know what to do with his hands whether he would help his assistant or not. All he could do was look on helplessly.

"Well, aren't you even gonna help him?" Orochi gestured at the wretched creature on the floor.

"What do you want me to do?" Francesco didn't know if he would touch the boy or not. Kouya, his assistant, was in throes of hideous spasms. His skin is pasty and covered in sweat. His hands were clawing at the carpet or his face and making that hideous noise like a pain-maddened beast.

"What's happening to him?" Orochi took a sideways step inside the room but far away from Kouya.

"I have no idea." Francesco raked his hand in his hair. His fingers came out with thick darkening blood. "Kouya! What's happening? What's wrong?" but the young man could not hear him.

"Is he dying?" Orochi looked transfixed at the agony of the younger man. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Of course he's in a lot of pain!" Masahiro spat and glared at Orochi. He kneeled down, grimacing at his bigger wounds as it tore open and blood oozed out again.

"Hey! Hey!' Orochi tapped Francesco urgently as he took a step back. "Look what's happening to him!"

"What the f…?" both men hurriedly backed away as blue light surrounded the screaming young man. The light seemed to be forcing themselves out of the man's pores. "Kouya!" Francesco gasped as his assistant was consumed by the light.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Deep below the main headquarters of the West Resources, Inc. in New York massive blast proof reinforced doors ground into action, the noise of its great motor rumbling and echoing in the equally massive subterranean complex. A phalanx of twenty people suited up in all black reinforced armor stood in formation. Their hands seemingly relaxed, their weapons at ready. They spread out in a half circle. Waiting. Their headgear completely covered any features. Its hard hull could protect the wearer in any combat situation. Metal doors irised open and four black trucks rolled down the ramp. When the four vehicles stopped the twenty armor-covered personnel stepped up to their respective vehicles, five people for each truck.

At a signal, the twenty armored escorts went into combat stance and raised their weapons; training it to the backs of the doors. The precision of their movements would make any army general beam with pride. A high pitch whined from the guns as it powered up, the barrels glowing violet. When the sound settled down to a low steady hum it indicated the weapon's readiness.

With another signal the backs of the truck doors opened. More armored personnel spilled out and added their number to the escorts.

One of them, the mission leader, came down from the front of the truck and handed over a report tablet to a lone observer standing apart.

"Delivered as ordered, _**sir!"**_a smart salute topped the report. The mission leader handed the tablet to the black-garbed superior.

Honey gold eyes behind thick fringe of hair scanned the e-list. Satisfied, he boarded all of the five trucks, the mission leader following him closely. He inspected the cargo personally and meticulously making sure the 'hibernated' payloads were held securely in stasis.

Thick braided silver hair glinted in the harsh overhead halogen lights as he jumped down from the last truck. His signal announced the start of the transfer. While robotic arms whirled and whined as it transferred the pods to a loading base the entire action was followed closely by the barrels of energy weapons. When the last bullet shaped pod was positioned at the individual loaders its four support pylons snapped in place. A yellow light on its top blinked and the pod dropped deep into the penal holding cells.

A viewing plate showed the same activity happening from below as the pods were claimed, catalogued and stored into cryo-stasis dens. The supervisor gave him a thumbs up from the camera. The warden tapped his access code; sealing the pens. The complex turned from high to mid-level alert. The personnel knew with relief that the warden was satisfied with their performance when he turned around without a word heading to his office.

"Shit! What the…" the warden froze on his tracks when the klaxon blared out again. People looked around, tense. The mission leader commanded the combat personnel to raise their arms at the doors in case an attack come from that area. Then the leader stepped up beside him as his personal guard, weapon drawn. Though he does not need any help he approved of the action.

"Check the boards!" the warden shouted and pointed at some people. Technicians ran towards the status consoles and ran diagnostics. "Status!" he barked.

One of the techies looked up. "Everything's in order, sir. No breakouts…no attacks even. Everything's green." the others nodded their confirmation.

"Then why the hell are we on red alert?" the warden growled.

"Warden, what's happening up there?" the supervisor and his people were checking their status as well. Down below the escorts were on alert as well.

"Stand by for updates. What's your status down there?"

The supervisor shook his head. "Nothing's showing here and its….what?"

The complex and everybody in it stopped what they were doing and froze as a wave of energy swept throughout them. They gasped in panic as some of them felt their camouflage wavering. Some felt dizzy as the energy brushed by but the feeling passed quickly. It left people feeling confused.

As quickly as the event came it stopped. People were again turning around in confusion and indecision; looking at each other. A flurry of conversation rose in pitch. The voices bounced on the walls.

_**"As you were!"**_ His voice rang clear across the complex as the warden assumed control. They all turned to face him as the conversation ceased at the command. He didn't speak but continued to look at the people until he got their undivided attention. "We are all professionals here." The warden crossed his hands in front of him. "I will not pretend to know what transpired a while ago but rest assured I will get to the bottom of this. Speculation will not help and would just add to the confusion and fear." from under his bangs his serious golden eyes spanned to include even the people with the penal supervisor. "I trust I made myself _**clear?"**_ he drawled.

At the chorused "Yes sir!" the warden dismissed them all after receiving smart salute from everyone. _Keh!_ he thought. _I'm sure that as soon as they're all out of my hearing range tongues will wag like a thirsty dog on a hot summer day. _

The black clad leader removed its helmet and tufted short hair settled down. Stef looked at the warden with troubled eyes. "What was that, uncle?" She waited until the floor was relatively clear before she broached her concern.

"Dunno." The warden shook his head as if still feeling giddy. "Never felt that thing before."

"But it was weird." Stef frowned. "You know that it was reiki and youki, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it was." The warden sniffed and growled, a habit he does whenever something bothers him. "I better call the prick for some answers."

"Yeah, it's kyoufou's aura and…."

"Sh! Stop right there. Let's keep this between us, pup. Okay?" the warden chastised Stef's musings with a low voice.

"Hai, uncle Yash." Stef straightened and nodded her head.

"Better go back to your duties and let me worry about this."

"Okay." she nodded and walked away.

"And pup…" the warden called after Stef with a gesture. Stef hurried back. "…better douse the fires as much as you can. We don't want people going off and spreading panic and all that shit."

"Gotcha, uncle." Stef nodded briskly and planted a quick kiss on the warden's cheek. "See you topside." the warden gave the girl an affectionate growl.

Before the warden left the complex he made sure everything's squared away and secured. He leaned on one of the consoles and appeared lost in thought. After a while he roused himself and with a few deft touches on his own control tablet the ultra secure penal complex's lights went dim save for a few for security purposes.

"Oi, it's me. It's done. We're on lockdown." He said when his call was answered a few seconds after. Behind him the vault like door slammed into place with a dull thud. The light glowed red in alert. Though he's the only person allowed to walk these well-lit halls, the warden stopped at the junction of two halls where he could see anyone coming or going. You never know. It pays to be paranoid in his job. One slip up would mean chaos. "Hey, something happened here a while ago. It was freaky..." for a few minutes he reported the incident during the transfer.

_**"What?!"**_ he rubbed his hand over his face after he was silent a few minutes as he listened. "_SHIT!_ Yeah, we all felt that too. A lot of people freaked out. I sent Stef for damage control but it's not gonna be enough." he slapped his thigh. "Damn, that was something."

"Hey, by the way, what time did you two get back anyways?" he leaned to the wall. "So, how is she?" His eyes maintain alertness, one ear trained to the other person on the line. "I told you, you gotta be careful...woulda wanna be there for the battle. And what happened next?" He slid down on the super clean white flooring, stretching his legs. "Oh?" he barked a laugh and his brows lifted. "Damn! She's really into you, you bastard…"

_**"What?!"**_the warden shouted again after a few minutes of listening. "What's your problem, man!? Jesus, what's wrong with you huh? You know, for all your title and hoity-toity ways you couldn't even do a decent let down." he 'tsk'ed' into the mobile phone. "Ah, shut up! You know no shit about women." He laughed when an angry retort made him pull the mobile away from his ears. "Get some tips from your son, you bastard." He smirked. "Yeah. Yeah...whatever."

"But back to our topic...you know in a way that was great. At least now you wouldn't have to stick your foot up your icy bu…." he looked at the suddenly silent mobile. "what the fu...!"

"Dammed prick…" he smirked while he thumbed another number. "Oi, get your ass moving. We're rollin'. Get your gear. Bring all…and I mean _**ALL**_of it, hear? The bastard lost it and he needs a replacement. Yeah, you heard me." He got up and went to the waiting elevator. "Your hearing going bad or something? How the hell should I know? That a-hole wouldn't even tell the truth even if his life depended on it. Don't be late. Hey, don't get cute with me...just get here on time, capice? I won't hear any of your lame..." the elevator doors closed cutting off the rest of his words as it bore him to the upper levels.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Someone groaned.

Francesco blinked once, twice…three times and for a moment he became kind of confused when he could see the ceiling. He knew he was lying down but it was part of the ceiling that was not from his room. Usually the first thing he would see each morning he wakes up was his reflection from his bed's mirrors. How he had been hoping that one of these days he would wake up and it would be Kagome's naked…

_Wait a fucking minute_. Francesco cupped his head and noticed dried blood on his fingers. _Yeah,_ he frowned, _it's Kouya's room._ His eyes took in the details. Concerned, he immediately turned over and noticed Kouya's feet. On his lower left Orochi was trying to get up as if drunk and groaning like one. Well, that makes the two of them.

Francesco slowly went on all fours to Kouya noting with a frown that the young man was so still. He couldn't hear breathing or a pulse even from this distance. He lowered his head to Kouya's mouth to make sure he's breathing. Barely. Heartbeat…barely as well. The boy was so pale.

He couldn't see any overt injuries but Kouya's skin was clammy to the touch. Beads of sweat still

dot his forehead, his shirt collar still wet from perspiration. He frowned as he took note of something. There's something strange about his face…Francesco tilted his head wondering.

_Hm?_ He tilted Kouya's face towards the pale glow of the moon. He reached out and pried open his assistant's eyelids.

_Oh shit….!_

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Katsuro wiped his dripping brows. Aye, it had been a while since he had written in shuji (also known as shodo). He slumped tiredly on the steps of the old well house; arms hanging limply on both knees, fingers shaking. He was a little breathless from hurriedly scribbling his spells. _Bah! I'm getting too old for all this nonsense. _His heart was beating fast, he could even hear it and his blood seemed to be charged with excitement. Excitement or not, he's spent. He's old. _Hai._

He shivered as the air turned his sweat clammy. It was an unpleasant feeling as he plucked his priest's shirt of his chest. The cold air made him shiver.

He needed both hands to get up using the wooden banisters to hoist his creaking bones. Time to go back to the house. He looked at his work for the last time. _Hm, good…good. I need a good hot soak_…

_What in kami is that?_ Katsuro sniffed. _Was that barbeque? Is Elaine cooking? I hope not._ The old man shuddered. He turned around to find where the smell was coming from. At the same time, his nose and eyes led him to a faint trail of something smoking on one corner. His bowed legs shuffled towards that thing. It looked…_eh?_ Katsuro bent down and squinted. His head reared back at the curious looking thing. _What is __**that? **_

It was roundish with something trailing…wet and shiny….it certainly looked organic. The old man frowned and moved his head this way to better see whatever this curiosity was. _Was that a…a fetus?_ The old man grimaced at his ghastly thoughts. The trailing thing looked like umbilical cord of a small animal…and the round one…he used the stick to clear up the object.

"What the…?" Suddenly he knew what he was looking at….

It was an eye.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**


	45. Chapter 30-B FEUDAL ERA

A. Inuyasha and its original characters were the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim them as mine. The additional characters and names featured in this story were my original creations and are fictitious. Hands off!

B. Feudal Era and Modern Time Parallel Link. This story is called a _**causality loop event**_.

**C. Dialogue legend-Italics for Ryo and Sesshoumaru's dialogue meant they are touch-telepathically communing. **

**D. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS - I send a lot of thanks of gratitude once more for my sensei Shuji Tada for his patience in answering my questions and giving me the time in his busy schedule. And, Sayuri Ishii, my student, for her wonderful help. I always bother them for my Japanese translations. LOL!**

**CHAPTER 30-B**

**FEUDAL ERA**

**IN THE BARRIER**

**Previously:**

I can't take more of this_, Kagome gasped. She looked frantically for the bow and arrow she misplaced but the hanyou tracked her gaze. They glared at each other from across the short divide. Before Inuyasha took another step thick vines slithered down from the trees and wrapped around the hanyou. Kagome sprinted for the weapons as Inuyasha struggled against the bindings slashing the tendrils into mulch. Kagome tried to remember her high school archery lessons; the stance, the pull, the aim while she awkwardly slipped the arrow at the guide notch. Her hands and muscles quivered as she pulled at the taut string. _

Give me any kind of gun any day and I'll get the job done, she thought. The arrow glowed as she murmured the prayer.

_With a vicious swipe the last vine snapped in two. He ran to her. She peered at the imagined cross hairs of her untested weapon__ and took a deep calming breath. _

_Inuyasha leaped. The arrow jumped from her hands like a hungry animal. _

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

W_here the hell is this?_ _Shit! Oh, come on! First that barrier and now this?_

The damned place confused him when he came to. The last thing he remembered was talking to Kikyou and then…

Damn, his limbs feel so heavy! _What the hell?!_ His hands moved on their own. _What the…? Dammit, am I a puppet? Shit! I gotta get out of this thing! Move your ass you idiot! Fight it! _

Its hold was like a tight membrane wrapped around him-his mind, his body. _There! Something gave! _The more he concentrated the more the red haze began to dissipate. _Just a little bit more…fight…fight it you stupid bastard! __**Fight!**_

In a moment of clarity the madness that held Inuyasha in its grip had released its hold on him.

His relief was replaced by alarm-the first thing he saw was _a reiki infused arrow pointed at his heart. _

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"No! I wanna go with you!" He wailed. 'No! I don't wanna go in there!" Ryo looked at the small space. "Don't leave me here!" he protested as the Inu lord quickly unties his obi. "Kyoufou!"

Behind Sesshoumaru Kouga was staying away. The Ookami lord was pacing at the mouth of the cave. No amount of calling would make kyoufou come to him. A sob of frustration began to choke him; a whine began in his throat. _I thought kyoufou was my friend…bad kyoufou…bad!_

He couldn't understand why he couldn't come with them. Why?

_Kouga never got to smash that gargantuan boulder heading toward them. The wind suddenly stopped. The egg shaped boulder lost its speed, wavered, until it rolled away where gravity pulled it down to the lower part of the valley; rolling drunkenly. _

_It was unbelievable but kind of anti-climactic because the three of them were really very much prepared for the worst. They do not know if they should be relieved or disappointed. _

_Stranger still but with some relief, the barrier was gone. It blinked out of existence the same time the wind did. It all went back to normal, and, that too was kind of unusual for them. Is it just another illusion or is this the real thing?_

_The two daiyoukai looked at each other; relief from Kouga and suspicion from Sesshoumaru. After making sure everything's safe the two men talked in a language that Ryo could not even understand. He sneaked a touch at Sesshoumaru's neck but the inu lord's thoughts were in that language as well. It made him pout. Kouga jerked his head and Sesshoumaru followed the wolf lord at the nearby mountain. _

"Must I use force for you to follow me?"The obi folds loosened at last freeing Ryo and Sesshoumaru. The Inu lord pulled Ryo's stiff resisting form out of the sash and set him down. "You will be safe here." but the boy tightened his fists on his haori. Sesshoumaru pried the whining boy's small fingers from his clothes. "Ryo-sama…"he rumbled a warning at the child as Ryo attempted to latch onto him again like a leech.

"Father!" his lips quivered as big rolls of tears were on the edge of falling.

Sesshoumaru's composure faltered. It made his eyebrows rise in surprise.

_"I know." _Ryo confirmed. He placed his palm on Sesshoumaru's neck.

The golden eyes stared him down_. "Then obey me."_

_"You need me." _he argued with a determined tilt on his chin. The boy ignored the tears that rolled down from his cheeks. _"Mom needs me." _Ryo sobbed as Sesshoumaru stepped back to restore order on his attire.

"This is not the time and place to argue."Sesshoumaru hurriedly tied his obi in an informal fashion.

"Please…" His voice and lips quivered, his shoulders shook. "Let me go with you." he whimpered. "Let me help you…"

Sesshoumaru hunkered down on one knee and met the boy eye to eye. He sighed as he took the boy's hand and placed it at the base of his neck. _"I do value your help, my son, but when this is over I would not want to incur your mother's wrath upon my person."_

With a hiccup the boy's tears stopped as he imagined his mother going berserk at everyone especially the Inu lord. _"No, she won't. I'll explain everything to her. She'll listen." _He nodded as thegolden pair looked at him from under silver bangs.

_"Tell me, are you not the future ruler of the Northern kingdom, my son?" _The boy blinked in surprise.

Then he gasped at his hands on Sesshoumaru's skin. The connection was severed…_how_…it was..._Blocked?! Impossible!_ _No one can do that!_ He is blind. His touch is blind. He gulpedas he met his new father's eyes. The inu lord smirked a little at the boy's confusion; but the smirk was not at all victorious and condescending. He tempered it with a soft gaze.

"Y-yes, father." he answered as the golden orbs once more looked at him intently. Ryo concentrated as he struggled again to reconnect but to no avail. He could not find the thread no matter how he tried. The effort made sweat break on his brow and upper lip.

"Therefore as it's future ruler, should you not also exercise caution and prudence in making decisions?" he said out loud.

"Yes, father." beads of sweat rolled down. The Inu lord wiped it away gently with his thumb knowing Ryo's unease. He cupped the boy's head. It feels so small in his hand. The golden orbs gentled again at Ryo's suffering and panic.

Sesshoumaru needed to teach the boy a lesson or two. "As ruler, there are decisions you should and must act upon no matter how difficult. Do you agree?"

Again, that intense look-it was simple but so commanding. The prince nodded. "I…agree, father but..." Ryo gasped. _Oh, the link was back again!_

Sesshoumaru swiftly cut in. _"I am pleased that we are of one mind." _

Distracted, Ryo was still smiling in relief when the Inu lord backed quickly away and formed a barrier at the entrance. The boy was left open mouthed. Sesshoumaru was gone in a blink.

_**"NO!" **_ He ran to the entrance but it was too late. No ears could hear his howl of protest. _**"Father!"**_ He began to hyperventilate. He attacked but it stung him. _**"Let me out of here!"**__ the barrier was impervious to his_ fire.

He's alone, again. _**No…no…no!**_

His labored breathing resounded in the small space, his small fists clenched. A rumble began softly escalating into a long growl that bounced at the cave wall.

In a flash a flame so hot and so intense it was almost invisible to the naked eye surged from his skin. As the flame intensified the rock wall began to change- almost liquefying rock strata until it began to crystallize. The crystals reflected the light-it was blinding.

_**"NO!"**_

The small cave was not situated high into the mountainside nor was it located deep. A white crystal dome continued to grow as Ryo's white flame consumed soil, rock and anything flammable and consumable. Therefore, when the ground layer compacted the rest of the area crumbled.

Minutes later, in the aftermath of his fury; more like a tantrum-draconian style, in the midst of it, sounds of glass breaking and falling tinkled; it reflected the miserable form of the Northern prince.

"Mommy…" Sobbing and hiccupping, Ryo wiped tears from his watery eyes. He just wants his mother. _Why don't they want me to help?_ _It is all so unfair! _Lord Sessh and Kyoufou don't understand. They can't. They want him to be strong. He knows he is strong. His mother had often told him no one could survive the beatings, hunger and torture he had endured at the slaver's village. "Mom…!"

Again, like his dragon sensei, they stuffed him into this place. He was told to stay, to be quiet, to obey.

He did. He followed.

But what happened when he did?

_When everything was over he was left with nothing-no parents, no life, no past. _

By some miracle he found all of that and more for the second time in his life. His new life. The kami gave it all back to him, that's what Miroku-sensei said. But he is scared. Everything it seemed is frighteningly on the verge of repeating itself. The thought made him cold from head to foot. The jewel warmed on his chest and it calmed him down a little.

_**Ryo's Memory~~~**_

It was sunset. He and Miroku-sensei sat on the rise where they usually meet after his flight lessons from Mako-chan. Of course Miroku-sensei was always there to admire his flight teacher.

_"Yes, Ryo-sama the kami gave it all back to you…isn't that amazing?_

_They did, Miroku-sensei? _

_Yes, they did. They gave you Kagome-sama, Kouga-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama…_

_And…and…and Ginta and Hakkaku-otooji and Haru-san…!_

Miroku chuckled and ruffled his hair. _Yes, that is right. And you know why?_

_No. Why Miroku-sensei?_

_Because you fought for it. You made a decision and the kami saw how strong you were. The kami gave it all back to you…"_

Miroku-sensei said that one's future is shaped by one's own hand. He didn't understand what that meant before. He clenched his hands. He had done it once before, in that slaver's village. He chose to fight for something he felt right. He made the right decision then.

_The kami gave it all back to you…_

He found a woman who loved him with all her heart. And that woman showed him another world where good people take care of each other, where race or blood is not important. Ryo found people who care for him, who like him.

_The kami gave it all back to you… _

_The kami gave it all back … _

…_gave it all back …_

Ryo stood up. Shoulders hunched and heaving, eyes burning with white flame.

_No one_ will take anything away from him…

_**Ever. Again.**_

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

_Fuck shit_! Inuyasha gasped.

That arrowhead looked huge in his eyes.

No use avoiding it. It would seek him out and find its mark; either it would turn him into a pile of hanyou ash or seal him till kingdom come. Either possibility is not appealing to him at this point. His heart pounded hard in fear.

_No way! This is __**not **__the day I get skewered! _He howled in resistance. Inuyasha fell down, shaking his head, growling and snarling like a wild beast.

The arrow missed. The sutra fell off.

_Dammit!_ Kagome's jaw dropped. _What the hell?! That was embarrassing!_ Her fingers twinged in her hurry to notch another arrow, murmuring another incantation at the same time. Good thing the spell caught on rather quickly, the paper glowed, waiting. _Don't fall off please!_ Her form is still not that good but it was a great improvement than the first one. She dearly wished she didn't have to use it.

"K-Ka…_Kagome_…!" Inuyasha's body shuddered in his fight to free himself. It took all of him to get that word out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome paused, shocked at his voice. She flicked a glance at him, taking in details. The arrow tracked his struggle on the ground. But her peripheral vision caught an anomaly. It was a shadow, really. Maybe it was just a trick of the light but something about it….

"Stop." Inuyasha froze from scrambling up. "Stay… where…. you are…" she whispered another spell as she repositioned her stance.

For the second time she let loose an arrow hoping this time it finds its mark.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Byakouya is grinning from ear to ear from his hiding place behind the veil of the _Yojigen_ (Fourth dimension). The view was perfect as he watch the miko and the hanyou face off from his floating recliner. He wanted to pat himself for coming up with this elegant solution. He hated both of them with a passion. How poetic that they should end each other off this way. "Let's see if they pass the test of their new comradeship."

Laughter rang. "Friendship," He almost retched out his lunch. "My eye! A hanyou and a miko? What stupid nonsense! Tsk! Have you ever heard of anything so idiotic? I bet she's the same kind of miko like that stupid Kikyou…" he spat the name. "Damn, women! Always falling for the wrong men, the wrong type, the wrong species!"

But he's enjoying pitting them against each other. Loving it. It's becoming more exciting by the minute. He strokes his chin. "Hm, I wonder who will win this fight. I'm betting on the hanyou."

The hanyou is a formidable fighter that much is true. Though Inuyasha's blood was kind of watered down he came from a daiyoukai all right-the former lord of the West.

He sighed. Hmp, he snorted, unfortunately the former daiyoukai was a stupid one as well. Almost everyone had a mini-heart attack when the great high and mighty Inutaisho bedded a human princess!

Hoo! He remembered with amusement how lots of people's brows lifted and tongues wagged at that scandal. The gossipmongers had the juicy issue going on for months! The news traveled far and wide.

But the _inu sobame_ (concubines) were all shamed by that action. They had become the laughingstock of the whole land thus they vowed retaliation. Knowing what would happen the lord took his mistress from the palace and transferred her to a spacious villa. It was obvious that he was afraid his concubines would rip his precious princess apart.

The council of the West went into an uproar. Immediately the elders sought Inutaisho's audience to appeal to him not to flaunt tradition. If he needs a successor for his mate's place he but had to choose from among his _inu sobame. _But the Inu lord was adamant_. _When that didn't work they resorted to threats.

And Inutaisho's reply? He threw the elders out of the palace-followed by all of his concubines as well.

"Hm, she must be good in and out of bed for the dog lord to fight for her this way," the illusionist surmised. But the bad thing was the council got really angry and voted that they wanted the Inu lord out.

They tried to eliminate him by sending assassins. They failed and bodies of assassins piled up.

"Until I came." Byakouya smiled, his chest puffing up in pride at the memory. _"Too bad I couldn't take credit for that. But it was one sweet piece of work."_

The entire Western lands mourned the general's passing but another's death was a big contrast. Two years after the Western lord's passing the princess' death was not even acknowledged. She had been relegated and forgotten in the villa the former lord gave her-the Pavilion of the Crescent Moon or Mikaduki no Kenzobutsu.

_Broken heart._ _They said she died from a broken heart._ He snorted. _These humans were so ridiculously sentimental. _

Ten years after, the product of their union, the hanyou boy, Inuyasha, was reluctantly accepted by Inutaisho's heir- Sesshoumaru, due to an intercession by a family friend.

"Oh, of course." Byakouya clicked his fingers. "Waste not, want not! Well, what a wily and devious mind that Sesshoumaru had."

He took his attention back to the fight. He cursed out loud. _This is taking much too long!_

"You have a lot of gall, miko. I like that. But, tsk! You've got no guts. You have such a weak heart! Get him already! Too bad…I was beginning to admire your spunk."

He turned his attention on one side of his hiding place and checked the other game players condition through a 'window', one of several he had opened. _Fight!_ He looked on with amusement at the others he had trapped. _Sorry to say your fight is useless but it's nevertheless entertaining._

Another window caught his attention. _Blast!_ He frowned. He's needed somewhere. He looked back at the miko and hanyou and shrugged. He still had a lot of time.

Byakouya opened a portal and stepped out of it. After a few minutes he was back ferrying a body wrapped in blue cloth. With a gesture he set the body down and soon was busy with something on his boat. Once in a while he would glance at the action. He shook his head as he watched the two run around; like cats and mice. He laughed in glee. The hanyou was almost getting purified.

_**"Kill him, bitch!"**_ he shouted behind the veil. _"Mottainai!_ You just can't kill him, can you? No matter, she will or he will. What do I care." He busied himself with his jars of apothecaries and potions seeing he's running low on some supplies. He needs to get that poisonous seed from the black mountains of the south. _Hm, I think this time I shall have to kill that guardian. Why waste time haggling about…_

He paused in his activities. Byakouya narrowed his eyes as he slowly approached the screen. _What the hell is he doing…?_

The hanyou.

The hanyou is trying to escape the bonds. He frowned. He gestured to get some of his potent mixes but then he looked up. A painfully bright light and loud sound made him close his eyes.

When he recovered the illusionist found himself on the 'ground.' "What…" He cried out for something was burning his insides. He touched the object. It cannot be!

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Obaasan!"

"There, she's waking up." the voice was deep and commanding, tinged with worry. "Kaede-sama?"

Kaede slowly opened a bleary eye to General Yori's anxious ones. "Uhhh? What…." she croaked, blinking. Why are they looking down at her like that? She turned her head. She was on the ground. The Northern general was kneeling beside the wolves and the other youkai.

"Back away! Give her some air!" The men obeyed at the general's command.

"You fainted while you were chanting, sensei." Ginta answered her incomplete question as he slowly trickled water from his own water skin to the parched miko. "I think it was too much for you."

"Quick! Help me up." the old miko rasped as Yori and Hakkaku carefully lifted the old woman, taking care not to grasp her fragile arms too firmly.

_"She's as light as paper."_ Hakkaku heard the crick in old Kaede's joints. The Ookami underling felt sad and regretful that the few humans who he called friends were so short lived. For some reason he had wished that something could be done to extend the lives of people like Kaede-sama. For Kagome-chan that would be possible, that is, if she mates Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sadly, Kaede-sama's life is on its sunset. Suddenly, Hakkaku couldn't see clearly from the watery film that threatened to spill over. He avoided looking at anyone until he got control of his emotions. When he looked up he was struck that General Yori's eye had that same look; the same thoughts_. _

"Was it gone?" she surveyed the area taking weak steps holding on to the general's arm. Wisps of gray hair escaped from her neat bun.

"I think you did it, obaasan." Ginta smiled and pointed. Their sight of the terrain was once again unbroken.

"No…" the old miko shook her head. "It was not I." she made sweeping motions to the remaining youkai to get them to move. "Go quickly. Find them!" Shippo, Haru, Ginta, Hakkaku and the rest of the youkai left at a run.

"What is it, Kaede-sama?" Yori observed the old woman's expression.

"Be careful, general. It is not yet over." The old miko looked at the red-haired general intensely. "Go. Now. Be careful." she clutched his arm hard before she released him.

"Hai, Kaede-sama! I will." The general bowed smartly and he too was gone.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Byakouya gingerly rolled onto his side as the ofuda sizzled in his hand. Fire was shooting to his nerves and he felt he was on the brink of collapse. The pain increased as the spell fought with him.

Finally, he threw the shaft away with a shout but as he dripped ichor on the nebulous floor of the yorijin he cursed. Something is…_ She did this! That bitch!_ He staggered up, weaving on his feet, snarling as he clutched his side. The silk haori was ripped to shreds in his haste. He poked a finger inside the wound but he couldn't seem to reach the arrowhead.

It is still inside him.

_It's her_ _again!_

He is running out of time. He picked up the discarded shaft carefully and read the ofuda. _Damn her to hell!_

Before his strength gives out he gathered Masahiro's body and his effects from around the _Yojigen _and sent it into another to be collected later.

In rage his eyes turned all black

_There's something I've got to do first…._

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

It was over.

The usual forest scenery soothed their battered senses. The deep breaths of fresh air she took felt wonderful.

"Dammit, stop moving!" Inuyasha shook his head from his seat on the ground, talking to the air.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned. She kept the hanyou just beyond her peripheral vision in case he goes wacko again.

"Hey, wench, whatcha doin'?" Inuyasha's face was twisted in a grimace when he glanced at her. He clutched one side of his head while the other he repeatedly bop himself on one side of the head.

"Just stay where you are…" She notched another arrow and approached the area in a wide circle, towards where she saw the anomaly. There was nothing there now but an innocent stand of trees. "Do you sense anything?" she asked the hanyou while she further investigated the area peering at all the nooks and crannies. She also used her abilities to sense any irregularity around her.

"Anything…what?" The hanyou stood and followed her about.

"No." she turned swiftly. Tense. The arrow pointed at him again. "I told you to stay there!" she readied the ofuda with a spell.

"Wench, I'm all right now." his voice rose in equal stress. "Put that down would'ya!"

Kagome sighed and slowly lowered the weapon. "Sorry, 'Yasha. Adrenaline rush."

"Keh, No worries…" Inuyasha stopped approaching when a shadow quickly shifted behind Kagome. "Wench!" his warning came too late Kagome fell flat on her face, out cold.

The bow and arrow floated from the ground and another set of hands held it. Inuyasha felt himself grow cold but not as cold as….

"Kikyou…" The woman he used to love, whose face now bore an evil smile swiftly released the arrow.

It was true. Every bit of your life would pass by before you when you know death is waiting to claim you from the other side. He was glad that it was the face of his mother and another's face, that strange miko who claim she was from the other side was the last face he saw before the darkness claimed him.

**~[O]~**


End file.
